Evolve and Survive
by StylishDescent
Summary: Being an experimented person sucks, having no memories makes it worse. The worst? You do not know what you are. That's what Serpent, a human turned Servine-Hyrbid, thinks. Now, he has to regain his memories pre-experimentation, make all those responsible for this pay and more importantly, come to terms with his new powers. Update: now not accepting OCs.
1. Prologue

Evolve and Survive

Prologue

Initiating Operation: New Descent Date of Initiation: 20/7/2015 Headed by: Deadwatch 1st LTE-Classified Info-, Head BioArch Researcher Dr-Classified Info-  
Co-headed by : CDR-Classified Info-  
Operation Class: Top Secret Experiment No.: 3 Objective: Finding survival rate for "Super Soldiers" serum Subjects involved: 100 test subjects, aged 13-18 Expendable? : Yes Amount injected per subject: 20 CC Report by : Head BioArch Research Dr-Classified Info-

Time lapsed: 3 hour from initiation

Calculating...

Alive/Dead of 100: 27/73 Observations: Out of the 100 test subjects, only 27 survived. The rest of the test subjects either died within 3 hour of injection or became insane during this period. The latter were put down after Deadwatch 1st LTE-  
Classified Info- and CDR-Classified Info- deemed them too unstable and dangerous. The test subjects who are deemed to be safe for further testing are seperated from those deemed "unworthy". The unworthy are then incinerated, no evidence of their corpses left.  
...

Time lapsed: 6 hours from initiation ...

Recalculating...

Alive/Dead of 27: 2/25 Observations: The remaining test subjects were left for another three hour to see if any side effects are present. Results are... interesting. Every one of the test subjects who survived the first 1 hour are showing signs of mutations. However out of the 27, only 1 have survived his. As for the others, they die from either blood loss during mutation, killed by other test subjects or put down by Deadwatch Soldiers ( at least those that were killing other test subjects ) The remaining subject is to be under watch for the next 24 hours for any more mutations and loss of sanity.

Time lapsed: 30hours from initiation ...

Observations: The last test subject has survived and finished any visible mutations as well as kept his own sanity but lost whatever memories he had before this experiment, which were surprising to say the least, considering that some of the other test subjects gone insane within 3 hours. The test subject No. 29, aged 16, possessed these mutations:

No.29: Mutations are based off a Servine's physical appearance: 2 green palmate leaf-like structures grow along his back and the end of his tail seemed to resemble a healthy leaf as well. His hands have mutated to have a similar green colouration as the leaf irises have changed from black to red. A forked tongue can be observed up a yellow structure has formed from his chest to his collar.

Conclusion: success rate 1/300, may vary considering the fact that the serum seems to "select" certain people, probably those with a unique type of genes. Mutations seem to be somewhat random due to the test subject being very different when compared to other failed test subjects in visible mutations. Although the intended result is to have stronger resistance to damage, increased muscle mass(meaning enhanced physical strength and speed), and accelerated regeneration of a typical supersoldier, the operation is considered a success by the Deadwatch superiors. The fate of the test subject is to be left to Deadwatch... (Updating) the test subject is left as BioArch property, codenamed No.29 as "Nature Serpent", and kept under constant watch by Deadwatch personel.

Concluding Report.

-Deadwatch Sector Dx13, 23/7/2015]

[DeadNet call from CPT Richard Wesly to COL Devin Herald]

"So how is the report sir?"

"Hmm... its definitely better than the last two, but keeping that... thing might become a double edged sword if he decided to rebel. However, I trust our superiors that they made the correct choice in keeping him alive."

"Colonel, what do you think of the casualties caused due to our tests, if I may ask?"

"According to Deadwatch Headquaters, the civilian casualties are acceptable. Morally wise... do you want my personal opinion?"

"Yes sir."

"If I were to put it in either duty or personal morality, duty morality is that we cannot care about these casualties since what we are doing is for the best for our people at the cost of minimal loss of lives. And this is the best results we have now, even better than our cyborg and techno-soldier programs' first five tests each which only after 3 months we had some progress. Personally, this is one of the most immoral operations that Deadwatch has initiated, due to many of which is that we are using young people who have bright futures ahead of their lives, futures that New Descent has taken away. Does that answer your question Captain?  
Besides, I need to know yours as well."

"Yes,and like you colonel, I also feel that this might be beneficial to our men but yes, it is much worse than we decided to initiate Operation "Neo TechnoForce". I mean, what was HQ thinking when they decide to use teenagers for New Descent? They are the most likely to rebel against us if they feel that they are oppressed. We are just lucky that we have only one test subject to watch over Colonel. I'm just hope that those lab-coats are able to keep him in line. After all, we are dealing with someone who can possibly kill us effortlessly if he wanted."  
"Me too Captain. Colonel Herald out"  
"Captain Wesly out"

[DeadNet Call terminated]

[DeadNet Call from Deadwatch HQ to all Deadwatch Colonels]

Herald's communicating screen shows 2 other colonels as well as the Big Cheese, General Randall, or as people call him when he is confirmed to be out of earshot "The Old Man" since he is a 60-plus old man.

"This is General Randall from HQ. Here are the next orders and DO NOT fuck this up, by the end of tommorrow, I want the test subject to be transported to sectorZC650, of which the test subject is sent to a top secret area which I am sending you the coordinates now. The BioArch Head Council are also given the same info, so there is no means that you do not get the correct message. Any questions colonels?"

"Yes general,how are we transporting the test subject... and what if he try to retailiate?" Another colonel asked, albeit a little hesistantly as noted by Herald. Jack was never the type to disobey the general despite his morality code, he mused, at least he has a much better morality code than I.

"Orders are as clear as day,colonel. He will be transported via a heavily armored vehicle with armed escorts so there should be no way for him to escape. If he does, you are cleared hot.  
Subdue the fucker down with whatever means, besides he will be heavily sedated so no need to waste your ammo at him Jack."

"But sir!" The third colonel,Cross,protested."The test subject will not be willing to do so and there's no way we'll know how he will react! Especially after what we put him through!" That I have to agree,Herald thought to himself.

"Do you think I care about this goddamn freak's feelings colonel? Bullshit! Monsters like him, we will not care about that fucker for all I give a damn! Is that's all you have to ask?" The general was met with silence."Good, we'll see to it that he will be sent to his new "home". Dismissed!"

[DeadNet call from Deadwatch HQ terminated]

"Dammit that general,I can bet all our Deadwatch asses that after tommorow, there will be a hell to pay."  
Cross muttered, loudly enough for the other two colonels to hear.

"Yea... I feel you brah,not like we can do anything about it though" Jack agreed.

"Let's just hope that it does not turn up like what we think it will. Arceus help us all." Herald told both of them ,whispering the last part to himself before terminating the call.

And there's that for prologue!  
This is my first fic so it may not be that good Let me know what I had written was good or poor through constructive criticisms (Please no flames)  
Next Up: Chapter 1: 2 N's: No memories and newfound abilities 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 2 N's: No Memories and Newfound Abilities

I do not own Pokemon

_  
Date-Time: 24/7/2015-0153 hrs

?'s POV

Darkness... that's all I could only see for however long I have been awake. Not that I could ever fall asleep anyway. For one thing, I am strapped to something metal so obviously it isn't exactly comfy. For another, many questions were running through my mind. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? For some reason, ever since I "arrived" here, I have no memory of my life. Either I am having ammesia or is something far bigger going on out there? Besides, why does my head feel so fuzzy?

"...don't... results..."  
"...same...burn it..."  
"...no...priceless..."  
"...discuss...conditions...Dr Heath...?" What kind of gibberish are they talking about.  
"... test subject...conscious...heart rate...breathing...normal..."  
"Can ... understand... now?"  
"...not...sedative...30 CCs...don't think... smart... understand us." Ok... at least it is much clearer now, whatever I had is wearing off now. "So...we are going to test "it" out, any idea doc?" a slightly distorted voice for me, I have no idea who or what "it" refers to, but probably something bad is gonna happen to me.  
"Yes actually General. As you know, we have some of the failed test subjects from the original Operation:Neo-hunter(1) serum, or you Deadwatch dubbed them,"Dead-brains"." What? Deadwatch? Why does it sound so familiar?  
"Dead-brains because they are pretty much mindless fuckers who can't even understand simple English. The only thing they understand is to kill" "Distorted", which I have dubbed the captain, explained."So let me guess, we are going to let the test subject fight them?"  
"Exactly, a simple survival stimulus, it should not have any problems dealing with light injuries should be fine. After all, we just need it to be weak enough to allow us to put this on him." "Doc", aka the so-called genius replied.  
" Huh... so you guys made a restrictor already, that was fast. Thought you might need some of my guys to man-handle him."  
"We are trying to play safe here, this should at least help stop him from using Moves, that is if he could. Anyway, it had worked on Pokemon, and technically this thing also has some Pokemon DNA mixed in from the blood tests we did, so chances are that he will be restricted in using moves." Well, that seems odd. Why would they use something to restrict...me if what they were refering to all along was me? I mean, I am human... right?  
"Ok... whatever you say... let's just start this test."

A bright light filled the room. I had to close and blink my eyes quite a few times to get used to the light. Arceus... do they know how to treat anyone nicely? I looked around, hoping to find out where I am. Ok... a hexagon shaped, metal room with six doors surrounding me and one window above me with like seven people mostly covered with a weird black armor-like uniform holding guns standing guard and a weird helmet-mask covering their faces, the neon blue "goggle" eye piece seemingly staring at me(2). One other member had a decorated uniform but no head wear and looked old, probably a senior,hence his appearance I guess. On his left stood a middle-aged man with a uniform similar to the soldiers except that his had a high-tech gadget attached to the uniform's arms.  
Standing on his right him is a old man in a lab-coat, aged around his mid 60s. There were two things that caught my eyes: one, the somewhat strangely designed and familiar insignias of both the militarily dressed people and the scientist. A white skull with a dark red star in its mouth for the soldiers and a DNA strand with a arch over it(3). Why do they seem so familiar? The second thing that caught my eye? Yep, you guessed it. Me. My arms have green coloured scales in place of skin and a tail with leaves growing out of it and on its end a slightly larger leaf. I admit that I looked cool and all, but right now I was freaked exactly the fuck am I?

"Ok Forest Serpent," Forest Serpent? That's my name? I thought it was something else. Ah well, better than nothing."let's us start with a simple survival stimulus shall we?" As soon as he finished, he pressed a button, not exactly giving me a chance to reply. I supposed that they think I am not a human and a little more or less than a Pokemon? Probably less, yeah definitely less. But right now I have bigger problems that that. Turning around, I saw a door opening after hearing a shrill alarm.

3rd Person POV

Serpent's eyes visibly widened as he saw what was behind the door.A group of humanoid creatures,with claws at where their hands should be and sickly green skin,(4) staggered towards him. One of them charged at Serpent, only for a fist to smash into his face,knocking the monstrosity off balanced. As the Dead-brain tried to regain its footing, the test subject powerfully kicked it into its companions, causing them to be knocked back."Interesting, it seems like Serpent possesses a high speed and quite a bit of strength(5), a little expected from a hybrid with Servine DNA."  
"Doc" said, observing the test subject as he took out a note pad and write down the new data, not exactly thought,'Servine eh? That might explain why I looked like that.'  
The Deadwatch soldiers kept silent as the scientist took down the data.  
"Hey! I can hear you fuckers!" Serpent shouted as he jumped behind a Dead-brain before quickly countering a attacking Dead-brain's strike(6).This obviously shocked everyone in the control room, not expecting him to talk in English.

"This thing is too dangerous if he can rebel! Burn the room!" the general shouted.  
"But this specimen is priceless! We cannot easily replace it!" the scientist tried to convince the general otherwise, the key word here being "tried".  
"You are out of order Heath, Colonel Herald, burn the room."  
"I thought we were supposed to sent it to...,"the general's cold stare convinced Herald not to question him."By my orders,we forget about sending it to the other facility and to its death!"  
"As per direct order of General Randall on 24/7/2015, 0221hrs, the test subject to be terminated by the room's incineratory system." Finishing, the colonel flicked a switch. The room that Serpent is in now filled with petroleum gas, the test subject oblivious to due to him being distracted since he was dealing with a bunch of Dead-brains at that he saw flames coming from the vents in the testing chamber, just one word was enough to express himself in the best possible way."Shit!"

Just as Serpent finished, the entire testing chamber exploded into the flames have died down, the Dead-brains were on the floor, completely charred from the intense heat and not moving a muscle,killed instanteously by the explosion. Serpent, also charred (the green coloured leaves on his body are like ash now), however managed to get on his knees before collapsing. The only thing not charred was the metal piece Serpent was formally strapped to. Two soldiers, sent by General Randall himself, entered the testing chamber via the entrance door ( which is actually one of the six doors Serpent saw ) and walked towards Serpent's body. "No signs of life sir." One of them reported."Make sure, we don't need another monster around." Randall ordered, at which both shot a few rounds into Serpent's head after saying "yes sir!".

Serpent's POV

Ok,normally I turn to logic when something happens, but this is fucking unreal! How the hell can I survive all that shit!(7)Being burned and have not just one,two but like six bullets to the face?! The pain is unbearable,just imagine: take a pin and have it hammered to your one point of your body. Multiply it by 1000 to any other part of your body. Ok... maybe I was exaggerating but you get the point. For some reason, my body shot itself up and I grabbed one of the fuckers who shot me with my left hand and before thrusting my other hand into the bastard's chest. As the soldier screamed for me to let go, I felt root like tendrils(?) forming out of my palm and digging into his a weird feeling that was as the whole process occured: I felt the tendrils literally leeching the soldier's life away from him as my body seemed to heal from the process, even the leaves on my body regained their colour(8). The soldier in my hand lay was screaming in pain and fear,  
each passing millisecond becoming weaker before he stopped,limp and that, under less than 5 seconds. His comrade, scared shitless, stuttered out things like "Oh Arceus!" continously, and backed away from me before running back to where he came from. Must have scarred him for life.

"Amazing,it healed him!" Everyone here knows that much captain obvious."Release all Dead-brains now, all other non-Deadwatch personel evacuate the building!" the general barked. While they were busy being idiots there, I was regenerating as the leaves on my body photosynthesised(9). As much as I wanted to use that leeching move again (pretty damn useful by the way) the sight of the way I killed the man scared me. He was showing so much pain during the 4-5 second to self, only use when in desperate need for health. Looking around I punched and kicked the nearby Dead-brain in their faces or body, basically toying with them whenever possible. That is until I heard,"Burn with the room once more!" from the general and the same thing about 5 minutes ago happened. Again, I was burned but at least I still can regenerate without using that leeching ability after all that damage.

"Fuck!The switch's jammed, colonel watch the test subject."  
"Don't worry Serpent's not gonna... wait the hell is h-" While General Oblivious was barking orders, it gave me enough time to use the metal table as a extra jumping platform out through the window (and shattering the window".The next thing I know, bullets were flying pass me as I broke out of the Arceus forsaken place... into a forest. Ok, which idiot architect builds a testing facility in the middle of a freaking forest? Not easily for people to evacuate you know. Forgetting that question, I sprinted deep into the forest,using the florage as cover(10) and not looking back as I savoured the first taste of freedom. Making sure that no one else is on my trail, I took off my "test subject" garments. That's when I realised a yellow v-shaped collar which extends from my chest to the back of my this time, I had no idea how it happened but did not care when a green leaf-scale like material seemed to grow out of my skin and weave itself to a green hoodie with long sleeves and matching long pants(11).Sighing as I covered my head with the hood, I muttered out," Well,that certainly went to me guess,more shit for me to expect?" Little did I know how right I was.

And that's that for Chapter 1!  
Yes I know, it contains a lot of prototype references.  
Ok, here is some data I wanted to type in the prologue as part of the events before Evolve and Survive but never did because I sent the prologue already.

Operation New Descent is,in layman's terms the 2nd gen version of Descent,the latter being the original supersoldier programme but failed countless times due to the Descent serum being too potent.  
and killed all those who take it. New Descent is basically a weaker variant of Descent and enhanced due to the use of pokemon DNA in order to allow supersoldiers to gain additional the rate of success has only risen from NIL to extremely slim, with the codenamed "Forest Serpent" the only survivor out of 300 in this operation.

Ok, () represents data that might show Serpent's powers and abilities,points of interest or enemies,for that chapter.

(1):Operation:Neo-hunter, another supersoldier to allow people(usually Deadwatch) to mutate a biological blade,claw or any melee weapon possible. Side-effects were that most test subjects seem to die and rot during the mutation process and hence lose their minds. Survival Rate of Neo-hunter originally was 15%. Now at 60% thanks to further bio-engineering and given to some soldiers who have are seen as potential "Neo-hunters" .Soldiers enhanced with the serum are augmented physically in terms of strength, speed and endurance with pokemon abilities.

(2)Deadwatch troopers, the basic units of Deadwatch, a military organisation which deals with biological threats (as well as creating bio-weapons and infamously testing on humans who they take forcibly due to their authority), serve Deadwatch with extreme loyalty. Most follow superiors without question, regardless on how immoral the task might be. Often seen holding M16s,grenade and rocket lower ranking members, they wear black armor and a helmet-mask with a neon blue eye pieces to protect themselves from blunt weapon strikes and bullets sparingly.

(3)Symbols of Deadwatch and BioArch, the two organisations seem to work together for Deadwatch's operations,the former doing the dispersal of bio-weapons and the latter in creating them.

(4)Original Dead-brains, as Randall described, this is basically a classic zombie with claws for hands. Weak in nature and lacks a intelligent mind, they only know how to to the head,  
head shots or just moderate body damage is more than enough to take down these creatures. Burning them also works wonders, especially when they are in a small group.

(5,6&7)Serpent is fast enough to outspeed and strong enough to easily take down humans and Deadwatch enhanced soldiers with minimal also have enhanced reaction speed to counter most enemy attacks,increased agility and endurance.

(8)Bio-leech,Serpent releases root like tendrils to dig into a biological tendrils will then absorb life in the form of biomass from said target,like how roots take in water and nutrients Most of the time, victims of this attack often die or are left very the normally 4-5 second process, most wounds Serpent has on him will heal , this unique ability also seems to freak him out due to its kill-to-heal nature.  
It can be very slow in process, depending on target,giving ample time for other people to knock Serpent away before he finishes,with whatever leeched life returning to the victim. Hence,Serpent uses it only out of desperation.

(9)Like a Servine and its evolutionary line, Serpent can regenerate via photosynthesis through the leaves or photosynthetic scales on his body.

(10)He can use the surroundings, often forests as cover for stleath if need be, his body's appearance giving him the ability to meld into forests with relative ease.

(11)This set of "clothing" is actually made of the leaf-like scales of a servine, allowing Serpent to photosynthesise at greater rates due to him having a greater surface area of chlorophyll.  
Its color also mean that Serpent's ability to hide himself in forested areas are further augmented.

Again please give me constructive criticism and no flames!

Until next Chapter!

StylishDescent

I have thought over it and decided to put a OC form for Evolve and Survive. Time to get creative!

Name (Either Codename,real or both):

Gender(M/F):

Age:

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid):  
[for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance:

History:

Make-up(optional):

Glasses(optional):

Earrings(optional):

Weapons used(optional):  
[would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality:

Hobbies:

Most favourite food:

Least favourite food:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one):  
[Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities:  
[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes:

Taunts:

Theme Music:

For mine, it would look something like this:

Name:Jasper(real)/Forest Serpent(codename)

Gender:M

Age:16

Race:Human-Servine Hybrid

Appearance:A lightly-tanned skinned teen with short,black hair and red is fairly moderate in height, standing at 1. hands have green,photosynthetic scales and have a tail of a Servine. Leaves protude out of his back. He is seen often seen wearing a long-sleeved hoodie with matching long pants of similar material and color as his arms.

History:Formerly living with his parents and younger,Jasper/Serpent had been taken away and experimented on by Deadwatch,and is the first known survivor of Operation: New Descent. He was a fairly okay student, earning himself As or Bs for most subjects but was not as good physically prior to his experimentation. Now he searches for whatever bit of memories that involves him and his past life, as well as to come to terms with his newfound powers.

Make-up and earrings:No

Glasses: Wears a pair of dark blue rimmed glasses.

Weapons used: Leaf-green bladed Katana with snake patterned sheath(achieving leaf blade,summoned at will), Solar Gauntlets & Greaves(achieving Solar Beam, summoned at will)

Personality: Jasper/Serpent is normally quiet and is not the type to be easily agitated unless it involves someone hurting innocents(usually childen), friends or family. A taticial person by nature, he is cautious and will most likely study the situation instead of charging is also a lone wolf,prefering to fight solo.  
He can, however, be sarcastic or sardonic towads those who he feels that are pissing him off.

Hobbies:Practising new abilities he unlocks, and listening to metal/rock songs.

Most favourite food:Fish burger

Least favourite food: Most vegetables(surprise,surprise)

Strengths:Serpent has higher speed than most humans and some hybrids, and hence can counter attacks with relative ease, if he can outspeed them that is. He also has enhanced agility,endurance and strength,meaning he can parkour, survive or at least resist most fatal attacks and fight on par with some stronger-than-humans enemies easily. To make up for his poor hand-to-hand skills, he uses either strategies and tatics or long range attacks to try and defeat close range combatants.

Weaknesses:As mentioned, he is poor at hand-to-hand and prefers long range fighting, meaning close range attackers are advantaged if they can close in on him. He is also a poor team partner in battles being a lone wolf.

Allegiance:No one

Moves:Leaf Control-Shield(protects from most non-AOE attacks),Storm(sends a wave of sharp leaves at target),Tornado(surround himself with leaves that damage on impact before using it similar to the anime, only accessible with katana)  
Vine Whip-Sweeper(a near 180 degree sweep),Snatch/Vine-Bound(uses vines like a grappling hook to pull target or get pulled towards target)  
Leaf Blade-Split(a downward strike from mid air to ground),Shuffle(a side-step to avoid before sending a sweeping strike),Quickdraw(sheath katana first before sending a quick and powerful strike)  
Solar beam-Normal solar beam,Devil's Sunrise(two upward kicks,giving Serpent and target altitude) and Cometstrike(a downward kick that can be chained with Devil's Sunrise)  
A/N: the last two moves are only used in gauntlet and greaves form.  
Unique move:Bio-leech - Create root like tendrils which digs into flesh and absorb life in form of biomass, like how roots absorb water and minerals from the soil.  
Can kill a victim after the normally 4-5 sec move finishes(enemies that have a lot of health or are strong enough can survive or even resist the leeching). A/N: He feels freaked out using this move.

Quotes:Hmmm...let's see... that should do.  
Damn...using that Bio-leech still freaks me out!  
Okay...back to the drawing board.

Taunts:Let's see how you like having a monster in the same room/place as you!*fighting Deadwatch*  
Huh,new Deadwatch freaks/Freaking big-ass human-tank guys,guess I am not the only freak fighting in town now.*fighting Neo-hunter/Goliath class supersoldiers(featured later in the fic)*  
Hmm,let's give Operation:[insert here] a start,to its demise!*pyschotic laughter*  
Don't get so cocky!*sheaths katana and start using Leaf Tornado*  
Let's give ya some "Light" workout... heh heh "light".*starts summoning solar gauntlets and greaves and gets into hand-to-hand fighting stance*  
Time to "leaf" some corpses behind. *using leaf control*  
Now then...let's see if you can run away from me now!*using vine whip*  
Wanna know how it's like sliced and diced? Let me demostrate! *using leaf blade*

Theme Music: I'm my own master now.[aka, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance's(Great game btw) Blade Wolf boss theme]

Send me your OC's data through PMs and hope to see your unique OCs!  
Deadline: 30st September 2013 


	3. Chapter 2

StylishDescent: Ok! Here comes chapter 2! But first introducing... the new characters!  
Serpent: Wait,you introduce them but not me? And I'm the main character!  
StylishDescent: At least you have the honor of being the main protagonist of my first fic!  
Serpent: *Rolls eyes* Fair enough...  
StylishDescent: Now then... where was... ah yes! Introducing Riley by Twilightcrystalflame and Crimson by !  
Riley: Hey there!  
Crimson: *Waves hand*  
StylishDescent: On to the fic! And by the way, I do not own Pokemon and OCs, Riley and Crimson. I do however own my OC Serpent!

Chapter 2: Birds of a feather

[Deadwatch HQ]

24/7/2015, 0716 hours

"Dammit all! The first New Descent hybrid has escaped! 3 years worth of research, all down the fucking drain!" General Randall ranted at the Big Three colonels (who are Herald, Jack and Cross).  
"If that's bad enough... we still do not know where the fuck is the test subject from Operation : Hellfire. Also that Serpent fucker triggered the release of many test subjects as he fucking escaped, of which one of the Horus' Wraths too managed to escape.

"Sir, permission to speak." Herald asked.

"Permission granted. What is it?" Randall grunted.

"One of our squads, Crusader 2-2, has located the Hellfire test subject."

"What are they waiting for?! Attack and subdue it with lethal force!"

"They are... just..."

"Just what?"

"Well..."

[In the middle of the forest where Serpent was last chapter]  
Serpent's POV Where the hell am I exactly? I mean there must be an end to this forest right? I have been walking for hours already and still no sign of any exit. Looking around, I realised one stupid thing, why the freaking hell have I not covered my tracks? It is already a miracle that I haven't been found then, they could not be far behind. Groaning, I looked around, hoping to quickly mask my foot prints.

"Boom!", an explosion could be heard along with screams of pain. My ears perked up at the sounds. As much as I do not want to be caught in the crossfire, I have to go and check it out. After all, I am not so ignorant and cruel unlike you know who. Running towards the source, I hear more screams, blood splattering and one person shouting out," Get us some fucking body armor! That Arceus-  
damned thing is ripping us to shreds!" Ripping them to shreds eh? That seems... useful. Wait, what am I thinking? Am I getting sadistic or bloodthirsty? Nevermind that. Better see what or who is killing whoever.

Riley's POV

[10 minutes before current events]

"I am giving you one chance bitch, come with us quietly or we will have to drag you kickin' and sceamin'. And trust me, I don't want to see you cry your cute face out!" that's what I heard when I was cornered by these Deadwatch or whatever the hell they call themselves. "Idiots,"I muttered out, one thing I learnt the hard way, never ever underestimate your foes, regardless of appearance.  
Well, looks like I'll have to teach them that myself. I grinned as the lot of them backed off when I changed both my arms to claws. Let's see who's the one going to scream now.

[Now]

"Get us some fucking body armor!That Arceus-damned thing is ripping us to shreds!" My claws glistened with blood as I tore another one of these Deadwatch bastards into a pile of bloody limbs before firing another shadow ball at a group of them. All those "lucky" ones turned into a bloody explosion, the unlucky ones were left alive, screaming as their body parts will blown how many of them are there?! It's like almost endless waves of these ass-holes are firing at me, trigger-happy. Worse still, I am running outta steam and I am bleeding bad."Alright, that's it!HQ, permission to call for a Neo-hunter package right now, we can't handle much more of its attacks!" the one soldier, I'll assume that that's the commanding officer, radio'd to their HQ."Permission granted, hold off for another 2 mikes, dropping in a Neo-hunter to your coordinates!" A gruff voice replied. Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic. Now one of these hybrid soldiers to deal with? Better think of a escap- wait who the hell is that?!

A person, covered in a green hoodie and pants, as well as a Servine's tail, ran towards us. Shit, if that's the Neo-hunter then..."Argggggghhhh!" A pained scream echoed in the air and everyone looked towards its source, the hoodie's owner grabbing one of the soldier's with his left hand before tendrils from his right burrowed into the soldier's flesh, with the soldier's scream already dying down."So... how do you like being trapped with a monster you fuck-faces!" the guy taunted the Deadwatch as he threw the body in his hand on the grass. What the fuck did that guy just do?! "Shit! That's Nature Serpent! Forget that bitch! Just go hot on this motherfucker now!" Every Deadwatch who had their guns trained on me, now firing every bullet left in their magazine at the new guy.I swear to Arceus himself that I am hallucinating, but that guy just took all the bullets, still standing with all those wounds in his body, before absorbing light to regenerate his injuries.  
"Hey you, guy in the jacket, you okay?" The Servine hybrid asked as he shrugged off the pain, obviously refering to me. As much as I want to thank him for helping me out, the fact he mistook me for a guy angered me, I mean, do I really look like one?

"Yes but are you gender-blind? I am a girl!"I shouted at him. His eyes slightly widened before apologising and asking "My bad, can you move?" I nodded a reply and he told me to run as far as I can away from here. "Are you fucking insane? You'll die! I barely survived alone up to now! What makes you think that you can handle all of them yourself?!" "Heh, well then, you saw how I survived a torrent of bullets, do you believe that I'll fall so easily?" that said, he charged towards and fought the stunned Deadwatch troopers hand-to-hand. As much as I think that it is cowardly to run away now, he seemed to have a point. I ain't in tip-top condition and having me to run gives me enough time to recover from my injuries. I was about to turn and GTFO when a new voice came out.  
"Well, what do we have here?"

Serpent's POV

"Ah come on now," a new Deadwatch soldier taunted,"I'm not gonna hurt you... much." He laughed pyschotically as he finished his sentence. This one has a weird uniform, and considering they have already have weird designs, this one certainly is something else. He wears a combat armor similar to the other soldiers with two simple differences, his arms were uncovered and had a insignia of two high-tech looking swords on a dark red emblem. For what happened next, was obviously something that no normal human being should be able to do. What was it? Let's just say, I am "lucky" to be able to find out now. Leaves materialised from around him before sending towards me as a off guard, I was swept off my feet, landing on my back, bleeding slightly. Hissing at the pain, I got up and kicked the bastard in the chest with a dropkick, using my speed to increase the force via momenteum. The Deadwatch soldier was just sent a few feet back before regaining footing.  
"What the? Why can't you die like the rest?" "That's because he's a Neo-hunter class supersoldier." a feminine voice replied. Turning my head, I saw the recovered, but still slightly bleeding hybrid girl."Those are tough bastards, can survive most wounds fatal to humans, like how you did have moves ranging from long-range to close one for example has the move Leaf Storm. The best way to take them out is by using your moves against them." I looked at her, with a WTF-is-a-move look. As expected she facepalmed and asked,"A hybrid and you don't even fucking know a move... you really just a newbie at all this, right?

"Well then, no time like the present to try and figure out?" I turned around to face the Neo-hunter. The girl told me that she'll take care of the small fry considering that she still is not at her best shape to kill the Neo-hunter. Not giving him time to react, I let out a series of punches and kicks to the supersoldier. The soldier managed to block some hits but since he could not react fast enough, took most of them to either body or head. Guess even supersoldiers have their weaknesses. Roaring in anger, he sent another barrage of leaves to my face, only this time I evaded by jumping pass him and kicked him in the face just as he turned towards me. The supersoldier fell on his back and I went ahead to bio-leech him. To my surprise, my bio-leech only absorbed a small bit of his biomass before involuntarily retracting to my body.I staggered backwards as pressure seeming to build up in my hands. Instinctively, I thrusted both arms out and fired a barrage of leaves from my hands, similar to the Neo-hunter's, to said guy just as he struggled to stand up, the sharp leaves cutting through the combat armor and his flesh. His body just fell lifeless after staggering back and muttering a "No... fucking... way..."

A chuckle came from behind me, obviously from the girl."Guess you know Leaf Storm now." Her claws had already reformed into hands.  
"Yeah, guess that can truly "leaf" many corpses if controlled properly." I said, feeling exhausted."Damn it, so tired..."  
"Hey, you feeling okay?"the girl asked, understandably worried "Why's... my... vision's... blurring..." I inchorently muttered out as my eyelids started to close before I fell forward, unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was the girl trying futilely to wake me up.

[In Serpent's mind]

"Come on! We are gonna miss out on all the rides!" a boy's voice could be heard.  
"Heh, just calm down! We have a lot of time left Royston!" my disembodied voice told this "Royston". Wait, disembodied? Am I dead or something? Better hope its the latter.  
"Hahaha!"both me and Royston's voices were heared laughing. As much as I wish to stay in this... place longer, life (by now I should have expected) hates me and "expelled" be from this place, causing my eyes to snap open as I woke up only to see the red jacket clad girl, another hybrid sitting opposite to her and me in a cave, the two of them looking at me.

[Sometime before Serpent wakes up]

Riley's POV

"And you know the rest." I told the Lucario hybrid,clad in a gray test subject "garments", although his chest spike was obvious thanks to it tearing through the shirt, and gloves with dark blue highlights,a sitting opposite to me in the cave where the both of us,three if you count the unconscious Servine hybrid laying on the floor of the cave, were in right cloak the former had on him is placed,neatly folded, by him"And thanks for carrying him here, uh...""It's okay, just helping out another hybrid in need. I'll introduce myself when... speak of the devil." The Lucario hybrid looked towards the Servine hyrbid, the latter having just woken up. Took him a long time to finally regain consciousness. "Ughh... how long was it out?" "Give or take, 12 hours."I told him,  
"And I have to carry your sorry ass myself if our friend here *motioning to the Lucario hybrid* did not happen to find me."The Servine hybrid, understandably embarrassed about the situation, muttered out a apology and thanks before asking,"Never caught your names, who are you two?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? A little rude not to do so you know." The Lucario hybrid told the hooded hybrid.

"Fair enough," the latter sighed as he continued,"those ass-holes we all know as Deadwatch named me Nature Serpent, just call me Serpent for short. For my real name, I... have no idea. In fact, I have no memories of my past,friends, family... you get the idea. I have my theories of my ammesia, but that's not exactly relevant right Deadwatch assholes, they held me in a testing facility in the forest we were at a testing chamber, they made me go a "survival stimulus" or aka, sending hungry-for-people monsters, before trying to kill me by incineration. To add insult to injury (literally), two of the soldiers shot me, in the face. What they didn't expect was that I survived all that and... its better if I so you." Serpent finished and showed his right hand, tendrils forming at his palm." And that happened. I grabbed one of the guys and ... leeched his biomass to recover all my injuries." He shuddered as he recalled using that move."Bio-leeching still freaks me the fuck out. Anyway, I fought back more monsters before getting burned, again. This time I regenerated through photosynthesis and probably due to my body still absorbing biomass. Soon I escaped through the testing chamber's window, out of the damn place and soon met her." he continued on, pointing to me."Right now, my main concerns are regaining my past memories and making all those responsible pay."

"You're lucky..." I muttered out, this obviously caught Serpent's attention."E-excuse me?"  
"Nevermind about that," with that, although one of Serpent's eyebrows were raised, he decided to let me off for now.

"Okay my turn. My name is , it's my real name and no, I'm not a guy, I am a girl," glaring at Serpent who sweatdropped and said,"Can't ya let bygones be bygones about that now, I did apologise right?" "Anyway,back to topic, the Deadwatch experimented, did things to me... I don't want to be reminded about it, though. I'll defeat them all one day, all those who made my life hell.  
So I suppose we are the same for that part Serpent."

Crimson's POV

"I guess it's my turn now, here goes.I'm Crimson, called that probably due to my crimson eyes. Like Serpent, I have no memories of my past but I don't care about all that. I actually had no idea, as in how I managed escaped. Someone triggered the emergency evacuation, and every test subject's door opened. Of course, out of instinct, everyone ran out for the exits. Using the Aura invisibility cloak I was given thanks to those suckers, I managed to get outside in the confusion. Outside though, all test subjects, except Yours Truly, got caught and were subdued very quickly, that's when I heard the news, a test subject,codenamed Forest Serpent, triggered the evacuation on its escape. Guess I have to thank you for that." I said, smirking at Serpent, who just waved it off,saying he had no idea that happened since he was running for his life."As for what I want to do now, I do not care much about taking revenge and more on finding out why did they do this to me."

"Anyway,"Serpent started, looking out through the cave and at the night sky,"I'll take the first shift and guard, you guys go ahead and sleep, I have rested long enough earlier thanks to my energy having recovered from my extremely long "nap" earlier." I noticed that Riley walked to one side of the cave, head lowered as she sat down on the rocky floor. "You okay Riley?"

"Yeah... I'm fine don't worry-"

"No, you're not."

"How the-"

"I can sense your emotions through your Aura, negative emotions darken it. Just tell me what's wrong." I walked towards her and sat beside her.

"You won't understand Crimson."

"I will not say that I know what you're going through..."

"Damn right you don't!"She shouted at me, fresh tears running down her cheeks."I remember every single fucking thing that Deadwatch did to me! Every night, I have to relive every damn second of it when I close my eyes to sleep! I wish I were like you guys...having no memories of what they did to me. It's having a clean slate, a new life... that's all I am asking for."To her surprise, I hugged accepted the hug, still sobbing onto my shoulders.

"Actually, it's up to , I'll agree that losing your memories has its advantages, in terms of believing that you can start life afresh. But others might see it more of a curse than it is a blessing."

"Why?"

"You see, at least you have those happy memories you had with your friends and families.I might not have memories of what they did to me, but I do not have memories of my past, all those happy times with my family, assuming I had any. Any memory that I have now, almost every bit of it is of me suffering, with the exception of meeting you both of course. Try to remember and focus on all those happy memories of your life, that may help to ease the emotional pain, even if it is only a little bit. I guess Serpent is still wondering about why you said that he is lucky."

"It's best that I'll tell him that myself." Riley told me before drifting to sleep."Oh, and thanks for the talk, I probably needed it."

Nodding my head, I walked towards the Servine hybrid, who acknowledged my presence with a slight nod of hiis head."Serpent, I gotta talk to you about your powers."

"What about them?"

"You have that draining move right? The one you called Bio-Leech?"

" how it works though."

"How do you think it works?"

"How it works? Hmm ... let's put it this way, imagine that I am a plant, mind you technically I am like one, absorbing water and mineral salts through my roots. The tendrils are the roots, my body being the plant. Basically each time when I use it, I convert the "leeched" guys' own biomass to my own, and repairs most wounds I have on me then. However, when I first absorbed the biomass of the Neo-hunter,the tendrils retract itself on their own after some absorption. That's when I first used Leaf Storm."

"I have this theory, maybe when your body absorb the biomass of Neo-hunters, if you can use the moves they have on them, your body will adapt and "learn" the moves?"

"Possibly, but after absorbing his biomass and using my own leaf storm, it exhausts me. It feels like my body is forcing itself to use the move against my own limit and hence I was unconscious earlier due to over exertion."

"If that's the case, I think I can help you to counter that."

And that's that!  
I am still accepting OCs, but the OC form has one change.  
I have decided to change the type-village affliation into the Evolved affliation (aka Anti-Deadwatch) that's all.  
The OC form is at chapter 1.  
Anyway, please give me constructive criticism and hope to see new OCs for Evolve and Survive! (oh, can we have some Deadwatch/BioArch OCs as well?)

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	4. Chapter 2 Filler

Serpent: Wait, you know when I was out cold during one part of chapter 2 right StylishDescent?  
StylishDescent: Yes, what about it?  
Serpent: What actually happened to me at that time?  
Riley: We'll answer that Serpent.  
Crimson: Well, since chapter 2 was published already, StylishDescent has decided to make a filler chapter about it.  
StylishDescent: Without further ado, let's start. Serpent, disclaimers.  
Serpent: StylishDescent does not own Pokemon and the OCs, Riley and Crimson.  
StylishDescent: I own my OC Serpent though.  
Serpent: On to the Filler Chapter!

A/N:[Riley/Crimson/Serpent : blah,blah,blah ] is Riley,Crimson or Serpent talking

Filler Chapter: And you got me here how?!

{A few hours before main bit of Chapter 3}

Riley's POV

"Hey Riley, how did you and Crimson get me here anyway?"Serpent asked me. Crimson and I looked at each other and both of us muttered out," You... don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Well..."I started.

*Flashback*

"Crusader 2-2? Come in 2-2! Shit! Get Spartan 3-1 to Crusader 2-2's last known coordinates."

"Hey get up, hoodie-guy! Not the best time to fall asleep now!"[Riley: I was trying to shake your body awake when I heard were out like a light, not a single way to wake you up.] [Serpent: Haven't you tried to slap me awake with your claws activated?] [Riley: Tried. Didn't work, your face would have been full of claw marks if you hadn't healed.] [Wait... I healed myself while I am unconscious? That makes no sense!] [Crimson:Whatever man, go on Riley.] [Riley:Anyway...]

"No choice... he is so gonna owe me for this." [Riley : Basically I carried you on my back, and Arceus you are freakin' deadweight. How heavy are you anyway?] [Serpent: 50kg, more or less.] [Riley: For the first 3 hours I could mantain my stamina and carry you as far as possible from where we fought the squad Crusader 2-2. At 4th hour, I had to propell you along.] [Serpent: And how did you do it?] [Crimson: You are not going to like it.]

"Shadow Ball!" *Serpent's body flew quite the distance from explosion and lands with a sickening crack* "Again!"[Serpent: Wait, you shadow ball'd me? Why?!] [Riley: First thing I could think of. Was effective though. Again thanks to your regen, no broken bones.] [Serpent: *Groans at Riley's stupidity*] [Crimson: And that's when I came in. Was very difficult to miss all that explosions.]

"You need any help with him?" "Yeah sure, why not? Got any idea to move this guy around?" [Crimson: Did the first thing on my mind.] [Serpent: And that is? *looks understandably hesistant to know*]  
[Crimson: Uh...] "Aura Sphere!" *Massive explosion sends Serpent's body to a nearby lake about 4 km from where they are, at high speeds I might add* [Serpent: Wtf?You Aura Sphere'd me?! What the hell is going on in your demented minds?!] [Riley: You were lucky, your body managed to survive, barely. We got there asap, Crimson dragged your sinking (and brutally battered body) out of the lake and we GTFO'ed before any Deadwatch arrived.] [Serpent: Listening to you guys, I don't even want to know why I haven't put you on my hit list yet.] [Riley:*Eyes widen in fear*] [ Crimson:  
*Sweat-drops*]

[Riley:*coughs* Next up...] [Serpent: Let me guess, there is another explosion either of you created which I survived by the skin of my teeth?] [Crimson: You are partially right.] [Serpent: What do ya mean?] "Okay, on 3. 1,2,3,up!" [Riley: This time, we did the next (and more sensible) thing on our minds and tried to carry you here. But on the way...] [Serpent: What?] "Shit! Rocket's coming our way!"[Crimson: Some Deadwatch people thought they saw you and fired a rocket to send you to hell. They didn't think you'll survive though.] "BOOM!" * Once again, the Servine hybrid travels by Air-Xplosive,this time to where our protagonists currently reside*

*Present time*

Crimson's POv

"So yeah, we ran up to the cave we are in now and found you charred, broken but still body regen'd and we lay your body on the floor, orginally not wanting to tell you." I finished. By then, Serpent was staring blankly into space, trying to comprehend everything. I snapped my fingers in his face, snapping him out of his shock. " Just tell me what you have in mind today, I rather have my mind off this crazy shit." Our Servine hyrbid friend just told us, quite in disbelief after hearing the lot. Who wouldn't.

"Time for...*continued at Ch 3*"

And there we go! Chapter 2's filler finished. Yes, fillers contain a ton of hilarity and crazyness by Evolve and Survive characters. I will add fillers for some time-skipped parts.  
Ok. I know that I used the Forest Serpent as the code name for chapter 1, and I apologise for the mistake. So, from now on I'll only use the Nature Serpent codename when Deadwatch calls Serpent. Until then, see ya!  
[StylishDescent logging out] 


	5. Chapter 3

StylishDescent: Ok time for Ch 3, but first I'll like to thank FinalPower, Lyra Luna Sparkle, ,Twilightcrystalflame,Starlight-swordswoman and Crossroader32 for their OCs.  
Crimson: Now then you do it?  
StylishDescent: Ok, maybe I am a little late but better late than never,right?  
Crimson/Riley/Serpent: ... right...  
StylishDescent: Anyway... I do not own Pokemon and every OC except for Serpent.

Chapter 3: Sparring with friends: Beatdown / Burn-and-blast / Leaf-a-controllin' Edition

25/7/2015, 0251 hours

[Serpent's dreams]

"Can you help me with this?" Royston showed "me" a piece of paper with many unanswered math questions. At least this time it is clearer that before and I know how he's like. A young boy with black hair and irises. This Royston seemed so familar, just where have I seen this boy before?

"Okay, let's see. *explains the mathematics questions*. So, is that all?" "I" asked him.

"Nope! Thanks-"

[Real World]

Serpent's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt, panting hard. There are so many questions on my mind now. Just who is this Royston? Where have I met him before? How is he related to me? And-

"Serpent, you okay?" Crimson asked, obviously having been awakened heard my fairly loud pants. Thankfully not Riley, she probably kill me (if she could, not taking any chances though) if I woke her up so suddenly. Looking at him, who is already worried enough, I supposed it's no use trying to lie by now. I gotta have to trust him. "No, I'm not. Remember how I said I cannot remember my past,  
family, etc?" Crimson nodded. "When I was still out cold, I heard this voice, the voice of a kid named Royston. I don't know why, he... seems sort of familar, like I've known him all my life, like he's... argh... this is giving me a headache!" I clutched my head as I said that.

"Hmmm, chances are you might be regaining your memories, your past piecing itself back bit by bit. But there's no way we can prove it that way, it might be a hallucination.I've heard that there are some test subjects who think that they have seen the light or believed that they are gods, animals, that kind of thing." Crimson made a well thought out theory,which did made some sense but he is right, what if those were not real memories? They could be delusions I've gotten back in the Deadwatch facility for all I know.

"I suppose you're right. I'll just ignore them for now. Let's go back to sleep." As I slowly drifted back to dreamland, I wondered,'And what was the last word that he was trying to say before I woke up?'

0739 hours, after having breakfast consisted of largely berries of different types

Crimson's POV

"So what do you have in mind?" Serpent asked.

"Time for a sparring session. We are going to have a friendly match one on one, me and Riley against you Serpent. From what I gather from your little "skirmish" with Deadwatch yesterday and what we feel are our weaknesses, you are weak at close combat and probably have low stamina, so we'll work on that. As for Riley and me, we'll be working more on concentration and the handling and controlling of Aura respectively." I told the two other hybrids about my current plan, which seemed a little unfair to Serpent considering he will be fighting against the two of us. Not surprisingly and surprisingly, Riley and Serpent(respectively) agreed to the plan, the latter saying that the 2 one-on-ones being actually a win-win for all of us, after some consideration.

"So where are we going to spar at? I doubt Deadwatch is going to let us off easily after one of their squads were destroyed with a dead Neo-hunter. There are going to be Deadwatch squads surrounding the entire area!" Riley told me the one flaw in my plan, of which I did not consider about.

"Fortunately for us, I know one place, secluded and nearly sound-proof, provided we can get there and deep , and don't worry, There's a secret path that leads us there, only which I know."  
Riley smirked as she finished her sentence.

"Well then, why don't you show us?" Serpent asked her.

[Deadwatch HQ, around the same time]

General Randall, who paced to and fro, obviously pissed off at how a squad, assisted by a Neo-hunter he might add, had gone dark. There was no way that a single test subject could have taken it down, especially since the Neo-hunters normally are physical better than most of the test subjects who managed to escape. The general thought,'Either the test subject is too strong, or that there was more than one. Crusader 2-2 reported there was only the Hellfire test subject, unless...' The general facepalmed as he realised the reported location of the Hellfire test subject, it was quite near to the New Descent facility. That probably meant that Nature Serpent was in that area.

Growling in annoyance and barely contained rage, Randall looked through all possible options :

1) Send a few strike teams for search and destroy,

2) Send a squad of Neo-hunters against Nature Serpent or/and whoever else teaming up with it,

3) Recon the area, gather more information on Nature Serpent.

As much as he wanted to use the former two, there were two main problems with both of them, both are only sent if the information is confirmed by Deadwatch personel and Neo-hunters are spread thin due to their numbers ( making Neo-hunters can be expensive and difficult since they need a wide range of types to combat different test subjects). Sighing, Randall went ahead with option 3. It's the best choice anyway, they did not know the full extent of Nature Serpent's power. "The recon teams just better do their jobs right, or I'll sack them so hard they'll be seeing stars."

0812 hours

[Somewhere in the middle of the forest]

Riley's POV

"And we take a turn here, a stop there... and here we are!" I smiled as we reached our destination, all it had taken was a couple of caves and about ten different forest paths, my best record. On our way here, Serpent seemed to understand where I was getting at as I told him about why I said that he was lucky yesterday, as Crimson had predicted. However, there was one thing he said ,after listening to what I had to say, that surprised me, "I see my ammesia both a curse and a blessing, I might have known neither who I was nor those related to me in the past, but I know this, I'll start my life anew, and cut a new path as a Servine-hybrid."

"I admit, it's quite a beautiful place, provided you know how to get here," Crimson laughed as Serpent said that. I , maybe we got lost like 5 times. In my defence, I did not have the route recorded, I was running from Deadwatch when I stumbled across this place the first time. He is right about it being beautiful; a fairly large grassy area with a waterfall with different Grass and Water-type pokemon around, so calming, too bad we have to ruin it. " Don't worry, I'll just use the Aura in this place to form an alternate "world" where we can train at. This place has an unusually immense amount of Aura so it will be easier to do so."Well, at least that's settled. With that, Crimson extended his arms and concentrated, a turqoise coloured vortex forming in front of the Lucario hybrid after a good 3 minutes. "Alright it's stable now, let's enter and start the sparring session. With that, all of us stepped into the vortex, which closed as soon as the last foot of our trio stepped in.

3rd Person POV

[The Alternate World]

The alternate world was surprisingly the same in appearance as the original secluded forest area, except for one thing. The gravity here is 1.5 times of Earth's gravity, evident by Serpent and Riley's stumbling each step and straining to stand up straight (though Crimson was doing the same with no difficulties since he created the world). "okay, Riley and Serpent, take your places at each end of the forest." Crimson said as he stood at the middle. " I know it is going to be tough, but you'll adapt, one way or another." Once both hybrids were at their respective sides, Crimson shouted "Begin!"

Riley vs Serpent

Both fighters charged towards each other, their speed visibly slowed down thanks to the gravity in the alternate world. Serpent charged a Leaf Storm in his hands while Riley had her claws materialised. Serpent fired the Leaf Storm, only for the Houndour hybrid to slice it clean through. 'Damn it,' Serpent thought, 'I need to find a way to damage her without getting too near to the claws, one swipe from either will probably dismember me.' Riley smirked as she fired a shadow ball,'With his speed lowered thanks to the gravity here, there's no way I'll miss him.' To her surprise , Serpent just fired a Leaf Storm at the ball of condensed Dark-type energy.'Why would he do that? His Leaf Storm is fairly weak.' As expected, the Leaf Storm was overpowered by the Shadow ball, but the Servine-Hybrid managed to avoid the attack. 'So that's why... he knew he couldn't dodge it, so he used Leaf Storm to slow it I'll go up close and personal against him.'

'So long range and close range do not work well, *avoids claw*, hmmm... maybe that will work.*gets sliced around his chest by claw*' Serpent jumped far back,trying to ignore the stinging pain while charging a Leaf Storm. "Is that all you got?" Riley taunted her opponent as he fired it at her. She sliced the Leaf Storm through, only to find that Serpent had disappeared. She was confused, 'He was there a second ago, where could he...' "Look, behind you!" Serpent's familiar voice came. Turning around, she was struck by a powerful Leaf Storm, her body pushed backwards from the force. 'Damn, where did he come-' Again there was no sign of Serpent."Turn around and look!" Again came his voice. This time Riley was kicked powerfully in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet. And again Serpent disappeared. "Stop screwing around here!" A rustling of leaves could be heard. Turning around, she smirked as she found the source and used Screech, the leaves rematerialising back to Serpent, who was clutching his head. "What the hell is that damn sound?!"

While the Servine hybrid was having a headache thanks to the Screech move, Riley bit one of his arms, using Fire Fang and setting him alight before fired a Dark Pulse at a stunned and burning Serpent, both knocking him out of the confusion and off his feet. Groaning in the intense pain, Serpent barely managed to get up before quickly dodging a swipe from Riley's claws, thanks to the adrenaline brought about by the thrill of the fight. However, an increased amount of adrenaline doesn't mean an increased reduction of the hissing in absolute pain, he was knocked off his feet backwards when Riley returned the earlier favour by kicking him in the head, but managed to regain his balance by using Leaf Storm as a cushion and an additional platform to regain balance. Serpent was about to use another Leaf Storm, but only have his arms half raised when he heard, "Gotcha." Riley had her claws at his neck, one wrong move and off goes his head. Sighing in defeat, Serpent muttered, "I yield, can you get those claws away from me now?" Smirking at her victory, Riley dematerialise her claws and helped her opponent up, concluding the sparring session.

"Looks like Riley is the , how do both of you feel?" Crimson asked from the sidelines, initially puzzling the two. "You guys were originally having trouble to even stand up straight, weren't you?"

"Huh, now that you mentioned it, it feels like it's normal gravity. Never noticed the change during our fight." Serpent agreed.

"Same here," Riley too agreed, "Not bad Serpent, to think that you can use Leaf Storm to the extend where you can break yourself into leaves and "disappear" into the Leaf Storm is actually impressive. Not many hybrids can achieve such a feat easily, even experienced ones often have difficulty doing such techniques."

"Thanks, but I was not expecting for it to work actually. You are not bad yourself, using that Screech as a means to get me out of hiding as some of the leaves from the Leaf Storm, and then using my confusion to deal a ton of damage."

"Alright Serpent, once you regenerated fully, we will start."

[1 hour of regenerating later]

"Alright guys, you ready?" Riley asked. "Sure as I can ever be." came from Serpent and "Good to go Riley." came from Crimson. "Okay, in that case..." both male fighters got into their fighting stances. "Begin!"

Crimson vs Serpent

Serpent made the first move and fired a Leaf Storm at Crimson, only for the Lucario hybrid to Close Combat them away. Using the distraction, the Servine hybrid ran towards and got ready to send a barrage of hand-to-hands at Crimson, only to receive a fist to the face from Crimson. 'What the? It's like he-' "Predicted your movements?" Serpent's eyes widened, definitely not expecting him to finish what he was thinking. "You're fighting a Aura user, I can tell and predict your next moves by reading your Aura." "So in short, attacking directly is a no-no." "You can say that." "And you better hope you can back that up!" This time it's Crimson's eyes that widened as he realised that the Serpent he was talking to was just a afterimage which disappeared as he turned around, Serpent shouting "Return to sender!" as he punched Crimson in the face. The momenteum he gained from his already high speed giving enough force to knock Crimson off his feet. Grunting at the pain, Crimson stood up before he smirked and taunted, "Looks like I'll have to take you down a couple of notches eh?"

Crimson used Calm Mind and read Serpent's mind, his opponent thinking to use long range to his Agility and his Aura cloak, he disappeared and got into Serpent's face, before using Close Combat at his opponent, catching Serpent off guard and started a beatdown at the latter. Serpent would have attempted to block ,if he wasn't off guard, and if he can move fast enough to react to his opponent's barrage. His mind being read doesn't exactly help him, despite his speed. The Lucario hybrid finished the beatdown session using a round house kick to the dazed Servine hybrid's side, kicking him a good few metres away from where they were. Groaning in pain, Serpent raised his head as he got up, just in time for him to see fist about to smash into his face. Closing his eyes, he thought,'Well that ended quite fas-' "Hmm... it seems like you have a trick up your sleeves."

Opening his eyes, Serpent saw that the leaves when he used Leaf Storm had materialised and formed a shield in front of him. The force of the punch sent by Crimson rebounded itself back his fist, now bleeding slightly, probably due to the force breaking his knuckles. "I thought the Meowth had your tongue. But if it's a trick you'll looking for," the Servine hybrid pushed back Crimson with his leaf shield, "then try this!" "Try wha-" Serpent used his Leaf Storm to form into a concentrated mass before throwing it at Crimson, who managed to dodge it, albeit barely. "Hate to interrupt you Crimson, but I'll like to finish this fight quickly."

'Guess I underestimated him a bit,' Crimson thought as he was countered by a Leaf Contolled Shield Bash once more when he used another Close Combat, this time when he was knocked back, Serpent did a number on him, giving him quick jabs to the chest and some kicks before using a Leaf Storm point-blank, sending the already battered Lucario hybrid flying with fresh cuts on his body. As he got up, wincing in pain, Crimson charged a Aura Sphere.'Desperate times call for desperate measures,' Crimson thought as he watched Serpent charging towards him. "Well, you gave it your all, but it is just not enough." Finishing his sentence, the Lucario hybrid fired the powerful orb of condensed Aura at Serpent, who materialised leaves into a Leaf Controlled Shield to block the attack.

An explosion engulfed the area around Serpent, leaving behind a largely damaged field, and a barely standing Serpent with a completely obliterated Leaf Controlled Shield. Serpent took a few steps forward before collapsing, unconscious. Crimson himself was no better. Aura Sphere surely took its toll on his body. Spent, he sat down on the ground, panting hard. 'Okay, it's not just him who needs stamina training, if I want to use that move more than twice.'

"Looks like Serpent's unable to battle, Crimson wins!" Riley declared, by the time she finished, Serpent had managed to get onto his feet and photosynthesised to regain his energy and to recover his health while Crimson took a few spare Oran berries and ate them, recovering his own health.

"Not bad, your speed has surely increased, making afterimages to confuse me. Guess that training here has helped you."

"Thanks and you're not bad yourself either, nice finish to the fight with your Aura Sphere."

[Back in the Real World after more two hours of recovery]

1147 hours

Serpent's POV

All of us stepped out of the vortex (recreated by Crimson) from the Alternate World into the Real World, our spirits a bit higher , I had my ass kicked twice by my friends, but who cares? I've improved a lot now; my speed's much higher, using Leaf Storm doesn't exhaust me much, close combat should not be much of a problem now and I've managed to control leaves into a shield via Leaf Control. That's good enough for me. The other two also improved in their weaknesses. 'Deadwatch Neo-hunters are not going to be a problem now.'I thought to myself as we left the secluded forest area. Speaking of problems...our stomachs growled, we did not exactly eat much for breakfast and berries don't fill us that much, especially since we have to share them among ourselves.

"How about we head to the nearest city to eat? We can't just survive on berries for the rest of our lives you know." Riley suggested. "Yes we could, if we have money and if we do not look too obvious that we are hybrids." Crimson retorted. He did have a point though, we did not have any money on us. Appearances however... "You probably can use Aura like a illusion to cover the spikes on your chest and hands. I'll probably hide my tail as part of my clothing and Riley can tie her tail around her waist which will be covered by her top and I'll make a hat for her out of the same material as my hoodie to cover her ears." I explained my plan to them, both agreeing to it. "Alright let's high tail our asses outta-"

"So looks like we've found you, Nature Serpent,Crimson and Riley." A voice came from behind us, along with the sounds of putting the safety of guns off. Turning around, I cursed underneath my breath. I believed both Crimson and Riley did the same and all of us have the same thought.

'Ah you gotta be shitting us.'

And there's that chapter 3 done and done! I hate cliffhangers as well but I just had to put it there!

As for the data of current OCs, I'll put FinalPower, Lyra Luna Sparkle, ,Twilightcrystalflame,Starlight-swordswoman and Crossroader32 and my OCs' data below

Name:Jasper(real)/Forest Serpent(codename) [by myself]

Gender:M

Age:16

Race:Human-Servine Hybrid

Appearance:A lightly-tanned skinned teen with short,black hair and red is fairly moderate in height, standing at 1. hands have green,photosynthetic scales and have a tail of a Servine. Leaves protude out of his back. He is seen often seen wearing a long-sleeved hoodie with matching long pants of similar material and color as his arms.

History:Formerly living with his parents and younger,Jasper/Serpent had been taken away and experimented on by Deadwatch,and is the first known survivor of Operation: New Descent. He was a fairly okay student, earning himself As or Bs for most subjects but was not as good physically prior to his experimentation. Now he searches for whatever bit of memories that involves him and his past life, as well as to come to terms with his newfound powers.

Make-up and earrings:No

Glasses: Wears a pair of dark blue rimmed glasses.

Weapons used: Leaf-green bladed Katana with snake patterned sheath(achieving leaf blade,summoned at will), Solar Gauntlets & Greaves(achieving Solar Beam, summoned at will)

Personality: Jasper/Serpent is normally quiet and is not the type to be easily agitated unless it involves someone hurting innocents(usually childen), friends or family. A taticial person by nature, he is cautious and will most likely study the situation instead of charging is also a lone wolf,prefering to fight solo.  
He can, however, be sarcastic or sardonic towads those who he feels that are pissing him off.

Hobbies:Practising new abilities he unlocks, and listening to metal/rock songs.

Most favourite food:Fish burger

Least favourite food: Most vegetables(surprise,surprise)

Strengths:Serpent has higher speed than most humans and some hybrids, and hence can counter attacks with relative ease, if he can outspeed them that is. He also has enhanced agility,endurance and strength,meaning he can parkour, survive or at least resist most fatal attacks and fight on par with some stronger-than-humans enemies easily. To make up for his poor hand-to-hand skills, he uses either strategies and tatics or long range attacks to try and defeat close range combatants.

Weaknesses:As mentioned, he is poor at hand-to-hand and prefers long range fighting, meaning close range attackers are advantaged if they can close in on him. He is also a poor team partner in battles being a lone wolf.

Allegiance:No one

Moves:Leaf Control-Shield(protects from most non-AOE attacks),Storm(sends a wave of sharp leaves at target),Tornado(surround himself with leaves that damage on impact before using it similar to the anime, only accessible with katana)  
Vine Whip-Sweeper(a near 180 degree sweep),Snatch/Vine-Bound(uses vines like a grappling hook to pull target or get pulled towards target)  
Leaf Blade-Split(a downward strike from mid air to ground),Shuffle(a side-step to avoid before sending a sweeping strike),Quickdraw(sheath katana first before sending a quick and powerful strike)  
Solar beam-Normal solar beam,Devil's Sunrise(two upward kicks,giving Serpent and target altitude) and Cometstrike(a downward kick that can be chained with Devil's Sunrise)  
A/N: the last two moves are only used in gauntlet and greaves form.  
Unique move:Bio-leech - Create root like tendrils which digs into flesh and absorb life in form of biomass, like how roots absorb water and minerals from the soil.  
Can kill a victim after the normally 4-5 sec move finishes(enemies that have a lot of health or are strong enough can survive or even resist the leeching). A/N: He feels freaked out using this move.

Quotes:If I have to lose my humanity, so be it, I'll endure it all, anything to protect them! (I've changed a little)  
Damn...using that Bio-leech still freaks me out!

Taunts:Let's see how you like having a monster in the same room/place as you!*fighting Deadwatch*  
Huh,new Deadwatch freaks/Freaking big-ass human-tank guys,guess I am not the only freak fighting in town now.*fighting Neo-hunter/Goliath class supersoldiers(featured later in the fic)*  
Hmm,let's give Operation:[insert here] a start,to its demise!*pyschotic laughter*  
Don't get so cocky!*sheaths katana and start using Leaf Tornado*  
Let's give ya some "Light" workout... heh heh "light".*starts summoning solar gauntlets and greaves and gets into hand-to-hand fighting stance*  
Time to "leaf" some corpses behind. *using leaf control*  
Now then...let's see if you can run away from me now!*using vine whip*  
Wanna know how it's like sliced and diced? Let me demostrate! *using leaf blade*

Theme Music: I'm my own master now.[aka, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance's(Great game btw) Blade Wolf boss theme]

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Codename Crimson [by ]

Gender(M/F):Male

Age:16

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid):  
[for pokemon or hybrid. Lucario

Appearance:  
He has he human features mostly intact but there are some mutations. He stands 5 foot 11 with a small muscle build. He has white skin black, short, bed hair and Crimson red eyes his mutations are spikes on his hands and one on his chest when he gets clothes he tries to hide them.

History:  
He doesn't remember much he was released from his cell when a test subject rebelled and they had to release all those prisoners he does know that deadwatch did this to him and he doesn't really want revenge he just wants to know why ( If you want a backstory that you can use later on let me know)

Make-up(optional):

Glasses(optional):

Earrings(optional):

Weapons used(optional):  
[would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
Even if he isn't a deadwatch member he still use any stick/pipe ECT as a bone club

Personality:  
(He is making a new Personality because he can't remember his old one) Crimson is a kind person who wants to hear your problems and console you. He is there if you need a shoulder to cry on or tough love ( He retains the aura power of a lucario so he can read emotions) When he has to be he will take control of a situation and be strict giving orders.

Hobbies: He likes to collect berries and he can cook.

Most favourite food:Casteliacone

Least favourite food:Anything with lum berries in it

Strengths:He is reliable in battle being able to predict his opponents moves and using his strength out predict them and get an edge.

Weaknesses:He can't handle to much emotions like multiple people fighting he cant control his ability that well and dark emotions can throw him into a panic ( He learns to control them later)

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one):No one he just escaped.

Moves/Abilities:[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]  
He uses real Pokemon moves but he can use more the four. Calm mind ( Use that to prepare himself and get his sanity back from dark emotions) Close Combat( Do i need say more) Aura Sphere ( Can only be used under extreme conditions tires Crimson out too quickly) Agility ( Run and dodge) Protect ( He will protect others but crimson will still sustain damage) Endure ( will take punishment until it's his turn)

Quote

It take all kinds of People.  
Reading emotions is exhausting. Hey don't worry I will protect you.

Taunts:  
Well lets make this quick.  
Crap who are these despicable vermin.  
Well you gave it your all but it's wasn't enough Theme Music:  
( Put the intro from Angel beats in) Don't give in now.

Name: Riley (real) [by Twilightcrystalflame]

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Race: Human-Houndour Hybrid

Appearance: Has short dark purple hair and red eyes with light skin. She is tall with a slender frame and looks very boyish. She has Houndour ears and tail and her hands turn into claws at will. She wears a dark red jacket over a black tank top with black trousers and sneakers. She gets mistaken for a guy a lot. Her body is badly scarred and wounded underneath her clothes.

History: Before she was mutated she lived an ordinary life with her big brother and her mum. She managed to survive her mutation but not completely unscathed. She was left with terrible wounds and an unstable condition so she has a low immune system and gets ill easily and injured spite this she doesn't let this stop her from trying to live a normal life. But she just wishes she could forget everything about the past and not have to deal with the physical and mental scars.

Make-up: N/A

Glasses: N/A

Earrings: Has a simple silver stud in her left ear.

Weapons:Her claws. Also she knows some self defense skills.

Personality: She is on the outside an outgoing short tempered girl who is a little distant and distracted easily and gets angry when people mistake her for a guy. But on the inside she is mentally scarred and not trusting of many and wishes to forget everything and hates the people who mutated her. But she still gets mad when mistaken for a guy. She would envy Serpent for losing his memory and forgetting his past as she would think its like starting a fresh slate.

Hobbies: Sparring and singing quietly.

Most favourite food: Candy if it counts.

Least favourite food: Veg

Strengths: Stronger when angry and is skilled at long ranged and short ranged attacks.

Weaknesses: Gets reckless when angry and doesn't concentrate. Easily distracted.

Affliation: None. (But would work with Serpent)

Moves/ Abilities: Shadow ball, Fire Fang, Dark Pulse and Screech (not the move, she actually screeches and catches her enemy off guard).

Quotes: Are you Gender Blind? (If mistaken for guy)  
You're lucky... (to Serpent about his amnesia)  
Leave me alone or I'll blast you to kingdom come! (when angry)  
Please don't remind me... (When anyone mentions the mutations)  
I'll defeat them one day... Those who made my life hell...

Taunts:  
Is that all you got? (When hit by a weak attack)  
Idiots! (When an enemy makes a careless mistake)  
How pathetic, I'll show you strength! (Against weaker enemies)

Theme Song: N/A

Name: Luna Lyrune [by Lyra Luna Sparkle]

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hybrid Yes/No?: Yes; She's a Sableye hybrid

Affiliation: None (unless you'd like to change that later.)

Appearance: She's about 5 foot 5, her skin is pale olive, she's thin but not deathly so, her eyes are neon green and reflective (glasslike almost), her ears are pointed and purple like a Sableye,  
and her teeth are sharper than most, and her hair is long and goes to her knees and is stark white.

Clothes: She wears a short purple T-shirt with pictures of diamonds on it over a full length black and white striped long sleeve (the sleeves go to her elbows) shirt, a gray skirt, dark gray leggings with a neon green stripe on the knees and black and, purple combat boots.

Personality: Luna would best be considered a rather hyper and random emo. She doesn't make much sense sometimes, and more of a "less talk, fight now!" type person. She's not much of a thinker, but most of the time her absolute zero-sense ideas work. She likes to try and make friends, but it's rather hard considering what she looks like now. She likes to draw just about anything and is attracted to blinding neon colors. She's a bit ditzy and clumsy sometimes, but means well when she can.

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Nineve(Real) [Nineve, Lynn, Lynna, Caspian and Neith are all by FinalPower]

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 16

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human-Totodile Hybrid

Appearance: Blue scales litter her body from head-to-toe. She has sharp claws on both hands and feet, dagger sharp fangs as well. And unnaturally red eyes. Shoulder length blue hair and has red spines going down her back.

History: She use to live a happy, normal life with her parents, an older sister and even a boyfriend; But everything changed when her great Grandmother came back into scene. At first it was going to be her older sister who would be experimented on, but Nineve, who loved her sister to much, went in her place. It was a painful experiment, yes, but she endured it. After she turned and escaped , she went back home, only to discover that her sister was gone. In rage, she ran back into the woods to search for them, unaware of what truly happened to them.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): N/A

Weapons used(optional): Although she can fight swiftly with her claws, she also likes to in case them in ice(With Ice Punch) to add to the power. She can and will bite off someones face.

Personality: A lightly sarcastic, yet easily angered girl who'll lash out at just about anyone who ** her off. Despite this, she prefers stealth when in a fight. While her friends/teammates are fighting head on, she likes to move around in the shadow to attack.

Hobbies: Fishing, carving.

Most favourite food: Remoraid

Least favourite food: Dry foods.

Strengths: Her claws can pierce just about anything. Also has high acrobatic skills and can travel through various terrains. Has enhanced enduranc, able to take on many attacks at once without feeling tired.

Weaknesses: Doesn't have many long ranged moves. Her anger can easily get her attacked.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): No one

Moves/Abilities: Ice Claws(Mentioned above)  
Ice Weapons.(She makes and carries around various weapon molds, which includes swords, axes, knives, and uses Ice Beam to make ice weapons. The most common being the knives.)  
Fangs.( If she manages to sneak behind an enemy, she'll spin them around and bury said fangs into their neck.)  
Ice Beam Ice Punch Waterfall Slash

Quotes: "Well damn, too much blood spill.", "Ha, Try to get more kills then me!", "I swear to each and every last one of you Deadwatch, if I find out my sister and boyfriend are held captive by you, I will murder you and everyone you've ever met!", "Caspian, Lynn..where are you?"

Taunts: "You're flesh will be mine!", "Try not to freeze solid when i'm done.", "Oh come on! Can't you handle a set of claws through your chest?!"

Theme Music: N/A

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Lynn

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 17

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Cyborg

Appearance: Medium skin, purple eyes and short, purple hair.

History: Like her younger sister, she was living a happy life, but she didn't have a boyfriend. She did, however, have a guy friend who often flirted and asked her out on dates, which she turned down everytime. She was starting to like said boy and probably would have taken him up on his offer, but never got the chance when her Great Grandmother, Lynna, showed up. She was at first gonna get experiment on, but was highly shocked when her little sister took her place. She was depressed when her little sister was taken and had no idea what happened to her; This was the perfect oppurtunity for Lynna. While Lynn was sulking, her Great Grandmother appeared and tied her up, dragging her back to the base by force. There, instead of turning Lynn into a hybrid like Nineve,  
she instead turned her into a cyborg. Lynn is on a tight leash from her Great Grandmother, will she ever escape to find her sister?

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): A pair of explosive earrings that can and will blow if Lynn's great grandmother things she's getting out of line.

Weapons used(optional): Plasma Cannons, Gernades, flamethrower,

Personality: As a regular human, Lynn was known to be a pretty cheerful girl who looked after her little sister with fierce determination. But now, as a cyborg, she's serious and calculating. She doesn't go againast order, as she knows death means she can't search for Nineve.

Hobbies: None

Most favourite food: Fish

Least favourite food: Spicy food.

Strengths: Increased strength, endurance and speed. Robotic eye can see for miles and through various objects.

Weaknesses: Doesn't do anything without a clear order, can't do stealth due to heavy machine parts.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): Bioarch

Moves/Abilities: Not sure what kind of moves or abilities a cyborg would have.  
[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: "Where? Is? Nineve?!", "Neith..I regret not taking you up on your offer sooner.."

Taunts: "There's no point in running!" "I see you..." "Just shut up and die!"

Theme Music: N/A (Wasn't sure how a Cyborg would be, I can change Lynn if you need me too.)

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Lynna

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 66

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human(Head Scientist, assistant, or just regular scientist)

Appearance: Long, purple hair. Purple eyes and medium skin. Wears a white lab coat, a black top and black jeans. Although she's old, she uses secret medicine to appear as a young woman in her 20's.

History: Many years ago, she was believed to have been killed by her own daughter, but it was all just a ploy to make everyone believe she was dead. Upon hearing about the hybrid, she hatched a scheme in her mind; She'd get revenge on her daughter by using her grandkids as tests. She first used her youngest granddaughter and turned her into a hybrid. Unfortunately, Nineve escaped due to Serpent's tampering. so she went back and kidnapped her eldest granddaughter Lynn, but instead turned her into an obediant cyborg. One day while Lynn was out, she caught spy in her lab, Nineve's boyfriend, she quickly captured and turned him into a hybrid and locked him up for good. Unbeknowist to her, there was another spy who rescused the boy.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): Wears red framed glasses.

Earrings(optional): N/A

Weapons used(optional): Keeps various pistols in straps around her legs. Keeps two knives up her sleeves.

Personality: A cold, heartless woman who cares for no one and only wants power. In front of her fellow Deadwatch members, she appears to be a sweet girl who enjoys her job, but on the inside, she sadistic and trusts no one. If she had her way, everyone last one of her fellow BioArch members would be cyborgs and would be under her complete control.

Hobbies: Experimenting on poor souls.

Most favourite food: Noodles

Least favourite food: Melon

Strengths: Intelligent mind, can manipulate most people, an excellent liar. Has a cyborg "Bodyguard"

Weaknesses: Her lies will eventually come back to bite her. If Lynn were to ever get free, she'd kill Lynna in a heartbeat.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): BioArch

Moves/Abilities: None [You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: "Perfect.", "Hmm..this could use some tweeking..", "Intresting.."

Taunts: "Pathetic!", "Surely you can do better than THAT.", "How pointless."

Theme Music: The Woman from Hell(Song from a game called Dynasty Warriors 6)

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Caspian

Gender(M/F): M

Age: 17

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human-Squirtle Hybrid

Appearance: Has light blue skin, a curly tail and has no hair on his head. On his back is a large shell that he's still getting use too. He wears a blue cap on his head, a white T-shirt, cargo pants and blue sneakers.

History: While growing up, he had an older brother who constantly picked on and teased him about not having a girlfriend. So one day, he went out and find himself one. He flirted with many girls,  
but none of them really stood out to him. That was, until he met her; Nineve. She was a dangerous, easily angered girl, but he didn't care. He flirted with her for the longest time and finally got a date after about the one hundredth attempt. The date, however, went wild. They brought down a freaking house! Despite that, the two actually enjoyed the date and Nineve wanted to see him again. After that, the two saw each other constantly and started to date for real. After Nineve and Lynn were taken, he and another boy set out themselves to get them back, following Lynna all the way back to the lab. Caspian, however, was captured and turned into a hybrid while the other boy was still in hiding. After being turned, he was taken and locked up, only yo be rescued by the other boy. He now continues his search for Nineve, but has no idea where she is.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): N/A

Weapons used(optional): Can use his heavy shell to slam into foes. Hides various fire arms hidden inside his shell, which he can pull out freely. A thunder rod.

Personality: At one point, Caspian was a normal, fun-loving guy who loved to flirt with the girls, especially Nineve. But after said girl was taken and he himself was turned, he tossed that away and became dead set on finding Nineve. He'll attack anyone who gets in the way of his goal; Friend or foe. He doesn't exactly like acting like this, but he doesn't want anyone stopping him from reaching his goal.

Hobbies: Tracking.

Most favourite food: Fish

Least favourite food: Banana

Strengths: Hard shell for defense, a skull that's just as hard. Also has high endurance, his shell can take on many attacks with so much as a scratch.

Weaknesses: He often leaves his teammates behind if he think he knows where Nineve is. He'll lash out at anyone who gets in his way.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): No one

Moves/Abilities: Bowl Over(He freezes the ground and slides into his foes)

Shell Shock(He electrocutes his shells with his thunder rod and rams into his enemies to electrify them.)

Random Fire(If surrounded by enemies, he'll duck into his shell and spin while firing multiple shots out of the holes in his shell.)

Ice Beam

Surf

Skull Bash

Rapid Spin

Quotes: "Lets try this out, shall we?", "Don't even think about getting in my way.", "Don't worry, Nineve..i'll find ya."

Taunts: "Come get me, **!", "SO that's the way you wanna play, huh?", "Alright then, lets go!"

Theme Music: What I'm made of(Sonic Heroes)

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Neith

Gender(M/F): M

Age: 18

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human(Soldier)  
[for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Has short, black hair. Brown eyes and dark skin. Wears an orange Buizel-themed hoodies, a pair of cargo pants and a pair of sandals.

History: He grew up on island with no one but his Mother. he had no idea who his father was and doesn't know the fact that he has a twin sister. One day while he was out finding food, a huge and terrible storm struck the island. He quickly hid in a cave and waited for the storm the stop; Which lasted a good day. When he finally emerged, the island was a wreck. Trees were broken and thrown everywhere. He soon went looking for his mother for the better part of a half-hour, then he came upon a grim sight. There his mother lie, lifeless, under a tree. He quickly pushed to the tree off her but he was too late, she was already gone. Deciding not to cry, he gave her proper burial and left the now abandoned island. Alone now, he just wandered around with no place to call home. But then love struck, he had seen someone he described as an "Angel"; Lynn. He chatted her up quickly and attempted to ask her out, but was quickly turned down. This went on for weeks, him asking her out and she declining. Despite this, he knew they were getting closer and he could even call her his closet friend. When Lynn was taken, he set out immedately with Caspian to get the two sisters back. But thigns turned bad when Caspian was caught and turned. He rescued the other boy but decided to stay behind and become a soldier. He hates this job, but its the only way he knows how to get closer to cyborg Lynn.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): N/A

Weapons used(optional): A machine gun for long range and a knife for short range. A pair of customizable handguns that fire acid bullets. Smoke gernades, stink gernades.

Personality: He had always been an eccentric guy by nature, but he now uses it to hide the lonelyness he feels, Lynn getting kidnap didn't help this at all. He takes his job as soldier seriously but hates it to death. But he needs to get closer to Lynn to rescue her.

Hobbies: Swimming, climbing.

Most favourite food: Cake

Least favourite food: Bitter foods

Strengths: Strong will and determination, good at hiding his feelings, excellent aim, good at tracking and can fight underwater.

Weaknesses: His feelings for Lynn may cloud his judgement, being called a failure can cause him to become extremely angry. He's socially aqward when talking to new people.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): BioArch [Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities: Acidic Sniper(He can combine his two handguns into a single sniper and fire acid powered sniper rounds)

Has an excellent sense of direction when in a forest.

Quotes: "For Lynn!", "I can't stop now..", "I'm getting closer, I just know it!"

Taunts: "Out of my way!", "I am NOT a failure!", "A knife to the eye should shut you up."

Theme Music: Dear my Friend(Sonic Unleashed)

Name :Akari/ Blaze Hound [by Starlight-Swordswoman]

Gender: F

Age: 16

Race: Human-Arcanine Hybrid

Appearance: A quite tanned teen with long red hair which is usually pulled into a ponytail. She's 1.6 metres tall. Her ears are like an Arcanine's and her body is covered in black stripes. Her eyes are black and she has a tail like an Arcanine's. Her wrists and ankles are covered in yellow fur andthe soles of her feet are padded so she doesn't wear shoes. She usually wears an orange vest top and shorts which shows the markings on her arms and legs.

History: Before Akari was taken and experimented on in Operation: Inferno, Akari was living with her mum and older brother. She was an average student getting a mixture of As, Bs and Cs and spent most of her time learning martial arts.

The one memory from her past she has managed to keep is from when she was eight. The memory is of a silouetted boy around her age offering her his hand and saying "Let's go Akari." (The memory is quite fuzzy, maybe later on it could become clear and she can remember who the boy was). Now she searches for anything about her past.

Make-up and Glasses: No

Earrings: one small gold hoop in her left ear.

Weapons used: A bow with flames carved on it. Arrows are made of flames. (Summoned at will)

Personality: Akari is a hit head with a serious temper but is extremely kind and loyal to friends. She is against anything that involves using or harming innocent people. She thinks about others,  
her surroundings and her enemies before rushing in to a fight. She likes fighting solo but doesn't mind fighting in small groups of 3 or 4. When annoyed or ** off she shouts at people and talks sarcastically.

Hobbies: practicing shooting and moves.

Most favourite food: Curry

Least favourite food: Most fruit

Strengths: Akari has a higher body temperature than huans and most hybrids meaning she can survive extremely cold weather. Also she has enhanced speed, sight and accuracy so she is fast and always hits her target.

Weaknesses: Water and she hasn't got much strength so in order to make an impact she has to use rapid, consistent attacks which use up large amounts of energy. Also when using Eruption she is left open for attacks.

Affliation: No one

Moves/Abilities:  
Fire tower: she punches the ground which sends up a tower of flames and propells it towards the enemy. It can also be used to block long ranged attacks.  
Fire balls: summons 1+ large balls of fire and throws them towards enemy.  
Eruption: concentrates on power for 2 minutes and after that the ground underneath enemies opens and lava erupts from the ground.  
Fire punch/ Fire kick: arm/leg erupts into flames and Akari kicks/punches enemy.  
Fire arrow: concentrates fire into an arrow and fires it at enemy with bow.

Quotes: What to do... Ah that should work.  
FOR ARCEUS' SAKE SHUT UP!  
As long as I can protect those I care for I'll be ok

Taunts: It's time for you to burn in hell!  
Oh I'll show you firepower. * when Dead watch brings out large weapons Why don't you freaks ** off or even better, Die.  
Time to heat things up a bit * When summoning several fireballs*  
Here, let me show you what a real explosion's like.

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Real: Aspen Weathercroft Code: Escape Artist [by Crossroader32]

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 16

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid):  
[for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch] Human, her rank would be considered ambiguous due to her skilled errand girl standing.

Appearance:Aspen is an athletically built girl of about average height maybe a little taller. She has shoulder length dark brown hair which is always up in a messy ponytail and auburn eyes. Usually found wearing shirts and jackets with pants neutrally colored.

History: Aspen was always a very curious kid growing up with her older sister on the streets. This lead to her being quite good at getting out of sticky situations. Her older sister Flyta ended up being recruited by BioArch when she managed to figure out some complications they were having. In turn Aspen's escape tactics were found useful so she was given the job of a courier of sorts between everyone but was employed by DeadWatch.

Make-up(optional): none

Glasses(optional): Occasionally wears them when reading for long periods of time

Earrings(optional): none

Weapons used(optional): A retractable staff and kris daggers. But for the most part she's an improvised weapon user.  
[would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality::This was originally like four paragraphs so I condensed it) A laid back, calm, and somewhat apathetic person usually. Sarcastic and blunt she can be to honest and can end up insulting people at the wrong times. Highly observant she can read between the lines and figure people out quite easily. Witty and opinionated she can win verbal battles. Since she doesn't like getting involved when not necessary she is a pretty neutral person but she gets dragged into things a lot be it by her sister or friend. An incredibly independent person she doesn't like people up in her business and often refuses help. A sadist in denial she can come up with so extremely ... efficient plans. She can also be violent at times really just making sure people are in line. Actually quite empathetic and a good advice giver.

Hobbies: Reading, eavesdropping, skipping stones, hacking computers,

Most favourite food: Any type of noodle

Least favourite food: anything spicy

Strengths: Escape artist can get out of anything, finding loopholes, skilled in several different areas, hacking computers, agility

Weaknesses: Not the strongest, terrible liar, commitment issues, relies heavily on avoiding strong attacks, bad on the front line.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one):  
[Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.] Deadwatch but is actually quite neutral and just does her job. Might eventually align herself with the protagonist.

Moves/Abilities: Escape Tactics: She can literally get out of anything. Turn on a dime reflexes: Has an incredibly fast reaction time to everything.  
[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: "If I can get in I can get out." In reference to her escape abilities.  
"Hey, I'm just the messenger. If you want to kill someone kill my boss not me." When delivering bad news to people who would rather no hear it.  
"If anyone asks I had nothing to do with it." When helping out the hybrids.

Taunts: "Try it I assure you I can get out of it"

Theme Music: Character theme could be The Great Escape by Boys like Girls or The Tempest by whichever orchestra is playing it.

Name: Royston, codenamed WeaponPyscho (by Deadwatch) [by myself]

Age: 14

Race: Human

Appearance: Royston is a young teen with black hair and irises. He is most commonly seen with a red long sleeved coat,navy shirt and black trousers which he holsters two self-crafted pistols "Symphony and Discordia", the former for rapid fire, the latter for powerful shots. Normally the guns are hidden underneath his coat and he has a mechanical-looking, customised sword known as Rebellious which can change its shape depending on the code given to it by Royston.

Personality: Prior to the time when his brother, Jasper (now known as Serpent), was taken away, he was a cheerful boy with with some mischief. After his brother was taken and his family killed, he has become serious and sarcastic towards most Deadwatch or BioArch members. However, while he wishes revenge against Deadwatch, he will not kill any of them unless he feels that they pose a threat or if he is attacked by them first. He can be very convincing, especially when selling weaponry.

Hobbies: Customising his weapons, making and selling new weapons

Favourite food: Vanilla ice cream

Least Favourite: Pizza

Strengths: Despite being a normal human, he has trained himself to become stronger and faster than most humans. His aim with guns are impeccable, and have remarkable sword skill.

Weaknesses: He does not have the endurance of hybrids and tires more easily than them. Being pure human means that still he can die from most forms of heavy injuries, though he can resist lethal attacks more so than normal humans.

Affliation : No one, will align himself to his brother in the future (Spoiler alert!)

Moves/Abilities: Dual-weapon mastery, Bulls-eye Blast, Rebellious formation [has three forms, sword (code: rev-it-up), scythe (code: wide arc) and dual daggers(code: watch-your-back)], Rebellious sword form has a Revving system that uses a flammable propellant through a motorcycle gear. Scythe form uses a chain system that gives the weapon long range when swung in a wide ac. Dual daggers uses speed and silent killing, Royston prefers to stab enemies at the spine.

Quotes: Jasper, I'm going to find you very soon.  
You need a weapon, quantity or quality, you've found the right guy.(selling weapons)

Taunts: Burn! *revving sword form Rebellious*  
No way ya'll escape! *swings scythe form Rebellious by its chain*  
Wanna get back-stabbed? I'll sell it to you, for your life! *Throws both daggers into the air and acts like he's stabbing someone*

Theme Music: Shall Never Surrender

And here we go! All the current OCs! OC form's at chapter 1, please review and give constructive criticism!

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	6. Chapter 4

StylishDescent: Hey readers, I'm back with a new Evolve and Survive chapter!  
Serpent: So what's new this time? You sound... a little excited?  
StylishDescent: I've a surprise for you actually, you're gonna like it!  
Riley: For who?  
Crimson: Us?  
StylishDescent: You'll find out. Oh, while you guys are still around-  
*Every OC gets out of the room*  
StylishDescent: *Sigh* I do not own Pokemon except my two OCs, Serpent and WeaponPyscho.  
Serpent: *Comes in after reading the above line* Wait what do you mean by two OCs?!

Chapter 4: Of Friends and Foes

[2 hours before Crimson vs Serpent]

General Randall finally ("fucking finally!", in his words) managed to sent out a trio of Neo-hunters (who happen to be free then) and 3 squads,Gladiator 1-3, Hercules 6-1 and Ares 4-6, after taking a long while to get accurate information (now you know why Randall said fucking finally). Each Neo-hunter was supposed to take one squad,he didn't care which for that matter, scour the entire area where Spartan 3-1 (from chapter 2 filler) had reported that Crusader 2-2 went dark. Took the Spartan 3-1 an hour to find an accurate trace of Nature Serpent, and reconfirm that it is really the test subject.

[Before our protagonists noticed them]

"Foreign heat signatures present, permission to go hot?"

"Permission granted, take those fucking things down and out for the count."

"Yes Sir!"

Serpent's POV

Standing in front of us, are three Neo-hunters with about 90+ soldiers and 6 attack helicopters. Obviously it doesn't seem too good for us, maybe it's time to put that training into good use. "How about you fucks just go knees on the line and we'll pop your brains out with one shot? Makes every one of our lives easier." One of the Neo-hunters taunted us, before vines come out of both of his arms. The other two also revealed their moves : one had Pidgeot wings who then took off into the air, the other had his arms raised and produced a coat of pyschic power around his body. As for the remaining lot, the troops readied their weapons and the helicopters locked their attack systems on all of us, all of the bastards wanting to go trigger-happy on us.

"Serpent, Riley, each of us will handle one squad of 30 men, 2 helis and 1 Neo-hunter, Serpent should go against the Vine-whip one, Riley against the pyschic type and me against the flying type." Crimson told his plan."I know I am disadvantaged here, but once Serpent gains the Vine-whip via Bio-leech, we should have no problems against them."

"What if that's a one time only?" I tried to reason."I don't like using that damn move and I don't know if I can replicate the results."

"Just trust your own powers,"Riley told me."We've got some hope if that works. If it doesn't, we'll improvise."

"Okay then, let's unleash hell!" I shouted and we charged towards them. 'There's gonna be a lot of blood to spill today.'

3rd Person's POV

A young woman stood on top of a branch, watching the fight start and started recording the battle about to start. She sighed, she was supposed to be courier, and now she was stuck here to watch and record. The only upside, at least in her mind, was the great pay, regardless of outcome. Deadwatch surely knew how to persuade her and just about any person. Problem was that the guy who employed her for her skills was a grumpy general whose only job was only ranting orders at his subordinates."No matter, I've taken the job, I'll finish it and walk home with the paycheck. That is, if I do not get myself killed trying to do so."

Serpent vs Gladiator 1-3

Serpent charged towards the squad where the Vine-whip Neo-hunter was standing in front of, the whole squad going nuts with their guns. All of it was futile since Serpent had his Leaf Shield (A/N : I'll just call it Leaf Shield for simplicity's sake) on to guard every single bullet fired at him. The only things that managed to nearly pierce or blast through were the rockets fired from rocket laucher wielding Deadwatch soldiers, rounds fired mini-guns attached to each of the attack helicopters and missiles fired by the then, the attacks that managed to blast through did not scath Serpent as he Leaf Storm Teleports (the sub move of Leaf Storm where he breaks himself into leaves and charges towards or "teleports" away from enemies by reforming in different areas) towards the soldiers before the Servine hybrid fired a Leaf Storm at the attack one of which managed to move just out of the way, the other was not as lucky, the leaves slicing into the cockpit and through the pilot, causing it to crash as the pilot lost control (probably since he was hit and disoriented or he was struggling futilely to control thanks to his injuries).

"Come on! That all you got?" Serpent taunted before he was forced to focus on the Vine-whip Neo-hunter, the latter had managed to use his vines to whip Serpent continously. "Damn his things are longer than- hang on... that sounded kinda like a sex joke." The vine-whip Neo-hunter quickly constrict Serpent tightly, obviously not wanting to let him go easily. There's a bounty on his head. "Open fire on this son of a bitch!" the Neo-hunter ordered the command and every one fired at the Servine-hybrid. Serpent's body was hit from all sides by ammo of all sorts, and collapsed onto the ground as the Neo-hunter retracted his vines. Smirking at a job well done, he turned around, wanting to tell his squad to help, only to be punched in the face by a supposedly "dead" Serpent. The Neo-hunter landed fairly close to the bullet-ridden "corpse" of Serpent, which broke into leaves. In a desperate attempt to repeat the same trick and kill the New Descent test subject, he used his both of his vine-whips to whip (which managed to hit Serpent and stun him slightly) before trying to constrict him once more. This time, Serpent reacted fast enough and grabbed the vines while they were in mid-air and slammed the Neo-hunter into the ground with a downwards over-head swing.

Struggling to get up, the Neo-hunter tried to crawl away from the test subject he was to watched helplessly as Serpent grabbed his uniform by the collar and asked,"Any last words?" The Neo-hunter wanted to beg him for mercy but only managed to sputter out some incoherent words. "That will do." was all he heard before Serpent thrusted his palm and bio-leeched him. Screams of pain echoed in the forest as the tendrils leeched out his biomass. Serpent sighed,he knew he should accept that power as his own but that move still freaked him out a lot. Again, like the previous Neo-hunter (from Chapter 2), the tendrils retracted back into his body forcefully and the hybrid dropped the barely alive Neo-hunter. This time instead of feeling pressure in his arms like when he first used Leaf Storm, the pressure seemed to come from his yellow collar. Vines were summoned out and merged into his right arm. Serpent swung his whip for a right arm at the already broken Neo-hunter, the powerful impact putting the poor soul out of his misery.

"Now then, let's see how you bastards escape from me now!" Turning his attention at the remaining soldiers, Serpent smirked rather sadistically at the understandably frightened soldiers. "Quick! Fucking shoot it befor-" was the only thing that the squad second-in-command managed blurt out as he and many of his comrades were swept and killed by the force of Serpent's newly acquired Vine-whip instantly (the speed at which he swung his whip added to the already high damage). After 3 sweeps, all of the ground squad were killed (the hybrid did a fourth to make sure) and Serpent focused on the helicopter, its pilot locking on. Another set of vines were summoned out and this time merged with his left arm, a grappling hook like appendage at where the hand would be. Out of sheer instinct, Serpent aimed and swung at the helicopter. Surprisingly, the arm extended itself and struck through the helicopter, destroying it. To Serpent, his left arm extending felt weird, but at the same time... right... as if it were supposed to do that along. 'Shit, that takes care of those fucking things and far ranged enemies quickly'.

Done with his fight, Serpent quickly joined his friends' fight, this time with a new weapon against his enemies.

Riley vs Hercules 6-1

"For a guy, you look weaker than I thought you would!" The pyschic-using Neo-hunter taunted Riley. She fumed, why does everyone keep thinking that she's a guy?! "Dammit gender blind freak! I am a girl! Can't you fucking see that?!" Shouting, she materialised her claws and fired a Dark Pulse at the Neo-hunter, only for him to teleport himself out of the way. However, this meant some of his subordinates ,the rest of Hercules 6-1 not having the former's moves, were caught in the beam of dark energy meant for the Neo-hunter, dying instantly. In response, the remaining soldiers and the helicopters retaliated by using everything in their arsenal and without showing any sign of stopping at the Houndour hybrid. If one thing Riley's thankful for, it's her body's resistance and endurance. Even then it hurts like hell having to tank the damage inflicted by the bullets, the only things she can dodge are missiles and rockets. Charging ahead, Riley slashed the Deadwatch soldiers into gory pieces with her claws, leaving a trail of blood on the soil.

Before she managed to slice another Deadwatch soldier, pyschic energy surrounded her and threw her away like a rag doll, slamming her body into a tree. Her eyes now closed, seemingly unconscious.  
The pyschic-type Neo-hunter had a grin on his face as he walked towards Riley's body, a pistol in his right hand. He was never the type into using the technologically-advanced guns carried by the soldiers, and a pistol bullet to the head should do the trick and kill her instanteously. 'She should feel lucky, I'm not like the others who like torturing their victims,much.' the Neo-hunter thought as he got close enough to make sure that he would not miss Riley's head.

"Is that all you got?" The Neo-hunter's eyes widened as Riley thrusted her arms forwards and fired a Shadow Ball to his chest point-blank. The dark orb sent the Neo-hunter a few feet away, into a small group of the remaining Hercules 6-1s before exploding. At the same time, she aimed and fired two Dark Pulses, one each per helicopter, putting them out of commission with a back to the now cleared explosion, she smirked as she saw that the Neo-hunter had some of his combat armor badly damaged and himself bleeding profusely from all that damage. Gritting his teeth in rage and concentration, the Neo-hunter gave no quarter to Riley and fired a Psy-beam at the Houndour-hybrid, knocking her off her feet. Before Riley managed to get up, the Neo-hunter teleported in front of her, pinning her down and pointing his pistol to her head. "Don't you dare fuck around with Deadwatch, you hear me bitch?!" Riley closed her eyes, preparing for the worse as the pistol's safety was turned off. 'Sorry guys, I just can't...'

A scream echoed through the air. Riley opened her eyes as the Pyschic Neo-hunter looked at the source of the scream, shocked when he saw his fellow Neo-hunter get leeched then have his own moves used against him. 'Thanks for the distraction Serpent, I owe you one there.' Riley swung her claw at the distracted Neo-hunter, cutting his arm clean off the elbow. The Neo-hunter screamed out in pain, clutching the bleeding stump just above the dismembered part. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Riley set the good arm on fire with a Fire Fang. Flailing his remaining arm wildly, the Neo-hunter tried to put out the fire desperately before realising he could use his pyschic abilities to put it out. Just as he did so, Riley's bloody claws were at his neck. "Idiot, never lose your concentration in battle, you will come to regret it." With that,the Houndour-hybrid decapitated the Neo-hunter, the latter's body fell backwards as blood gushed out like a bloody fountain through where the head formerly was.

Turning around she saw Serpent finishing off whatever remains of her enemy squad with just his Vine-whip. 'Well, guess that means the tides have turned.'

Crimson vs Ares 4-6

'Why the hell did I say I'll fight the fucking flying-type?' Crimson thought to himself, as he beat one of the Deadwatch soldiers with his bare hands to death. He had the worst match-up, one fight ing/steel dual-type hybrid against two helis and a flying-type Neo-hunter was not exactly giving him any advantage. That and he had to deal with about 30 soldiers. Taking the beaten-to-a-pulp'd soldier's M16, he fired at his enemies, mainly the helis, since they were the ones giving him hell if they keep staying in the battlefield. The Lucario-hybrid just held the trigger, bullets flying towards a helicopter and at most denting the armor. *click click* The gun's empty after 30 seconds of just holding the trigger. 'Seriously? That's all the ammo on tha-' Crimson never finished that thought as he evaded a Air Cutter from the flying Neo-hunter.

"Come on, just give up already! You'll never going to beat us! I have type advantage, and we outnumber and outgun you!" taunted the flying-type Neo-hunter. If it's one thing Crimson will not think about, it's giving up. Using the butt of the empty rifle , Crimson bashed another soldier's skull;this one having a homing rocket laucher, killing him instantly thanks to his strength before picking the rocket laucher up. Aiming at one of the copters, Crimson shouted as he fired,"Take this, guys I don't even know!" The rocket flew towards the helicopter, impacted it and blew it up mid air. He then repeated it for heli number 2 who came crashing down as well. Satisfied with both helicopters down, Crimson aimed at the flying-type Neo-hunter, who was now panicking since he would probably die from one rocket to the body. That's is unless... *click*. "Aww, you have to be fucking kidding me!" Crimson cursed as he threw the empty rocket launcher at a group of soldiers taking aim at him, the force of the throw killing most of them.

"Dammit! Of all the times, I have to run out of ammo n-" the Flyer (that's what Crimson decided to call him) charged towards the Lucario-hybrid with a powerful Aerial Ace to the chest, the super effective attack causing Crimson to be send off his feet and a few metres away from where he was standing. Groaning in pain, Crimson got up, only to be hit by a Air Cutter. The Flyer was definitely toying with him, showing no mercy as he fired another Air Cutter at the downed hybrid. At the same time, the remaining Ares 4-6s went trigger-happy on a severely injured Crimson. 'I'm so screwed if this fight goes on! Gotta improvise here...' Looking around (and attempting to dodge more Air Cutters), he smirked. 'This might actually work.'

Running towards a near-by soldier, Crimson grabbed him by the chest and ran towards another rocket launcher dropped by one of the Deadwatch soldiers (he killed by throwing the first launcher) while ignoring whatever profanities thrown at him by said soldier. Bullets flew towards Crimson, only to meet with their target : the Deadwatch soldier held by Crimson. The Lucario-hybrid had used the now dead (and thankfully shut-up'd) soldier as a meat shield to block incoming attacks, even from another Air Cutter from the Flyer. As soon as the body was too damaged to stay as a meat shield, Crimson threw away the corpse and grabbed another soldier, the whole process repeating itself for a few times. 'Just a little more...'

Annoyed at Crimson's tactics to waste their soldiers, the Flyer used another Air Cutter, this time at where the Lucario-hybrid's legs were, causing the latter to fall as he lost balance. "Any last fucking words freak?"

"Yeah, you're refering to yourself." Crimson taunted.

"What?!" The Flyer's face turning red, fuming at the insult.

"Both you and I are hybrids right? So that makes us both freaks, don't up think?"

"Just shut your fucking pie-hole and-"

A scream echoed throughout the battlefield, the Flyer turned his head like his pyschic-using comrade, and like said comrade, was shocked to see the Vine-whip comrade get Bio-leeched and killed by Serpent with his own. "Just what the fuck is that Nature Serpent monster?!" The Flyer could not believe his eyes. All the other test subjects cannot even beat their

"One thing: he's my friend, or if you want to put it in your words, a monster which you created."

"Shut your trap and di-"

Another scream was heard, this time from the pyschic-type, his right arm nothing but a stump. The Houndour-hybrid bit and light his good arm up with a Fire Fang attack. The Pyschic Neo hunter was soon decapitated after he put out the fire with his pyschic abilities. All of the soldiers and helicopters of Gladiator 1-3 and Hercules 6-1 were also killed and destroyed, either by the Servine or Houndour-hybrid.

"Just how?! Not just one but two of us dead?! What the fuck are you guys?!" Quickly radioing his superiors, he desperately hoped for a chance to be allowed to retreat. "Sir, this is Ares 4-6, we'll getting fucking massacred out here and both Gladiator 1-3 and Hercules 6-1 are all dead, permission to fall back."

"Affirmative. Retreat for now,and get her out of here as well! We'll need that information to find out more on our fucking tangos!"

"Yes sir! People, we'll getting the fuck out of her-"

"Going somewhere? How about down?"

A vine with the grapppling hook end latched itself onto the Flyer's wing, before Serpent sent him back to earth with a powerful slam. The Flyer tried moving his wings to fly away, only to feel extreme pain in the broken wings. He turned around to beg for mercy but he barely uttered a single word before he given a beatdown from Close Combat repeatedly by Crimson, who whose fists were stained with the now incapitated Flyer's blood.

"Let's finish this with a bang!" Shouting out this, Crimson threw the Neo-hunter's body into the air and fired a Aura Sphere, creating a large explosion when both the attack and victim connected and sent said victim's body parts flying in all directions. Exhausted from using that attack, Crimson weakly smiled as he saw Serpent and Riley finishing off the remaining Ares 4-6s. 'Guess that's all over. For now at least.'

What the trio didn't not know, the woman standing on a tree branch had left the scene as soon as the last soldier was killed.

[3 hours later at Deadwatch HQ]

"And here's all I've recorded. Sorry about all your men being dead."

"Hmmm, so it seems that Nature Serpent can gain Grass-type powers just by using that move. That's just fan-fucking-tastic." Randall grumbled, as he finished watching the video.

"Hey don't blame me! I just deliver the messages! You gotten this info and I didn't tamper with it I swear to Arceus!"

"I am not blaming you for this. I'll rather blame the fucking dead lot who underestimated their tangos than to blame someone we hired to pass the information we need. Thanks for helping us out here , you deserved this Escape Artist." Handing a case of wads of $100 notes to Escape Artist, Randall went back to his desk as the former left the Deadwatch general's office. However, she was not leaving yet; there's one more thing she was paid to do here by another client.

Escape Artist's POV

Time to check around for data on the latest set of operations for the month for him. Not bad a pay from this client either, much more than what this organisation paid me, considering he's just a kid. And next time I get called by Deadwatch, I gotta tell them not to use Escape Artist. Makes me sound like I'm a thief. Looking through each door via the window as I walked down the hallway, I smirked as I found the Files Room. Okay phase one done, time for phase two. Using a portable lock-picking kit, I pick-opened the door and sneaked in. "Now then, if I'll were Deadwatch, how would I arrange them?" I asked myself as I flicked through each file. In alphabetical order, just great. Ah well, just recording the first three files of every alphabet down couldn't be that tough, right?

[1 hour later]

All fucking done. Now time to... "Ok, which idiot forgot to close and lock the door again?" A soldier, armed with a rifle walked in as he said that. Well shit, that was NOT in my list. Come on,let those escaping brain juice come to play... I looked around and voila, a air vent. Being street smart, anything that most people don't notice or care about can be helpful. What was that saying? One man's trash is another's treasure? Now is not the time to question about sayings. Making sure I opened the vent, entering and closing it, I crawled my way out of the building. Once outside, I smiled to myself. "Aspen, looks like today you're gonna get a big payday from your client."

StylishDescent: And that's that for this chapter!  
Serpent: Cool, a new move! *swings vine-whip around him, while everyone else including the writer stood a good distance from him* And I have a question for you StylishDescent.  
StylishDescent: What is it?  
Serpent: Who are WeaponPyscho,you know the guy you mentioned before the chapter started, and the mystery client?  
Aspen: You'll find out, both are gonna be revealed next chapter right?  
StylishDescent: I haven't thought about that yet. I'll consider about it though.  
Riley: Why consider? I mean, you have the storyline planned out right?  
StylishDescent: One,I do not like spoiling the story. Two,I haven't got the whole fic in my takes time to think of the next don't worry, you guys will know who he/she is. I'll be nice enough to give you a hint. The client is one of the OCs.  
Crimson: Anyway... We hope to see your OCs around, 30th Sept isn't over yet! The OC form,again is in chapter 1. Oh and please give StylishDescent constructive reviews!  
Every OC and StylishDescent: Until next time!~

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	7. Chapter 5

StylishDescent: Hello there readers! We'll back with more Evovle and , this is long overdue, but I'll like to thank FinalPower, Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous, Crossroader32, Twilightcrystalflame and (thanks for being my first reviewer trynten) for their reviews up to now. That was the third fight scene chapter (the first and second being the first Serpent vs Neo-hunter and sparring matches respectively) I have done and I am glad that it had turned out fairly nicely.  
Serpent: He'll also like to thank them for contributing their OCs for his first fic, though he apologise for wrongly putting Crimson's type disadvantage in ch 4, it should be Fighting, Ground and Fire type moves that is super-effective against him.  
Riley: How about we head back to the fic, we need to get the show on the road.  
StylishDescent: Will do as soon as Crimson and Aspen does the disclaimers. I have locked the door so until Crimson and Aspen finishes the disclaimers, it will stay that way.  
Crimson: Like hell that will keep us in here! *starts spamming Aura Sphere at door, but door tanks all damage and not a single scratch on it* What the? How is it not even scratched by all that?!  
StylishDescent: The power of fanfiction convenience.  
Aspen: Let's just get it over with. StylishDescent neither owns Pokemon, nor does he own most of the OCs.  
Crimson: *sighs* He owns 2 OCs though, Serpent and WeaponPyscho (who we don't know yet).

Chapter 5: Not a Santuary for us

[DeadNet call from General Randall to ]

"So what have you got from the video this time, ?" Randall asked, as finished watching the recording of Serpent, Riley and Crimson fighting the three now literally dead Deadwatch squads. The scientist did not focus the latter two hybrids' battles, mainly because Serpent was the test subject of the operation that he headed and he does not even know much about said test subject's abilities and moves. At least until now.

"Well,from the recording it seems that Nature Serpent can absorb biomass using a leeching based move. However, what interests me is that move's uh... properties." Heath replied as he noted down some notes.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, leeching moves such as Leech Seed and Mega Drain just take health away and the user just gains the drained health. But for this case,when he absorbs the target's biomass, not only does he gain health as seen before he escaped, he also gains the moves that said target has, as seen from the 's probable, but I suspect that it might have killed Crusader 2-2 then, 'cause there's no way it could have any other moves when it escaped and the Crusader 2-2 Neo-hunter had Leaf Storm as his move."

Nodding his head, the seasoned general asked,"Do you have any idea how we can take the fucking thing down, while minimising causalties? We obviously cannot send more Neo-hunters since he had more moves now and chances are he'll just leech them dry."

"There are two options that I am willing to go ahead with. One, we use the restrictors that we had originally prepared. But getting close to it is suicide. There's no way to get close without letting it notice us. So that might be a , we can call in some Goliath-class supersoldiers, but the problem lies here, we haven't gotten much success with Operation: Great Goliath. Sure, making Phase Ones are easy as ABC but making Phase Twos are tall orders. So far there has been only one compatible Phase Two Goliath since we need to use Nature Serpent's DNA we've taken during its blood tests and mix it with a Phase One's."

"What do you mean by mixing it's DNA?! Who in their right fucking mind would want that?! We don't need another of that fucking thing around!"

"All those who are part of Operation: Great Goliath's supersoldiers are all volunteers who are willing to die for our cause." reassured the general,"Or we can go with an option number three, we send cyborgs created by , I've heard that she had one "perfected" cyborg and she wanted to do a field test with it as soon as possible."

" ? As in one of the scientists who were involved in Operation: TechnoForce?"

"Yes, that's her. I admit that never liked her experiments, but her cyborgs are pretty much the best thing for taking Nature Serpent down. Having little biomass and no Pokemon moves on them, Nature Serpent will be heavily disadvantaged in such a combat situation since he cannot gain much health and will not be able to gain moves through leeching."

"Okay then, we'll go with number three."

[Establishing Deadnet call with ]

"Yes? What is it general?" Lynna asked impatiently as she was still conducting cyborg weapon tests and she needed to perfect more of her cyborgs later that day. She had long purple hair, a pair of red framed glasses and was wearing a white lab coat, a black tank top and jeans.

" , we have decided to send your cyborgs to take down a New Descent test subject codenamed Nature Serpent."

"Why? I have no interest in whatever Heath is heading."

"Because the situation has escalated, Lynna." Heath joined in the call. "Nature Serpent is going to be a threat to all of us if we do not do something about it. Besides, I'll admit this: your cyborgs are the next best option right now. So please, help us out." Heath mentally grimaced at himself as he begged her for her to help them.

"Since you're asking so nicely, fine, what are her orders?" Lynna sighed, somewhat reluctant to help Heath to destroy the New Descent test subject.

"Her?" Both the general Randall and Heath were confused of who Lynna was referring to. "The perfected cyborg, she's a girl." Lynna explained hurriedly, as she jolted down notes of the results from one of the cyborg weapons tests.

"Okay, her primary objectives are to capture this boy, Royston or as we codenamed him : WeaponPyscho, and to make sure he's alive. He's our trump card against Nature Serpent. As for why, you lab-coats do not have to know the full details because the information may leak. I am sending a picture of him to you now." Lynna looked at the picture, the face of a young boy of at most 14 years old. 'Couldn't be too hard for her to track down' Lynna mused. "As for secondary objectives, I want her to kill Crimson, Riley and Nature Serpent if she can find them. That can make our lives a lot easiler with less chickenshits fucking around."

"Sir, I'll like to suggest we send out some Goliath Phase Ones. That way, it'll be easier to deal with our targets." Heath recommended the idea.

"Okay, we'll go with that as well. I'll leave those freaks to you. General Randall out."

"Oh, and Lynna, if we manage to succeed in killing all three of them, I'll personally help to fund your experiments so good luck." With that last sentence from , the call disconnected.  
As soon as Heath disconnected, Lynna gave a frustrated sigh. Does all the Deadwatch soldiers have to call her and her "fellow" BioArch members lab-coats? It's a insult to her (mainly, she did not care much about the rest of BioArch). Although what Heath had said caused her ears to perk up. "I'll personally help to find your experiments" was the main thing that's repeating in her mind.  
"Interesting," the female scientist grinned at the possiblilty of having more funding. Lynna left her office (after finishing the last bits of her experiments) and walked to the chamber where her perfected cyborg was held the reinforced steel door, Lynna smirked and said,"Come out my granddaughter, time for a little field test."

Lynn's POV

Another day in prison for me... I waited for a chance to leave this Arceus forsakened place for months already. All I want is to see her. My eyes widened at the sight of my grandmother walking towards my door. Yes, I have a robotic eye that can see through solid objects, what's wrong with it? Anyway she opened the door saying that she wanted me to come out and do a field test. By field test she probably mean putting me in a situation where I am likely to die in. As much as I did not want to follow her orders,I went ahead and out to the hallway where she is standing now for fear of being destroyed by her. The earrings I have on me are not accessories, they're a fucking leash. If I were to disobey her, chances are she'll blow them up, and take my head along with them.

"What is this field test we have today, grandmother?" I asked, hesitant about the answer. Please don't be a survival course like the rest, please don't... "It's actually a fairly simple test, your primary objective is to capture this boy,Royston alive." Lynna passed me a picture of the face of a young boy with black hair and eyes. "For whatever reason, I'm not certain since it's all Deadwatch-classified info. Your secondary objective is to kill these three hybrids." This time its a picture of two boys and a girl: The first boy was wearing grey test subject garments and have spikes coming out of his chest and hands. The girl had Houndour ears and tail and she wore a dark red jacket along with a black tank top and black trousers. As for the second boy, he had a Servine's tail and he wore a set of green hoodie and pants.

'The Servine hybrid, why does he have some resemblence to my primary target? Related maybe?' I thought as I kept the pictures in my pocket. My grandmother grinned as she let me out into the city. "Good luck and happy hunting, my dear granddaughter!"

'Nineve, just hold on... I'll get you out of here, just give me more time.'

Around same time...

"And welcome to Santuary City!" Riley exclaimed as the hybrid trio entered said city, the streets buzzing around with people of all ages and pokemon of different types. Obviously, all three members were disguised: Crimson using Aura as an illusion and appearing as a boy with black shirt and pants, all with blue highlights, Riley hid her tail as best as she could by tying it around her waist,  
and her ears covered by a "hat" Serpent managed to for Serpent himself? He just hid his tail as best as he could by placing it near his left calf and made his pants a little more baggy to cover it. Both guys were led by Riley, either because they haven't been to Santuary City or they cannot remember whether they have been pinned their reasons on the latter. As the trio explored the city, they found a safe-house, which was one of Riley's friend's apartment. That would have to do until later if they find a better place to hide out.

As they explored more of the city (, stealing some money through a little pickpocketing, they were thankful that they haven't got caught yet) and buying some food, they took note of some things.  
One, the Deadwatch seemed to be occupying most places in Santuary City. Two, at the heart of most areas where the Deadwatch are heavily concentrated lies a base which they might be able to sabotage whatever operations found inside. Three, the bases can only be entered with the authority of the commanding officer outside, making it difficult to get in without that access. Four, to make sure that no non-authorised personel can enter, there are DNA scanners to make sure that the commanding officer is not someone in disguise. And five, the bases further towards the center of Santuary City are tougher to break in, with more personel guarding it.

Serpent's POV

I mapped out the area, focusing on the bases who are further away from the center of the city. Those are the more likely bases of which we might be able to enter and sabotage their operations. If they are willing to test their experiments on us teenagers, we can safely assume that they might do the same lot of heinous things on younger people.

"So, one of our priorities is to get rid of the outer shell of bases first. We have more chances of escaping if we were to try and sabotage the bases that way. If possible, we might destroy the bases after finishing off the operations taking place inside. However, our main priority is making sure whoever we can save is saved inside those bases" I felt bad when I had suggested this plan. It seemed kinda suicidal, we aren't exactly armed to the teeth, and we are short of people to join us. I half-expected them to think that I've gone insane and was surprised that they are agreeing to my plan.

"Let's do it Serpent, we have to help whoever we can if we want to survive all this." Riley told me.

"Besides, with more help, the more likely we'll find out who's responsible for doing all these things to us." Crimson continued for Riley. I couldn't believe my ears at first, we've met for only a few days, yet they are willing to help out this much. I smirked as I pointed to the base nearest to our safe house. "Tommorow, we'll start with an operation of our own. I'll call it... no, WE"LL call it Operation: Deadwatch's Demise."

?'s POV

2109 hours

Outside Jackpot-Shot gun shop

Aspen Weathercroft walked towards me with what I presumed to be the information I seek. I quickly glanced through the copied files of whatever operations found there. Satisfied with her work, I took out the briefcase, and opened it, revealing the case is full of wads of $100 notes. Making sure that everything else's legit, we shook our hands and exchanged the goods. She smiled and said that it was nice dealing with me before leaving. I gave a smile of my own as I walked into my gun shop. Sure, I am 14, but who cares these days? My parents' dead and my brother's gone, all because of is the only way I can get money to keep myself alive in the damned "Santuary". I narrowed down the possible operations run by Deadwatch and BioArch that might be the closest to the date which my brother was taken away. Those that I deemed probable, I left it on my desk. The others? I put them underneath a plank of the flooring.

"Hmmm... Looks that those possible ones are Operations: New Descent, Horus' Wrath, Inferno, Silver Lining, Hellfire, Legend's Hounds, Dead Sea, TechnoForce... guess I'll just have to get more information later." I barely finished my sentence when a young woman blew through my office door, her palms having a hole each. Damn, plasma cannons? That's new. "You Royston?" she asked. I gave a hesitant nod. "Make it easy for me. Come with me quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Heh," I covered my chin with my hand."How about...no!" I back-flipped over my desk and whipped out my twin pistols "Symphony and Discordia" and rapid-fired, not giving her a chance to react. She stomped the floor and used my flooring's planks as a shield, blocking the bullets. At this moment I grabbed the notes with the possible operations and kept it in my coat before kicking the desk at her, which was obilerated almost instanteously by her plasma cannons, even before it got 10 feet of her (both of us were about 15 feet from each other) .

"You aren't gonna make it easy for me, are you?" I asked, shocked at her inhuman reaction time.

"Neither are you, am I correct?" She talked back. Damn, this girls's got guts. But she's right, so how about a prize for her?

"If guns doesn't cut it..." I slammed my heel on the guitar case next to me, an object came out. Not a guitar, but my own customised sword, the Rebellious. I grabbed it by its hilt and shouted "Let's rev-it-up!" as I grinded the motorcycle shift of my sword, igniting its blade with its unique flammable propellant. Looking at my assailant and the now wrecked office of my gun shop, I thought to myself, 'Looks like you're gonna have both a crazy party and a ton of things to replace after tonight, Royston.'

StylishDescent: And finally chapter 5's finished. I know, I have put a lot of dialogue for this chapter. I wanted to introduce as many characters as possible in one chapter, and now we have introduced three more OCs.  
Serpent: So that's WeaponPyscho huh? Guess you have finally introduced him as Aspen's mystery cilent Aspen: And you decided to debut him in a fight because?  
StylishDescent: To make it more interesting.  
Riley: And who's Nineve from Lynn's POV?  
Lynn : You'll find out.  
Crimson: Seriously? Another mystery person? Why can't we find out first?  
Lynna: You have to be patient. The writer hates to give spoilers,right?  
StylishDescent: Yep, gets rid of the good parts if I did so.  
Royston: Let's finish this chapter up, all we'll doing is to extend the word count.  
StylishDescent:You're right Royston. We hope to see your OCs, deadline is 30 Sept if you don't know, and we hope to see your reviews/constructive criticisms!  
Every OC: See you on the next chapter!

New OCs (thank you readers!):

Name: Real- Gilbert Valentine Code name- Sir Aaron [by GMW]

Gender: M

Age: 16

Race: Human/Lucario (Male) Half and Half

Appearance: Looks exactly like Sir Aaron, including the clothes (Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew). Even though Gilbert looks really human, he has some personality and abilities from Lucario.

History: Was taken and experimented by Deadwatch since he was an infant. His family is unknown. Gilbert doesn't remember much.

Make up/Glasses/earrings: See Appearance.

Weapon(s) to use: He has abilities from Lucario. He doesn't have weapons, but knows Karate/kung fu.

Personalty: Calm and quiet. Don't get on his bad side.

Hobbies: Meditating, admiring Sir Aaron (he is Gilbert's role model), drawing pics (Lucarios, Riolus, and Sir Aaron), practicing to fight

Favorite food: Chocolate

Least Favorite Food: None (Amazed are you)

Strengths: Speed and accuracy. Just like a Lucario.

Weakness: None that I know of.

Allegiance: Depends (Sorry about this answer. The reason why is that Gilbert can choose depending how good they are. That's doesn't mean he's a bad guy.)

Moves: (These are from Lucario. From Pokedex Lucario.)  
1. Inner Focus 2. Steadfast 3. Justified 4. Calm mind 5. Aura Sphere 6. Force Palm

Quotes:  
1. "Hmmm... Interesting"  
2. "Aaron... I want to be like you some day. I promise to work hard... and do my best"  
3."The Aura is within me"

Taunts:  
1. "Come on, coward! Show me what you've got! *Gets in Karate/kung fu standing position*"  
2. "I'm about to blow you away! *Uses Aura Sphere*"  
3. "Try to catch me if you can. *Runs speedy fast*"

Theme Music: Angel of Darkness by Alex C. (Featuring Yasmin K.) (This is an amazing song. Try listening to it.)

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Hillary (Hil)/Subject Silver [by SpecialShipping]

Gender(M/F): Made to be female

Age: 13

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Cyborg; spying within Deadwatch.  
[for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Hil has long silver hair (to middle of back). She also has ice blue eyes which really show up because of her pale 'skin'. She looks mainly human, but has slots for her knifes in her wrists and her lower left leg is completely metal, without any paint covering it up. Hil wears grey sweatpants, a blue shirt, a silver sweatshirt, and black boots.

History: Hil was completely made by Deadwatch. However, one of the abilities they gave her was elevated intelligence, and she soon saw that Deadwatch was evil. However, she also saw that working with them would be her best asset when taking them down. Thus, she started turning on them, but covering up her tracks so she couldn't be tracked.

Make-up(optional):

Glasses(optional):

Earrings(optional):

Weapons used(optional): Silver knifes [would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality: Hil is ruthless, stopping at nothing to complete goals. However, she is very cunning, and has fooled Deadwatch into thinking that many threats have been taken out, when in reality she has let them escape. She also has a slight soft side, and will help people against Deadwatch.

Hobbies: Hacking Deadwatch's computers and training

Most favourite food: Macaroni and Cheese

Least favourite food: Brussel Sprouts

Strengths: Smart, inventive, has a good knowledge of Deadwatch's inner workings

Weaknesses: Talks without thinking, prefers to work alone, has a short temper

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): Technically no one, although she works with Deadwatch so that she may spy on them. With Deadwatch, she is thought of as a 'special soldier', AKA she works solo, not with the group.  
[Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities:  
Flash Cannon: normal move Flash Missile: Stronger Flash Cannon Silver Wall: A silvery barrier protects Hil from attacks. It can also be used to trap the opponent or separate people.  
Knife Shot: Hil's knifes shoot out of their holders in her wrist; so fast it is nearly impossible to dodge.  
Silver Shot: Hil throws one of the knifes in such a fashion that it will turn around in midair and shoot back to her hand. [You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: You idiot: I'm letting you go: What do we do now? Run, that's what.

Taunts: None; prefers not to provoke

Theme Music:

NOTICE: Hillary is technically a cyborg, but she has many more robotic parts.

Name : Melodia (real name)/ Aqua Scale [by .xXx]

Gender: F

Age: 15

Race: Human-Milotic Hybrid

Appearance: has long golden hair with pink has ruby-bronze eyes and tanned skin. She is tall and lean with red-pink streamers coming from above her eyebrows which is disguised as a muffler. Her legs can turn into a tail whenever she wants, mostly in water. She wears a pebblish-blue off shoulder blouse, blue beanie , dark knee-length pants and goes barefooted.

History: Born in Nimbasa City. When she were young at about 3, she was orphaned by a tragic accident that killed her parents in a train at the Gear Station in Nimbasa City. she was then passed to her grandmother who lives in Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. Was captured on the outskirts of the quiet town to be experimented on.

Make-up and Glasses: no

Earrings: a blue star on one ear

Weapons used: a lot of weapons but mostly daggers that can easily fuse with her attacks and that can be summoned at will due to turning them into water and storing them in water vapor in the air or water bodies.

Personality: cold and quiet to strangers and people because of her inability to talk to new people. but once you get to know her, she is cheerful and fun to be around, her dry humor and sarcasm can make you laugh. She may not look like it but she is very observant. She can tell if there's anything wrong. She is also easily annoyed. Against enemies however, she becomes the harsh and straightforward type.

Hobbies: playing her guitar and singing (got a guitar from a shop and hid it with her weapons), picking up weapons from somewhere...

Most favourite food: desserts

Least favourite food: most Veggies

Strengths: close-combat, long-ranged attacks and able to use a variety of weapons

Weaknesses: weapons won't appear in places with low humidity or no water unless there is enough water vapor to form them

Affliation: Nobody (changeable)

Moves/Abilities:  
Recover - a faint light shines over her and she gets partially healed Aqua Tail - her tail comes out and it's surrounded by water which whips the enemy Iron Tail - like Aqua Tail but instead of water , uses an iron-clad tail Rippling Splash - water forms on the ground which she uses to create reflections of herself to confuse the enemy into attacking random copies while she attacks with her weapons; daggers, spears, swords or scythes etc.  
Hydro Whips - like the water version of Vine Whip, she can use her daggers to control them along with her other weapons Ice Beam - shoots out of her weapons or hands at unsuspecting enemies, Can also be used to form ice objects

Quotes:  
** off or ** out. (annoyed)  
Shut the hell up or pray to Arceus that I won't whip you too far... (extremely annoyed)  
No use crying over spilled blood (when killing an enemy)  
Depends... *shrugs*(unsure or being secretive)

Taunts: "*repeats in a whiny voice what _ said*, I can do better then whatever ** you came up with!" (when whatever the enemy said was retarded or stupid)  
"Come on, show me whatcha got!*beckons them forward while cracking her neck in a combat stance*" (against enemies or friends)  
"Sheesh, what is it with these retards? Don't they know how to give a decent fight?* (against weaklings)  
"You wanna die? Well, I'll happily help." (against enemies)  
"Pathetic!"( somebody who made a grave mistake which ultimately killed them)  
"Off to ya watery graves!" 


	8. Chapter 6

StylishDescent: Time for chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen! Thanks Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous for pointing out that I made a spelling mistake on Sanctuary City (I spelled it Santuary)  
Aspen: So who's gonna be the next give-the-disclaimer person this time?  
StylishDescent: *flips through list of OCs* I believe that it's Lynn, Lynna and Royston's turn. But before that...uh...  
All OCs: *looks at one another hesitantly*  
StylishDescent: Huh, it seems like I've lost my train of thought All OCs: *Sighs in relief*  
StylishDescent: I'll probably remember what is it when I write the chapter. Until then, Lynn, Lynna and Royston?  
Lynn and Lynna: He does not own pokemon and most of the OCs.  
Royston: But he owns me and Serpent.

Chapter 6: Of Guns, Sword, and Cyborg & Deadwatch's Demise initiated

3rd Person POV

Royston vs Lynn

"So what's your name? You know mine, so I think I have every right to know yours." Royston asked, having a slight smile on his face.

"It's Lynn." Lynn replied as she aimed her palms at Royston, an ominous glow coming out from the muzzles of her plasma cannons.

Royston ducked as Lynn fired her plasma cannons at him, the plasma shots melting the wall behind him. "Dammit girl! Try not to damage the fucking place too much! I have to make a living!" Royston shouted as he looked at the damaged wall before firing back with his pair of pistols as quickly as he could. The pistols hit their mark, but all they did was to scratch Lynn's cyborg body at most.  
Changing his fighting tatics, Royston quickly revved his sword up to the max, the blade turning an angry red as he charged towards Lynn and swung the Rebellious with a sweep, flames erupting from the blade during the process. Lynn, having much greater speed and strength, grabbed the Rebllious' blade with her left hand with little difficulty (though she was pushed back a bit), much to Royston's shock, and threw the sword-and-gun-wielding teen out of the gun shop and into the open through a wall, making him land on the streets.

"Argh...okay, I cannot outgun her, I cannot beat her with my sword, but who says I don't have any more tricks up my sleeve?" Royston groaned out as he got onto his feet. His opponent just walked through the hole which she made, looking at him with a disappointed look on her face. "Royston, just give up, you'll gonna get yourself killed if this goes on any longer."

'Guess we'll go with that.' Royston shouted out "Wide arc!", his sword's hilt extending itself to the length of a spear, before its blade came downwards; the whole weapon turning itself from sword to scythe form as Lynn looked on with slight amazement. Royston spun his scythe by it's handle with his right hand before resting the back its head on his shoulder, his left hand giving a come-and-get-me sign.

"So that's why he was known as WeaponPyscho by Deadwatch." Lynn whispered to herself,remembering the data on her target , as Royston swung his scythe,seemingly out of range (to Lynn) and shouted "No way ya'll escape!" What she didn't expect was that from half of the scythe came out a chain attaching to the two parts, the chain's length and the way Royston swung it giving his scythe the long and wide range needed to hit Lynn, slashing her across the chest and knocking her back.

'So that's why he shouted out "wide arc" then,' Lynn thought to herself as she regained footing, just in time to see Royston swing his scythe-sword mechanical weapon at her."Not going to work on me twice!" As soon as the scythe's head got near her, she side-stepped and grabbed the chain attaching to the bladed weapon. Swinging with enough force to lift Royston off his feet, the cyborg released the chain, the turning momenteum sending Royston flying. In mid air, Royston quickly flipped back and switched from the melee weapon to his guns and continously fired at his assailant, the recoil of his guns slowing down his fall (thank Arceus and Devil May Cry's physics for that) and allowing him to land safely.

Returning back to use his melee, he whispered out "watch-your-back". This time the scythe reverted itself back to sword form before the sword's blade broke itself diagonally. The lower half landed into Royston's left hand facing downwards to the road. As for the upper half, a hilt extended itself from the blade before landing in his right hand, and like it's left counterpart, faced the ground. Instead of charging towards Lynn, the teen took out a small canister and threw it at the cyborg, the canister exploding into a cloud of smoke.

"Smoke bomb? Why did he nee-" A slash came out of nowhere from the smoke and struck her in her left arm, enough force to scratch her, but too little to sever it off. Turning to where the initial strike came from, Lynna heard "Wanna get a back-stab? I'll sell it you, for your life!" before she was stabbed this time at her back, very near to where her spine was. Annoyed at the smoke being used as her target's cover, Lynna activated her robotic eye, and fired her plasma cannon right at Royston as soon as she found her. Unlike what most plasma cannons that her grandmother makes for her cyborg soldiers does to their targets, her's was meant to incapitate her targets for capture instead of obilerating them.

The plasma shot knocked Royston off his feet and to the ground, landing on his ass. Trying to ignore the pain of his chest where he had been hit, Royston made a last-ditched attempt and shot Lynna until his Symphony and Discordia's clips were completely spent, all the while aiming at her head. In that much pain, he knows that he would not be able to hit Lynn, or in his words,"Hurts like fucking hell, I can't even aim shit!" Closing his eyes as he heard the click of both his guns, both alerting him that they're empty, Royston let out a sigh. 'Damn it, guess I won't be able to find you Jasper. So sorry.'

"Guess I lost, you're much better than I thought. Great match Lynn... argh..." Royston groaned in pain as he admitted defeat. He opened his eyes, but he could only see a blurred Lynn who walked towards him, before the world went dark in his eyes. Lynn looked at the unconscious boy and nodded her head. He too was tougher than she thought. Taking the dagger-form Rebellious and the twin pistols and placing them in a weapon's case that she scavenged for in the wrecked gun shop, she went towards the boy's body and carried him towards the BioArch Headquarters her grandmother was in.

"I've secured Royston, grandmother and I'm heading back now."

26/7/2015

0157 hours

Serpent's POV

[Dreams]

"Come on Royston, what is it that you have to blindfold me instead of just showing me?" "I" asked as "I" felt a hand tugged at "my" arm as Royston led "me" somewhere.

"It's a secret. If I show you now, it'll ruin the secret." "I" couldn't let out a chuckle, so typical of him. "Okay, you can take it off now."

Doing as he said, "I" took off the blindfold, only to nearly get a heart attack as "my" family and relatives shouted out "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh you guys..." "I" smiled as Royston passed me a cake with one large candle and five smaller ones. "Happy Birthday, Jasper!"

[Real World]

I woke up with a jolt. Jasper... is that... really my real name? Looking at my still asleep friends, I gave a sigh. I don't know why knowing that that's possibly my name, it didn't give me relief. I have finally known who I might be, yet that name doesn't seem to fit in. The only guy who probably knows if this is the truth would be Royston, whoever and wherever he may be. Clutching my head, I tried to remember any more of my former memories as I repeated my supposedly real name over and over. Nothing. Guess I'll find out sooner or later. But for now, I should get back to sleep, we have a sabotage mission in a few hours

0314 hours

All three of us, Crimson, Riley and me, have decided to travel to the base nearest to our safe house (it's at the city's outskirts) by the high road, by that I mean jumping from rooftop to rooftop,  
tree to tree, that kind of thing. It would have been fun, if we weren't going to break into a Deadwatch base. Making sure we landed lightly on the base's roof, we looked around for a commanding officer. How? Simple, we looked for the only guy who is wearing different from the vantage point. Changing my right arm to vine whip form, I locked onto who we assumed to be the commanding officer:  
the guy was wearing a Deadwatch soldier combat armor with matching weird helmet, he only had a yellow visor instead of blue ones. Extending my arm, grabbing said officer by the head and retracting quickly, I muffled his voice by placing my left hand over his mouth and Riley knocked him out with a swift punch to the head. We were thankful to Arceus herself, considering that we haven't got caught yet.

Bio-leeching some bio-mass of the now unconscious body, I felt a weird change on my body; leaves surround me and merged itself with my skin, taking on the officer's appearance, armor and all. "That's a new trick." Riley whispered to me, who I nodded to, agreeing with the Houndour-hybrid. This powers are getting stranger by the day. "Okay follow my lead." I whispered to both Crimson and Riley, the former had snapped the unconscious officer's neck while I was whispering for them to follow me. I jumped down and landed lightly on the ground, the officer's M16 in hand. My two friends were now invisible, thanks to the Aura Cloak that Crimson had on him. Hoping for the best, I placed my hand into the hand scanner. One second... two seconds... "Access granted." Sighing in relief, I entered the base with the invisible duo behind me and locking the door.

I looked around, spying a few scientists walking towards to a girl restrained to a wall by metal cuffs, this one apparently having reptilian properties, blue scales on her body, claws on hands and feet, just to name a few. In one of the scientists' hands was a syringe containing... something. She struggled against the restrains, not making it easy for the scientists to inject whatever substance in the syringe Walking towards a scientist typing on a high-tech device, I asked what operation they were part of and were they doing right now. "Sir, we're part of Operation: Dead Sea, there are more test subjects in different bases, we just one small group of them. Right now we are going to dissect her to find out any visible internal mutations in the Totadile-hybrid, then compare it with a actual Totadile's anatomy," the scientist replied, "Right now, we are sedating it to prevent... uhh... complications if she struggled during the dissection."

"Well, she's not the one who is getting dissected in your fucking experiments." After saying that, we revealed ourselves, causing each and every one of the scientists to back away in fear. Riley materialised her claws while I changed both my arms to Vine whip form, both of us grinning with sadistic glee while Crimson ran towards the controls of the metal cuffs holding the Totadile-hybrid and tried to figure out the code. "Hey! Leave at least one of them alive! I need their fucking code!" the Lucario-hybrid shouted at us before we managed started our "dissection" on them.

"Shit, what should we do?" One scientist asked the others, all of them showing absolute terror in their eyes.

"How about you go and die?" Riley knocked one of the scientists into the air and sliced him with a downward cut, the body now in half from around the waist. As for me, I swung my left vine-whip which ripped some of the scientists into halves with one sweep, and used my right whip to extend and grab another of those fuckers. I had no idea why, but instinct told me to Bio-leech the bastard.  
Not thinking about whether I should leech him or not, I raised the scientist into the air before slamming him down, his biomass absorbing into my body by the tendrils of my palm as he was killed instantly by the sheer force of impact. As the process continued on, I clutched my head as it started hurting,scenes playing out and voices are heard in my head saying "Alright the code for the cuffs are 3971, don't fucking forget it."

"Shit, what in fucking hell did I see and hear? Whatever, Crimson, the codes are 3971, don't ask me how I know without forcing the scientist to give me, just enter the damn code!" I shouted out, the Lucario-hybrid, while skeptical about it, did as he was told. Thankfully, the code was the correct one. As soon as the cuffs opened, the Totadile-hybrid fell forwards and landed on her knees.  
After making sure that every scientist is dead, we walked towards her. Aside from my earlier description of her, she also have red spines going down her back, red eyes and shoulder length blue hair. Walking towards her seemed to be a mistake which we (or rather, I) paid the consequences for, painfully.

Instinct is that a cornered animal will fight back. That's what she did. She,probably out of fear, used a Waterfall attack and pushed back Riley and Crimson, who in my opinion were more lucky. Why?  
Encasing her claws with ice, she ice-punched me, the super effective attack knocking me off my feet. The ungrateful brat (that's in my opinion at that time) then freaking trapped most of my body (my right arm wasn't though) in ice with Ice Beam, before biting my face off. Yes, she fucking tore my face off with her fangs. Screaming in pain, I used by right vine-whip to knock her off me. What happened next, I wasn't sure, for I've lost consciousness thanks to the blood loss and the intense pain of my face being bitten off, brought about by Ms Bite-your-face-to-thank-you.

Crimson's POV

After Serpent knocked off the Totadile-hybrid and became unconscious, we chased after her out of the base into the streets (or more like Riley did, I carried Serpent's out-cold body and followed her) while ignoring the Deadwatch firing at us. The Totadile-hybrid managed to fire a few Ice beams and stopped me in my tracks. Riley went on ahead to find and stop her, telling me to get Serpent back to the safe house. Not wanting Serpent to bleed out, even though he can regenerate himself, I did as I was told and used my Aura Cloak to turn both of us invisible and sneaked pass soldiers until we reached our destination.

0428 hours

I winced at the sight of Serpent's face as I got the first aid kit : the poor guy had a fairly large chunk of the left half of his face missing and the surrounding skin was stained with blood. It's lucky that he was still alive when his face was bitten off. Heck, it's a Arceus-blessed miracle that he is still breathing up to now, even if his was slightly irregular right now. Sighing as I cleaned his facial wounds with antiseptic wipes, I added some medicine on a padding before bandaging it to his face. 'Good thing he's unconscious now, I'll probably be struggling to make him hold still if I put that on him if he was awake', I mused as I took out a soft drink can and waited for Riley to return.

Took the Houndour-hybrid about half an hour to return back without anyone on her ass, and the "disappointed-with-herself" look on her face tells me everything: she lost the Totadile-hybrid's trace.  
I frowned, the mission had gone wrong at the last part, and nearly gotten one of us killed. "Looks like we'll have to think through our planning more before we start raiding each base." Riley muttered out. I couldn't have to agree more, and Serpent probably more so than I , after all that.

Looking back at Riley, I asked, "Did you notice how Serpent got the code to release the Totadile-hybrid?"

Riley's POV

I looked at Crimson confused before the scene of Serpent slamming the one of the Dead Sea scientists into the ground and his biomass was absorbed. "Yeah, he leeched the scientist's biomass as soon as that guy was killed by a slam to the floor. Then he clutched his head, as though as he was having a headache. What about it?"

"His Bio-leech is... developing." The Lucario-hybrid seemed to hesitate when he said the last bit.

"Huh? What do you mean by developing?"

"I'm not sure with you remember, but at first, he said that he can heal himself if he leeched a biological target. Then we found out that it's possible for him to gain moves if he did so on Neo-hunters. Today, he showed that his Bio-leech can grant him the biological appearance, DNA and memories of the target, though the memory bit I'll have to ask him when he does wake up." Crimson explained to me as he took a sip from the can of soft drink."I don't know how, but whatever experiments that was done to him gave him that insanely disturbing move, a move not any Pokemon in existence have."

"So, you're telling me that we should keep a close eye on him, see if there are any changes to his Bio-leech over the course of time, just in case?" I asked, to which he nodded. Seems the Totadile-hybrid and Deadwatch are not the only things we have to worry about now. Turning around to look at the map, I crossed out the base that we have just sabotaged and selected one that has less security than the others as we waited for Serpent to wake up.

Nineve's POV

0506 hours

'Dammit, why did I do that to the Servine-hybrid? He was trying to help me! But then again, fear makes people do crazy things.' I thought to myself, the metallic taste of his blood still prominent in my mouth. Taking note of the number of Deadwatch soldiers around the area, I sneaked towards my home, using the darkness around me as a cover. Just a little more... and there we go, at my house.  
I was surprised to find the front door unlocked as I tried opening it. That's ... odd, Lynn always locks the door, even at home so why didn't she? Furthermore, Caspian should also be in there.

"Lynn? Caspian? Are you at home?" I asked as I looked into the living room. It was a mess inside, the chairs and tables are flipped haphazardly and that's what worried me. I searched around the house, the place looked like it had been turned upside down, as if there were people who were fighting in here... before... I immediately stopped my futile search for both of them and ran out of the house, towards the forested outskirts of Sanctuary City, my eyes showing nothing but rage.

"I swear to each and every last one of you Deadwatch, if I find out that my sister and boyfriend are held captive by you, I will murder you and everyone you've ever met!"

StylishDescent: And that's Chapter 6 for you! And I've finally remembered what I was thinking of doing then.  
Serpent: What is it?  
StylishDescent: Have you heard of a Q&A session?  
Riley: Wait, you want us to...  
StylishDescent: Yep.  
Crimson: Couldn't be too hard right?  
Aspen: Unless they ask us embarassing questions.  
Lynn: Or something too personal.  
Lynna: Or something that the author feels will spoil the next chapters.  
Royston: So when is it?  
StylishDescent: Uh...  
Serpent: You haven't thought about it yet right?  
StylishDescent: Nope. Probably after we finish accepting OCs.  
Serpent: That sounds reasonable.  
StylishDescent: Okay, we should finish up right here. The OC form, for those who don't know, is still at chapter 1.  
Everyone: Hope to see you next chapter, see new OCs and please review!

[StylishDescent logging out]

More OCs to be introduced:

Name: Luna Lyrune

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hybrid Yes/No?: Yes; She's a Sableye hybrid

Affiliation: None (unless you'd like to change that later.)

Appearance: She's about 5 foot 5, her skin is pale olive, she's thin but not deathly so, her eyes are neon green and reflective (glasslike almost), her ears are pointed and purple like a Sableye, and her teeth are sharper than most, and her hair is long and goes to her knees and is stark white.

Clothes: She wears a short purple T-shirt with pictures of diamonds on it over a full length black and white striped long sleeve (the sleeves go to her elbows) shirt, a gray skirt, dark gray leggings with a neon green stripe on the knees and black and, purple combat boots.

Personality: Luna would best be considered a rather hyper and random emo. She doesn't make much sense sometimes, and more of a "less talk, fight now!" type person. She's not much of a thinker, but most of the time her absolute zero-sense ideas work. She likes to try and make friends, but it's rather hard considering what she looks like now. She likes to draw just about anything and is attracted to blinding neon colors. She's a bit ditzy and clumsy sometimes, but means well when she can.

History: At the young age of 3 Luna was stolen from her village in the mountains and experimented on. She was mutated and then escaped, and since has been a silent and invisible protector of travelers who walk through a rather perilous forest she has come to call home.

Moves and Abilitys: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Shadow Sneak, Darkpulse. Luna uses her Shadow Sneak attack to teleport to different parts of her forest in order to protect the people navigating within, or to fight off strangers.

Weapons: She uses an amethyst and steel chain scythe. The blades are amethyst and the chain and details of the blade are steel.

Hobbies: Luna likes to climb things and hang upside-down from stuff. She likes to draw anything and everything she sees.

Strengths: Luna is especially apt at coming up with irrational ideas when in trouble that work. None of her ideas, however, make sense to others.

Weaknesses: Luna is afraid of the dark. When stuck in a dark place, she freaks out completely, and sometimes accidentally hurts others in the process of escaping.

Affiliation: None (unless you want to change that)

Favorite Food: Bacon

Least Favorite Food: Lasagna

Quotes and Taunts: "Come at me, bro!"

"Aww, you got your butt kicked by a girl!"

"I believe 4 4 = Pigs."

"What!? Banana's have feeling, too!"

Name: Alex

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human-Mightyena hybrid

Appearance: He has short dark purple hair and red eyes with light skin. He is tall and has a strong built. His mutation has given him ears and sharp fangs. He wears a black hoodie with his hood always up to hide his ears along with black trousers. His left arm was permenantly damaged so he has no feeling in it left.

History: He is Riley's older brother and used to live with her and their mum. He was partly brain damaged from the mutation so he forgot several things prior to the mutation including the memory of his sister. Before this happened he was a smart talented teen. But because of his brain damage he lost the ability to do many things and had to relearn many basic things and is now rather slow.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): N/A

Weapons used: His fangs.

Personality: He is rash and hot headed in battle, often rushing into things without thinking. The mutation had messed with his brain and intelligence so now he has almost zero knowledge about the world as well as missing gaps from his past. But he doesn't let all this let him down and decided to go through life as normal, minus his smarts. His reflexes have also slowed down so he can easily be caught off guard. He is rather relaxed out of battle and is easily distracted. But in battle he is brutal, being able to knock out foes easily. He figured out if he bites deep into someone they'll bleed to death.

Hobbies: Sleeping.

Most favourite food: Chicken Curry

Least favourite food: Any type of Soup apart from chicken.

Strengths: He is strong and is best at physical attacks

Weaknesses: He is easily distracted and often rushing into things without thinking.

Affliation: No one.

Moves/Abilities: Sucker Punch, Bite, Attract and Shadow Ball.

Quotes: "Nuts!"  
"What you are saying makes no sense."  
"If you say anymore my head is going to explode!"  
"I feel something's missing..."  
"What happened to make me end up like this?"

Taunts: "And people think I'M stupid."  
"Scram or I'll sink my fangs into your flesh!"

Theme Music: N/A

Name: Xavier/The Outsider

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Race: Human/Flygon Hybrid

Appearance: Covered from head to toe in green scales, medium length dirty blond hair, height of 6'04 hands have claws for nails. has Flygon trademark Diamond shaped wings and tail fan, antennae from his head. seen wearing red tinted goggle, green jacket, baggy shorts, and walks bare footed with flat feet. also has a broken star mark on his left hand.

History: Xavier formerly lived a happy life with his mother and sister. His dad was divorced from his mom at a young age of 9. Xavier was born with the unique power of PSI, making him able to use psychic powers. Hated school. feels like he is stupid there and is weighed down. bullied and tormented for his tall height. was kidnapped by Deadwatch and was a successful Human/Flygon Hybrid. He escaped using his newfound powers and intelligence. A prophet told him that he was destined to use his powers to help a hybrid named Serpent to destroy Deadwatch and BioArch.

Make Up & Earrings:wears an Onyx gemstone necklace.

Glasses: wears Red tinted goggles when flying. Keeps them on his head until necessary.

Personality: Shy around people he doesn't trust. But if he trusts somebody he is kind and extremely selfless, and is a great friend you can ever have. Because of his selflessness he doesn't give two ** about himself and sometimes can put himself in danger. Has a short but nasty ** temper and gets swearing and extremely rude when angry. Due to his bulling, he thinks he is weak when he is a far cry from weak. He hates rude people too. He is heavily underestimated as a person from torment and bad school marks. He is actually very intelligent and knows how to think outside the box.

Weapons: Two Swords. Dark Oblivion: A dark metal Sword that ends in a harpoon shaped head with longer points.  
Ray of Hope: Counterpart to Dark Oblivion. Has white metal and a harpoon head with curled points on each side.

Hobbies: Video Games (Mostly Nintendo), Swordplay, Reading, Listening to epic video game music on MP3. Practicing PSI and other battle abilities.

Most Favorite Food: Kraft Dinner!

Least Favorite Food: Anything Spicy.

Strengths: Can fly. Very deadly with his swords. has powerful PSI powers. Good at both close range and long range fighting. Fast while flying. knows healing moves. can withstand a brutal hit. Can use anger to power up PSI. can lower enemies strengths. PSI has levels of strength. start Xavier with the lowest: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega.

Weaknesses: Blinding anger, Lack of PSI energy left. weak without swords. Dizziness from Hurricane Spin. Need to recharge if out of PSI. somewhat slower on land but still ok speed.  
Being all alone from his friends. He can't be the happy-ish person he once was.

Allegiance: No one.

Close Range Attacks:

Jump Strike: Launches into the air, flips, and thrusts swords into enemy.

Counter Guard: Counters attacks with quick speed when he is attacked while guarding.

Hurricane Spin: Charges up energy into the swords then spins fast like a hurricane into the enemy.

Dragon Slash: Channels Dragon energy into the swords for a dragon type attack.

Dragon Tail: Trips enemy with his tail and sends them flying.

Long Range Attacks:

Dragon Flamethrower: Roasts enemies with blue fire.

PSI Blast: Uses PSI to create explosions.

PSI Flash: Uses PSI to create bright flashes witch causes nausea, dizziness or stupidity.

PSI Magnet: Drains mindpower to refill his own PSI.

Shockwave: Slams his swords with great force to cause painful waves of energy.

Draco Meteor: Calls Dragon energy meteors from space to crush enemies.

Assist Attacks:

PSI Lifeup: Restores wounds with PSI.

PSI Healing: Removes toxins or anything bad from friends using PSI.

PSI Shield: Creates a PSI barrier that reflects all projectiles back at the user.

Unique Move: PSI Dragonova Blast: Creates earth shaking explosions with huge Draco Meteors from the deepest reaches of space using dragon energy combined with PSI and Draco Meteor.

Quotes:

"Heeey! Ya can't have the party without me!" (says when he comes to help friends in trouble.)

"I dunno?" (Shrugs)

"Got ya back Serpent!" (Winks)

"What the frigging' hell?!"

The stage is set! let our dances of death commence! (pulls out his swords) (Says when he is serious)

"Suuuuurrrre ya don't" :D

"I've been going in and out of style, but I'm guaranteed to raise a smile!"

" # !$ %$?%*&*)(*&(%%$$!" (says when angry)

"Oh ** off will ya?" (Says when annoyed)

"Can I shove a cork down you're throat?" (Says when He wants whoever is talking to shut up)

"can I use PSI Flash on him/her?" (says when he is desperate from being annoyed)

"Hey, it's gonna be alright..." (says to comfort a friend)

"IT WASN'T ME!" (Says to not be blamed for something)

"What do YOU want?!" (says when he doesn't trust somebody)

"...Go die in a corner. Make sure you rot too" (says when he is upset and angry at somebody)

"Leave me alone..." (Says when he is lonely)

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU **ING **!" (says when he is disrespected)

"I can't help you. all I'll do is ** the entire plan up..."

Its all I have ever been is a nobody..."

"Does anybody get my name as The Outsider!? It means I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Taunts

"Kiss you're ** goodbye!"

"I can do even better if I'm drunk! But I don't drink! Lucky You!"

"It's so easy I'm crying from the shame!"

"Sucks to be you!"

"Here let me help you...By blowing you to **ing bits!"

"Hey wanna help me with something? Wanna Re-populate Death Road?! Don't delay, die today!"

"**ing epic that fight was!" (Says when he won a fight)

"THAT'S IT! YOUR **ING DEAD!" (Getting really angry during a fight)

"Hey Deadwatch dipshits! catch this!" (says when using his Unique Move)

Theme Song:

The Last Story: Zesha's Battle Theme. Here's the link. copy and paste it into the top search bar: /watch?v=VeL1L9Msuvk 


	9. Chapter 7

StylishDescent: Hello readers and welcome back to some more Evolve and Survive.  
Serpent: So we'll gonna have to meet more new OCs today right?  
Royston: Uhh Serpent, do you remember that he hates spoiling?  
StylishDescent: Although I don't like spoiling, Serpent's right. This chapter I'm going to reveal some more OCs in their own.  
Riley: And about how many?  
StylishDescent: Probably one or two, I haven't thought of it yet Riley : *materialises claws* You might want to reveal more...  
Nineve: *infuse claws with ice* Or you might just regret it.  
Other OCs: *steps away from the Houndour-hybrid, the Totadile-hybrid and the cornered author*  
StylishDescent: *in fear* Uh... like ... *starts quickly flipping through list of OCs*... at least 3?  
Riley and Nineve: *dematerialises claws and de-triggers ice claws* That's much better.  
StylishDescent: Anyway... can you please do the disclaimers, Nineve? *shudders in fear*  
Nineve: He does not own pokemon and all OCs except Serpent and Royston.

Chapter 7: Allies and "Alligiences"

0801 hours

3rd Person POV

Nineve walked deeper into the forest, with each step she grew more anxious for her sister and boyfriend and at the same time, angry at you-know-who. Those bastards have taken away some of her humanity and now she's this ... thing. Aside from the trio who made it possible for her to escape and her family, there's probably no one else for her to rely on. As much as she wanted to return back to find the trio, the Servine-hybrid would have held a grudge, I mean who wouldn't if you have your face bitten off by someone who you saved? Shrugging off the idea of going back into Sanctuary City and finding them, Nineve continued even deeper into the forest. What she did not know then was that ever since their loss (with three Neo-hunters) from the fight with Serpent, Crimson and Riley, Deadwatch troopers have been scouting out the area in their attempt to find and kill them.

Nineve's POV

"Lynn? Caspian? Where are you?" I shouted out as I held less hope of finding them, the fact that they're unlikely to be in the forest doesn't help at all. Sighing, I leaned my back on a tree trunk,  
and looked at my claws. Just how did I used Ice Beam and Ice Punch moves then? It's like I just did it without knowing how it happened. "Alright, let's see if I can replicate the same effects," I got ready and concentrated on my right hand. A cold but strangely comforting feeling seemed to be present around my palm. Aiming at a nearby tree, I let loose a beam of bluish energy from my palm, the Ice Beam met its target and froze a fairly large bit of the tree trunk.

Now that I know how that works, I looked at my claws and did the same thing. This time, I saw a "shell" of light blue energy encase my claws and out of instinct, I punched another tree, this one freezing the tree before shattering thanks to the force at which I've punched the tree with. I would have cheered for myself, if I haven't heard a distorted voice of one of them. "Hold up, I've heard something." Shit, of all the damn times, why did Deadwatch have to be around here? Looking at the flora around me, I hid myself behind a bush as I waited for them to appear. Not surprisingly,  
a group of them with M16s stepped into the area I was in earlier. I gritted my teeth as I resisted the urge to charge and rip them to shreds.

"What the? An Ice-type move in a forest? HQ, this is Marauder 1-5, we might have a track on an unknown test subject. It probably uses Ice-type move." The one in the group with yellow visor radioed to their headquarters.

"The only test subjects which escaped and can use the attacks are potentially the Dead Seas, we have two of them escaped... no scratch that, now three of those fucking things are out in the open! Stay on your guard Marauder 1-5! HQ, out."

"Copy that HQ, Marauder 1-5 out."

By this point in time, I've snuck behind the squad of Deadwatch, my Ice Claws fully formed. Leaping out of my hiding spot, I pounced onto one of the unsuspecting soldiers' back as soon as the commander finished his sentence and sunk my fangs into his neck. In a futile attempt to get me off, the bitten soldier screamed out in pain and started trying to shake me off. In response, I got on the ground and spun him, the motion cutting off his airway as his screaming eventually stopped. As for the others, the commander quickly radioed their HQ to inform them of me and to get back up while his remaining subordinates started to fire at me.

While I still can survive gunshot wounds thanks to my scales being some sort of armor, they still sting like hell. Growling in annoyance, I impaled two soldiers through their chest with one of my claws each and threw their corpses away."Oh come on! Can't you handle a set of claws through your chest?" I taunted as continued slashing the Deadwatch soldiers into gory little bits with my Ice Claws, while firing Ice Beams here and there to freeze some soldiers solid.

"Requesting for a strike team, this Dead Sea bitch is killing us!" the commander radioed back to their HQ as he joined his squad by aiding it with suppressing fire. Strike team? That cannot be good. "Strike package now headed to your coordinates with Spartan 3-1, hang in there Marauder 1-5." Well, fan-fucking-tastic, this should be interesting, provided I don't get myself killed by these fuckers.

Luna's POV

*Some time before Nineve fights Deadwatch*

Again, another Deadwatch squad... this is getting redundant. I looked around and travelled to the next area for today's route. Ever since Deadwatch started to scout out the area for some guy named Serpent, the number of people travelling to Sanctuary City by the forest trail has been decreasing lately. 'Those Deadwatch fools probably shot everything that's not them, foe or neutral,'I mused as got to my destination. And surprise, surprise... another Deadwatch squad. Before I decided to give up and head back to my improvised home, something interesting came from the squad.

"Spartan 3-1 how copy?" The Deadwatch HQ radioed to the squad that I'm nearest to.

"Spartan 3-1." Spartan 3-1's commander replied back.

"Converge at Sanctuary Outskirts Point Zulu, Marauder 1-5 needs back up with a Dead Sea test subject asap."

"Copy that HQ, heading there now," the commander turned back to his subordinates and gave an order."Alright people let's move out! We're dealing with a fucking test subject, so I don't need to tell what happens if you fucked around."

'Interesting', I thought to myself, 'there's more like me around here? I think I'll follow them, help out the hybrid, then we GTFO.'

*present time*

Using the foliage as cover, I followed Spartan 3-1 to this "Sanctuary Outskirts Point Zulu", to find a Totadile-hybrid holding out fairly well against a Deadwatch squad, probably Marauder 1-5. She doesn't seem to be in top shape though, and the fact that there is already a strike team present was not helping her. Taking out the amethyst and steel scythe on my back, I landed lightly on the soil behind Spartan 3-1, the squad not having noticed me... yet. Using this opportunity, I charged into the squad (and taking it by surprise), swinging my scythe wildly and through some of their bodies, said bodies becoming mutilated when I've finished.

This little slice-and-dice definitely caught the attention of the strike team's two helicopters, which locked on us and fired their miniguns, the pilots holding down the trigger, not giving us any quarter to react while I dodged around, not being able to do anything at that point in time. The Totadile-hybrid was also in the same situation as me, though she managed to fire a few Ice Beams but the strike team were able to dodge them. Meanwhile that was happening, one of the remaining Spartan 3-1s radioed the HQ, for a few somethings called Neo-hunters.

'So much for helping out... wait who did that?!' Our eyes widened as blue coloured flames met one of the stike helicopters and setting the whole damn thing on fire. "Mayday, mayday! I'm going do-  
argghhhh!" was the pilot of the burning helicopter managed to scream out as it literally crashed and burned. In the sky was someone with Flygon wings, red goggles covering his eyes and his mouth having some smoke coming out. "Just who is that guy?" I asked the Totadile-hybrid, who shrugged her shoulders, not knowing who he was as well.

Xavier's POV

*about 10 minutes ago*

"And some random prophet told me to find this "Serpent". Whoever he is, he probably is the only chance I get to destroy them..." I muttered to myself as I flew towards Sanctuary City, my two trusted swords on my back. One thing I was thankful for, aside from my swords, was probably my Flygon wings. Arceus, I can probably go from city to city on these in less than an hour! But let's not get of topic. I was hoping not to meet any Deadwatch on my flight there. Obviously, fate has other plans for me.

A beam of light blue light came from one side of the forest I'm flying above now and missed two helicopters with a insignia which I've come to hate.

"Deadwatch," I internally cursed as I flew towards the helicopters and fired my flamethrower at one of the helicopters, making it burn and crash to the ground when they connected. 'So much for not coming in contact with those assholes.'

*present time*

I looked on, annoyed as the other helicopter pilot fired a rocket towards me. "Fuck off, will ya?" After saying that, I concentrated and formed a wall of Psychic in front of me. The rocket, on touching the wall, deflected back to the helicopter, its pilot muttering out "Shit" just before the rocket impacted the cockpit and turning to a pile of burning metal. Grinning at the destroyed helicopter, I landed on the ground and faced the two hybrids on the ground, one a Sableye and the other a Totadile.

"Thanks for taking out those things for us, they were being a pain in the ass," the Sableye-hybrid thanked me while the Totadile-hybrid nodded her head.

"No problem, I hate those bastards for doing this *points to wings and skin* to me," I said to them.

"Join the club. I am Nineve by the way, and she's... uh..." Nineve, the Totadile-hybrid, stopped as she didn't know the name of the other girl.

"It's Luna Lyrune, just call me Luna," Luna, the Sableye-hybrid, answered for her. "And you are?"

"I'm Xavier and obviously I'm a Flygon-hybrid. As for why I can use Psychic to deflect the rocket, I have PSI." I told them my name and the reason that I can use what I call PSI Shield.

"Not that I'm rushing or anything, but we better GTFO before whatever the fuckers called, I think they called Neo-hunters, come and get us. Follow my lead." Luna motioned for us to follow her, probably to somewhere safer than where we were. Not disagreeing with her, both Nineve and I ran behind her to who-knows-where. At the same time, I thought to myself, 'Guess I'll just have to trust these two for now.'

Meanwhile, at about same time...

3rd Person POV

Royston woke up on a chair with a pained moan. He felt like he had been hit by a freakin' truck... oh wait, he was thrown out of his shop, through a wall by a cyborg girl who has inhuman strength, speed and endurance. The teen tried standing up, but realised that his limbs were all cuffed to the chair he was sitting on. Cursing at his luck, he tried struggling out of the chair, but stopped when he saw Lynn standing in front of him with a 20 plus year old looking woman with the purple hair and red glasses in a labcoat, who opened her mouth, "Hello Royston, I am Lynna, and I think you've met Lynn already, am I correct."

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're her sister, considering that both of you have purple hair," Royston tried deducing who the woman in the labcoat was, looking at her dead in the eye. He was not the type to be rude, even if they are BioArch.

"No, I'm her grandmother."

Royston's eyes widened, his mouth agape. He obviously didn't believe what he had heard, how the heck can someone that young be a freakin' grandmother? "You're kidding me right? How are you then-"

"No, I am dead serious. And I use my own secret medicine to make myself look young. But let's get straight to the point shall we? I am sure that you know Deadwatch want you in their hands, they think you as some kind of key against a test subject named Nature Serpent. But they will probably dispose of you once they take care of said test subject." Lynna explained about the Deadwatch superiors' intentions, confusing Royston.

"And you're telling me this why? You captured me probably for those fuckers who took my brother. It will make no sense for you to betray them." Royston made a good point. It's pretty much suicide to betray a shady organisation such as Deadwatch, but Lynna had that one covered. " I don't give a damn about those barbarians' plans, so I am generous enough to make you an offer: according to Lynn, you made your sword into a three-in-one weapon and made your own personalised twin pistols. That's impressive for a teen like you, not many can do that. I want you to join me, and help me with both my experiments on cyborg soldiers and make weapons for them, since you are so good at that kind of thing."

Royston pondered about the offer, thinking about the possible consequences. The chances of his survival were very slim to none regardless of his choice. If he didn't join her, like she had said earlier, he will probably only live until Deadwatch thinks that he has lived up his usefulness against Serpent, whoever he is. If he did join her, Lynna might stab him in the back, turn him into a cyborg of whatever sorts. And that is also NOT a thing he looked forward to. Sighing, he looked back at Lynna.

"Say if I did take up your offer, what you would have done? To make sure that they would never find out that I am working with you all along, I mean?" Royston asked, he himself not sure of her intentions. Smirking at the teenager, Lynna replied that she'll fake his death, say that Lynn found his body mangled by Deadwatch soldiers and he'll be safe from the organisation. At the same time,  
after a few days from his "death", he will be "employed" by Lynna to work as part of Operation: TechnoForce's crew.

Satisfied, but internally still suspicious about Lynna's reply, Royston gave a smirk and took up her offer, " Alright, a deal it is then, but sorry I cannot shake your hand like how businessmen make deals with one another, my hands are still cuffed to the Arceus-forsaken chair."

'Well, an enemy of my enemy is my friend, but I'll just use her/him to my advantage.' Both Royston and Lynna thought the same thing, unbeknownst to the other dealer.

At the same time, outside the room where Royston, Lynn and Lynna were in, a soldier who was standing guard had heard everything coming from inside, and he smirked as he realised that he was one step closer to finding "her". Next, he'll find out more on "her" through this Royston.

'Getting information from the teen should be like taking candy from a baby, if I don't count fact that he might use the weapons that he made himself'Neith thought. But for now... he'll just play good little soldier.

3rd Person POV

*1 hour before current events*

Serpent woke up with a sharp pain coming from the bitten off side of his face. That bite certainly was going to leave a mark. "Seems like you're awake Serpent, took you long enough to wake up," He turned his head to the right and looked at Riley, who then continued, "Sorry I was not able to find the Totadile-hybrid, she's harder to chase after than I thought. But aside from that, I've pin-pointed a possible base to strike, as soon as you regenerated of course."

Serpent looked like he was about to open his mouth and speak when the sharp pain of his injury hit him hard, causing him to grit his teeth slightly at the stinging pain. Crimson let out a audible chuckle and suggested, "Or maybe you should heal up first, before we do anythiing." Looking at the Lucario-hybrid with a frown (obviously not amused about it), Serpent absorbed light emitted by the lights in the safe house with his photosynthetic scales and tail, and allowed himself to regenerate via photosynthesis for a few minutes.

As soon as he confirmed that the pain was gone and the injury fully healed, Serpent took off the bandage, his face as good as new. "As I was about to say, we should try striking more than one base.  
Yes, it's a little crazy but that way, less Deadwatch will converge per attacked base so our escape chances are better. And in case we do not want to repeat the same incident as earlier, going in smaller groups will be less threatening to a fellow hybrid."

"Okay, but who is going to go alone?" Riley asked.

"I am," Serpent replied,"You and Crimson should be able to sneak in through a window or something. I was never the type to work well in teams anyway."

*present time, around 0830*

Riley's POV

"Okay, looks like the base is less defended than I previously thought it would be," Crimson said as he observed Base Archer Zero, the security was much less than the first base we targeted. I just hoped we didn't jinx it. The base may look like it's not particularly defended on the outside, but who knows how many Deadwatch soldiers could be found inside. Taking the high road, we jumped from roof to roof until we reached the base's. As soon as we landed, Crimson activated his Aura Cloak, making us invisible as we looked for an opened window. If worse comes to worst, we'll just have to make our own entrance, and you know how bad those can turn out.

Thankfully, Lady Luck was with us today as we found a opened window, this one near behind a few crates filled with who-knows-what. Jumping inside, we looked around from our hiding spot as BioArch scientists and Deadwatch soldiers alike walked pass us. "Shit, there's quite a number of these bastards around here," I whispered to my partner who nodded in response. It does not seem like it's going to be easy to sabotage this base after all, unless...

"Okay we'll going to make sure that the testing chamber is ready for Aqua Scale's survival stimulus so don't allow the monsters to come out," one of the scientists said as a group of scientists and soldiers walked into the room, examining the room. Perfect, just the perfect distraction to break out this Aqua Scale. Motioning towards the chamber's controls, we activated the chamber doors and out came some human-like creatures with fish like characteristics. "What the fuck?! Who let the fucking thin- arrgggghhhh!" was all a soldier managed to say before he was eaten alive along with the others in the testing chamber.

"Come on Crimson, let's go find this Aqua Scale and get the hell outta here," I told Crimson and we moved slightly faster towards the room where they keep the successful test subjects in, while the soldiers in the viewing room ran inside the testing chamber to try and get whoever they could out alive. We looked around, the place had a girl with long golden hair with pink highlights chained to a wall. She obviously looked surprised when we appeared and fearful as I materialised my claws.

"Calm down, we'll not going to hurt you, just getting you out of here," Crimson assured the girl as I cut the chains carefully, not wanting to slice off her limbs or something by accident. "You're who the Deadwatch codenamed Aqua Scale right?"

"Yes, but the name's Melodia, those bastards don't know how to treat people correctly," Melodia answered back, before turning her legs into the tail of a Milotic and using Aqua Tail to whip a Deadwatch soldier, who happened to walk in to check on her, into a wall. A Milotic-hybrid eh? Just what other types and how many hybrids have Deadwatch made so far? Reverting her tail back to legs,  
Melodia looked at us before asking, "So you two want to get out of here or something? I am not willing to stay here any longer."

Running out of the holding room and into the viewing chamber, we saw Deadwatch soldiers taking aim at us, the commander shouting "Open up!" Not letting them hurt us, Melodia quickly fired an Ice Beam on the ground, making a wall of ice which the bullets met and only managed to chip. As soon as most of the soldiers ran out of ammo, we returned back with attacks of our own: Crimson with a Aura Sphere since it exhausts him too quickly, Melodia fired Ice Beam while I used Shadow Ball, our attacks meeting those bastards and exploding, killing all of them. Using the Aura Cloak to make ourselves invisible once more, we snuck out of the base and headed back towards the safe house, all of us with a smile on our faces; Crimson and I for a job well done and Melodia for finally being free.

Serpent's POV

'Okay, maybe I should have picked another base instead of this one,' I thought as I observed the high security from the roof of a nearby building; soldiers patrolling the entire damn area, turrents here and there, not good if I got compromised. Ah well, better get it over with. I took on the form of the Deadwatch commander I bio-leeched when we started sabotaging the bases. Jumping into an alley, I walked towards the Deadwatch Base Fearless Niner, musing at the retarded name. 'Let's see how 'fearless' they are, when I decide to appear inside and kill every single one of them and destroying the base to make my point.'

As expected, the soldiers allowed another "one" of them inside their base, not knowing that that was me. Looking around, I walked behind the commander who was near an armored vehicle and let my tendrils absorb some of his biomass while looking around to make sure that no one was watching. I expected him to turn around and notice me, but surprisingly he didn't and I was free to go and snap his neck. Hiding myself behind some armored vehicles and the corpse underneath, I took on his form and strolled into the base, his gun in hand just to make sure that they don't suspect me as an intruder.

Inside the base, I mentally winced as I found the place very similar to where I was being held then, same viewing area and testing chamber, only this time there are less soldiers and more scientists around, much to my relief. I went to some of the files left on the table by one of those heartless men and read it. "Hmm... Operation: Inferno, to make more fire-type hybrids to add to the already annoying ranks of the Neo-hunters." Looking inside the testing chamber, I saw a girl with yellow fur covering her ankles and wrists struggling against the cuffs holding her to a wall as scientists walked towards with a syringe containing something in hand. Not letting that get into that Arcanine-hybrid's systems, whatever that shit might be.

Looking around, I smirked as I found a nearby scientist, jolting away notes on a notepad and away from his fellow scientists' eyes. 'Perfect timing,' I thought to myself as I walked behind the unsuspecting scientist, covered his mouth to muffle his voice, bio-leeched his body to gain the code for releasing the Arcanine-hybrid through his memories, snapped his neck and hid the body away from prying eyes. All of that and taking on the now-dead scientist's appearance before I clutched my head in pain, the memories of him getting the code from another person forcing into my head. Knowing the code, I walked to the controls.

"Well time for me to give Operation: Inferno a start, to its demise!" I laughed psychotically as I typed in the code "3082" and unlocked the cuffs holding the female hybrid, not caring that I've reverted back to my original appearance and alerting the soldiers in the viewing room. As for inside the testing chamber, the Arcanine-hybrid fired arrows of fire from a bow made of fire she had materialised as soon as she got up on the feet, burning some of the people inside the chamber. "Shit! Somebody shoot the fucking Blaze Hound, we'll gonna get killed in here!" a scientist shouted, before he was set alight by a fire arrow. Firing a Leaf Storm at the soldiers in the viewing chamber, I jumped into the testing chamber through the window, the shattering window getting the attention of the Arcanine-hybrid and whoever's still alive and not burning.

Akari's POV

I fired as many fire arrows as I can at the bastards in the same room as I was in. Karma sure is a bitch right? They trapped people with monsters, now they are the ones being fed to the monsters, though I don't see myself as one. I was having "fun" torching each and every one of those people, when I heard the window shatter and the person came in from the "dramatic" entrance was a teenage boy with a Servine's tail,green hoodie and pants. Instinctively, I aimed my fire bow and arrow at him. Looking at me, he ignored the weapon that could possibly kill him and asked, "So what's your name?"

"Well, it's rude to ask that if you haven't introduced yourself right?" I retorted, at which he sighed, muttering out that he should really remember to do that next time.

"It's Serpent, how about your's?" he introduced himself and changed his left arm into a vine-whip to sweep a few soldiers taking aim at us.

"It's Akari, now why are you here?"

"Well, I am here *blocks gun bullets with leaves* to sabotage whatever *dodges rocket* operations they have, and to *fires Leaf Storm at Deadwatch soldiers* find people like us to fight against them. I'll like you to join us, if you want." He added the last part, as to give me a choice. Well, I don't think that anyone else aside from him and the other ones like me, assuming he's right about there being more of us, will treat me like a normal human.

"Fine, but if you're lying, then don't be surprised if you see yourself burning in hell," I threatened as we fought back-to-back against more incoming soldiers. Nodding his head, he used Leaf Storm to "teleport" both of us out of the base and outside, in an alley near the base.

StylishDescent: And finally, the chapter's out and about. I am sorry if I made the some of the characters' debut short, especially Xavier's and Neith's (I felt theirs were short compared to the others).  
Serpent: So this chapter, we revealed six OCs,that's quite a lot for this chapter.  
StylishDescent: I could have done less, but Riley and Nineve would probably dismember me.  
Luna and Xavier: Don't think that they're the only ones who can do that *takes out weaponry*.  
Crimson: OR just beat the living hell outta you *gets to fighting stance*.  
Lynn, Royston and Neith : Or just shoot the hell outta you with guns *Lynn aimed her plasma cannons, the latter two aimed their pistols at author*.  
StylishDescent: *gulps and starts backing away*  
Lynna: I think we scared the author enough already...  
StylishDescent: T-thanks Lynna-  
Lynna: ... at least for this chapter!  
StylishDescent: *starts hyperventilating due to anxiety caused by thinking of possible death*  
Melodia and Akari: *sweat drops and coughs* We'll like to thank all readers for reading this chapter, hope to see more OCs (OC form is in chapter 1) and see reviews / constructive criticisms. And on the behalf of the rest, see you next chapter!~

[StylishDescent logging out]

New OCs to be seen, sooner or later:

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Brande

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 17

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid):Pokemon-Growlithe [for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Has am ore slim, feminine build than the male Growlithes.

History: For as long as she can remember, she's always been owned by Lynn and Nineve. And as such, she's fiercely protective of them and was openly hostile towards Caspian and Neith when they first appeared, but has since warmed up to them. When Nineve was dragged away by Lynna, she was upset and tried to attack, but was held back by Lynn. But when Lynna returned for Lynn, she attacked quickly, but was subdued by Lynna's own Pokemon. When she came too, she was being nursed by Neith, who explained everything to her; Lynn had been taken, Caspian had been turned into a hybrid and he himself was planning on becoming a soldier to get his girlfriend back. So he gave her a choice; She can stay here or she can go with him. She chose to go and is now his Pokemon companion until they're all back together again.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): Doesn't wear earrings, but wears a ruby-studded collar.

Weapons used(optional): None [would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality: She's a fiercely loyal girl to her four human friends. She looks at them as if they were her own family, and they do the same for her. She likes to be cuddled and petted by the four, but is very cautious around new people and Pokemon. She also dreams to evolve one day, to be an even bigger protector.

Hobbies: None

Most favourite food: Steak

Least favourite food: Fish

Strengths: From years of training, she's quick on her feet, can track multiple scents, can dig for hours at a time, can swim and rescue people and Pokemon alike from drowning. She is, also of course, house trained.

Weaknesses: Being only loyal to Neith right now, she's quick to attack if anyone were to harm him, friend or foe.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): BioArch

Moves/Abilities: Agility, Flare Blitz, Protect, Wild Charge

Wild Blitz(With enough practice and focus, she can combine the power of Flare Blitz and Wild Charge-surrounding herself in fire and electricity- to make a much more powerfull attack

Quotes: "Give me back my family!", "I wonder if Lynn will ever admit her feelings..", "If I ever see Lynna without that stupid ghost i'm gonna bite her.."

Taunts: "Always with the burning..", "You will NOT harm him!", "Sorry, but I only listen to four human, and you're not one of em."

Theme Music: None

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Orph e

Gender(M/F): M

Age: 66

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Pokemon-Gengar [for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Looks like a normal Gengar, but his eyes hold nothing but malice.

History: Ever since he was a Ghastly, he's wanted nothing but to hurt those around him. He made babies cry continuisly, he chased children around and haunted them throughout the night, he just plain hurt adults and made old people see their own deaths. He showed no love to no one and detests anyone who stood in his way. That was, until he met HER; Lynna. To him, she was a goddess, to the way her eyes held terrible intentions., all the way to her how her foot was currently stomping someone's skull into the ground. He waited until she was done killing the poor sap and then approached. The two stared into eachother's eyes for the longest time. Not one said a word, but then they police sirens, so the young Ghastly quickly sprang into action. With a powerful-yet tiring- Psychic, he flipped the police car over, causing it to crash into a nearby wall and explode on contact. Lynna grinned widely at the Ghost and decided that he would be a perfect partner. The Ghastly grinned back and nodded, agreeing to be hers. For the next Fifty-six(They were both ten at the time) the two have been inseparable and he's been her only Pokemon.

Make-up(optional): N/A

Glasses(optional): N/A

Earrings(optional): N/A

Weapons used(optional): None [would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality: A malevolent guy who just enjoys causing pain to others. He loves working with Lynna in the lab as he knows people will most likely die. When not in the lab, he's often sent to spy on the higher ups and is even sent out into the field from time-to-time to let out his aggression. Despite his looks, he has a rather soft side for Lynna and won't disobey any order given to her, but if anyone else tries to command him, he'll just give them the middle finger and may just phase through them.

Hobbies: Spying, killing.

Most favourite food: Bloody meat.

Least favourite food: cooked meat.

Strengths: From his years of intense training, he can dodge many attack, and has powerful moves. He can phase through solid objects and turn invisible to gain valuable information. He can also talk through telepathy so that humans can understand him

Weaknesses: He sometimes gets cocky, which will get him hurt. He can stay invisible if he's laughing to hard. He gets annoyed easily.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): BioArch [Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities: Psychic, Shadowball, Rain Dance, Sludge Bomb.

Megaball(If he has the time, he'll make his usually small shadowball grow into a large form to hurl it at his foe.)

Sludge Rain(While the clouds are still forming with Rain Dance, he'll throw a Sludge Bomb up to combine with them. The clouds will then turn purple and rain down poison instead of water.)  
[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: "So THIS is what you're planning.", "Can't ever do this the easy way, can you? Oh well..the more blood the better.", "I believe this one deserves to die, my Dear Lynna."

Taunts: "Blood blood, gracious blood!", "Your blood fills me with so much glee.", "I hope to see your soul soon so that I may devour it.." "You...are hopeless."

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Mystery -Real- and codename is... Mystic heart.

Gender(M/F): Female.

Age: 16

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human-Eevee.  
[for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Mystery has long dark brown almost black hair to her back in pigtails in red scrunchies and pink highlights. Hazel eyes. Tanned skin. Average weight and height and kinda skinny. Has a pink and black bow on her head.

History: Um... She lived with her family and older sister then she left her house to live in the forest like Pokemon. She never went to school so um.. She isn't all that smart? -I suck at History-

Make-up(optional): ...

Glasses(optional): Has light purple glasses.

Earrings(optional): ...

Weapons used(optional): ...  
[would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality: Mystery can be stubborn and selfish at first but then she can be nice and caring. She acts like a Pokemon sometimes. She's a ditz and clumsy and loves the forest and scare people.

Hobbies: Drawing, climbing and spying on people.

Most favorite food: Candy.

Least favorite food: Chocolate.

Strengths: Um... Drawing, she's really good at that and fighting.

Weaknesses: Doing school work and sports.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): Type-Village? [Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities: Moves- Shadow Ball, Bite, Dig and Quick attack.  
[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: WTF?! Who needs friends when you have nature! :D RAWR!

Taunts: Um... None?

Theme Music: You're Gonna Go Far Kid by um... -checks You Tube- The Offspring.

Name : Astaria (real)/ Frost Soul

Gender: F

Age: 14 1/2

Race: Human-Froslass Hybrid

Appearance: She has gold hair with ice blue highlights that goes to her mid back. She has aquamarine blue eyes and tanned skin which is blue along her arms. She is tall and lean with ice sticking out of her head and a red sash/ribbon out of her back. She wears a cream off shoulder blouse with a rose at the shoulder less side,a red beanie to cover the ice,a pair of red arm warmers to cover the blue, a pair of black three quarter pants and black flats.

History: She was living in Blackthorn City with her parents when she was caught by Deadwatch to be experimented on. It was there that she met Melodia, a Milotic-Hybrid, who looks almost like her. They got along so well that they became sister in everything but blood. However, they were separated by the scientists as they thought they would rebel together and become a stronger force to be reckoned with. She ended up in a totally different and new facility away from her 'sister'.

Make-up and Glasses: N/A

Earrings: a blue star on one ear

Weapons used: a Chain Scythe that is kept in a alternate dimension. The blade is silver with gold designs while the rest is black steel

Personality:She has a somewhat childish personality which makes her look innocent to strangers but she can be mean when she wants to. She is clumsy and peppy but under that she is smart and cunning. She also shows her mean side when someone insults her friends.

Hobbies: playing her violin(stored with her chain scythe), singing

Most favourite food: Ice Cream

Least favourite food: hot and spicy food

Strengths: she has very enhanced speed and is good at close combat and long ranged fighting

Weaknesses: doesn't plan ahead and just charges in

Affliation: No one (Changeable)

Moves/Abilities:  
Blizzard - a huge snow storm sweeps in to confuse and damage the enemies. Has a chance of freezing the target Ominous Frost - a dark cutting wind blows towards the opponent that does even more damage with ice crystals that come with it.  
Avalanche - tons of icy rocks fall onto the opponent dealing a lot of damage Shock Wave - a pulse of pure electricity shocks the enemy either through her weapon or the air Shadow Ball - a ball of dark ghostly energy shoots out of her hands or weapon towards her enemy Thunder Shade - a bolt of dark ghostly electricity shoots from her body or weapon towards her target

Quotes:  
"You done talking? 'Cos I'm ready to punch your face in." (annoyed)  
"Hey! Leave some for me!" (when talking about ice cream or enemies)  
"...** just got real." (shocked)  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL LEAVE YOU TO FREEZE!" (angry)

Taunts:  
"...You done talking? 'Cos I'm reaallly bored and reeaaaallly want to kill you." (fighting loud I-can't-stop-talking enemies)  
"That's all ya got? And I thought it'd be a real fight. *pout*" (against weak enemies)  
"Here I am! *dashes away* No, here! *dashes away* Here! Here!" (having fun against her opponents)  
"Let's see how you deal with early frost." (starting a battle)  
"Too hot? I'll make it cooler...waaayyyyy cooler." (fighting against hot-blooded people)  
"Ready to be popsicles? Come at me. *Beckons them forward*" (against tough opponents)

Theme Music: N/A

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Codename-ElusiveFox, Real name-Casey

Gender(M/F): male

Age: 15

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Sceptile hybrid [for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: a lot like sceptiile. clothe like lookers from pokemon in sinnoh

History: from mt. silver in johto. escaped to the hoenn region and I am thought to be dead.

Make-up(optional): no

Glasses(optional): no

Earrings(optional): no

Weapons used(optional): Throwing knives [would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality: calm nand brave

Hobbies: soccer

Most favourite food: French toast

Least favourite food: baked beans

Strengths: speed and strength

Weaknesses: fire, bug, flying, poison, ice

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): no one [Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities: leaf blade, dragon claw, leaf storm, protect ability- super speed to get places easily. I use protect to make a giant force field [You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: I'm ZUBATMAN!

Taunts: I thought you said that you were strong!?

Theme Music: None 


	10. Chapter 8

StylishDescent: Evolve and Survive is now back with Chapter 8!  
Serpent: You realise that you update very fast right?  
StylishDescent: I'll be very busy soon, so make I'm making use of whatever time I can to update.  
Riley: So whose turn to do disclaimers?  
StylishDescent: Those who haven't, who are they?  
Every OC: *points to Akari, Melodia, Luna and Xavier*  
Xavier: Ladies first.*Akari, Melodia and Luna smacks his head* Okay...ow... fine we'll all do it.  
Akari, Melodia, Luna and Xavier: StylishDescent does not own pokemon and every OC aside from Serpent and Royston.

Chapter 8: Reunion and Family Ties

[Sanctuary Outskirts]

0902 hours

Nineve's POV

The three of us high tailed our asses as we heard what I believed could be a Neo-hunter shouting out to his comrades of the direction we are heading towards. There's no way that we'll be able to escape like this, our tracks are becoming too obvious as we had to cut our way through the forest. The voices are coming ever closer, and according to Luna, we were not even close to her hideout. The next best option is to use nature as cover but all that's around use are trees, shrubs and a lake... wait... who's that guy at the lake? He had a Squirtle's shell as part of his back and had a squirtle's curly tail, but he looks awfully familar... 'Wait! Could he be?' I walked towards the Squirtle-hybrid,ignoring the other two who were shouting at me to continue on. The Squirtle-hybrid turned and faced me when he heard them shouting. Both of our eyes widened as we recognised each other.

"Nineve?"

"Caspian?"

Caspian's POV

I had been trying to find her a long time already. Ever since I was broken out of the Deadwatch base by Neith I have been searching around here for either Nineve, Lynn or at the lake, I growled, frustrated. Why did they have to take her away? And why did they do ...this to me? Those sickening bastards... I had nearly lost all hope of finding her already. Suddenly voices came from behind me, "Nineve, we got to go!" Did I hear "Nineve"? I am starting to feel like I am going delusional, but just in case... I turned around and saw her.

"Nineve?"

"Caspian?"

Realising that the girl is the real Nineve and she recognised me, we both hugged each other tightly, laughing in joy as we were finally united. "It's been too long Nineve." She nodded at me, but one of the two other hybrids with her, the Flygon-hybrid looked a little worriedly as he said, "Uh... Sorry to interrupt the little reunion here, but we have to get the fuck out of here before... ah speak of the Arceus-forsaken devil."

Three Deadwatch clad in different combat armor from typical soldiers stood in front of us, one having an arm glowing a light blue, another having a metallic sword-like weapon which he sent electricity through from his right arm, and the third with psychic aura around him. "Hmmm... I thought there were only two of them, but ah well, the more the merrier, to us of course." One of the Neo-hunters looked at the group of hybrids, and laughed before getting into a combat stance, the others doing the same.

"Looks like we'll going to have to take out this sons of bitches," I said as we got into our own fighting stances.

3rd Person POV

Caspian vs Electric-type Neo-hunter

Taking out a thunder rod from his shell, Caspian taunted the Neo-hunter with an "On guard" before charging (albeit clumsily thanks to him being not used the shell) towards the Neo-hunter. Laughing at the clumsiness of the water-type, the Neo-hunter raised his sword into the air and struck the ground, sending a shockwave of electricity towards the hybrid. Said hybrid was swept off his feet and landed on his shell, to which he had difficulty getting back on his feet. Taking the opportunity to deal as much damage as he could, the electric Neo-hunter jumped into the air and went with a downward slice, only to be countered when Caspian used a Surf to bring himself up onto his feet and fired an Ice Beam at the still mid-air Neo-hunter, causing the latter to crash into the ground, back first.

Using his thunder rod to electrocute his shell, he rammed the recovering Neo-hunter with his shell, the electrical charge adding to the damage even if it was not that much. Out of annoyance, the Neo-hunter fired back with a Thundershock but the electric type move redirected itself to Caspian's thunder rod and negating the attack completely."If lightning blasts don't work, then I'll just cut you down!" The Neo-hunter shouted as he swung his sword in a horizontal slash at Caspian.

"SO, that's how you want to play huh?" Caspian taunted at his opponent's obvious strikes and blocked with a vertical strike. But he did not account for the force at which the Neo-hunter swung his sword at and knocking him off balanced.

"Time to end this!" The Neo-hunter raised his sword, this time instead of sending a electrical based shockwave, he charged the air and lightning struck the taser sword. Grinning at the fully charged sword, he shouted at the Squirtle-hybrid as he got ready to send a much more powerful blast of electrical energy,"Let's see how your weapon try and redirect this!" Knowing he was unable to dodge this normally, Caspian fired an Ice Beam on the ground before hiding himself inside the shell and slided towards the Neo-hunter, knocking him off his feet and losing his grip on the taser sword. Said sword, still charged with a lot of electricity, landed on the Neo-hunter's body by the blade, frying the Neo-hunter as the body convulsed, the large amount of electricity killing him within a few seconds.

Nineve and Luna vs Psychic-type Neo-hunter

"Hmm... two versus one, not a good match-up but who cares, I'll just trash you like the rest, so gi-" the Neo-hunter stopped mid sentence as he teleported away from an Ice Beam from Nineve and a Dark Pulse from Luna. Appearing a few feet to the left of where he was, he looked more irritated about the interruption than he was about being struck by two attacks. "It's rude to interrupt someone when he's talking. So as I was saying... so give u-"

Again was he interrupted by the same two moves from the same two hybrids and he teleported to the right this time."What the hell with wrong with you two? Don't fucking interrupt people!" Returning the favour, the Psychic Neo-hunter rapid-fired Psy Beam at his two opponents, who dodged gracefully. Knowing that just spamming Psy Beam was not going to work, the Neo-hunter teleported himself, confusing the two hybrids as they looked around the battlefield for their target. What they did not know was that the Neo-hunter had teleported himself above them and used Telekinesis to grab a tree and threw it at the Sableye and Totadile hybrids.

Noticing the tree headed for them, Nineve quickly used an Ice Punch to encase her claws in ice and punched the incoming tree, freezing and shattering it into frozen little bits. "Distract him, I'll attack from behind once you get the bastard near the lake," Nineve explained her plan, to which her partner nodded before summoning her scythe to slice and dice the Neo-hunter. Taking the chance, the Totadile-hybrid jumped into the lake and stayed underwater, waiting for the right opportunity to pounce at the Neo-hunter.

'Where did *dodges scythe* that girl go? I swore she was *again dodges scythe* here a minute ago. Maybe she *dodges dark pulse and returns with a Psy Beam* chickened out,' the Psychic Neo-hunter jumped near the edge of the lake, not realising he just sealed his fate. Jumping out from the lake and onto the Neo-hunter's back, Nineve gave a poweful bite to the neck, causing said Neo-hunter to stumble forward and towards a scythe-swinging Luna. Luna gave a powerful slash and causing him to turn towards Nineve thanks to the force of the swing, the Totadile hybrid kicking the Neo-hunter down and freezing the downed body with an Ice Beam before jumping on the incapacitated Neo-hunter and bit off his face. The Neo-hunter couldn't let out even a scream as he died from having more than half his face gone in an instant. Blood poured out from the face wound, staining the soil crimson. Nineve scoffed as she spat out the piece of Neo-hunter face and high-fived Luna.

Xavier vs Ice-type Neo-hunter

Both fighters took out their weapons: Xavier using his pair of swords, the Dark Oblivion and the Ray of Hope, while the Ice Neo-hunter created a pair of scimitars from ice. Both looked at the other with fierce determination in their eyes to take his opponent out. Making the first move, the Neo-hunter slammed one of the ice scimitars' blades into the ground, sending spikes of ice towards the Flygon-hybrid who dodged it by simply flying into the air. The two harpoon tipped blades of Xavier's pair of swords glinted in the light as Xavier went in with a thrust from both swords, aiming straight for the Neo-hunter's upper body.

Knowing he could not dodge the attack, the Neo-hunter released his grip on the sword which had its blade stuck to the ground and instead formed an ice shield and successful guarding himself. Using the shield as a charging weapon, he added icicles to the shield and rammed it into Xavier, effectively making it into a spiked battering ram. Hissing in pain, Xavier used a Dragon Flamethrower. The blue flames met the shield of the Neo-hunter, successful in only melting the icicles. The shield too was too was melted, but still remained its solid shape, until Xavier sliced it into four pieces with the Dark Oblivion and the Ray of Hope with a Dragon Slash each by infusing both swords with Dragon energy.

Getting away from the Flygon-hybrid, the Ice Neo-hunter decided to sacrifice speed for power as he formed a pair of hammer-like fists, one for each of his arms. "What the friggin' hell?!" Xavier looked alarmed as he watched the Neo-hunter literally threw himself at the Flygon-hybrid who tried blocking it with PSI shield, only for the psychic based shield to shatter when the fists made contact. 'That thing's dangerous even if it missed me, and it's definitely deadly if it hits me,' Xavier thought as he jumped backwards away from the powerful, shield-breaking weapons.

'Going close range is going to be suicide, so the best bet is to use long range,' Taking both swords and slamming them to the ground repeatedly, Xavier created powerful shockwaves that made the Ice Neo-hunter stagger until he fell backwards, the heavy defence-breaking weapons not making it easy for the wielder to get up. Using a Draco Meteor, Dragon energy meteors fell from space and onto the incapacitated Neo-hunter, taking him out.

'Just to make sure he is really dead,' Xavier set his gaze on the corpse. Concentrating his psychic powers at the body, he let out a surge of psychic energy aimed directly at the Neo-hunter and turning it to a bloody explosion thanks to a powerful PSI Blast.

After the battle, 0928 hours

The four of the hybrids looked at the corpses of their enemies and gave a relieved sigh, finally done and over with them. Turning at Caspian, Xavier asked the Squirtle-hybrid, "Who are you anyway, and how are you related to Nineve?" Looking back at the Flygon-hybrid, Caspian replied, "Caspian's the name and I'm her boyfriend, so what about you two?" Obviously, the two he was refering to are Xavier and Luna. After introducing themselves, Luna had the group follow her to her hideout and all their fingers crossed, no more trouble coming after them.

General Randall's POV (first time in the entire fic)

[Deadwatch HQ]

1014 hours

I looked through the data, more and more furious as I reached the end. There's certainly no way any Deadwatch soldiers could have gone against my orders and killed Royston. I gave specific orders myself so there's no fucking way that there was any possible mistake of my subordinates giving the wrong information! Looking at who showed me the file on Operation: Great Goliath, though there was not any more new Phase Twos yet, the successful Phase Two was almost ready to be deployed. That's at least one good news coming to me.

"So how is the Phase Two doing?" I asked, the answer I got was better than I anticipated.

"General, the Phase Two Goliath shows much more physical strength, endurance and speed than the Phase Ones. Like the Phase Ones, he is able to withstand small fire arms easily without any armor, though he still takes some damage from heavy weapons and vehicles, shatter concrete with his bare hands and out run some of our Neo-hunters. But what makes him stand out from the rest is that his strength is strong enough to dent a hole into the armor of the most reinforced tanks in our arsenal, a walking jackhammer if you will, and his resistance to damage, as well as his speed has vastly improved thanks to Nature Serpent's DNA enhancing his own." explained, proud of his work. "In theory, we can make more Phase Twos by cloning our current Phase Two Goliath instead of the conventional method of mixing Nature Serpent's DNA with their own, increasing the success rate of getting more Phase Twos. But right now, we are still going with improving the Phase Two serum."

"Good job , we'll come to the last bit once the tests on our Goliath Phase Two are completed. So have you sent the Goliath Phase Ones to find and hopefully kill Nature Serpent and whoever with him?"

"No sir, the Goliaths can only be sent if our soldiers confirmed that Serpent and company haven't escaped, so that we do not arouse suspicion with the public. And they always manage to escape, by hook or by crook."

I let out a sigh of frustration. This was not what we have planned ahead for, and it's getting bad to worse every day. We have heard from our soldiers from other bases that there have been quite a fucking ton of other test subjects who have escaped from their confinement not caused by Nature Serpent and company. As for those caused by the fucking band of misfits, we have lost most of our Dead Seas and our only successful Inferno. And that's just the tip of the fucking iceberg.

At around same time,

Serpent's POV

[The Safe House]

Akari and I reached back to the safe house, Crimson and Riley already back with another hybrid. That turned out better than I initially expected, two more to join us in taking out Deadwatch. "So how's the mission?" I asked my friends as we sat down on the sofa.

"Better than it could have been, we managed to escape before more Deadwatch arrived in the scene. Melodia here is a Milotic-hybrid that we escaped along, codenamed: Aqua Scale from Deadwatch." Riley replied and introduced Melodia, the Milotic-hybrid who just waved at us. "And the girl with you is?"

"She's Akari, codenamed: Blaze Hound by Deadwatch, and apparently I just sabotaged the entire Operation: Inferno when I managed to break her out of the hellish prison *shudders*. Akari just happens to be the first successful Inferno hybrid Deadwatch managed to create to add to their Neo-hunters. Oh, Akari and Melodia, the Lucario-hybrid is Crimson, Riley's the Houndour-hybrid and I am Serpent, a Servine-hybrid. We'll like you to join us to take down Deadwatch and BioArch. Of course, it's completely up to you." I replied to Riley before introducing ourselves to Akari and Melodia and giving the option to join us.

Melodia nodded, but still kept silent. Creepy... As for Akari, now that she know that I was right about there being others like her, agreed and joined us. Looking back at the map, I canceled out the two bases we have sabotaged and looked for another point which we can strike. Before I found another, Crimson motioned me and Riley to come over. Walking towards him, both of us were curious about what he had to say.

"We have got to get another safe house if we want to recruit more people into taking down Deadwatch. As much as this place have served as a good safe house, it's going to get a little more crowded when there are more of us." Crap, didn't think of that flaw. Riley however gave a smirk as she pointed at one of the Deadwatch bases we've sabotaged. We immediately got an idea of what she had in mind: we'll going to use a base as one of the safe house. Crazy as it sounds, but that might be an option for three very good reasons. One, we did not have much money on us, if we had any at all. Two, those bases are fairly large and one of them should provide ample space. If not, we'll just take one more for residence. Three, those bases were made to withstand an earthquake, not easy to destroy and the defences are great, if we can get the turrents around the place to aim at our enemies.

We were about to plan to take one of the bases when we had a call from an unknown caller. Picking up the phone and started recording, I did not have a chance to ask who it was as a distorted voice first spoke. "I know that you people want to take down Deadwatch so listen up. As for how I know that and how I got the phone number is not relevant at this point. You should first and recruit a courier by the name of Aspen Weathercroft, she can be a insider for you. At the same time, there's a new operation that is going on right now.I have not much information on it, but I recommend you take it out before you start recruiting any more hybrids, since it can be a threat to you. Go to Base Niner Two as a group of the scientists who know the information about the operation are there.  
And another thing, try to get some DeadNet communicators during your raid, it'll be more convienent to talk to you that way."

"Wait who are-" I did not finish my sentence as the line disconnected. Find Aspen Weathercroft and go to Base Niner Two? That's just odd and who the hell is our contact? My other hybrid friends have the same puzzled and opening the door, I told my friends to stay inside and enlist Aspen's help first while I headed out to find out on the new operation Deadwatch have started. Shit have started to hit the fan, not that I can do much about it.

The Contact's POV

'Sorry I cannot reveal myself yet Serpent, I have to go incognito for the time being, since I am currently working with Deadwatch. I took a while to hack the computers and to get you this information, so don't screw up.' I thought to myself as I took off the voice distorting device I had invented. Deadwatch is not going to be pleased about this... but so long as they do not know that I am leaking out information for their enemies, I should be safe for the moment. Looking back the computer in front of me, I searched as much as I could on the secret operation, but every bit was heavily encrypted and trying to figure it out will take too long.

Instead of staring and trying to make sense of the operation, I just went to check on the other operations for any known updates. "Hmmm, seems like there's one new guy coming into Operation: TechnoForce in about three days time, and goes by the name of Marcel. Serpent might need this information, but first he should concentrate on taking out whatever secret operation Deadwatch is having now.

Riley's POV

"Aspen Weathercroft..." I checked the information about this courier through the Internet. The lady had brown hair tied in a messy ponytail. "Looks like she had been hired by Deadwatch very recently so it should be easy to track her down, here's the phone number."

"Okay, calling her now," Crimson called Aspen through the phone, which the latter answered.

[Call between Crimson and Aspen]

"Hello, who am I speaking to?" Aspen asked the caller. The courier was at her home, just done making sure that she've gotten the correct pay from her client that day.

"I am an... aquaintance of someone named Serpent, you might know him since you've been hired by Deadwatch." Crimson replied back. A sputtering sound could be heard.

"H-h-how did you- nevermind, what is it that you want me to do about it?"

"We want you to help us out to get information from within Deadwatch."

"That's kind of a tall order, but I'll see what I can do. What's the pay?" That stopped us in our tracks. Shit, Serpent's not going to like this."Uh... hello? You still there?"

"We'll call back once we have got the money ready." Crimson quickly replied before disconnecting. "How the hell are we going to pay her? We don't even have much money on us! Hopefully Serpent have better luck at what he's doing right now."

[Base Niner Two]

1056 hours

Serpent's POV

Hmmm... what could possibly be a threat to us? We can easily take out Neo-hunters and normal Deadwatch soldiers are nothing more than irritating flies. Guess I have to trust the contact and find out for myself. I took on my Deadwatch soldier disguise and walked into the base, again no alarm triggered. And again, I found the commanding officer, but this time he was standing between a few Deadwatch soldiers. Dammit, not good. I'll put myself on high alert if I try Bio-leeching the bastard. Looking around, I smirked as I saw another way in, by the ventilation shaft. Making sure that I was away from prying eyes, I turned myself into leaves and entered the base through the shaft.

Upon finding the room which I need to go, I rematerialised myself behind a few objects. Good, they haven't spotted me yet. I went towards a scientist, stealth-leeched him and broke his neck. I made sure that the corpse landed lightly before heading towards the next one and repeating the process. This time, there are finally some competent soldiers who noticed me killing the scientist, not that that would bother me anyway. As for the remaining three of the scientists that I need to Bio-leech, they panicked and tried to run away.

Not caring about the soldiers firing at me, I turned my right hand to its extendable vine form and my left to fire Leaf Storms as and when I need to. Firing a Leaf Storm and killing a small group of Deadwatch troopers, I ran towards the corpses and took out all those still usable DeadNet communicators. These might come in handy. "Captain, what is going on?" A panicked voice asked the Captain of the soldiers inside the building, who replied "It's fuckin' Nature Serpent, he's leeching the team!"

"Well you can go to your fucking dance class later! We need those scientists alive to finalize Phase One and help out with Phase Two!" Phases One and Two? Phases of what? No matter, I'll get my info, Bio-leeching 'n' memory stealing style. Running towards one of the scientists and snatching him with my whip, I fired another Leaf Storm at a group of Deadwatch firing their guns at me before I slammed the scientist and Bio-leeched him. Three down, two more to go. But those two had managed to make it outside, and the concentration of soldiers out there is... whatever, they'll still die like the rest.

Breaking through the window, I landed onto the compound, and started my pursuit. Deadwatch soldiers went in with grenade launchers, the grenades hitting me with the force of a hammer to the chest, still hurts even after I regenerated the wounds. They must have decided to send the heavy infantry, cause I am starting to see a tank and helicopters heading towards me. The tank fired its cannon at me and blew a big deal of my left arm off when I used Leaf Shield to guard it, only a stump of flesh around my elbow was all that's left of my arm, blood dripping from the accursed injury. I swore the driver in the tank cheered as he got ready to fire another, probably hoping to blow me up into bits. He didn't get the chance as I got onto the tank and ripped off the hood with my good arm before using it to grab the driver by the neck out of the armored vehicle and bio-leech him, restoring my health and my arm back.

The helicopters first fired their miniguns which damaged my shield and even got some rounds into my body. They hurt much more than having grenades to my body and even managed to stagger me. Then they decided to fire missiles to destroy me since their pilots know that my shield would not be able to handle anymore high-powered explosive attacks. They are partially correct, my shield cannot withstand a tank's cannon but only because I cannot deflect the shell. Missiles, however... I formed my Leaf Shield as soon as they got close enough for me to deflect the missiles back. No damage whatsoever to me or my shield, but definitely enough damage from the missiles to blow up the cockpit of each helicopter. I quickly recovered both my body and shield by absorbing light from the sun to photosynthesise and by regeneration before continuing to give chase.

The predatory side in me screamed for me to kill the fools, and I relented just to find and leech the two scientists dry. One of the poor souls happen to trip and fall flat onto his face, screaming when I grabbed him by the leg and slammed the body into the road, blood leaking out of his smashed-in face as I bio-leeched him and chased after the last one. This one actually tried to fight back like a cornered animal, taking a gun from his pocket and fired at my body. The bullets did hurt me, but they were not enough to faze me. The last thing he saw was probably my right hand on his face, leeching the biomass out of him.

"Argh..." Their memories flowed into mine, and I heard: "Phase One is good to go, as for Phase Two, there have been complications but I am sure we'll figure out soon enough. Dr. Weathercroft's help in Phase Two will be invaluable." Wait, Weathercroft? As in Aspen Weathercroft? No, she's a courier, a relative of hers maybe? Ignoring the questions in my head, I got out of sight before changing into a soldier's form. I was about to head back to the safe house, until I listened to what the earlier panicking voice said to the captain.

"Uh... ? Your team's...uh... your team's dead." the Captain told this Bellamy person.

"What... what do we pay you for?! Dr. Archer, come in." called a Dr. Archer.

"Yes,what is it ? I have just finalized Phase One."

"Get out of there right now! I'll send in a armored vehicle for you." Not going to let that happen though.

"Captain, we need an armored vehicle now!"

"We'll send one asap-"

"No not asap, right NOW! is one of the key members of Phase Two!"

"Okay . Asap," Using the one of DeadNet communicators, I tracked the location of Dr. Archer by the sending a pulse signal to his own communicator. Smirking as I got the location, I ran towards the going-to-die scientist. 'Shit, these DeadNet communicators sure are useful, gotta get more asap... heh... asap,' I mentally laughed at how the supposed "partners-in-crime" don't work so well together. Once I reached there, the Deadwatch already had a tank to transport (he was in the tank already) away from where he was working at, two helicopters as escorts and defenders. "I am going to need some anti-armor for this, and rocket launchers should do the-" I stopped myself as soon as I laid eyes on the weapon on the tank: a Quadruple-Rocket (QR) launcher. Basically a tank's own "4 rocket launchers-in-1" weapon. "Oh sweet mother of all weaponry."

Not giving the tank time to get to 's next location, I jumped on the tank and started "weaponizing" myself by stealing the QR launcher. Surprisingly, the QR launcher was not particularly heavy, though that could have been because of my inhuman strength. "What the fuck?! Nature Serpent just took our freakin' QR! What is he- oh Arceus..." The tank driver probably paled when he saw me grinning with sadistic delight as I aimed the QR launcher and fired the QR at the tank, four rockets coming out of the tank's former weapon hitting it dead on. barely managed to get out when the tank blew up, sending the scientist flying and landing on the road. Wasting the remaining ammunition on the two escort helicopters, I ran and grabbed the scientist by his collar.

"I'm sorry!" He tried apologizing as I bio-leeched his life away. Yep, you better be. His memories was forced into mine: " , we have almost gotten ready to make a more successful Phase Two serum, thanks to 's help and expertise." What's with this and Phase Two? I really got to ask Aspen about this, if she knows anything about it. Getting out of the area, I heard through the DeadNet communicator.

"That's more than half of 's team gone! are you hearing this?" The panicking scientist now contacted , the bastard who made me go through his fucking idea of a "survival stimulus." I'll put him in a room full of monsters as soon as I get my hands on that son of a bitch, see how he likes it.

"Relax , we have almost gotten the Phase Two serum's formula ready."

"Nature Serpent had already killed more than half the team! I could be next! I gotta get outta here."

"I'll talk to General Randall, we'll see what we can do."

Again with the Phase Two, can't they give me the name of the damn operation?! At least I have some idea of another three people I can go to get more information, and by bio-leeching their memories out and asking Dr. Weathercroft directly, provided that I can find them. As I headed back, one main thought was on my mind. 'What is this operation and what exactly they are refering to as Phases One and Two?'

Serpent: And this concludes Chapter 8.  
Caspian and Nineve: Finally we're back together! *hugs each other*  
Riley, Akari and Melodia: How cute!  
Caspian and Nineve: *blushes slightly*  
Crimson: Ah well, let's wrap this up.  
Everyone: Hope to see you guys next chapter, see more OCs (once again OC form is at chapter one of the fic, as in the real chapter one, the first page's the prologue), and please review and give constructive criticisms!~

[StylishDescent logging out]

More OCs:

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Codename-ElusiveFox, Real name-Casey

Gender(M/F): male

Age: 15

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Sceptile hybrid [for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: a lot like sceptiile. clothe like lookers from pokemon in sinnoh

History: from mt. silver in johto. escaped to the hoenn region and I am thought to be dead.

Make-up(optional): no

Glasses(optional): no

Earrings(optional): no

Weapons used(optional): Throwing knives [would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]

Personality: calm nand brave

Hobbies: soccer

Most favourite food: French toast

Least favourite food: baked beans

Strengths: speed and strength

Weaknesses: fire, bug, flying, poison, ice

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): no one [Type-village means the village houses a certain type of pokemon. Names of village, I will decide later.]

Moves/Abilities: leaf blade, dragon claw, leaf storm, protect ability- super speed to get places easily. I use protect to make a giant force field [You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]

Quotes: I'm ZUBATMAN!

Taunts: I thought you said that you were strong!?

Theme Music: None

Name:  
Real- Grace Underwood

Codename- Giratina

Gender: F

Age: 10

Race: Human/Giratina - Half and half

Appearance: Go to ?p1175. There's a pic of a girl with some appearance of Giratina. Cool, is it? If you're having trouble, let me know in the next chapter. Since the pic doesn't show her feet, she has black/red knee length boots.

History: (Like Gilbert's) Was taken and experimented on since she was an infant. She doesn't remember much about her past. Her family is unknown.

Make up/glasses/earrings: None

Weapons: None, she has the abilities of Giratina.

Personality: Cheerful and happy. Don't make her mad or you'll be saying hello to death.

Hobbies: Singing (She has a beautiful singing; she always wants to be a famous and popular singer), practicing her fighting abilities, admiring Giratina (She loves to research about Giratina), playing videogames (mostly likely the Kingdom Hearts series), listening to videogame soundtracks (most likely the Kingdom Hearts series)

Most Favorite Food: Sweets

Least Favorite Food: Liver

Strengths: Fighting in darkness or dusk

Weakness: Fighting in too much light unless there's some darkness around the battle field

Allegiance: (Like Gilbert's) Depends

Moves/Abilities: (Found some moves from Pokedex Giratina)  
1. Outrage 2. Shadow Force 3. Hex 4. Draco Meteor

Quotes:  
1. "*Laughs cheerfully* This is awesome!" (When she's happy)  
2. "*Yawn* BORED." (When she's bored)  
3. "Die, my dear friend, in peace." (When killing an enemy)  
4. "CRAP! DARN IT!" (When she does something stupid or something like that)

Taunts:  
1. "Okay I'll fight you, but don't you come crying to me when you lose to me." (When preparing to fight)

Theme: Toxic by brittany Spears 


	11. Chapter 9

StylishDescent: Okay. It's time for chapter 9 and hopefully it turns out well like the previous chapters.  
Serpent: You seem a bit pessimistic today.  
Riley: Yea author, what's up?  
StylishDescent: The sky.  
Crimson: I think she meant what's with you today.  
StylishDescent: I don't know really, too much school work these days. Like the only thing I can think of is study, study and study.  
Nineve: Nevermind that. Let's just go on with today's chapter.  
StylishDescent: Right. Caspian, disclaimers.  
Caspian: StylishDescent does not own pokemon and most of the OCs.

Chapter 9: His Name Doesn't Ring a Bell(amy)

[The Safe House]

1136 hours

Melodia's POV

We watched as Serpent stepped into the living room with a fairly noticable scent of blood on him. "Any luck with Aspen?" he asked, with a hopeful look on his face. Riley shook her head and told him about how Aspen responded when Crimson asked her to be the insider of Deadwatch. His eyes widened at first, but just told her to call the courier again, saying that he might be able to convince her to work with us, with a deal that she'll probably agree to.

[call between Serpent and Aspen]

"Is this Aspen Weathercroft?" the Servine hybrid asked as soon as he heard Aspen pick up her phone, receiving a "Yep" from the courier. "Good, this is Serpent and I admit that we may not have the cash to pay you for the job but we'll help you out in return."

"Help out in what?" The courier sounded interested in the idea. I am going to kill Serpent if he wants any of us to be her slave or something worse.

"You have any relatives working for BioArch?"

"A sister, what about it?"

"How was she recruited into BioArch?"

"Why would you ask me that?" She sounded suspicious about what Serpent had in mind now.

"For two reasons. The first, she may be the Dr. Weathercroft from the scientists that I... uh... got information from. And the second, if I know Deadwatch well enough, they won't hesitate to kill anyone who lived up their usefulness."

"You mean that they might... she helped them with a problem on a kind of serum, they didn't give details on it though."

"That's good enough. We'll try to get fake her death by our hands so that she's out of the damn organisation, in return though we need you to help to be an inside source. We just need you to get the information about the major operations Deadwatch and BioArch are involved in so that we can sabotage both of the two organisations and bring them down. They did a lot of shit to us and karma's going to bite them back in the ass."

"Okay, I'm on board. Just... get her out alive."

"Don't worry, I promise your sister will be out in one piece."

[Call terminated]

Surprise, surprise, looks like we have got the courier working with us. Looking at the map, the base nearest to the safe house seems to be the best bet for us to storm and take. However, before we set out to take the base by force, the mysterious contact called again. "Good job for killing half of the team of scientists Serpent, so the next target is Dr. Frank Bellamy, he's the second in command for the operation which I still have not found out much about. Thanks to your little killing spree, he's panicking like mad now and trying to transfer to another base by helicopter. Try to intercept it before it reaches Dr. Bellamy. The helicopter is en route to Base Aero 395Z as of now. And as for the DeadNet communicators, leave the rest for the others, you just need one. I'll contact you guys now on a channel 'a3815g' I've set up so no one else can intercept the message."

Receiving the communicators from Serpent (Where did he put all those in? He didn't have a bag or many pockets on him), we connected to the channel before we all headed out: Serpent himself to find Dr. Bellamy since he's probably fast enough to reach the helicopter and his vine-whip is the perfect long range weapon to deal with helicopters. The rest of us headed to Base Terra 5-O (the nearest base to the safe house which was unnamed in chapter 6) for a little take over and for some payback.

Meanwhile...

3rd Person POV

[BioArch Research Facility East Wing]

Royston watched leaning on a wall as Lynna build a husk of a cyborg which take on the nearly realistic appearance of the former. Eyes, height, hair, and just about any body part was perfect in size. 'I should expect anything less from her, she had built cyborgs herself,' Royston thought as he fiddled with his Rebellious, making sure that his 3-in-1 sword was still in good condition before checking his twin pistols. A dark imp-like Pokemon phased the unexpecting teen from his back and through his chest, making Royston recoil in shock and fall onto the ground. The Gengar sniggered at the sight before floating towards Lynna. Royston would have started to fire bullets to the Shadow Pokemon to show that he's not one to be made fun of, if Lynna had not reminded him about her Pokemon, Orph e.

Orph e floated to the scientist working on the cyborg body, and telepathically talked to her, "Your little bitch of a granddaughter had just left to find and kill Nature Serpent and company. And why do we need to keep that useless kid around? He does not seem like he's the trustworthy type. He's too rude, too arrogant, you get the idea."

"Don't worry my little Orph e, once he's done being useful to us, I'll just allow you kill him as brutally as you want," the Gengar grinned as he heard Lynna give him her intentions. This is the one and only reason he and Lynna are inseperable: they both hold evil intentions for anyone. Orph e frowned as he heard Royston yawn, before giving the Gengar the finger. Pissed at the young teen's little insult to him, Orph e fired a shadow ball which was almost instantly countered with a shot from the Discordia, aka Royston's power-pistol. The young teen smirked as he spun the firearm before putting it back to its holster on his black trousers.

The Gengar looked at his reaction speed in shock. 'No human can react that fast. Then again, how the hell did he even survive being thrown through a wall in the first place? He is not a hybrid, a supersoldier or even a freakin' cyborg!'

"Next time if you try something funny, don't come crying to your owner when you have two full mags in your face." Royston taunted, still having the smirk on his face. As for the Gengar, Orph e turned back to Lynna, thinking of the most painful and brutal ways possible to kill Royston.

[Luna's hideout, Sanctuary Outskirts]

Nineve's POV

Finally, we reached Luna's hideout without any more interruptions from Deadwatch. The place was not that bad actually, a very large tree hollowed out in some areas to make it a warm home, yet it had not rot thanks to some expert hollowing by Luna. We entered what I believed to be the living room and sat onto two makeshift sofas, me and Caspian obviously together. The other two, Xavier and Luna shared the second. "So, what brings you around here, if I may ask?" Luna questioned us. She did help us, so I think she deserved to know.

"Well, I was finding my sister and boyfriend Caspian when I heard a Deadwatch squad come and investigate the area when I was practicing to control my moves. I started fighting with them when instinct tells me to kill every single one of them for doing this to me." I started. Caspian had a similar story, except he was finding me and my sister but nearly gave up at the lake. He said that he was released by Neith, the guy who got rejected by my sis each time, but he had to go to hiding.

Luna's story was that she broke out of a testing facility and had been a kind of silent "guardian" to people travelling to Sanctuary City, protecting them against possible threats that they might not have known themselves.

Xavier's case was different, he said that he managed to break of a Deadwatch base and hid in a small village where some mad prophet (according to him) had told him to find a Servine-hybrid by the name of Serpent so that he could destroy both Deadwatch and BioArch. "Uh... Xavier, I might want to confess something."

"What is it Nineve?"

"I might have accidentally bitten off a bit of this Serpent's face when he and two others, a female Houndour-hybrid and a male Lucario-hybrid, broke into the face. I swear that I was freaking out then, when they got close I instinctively attacked them. You know, out of fear and all. Hopefully he survived." I nervously told him. As for what happened next, I didn't expect. He did not freak out or blow and started screaming whatever profanities at me in rage for possibly killing the guy he was looking for. Xavier instead laughed, yep I am serious, about the whole situation. "I would have done the same, but probably much worse than what you've done!"

"What do you mean?" Luna, Caspian and I were confused. What exactly is worse than to bite off the face of a person who was trying to help you. We found out in the next few moments. "The scientist who accidentally released the cuffs around my arms and legs got a brutal smackdown, a flamethrower which I believe gave him third-degree burns and a PSI blast as a final present, turning the bastard into a pile of bloody limbs." Okay, that was scary, imagine him doing that to any one of us. Thankfully, he wouldn't hurt his friends... right?

"Okay, I better look for Serpent now, but first..." A green glow of psychic energy enveloped each of us and suddenly, there was hardly any pain. As if all the wounds have healed already. "And that's PSI Lifeup for everyone." Xavier looked somewhat exhausted from using that healing power of his. "Maybe you should rest Xavier, you don't look too good," Luna suggested to which the Flygon-hybrid did not argue against. Using PSI has one weakness, you have to recharge that energy by draining mindpower. And going out hunting for enemies' mindpower at his condition is like a human walking towards a heavily armed squad. Aka, suicide.

Akari's POV

[Base Terra 5-O]

1203 hours

Something's wrong with that Serpent guy. It's as if he

So, according to Riley, the base should be easily to take if we create a big enough distraction or cause a lockdown. The latter means start a giant fucking fire with our powers, and that's what we do best. All of us fired our long ranged attacks at the base compound, Fire Ball (about 5 of them) from me, Dark Pulse from Riley, Ice Beam from Melodia and Aura Sphere from Crimson though he felt a tad bit exhausted from the attack. The result? A massive explosion taking out a number of tanks, helicopters and personnel, the latter's screams of pain could be heard. "Kill..." we turned around and saw Crimson, his eyes with murderous intent.

"Uh... Crimson? Are... are you okay?" I asked, not sure of what was happening to him. The Lucario-hybrid shook his head and closes his eyes, a slight glow surrounding him for a few seconds before dissipating. Crimson reopened his eyes, this time they were back to their normal state. He looked at our concerned faces and gave a sigh, "Remember how I can read Aura? One thing I hate about being part Lucario is that many emotions can affect my... sanity. Negative emotions can make me a murderous person as you can see earlier. You can probably guess what positive ones does to me. One way for me to snap out of that "insanity" state is using Calm Mind, a "kill two Pidgies (birds) with one stone" move as it raises special attack and calms me down."

"Okay... you go crazy if there are too many emotions, got it. Just try to concentrate on one thing before you go out of hand Crimson. So who votes to capture base before they regroup and resecure the base?" Riley asked us, and no one disagreed. We jumped down from the roof we were on and into the base, the remaining Deadwatch were still scattered and did not realise our appearance until we started killing each and every one of them. Bullets flew by us as we fired "ammunition" of our own, though this time Crimson goes up close and personal. Arrows of fire flew out from my already materialised bow and struck down their targets.

By then, the enemies' heavy cavalry have arrived, two tanks and three helicopters from other bases came to their comrades' rescue. The two tanks fired their cannons at us while the three helicopters started raining minigun ammo at us who took shelter behind another tank not operated by a driver. Not wasting anymore time, we fired more fire arrows, Dark Pulses and Ice Beams back. While they did help to thin the ranks of our enemies, they did not as much against those vehicles. Crimson took an anti-vehicle rocket launcher from a Deadwatch soldier's corpse and emptied the weapon, three homing rockets headed straight for each of the helicopters. Each of the helicopters' pilots tried evasive maneuvers, but their attempts were futile as each rocket struck home, turning the helicopters into "fireworks."

Concentrating fire on the tanks, we let out a stream of long ranged moves at both tanks, slowly but surely damaging them. Everything has a limit, and the armor on both war machines soon gave in to our attacks as they were pierced, the armoured vehicles soon exploding themselves. Now that that's out of the way, we turned around and went into the base exhausted, using a corpse's hand to gain entry before we got rid of everyone inside, either by force or using their fear to our advantage.

Serpent's POV

About same time as base raid

[Near Base Aero 395Z]

I reached the helicopter in time, the vehicle still had a few kilometres before it can reach Bellamy. I turned my right hand into its grappling hook form with my vine-whip move and my left forming leaves to fire at the helicopter. Throwing my arm and latching onto the helicopter's tail, I pulled myself via Vinebound onto the helicopter before I made my way to the cockpit with a Leaf Storm Teleport. The pilot looked shocked as he saw me materalise from leaves and quickly took out a pistol. Not giving him a chance, I fired a Leaf Storm through the glass window of the cockpit point blank, killing the pilot. I vinebounded myself back onto a roof as I watched the helicopter spin out of control before crashing onto the road.

"Is that my ride that just crashed?!" Dr. Bellamy sounded more and more fearful, knowing that someone really was on his ass.

"Don't worry doc, we'll go by road then," The commander led the terrified scientist into a tank, escorted between it was two more of those armoured vehicles. Not like that's going to work much. I ran towards the escort tank behind Dr. Bellamy's and jumped onto it, intending to weaponize myself but only for a rocket to blow me off my feet (and a chunk of flesh). "Son of a bi-" I dodged another rocket and found the the bastard who aimed his rocket launcher at me. Not hesitating, I shielded myself as he fired yet another rocket, this time instead of blowing me up, it was redirected back to the soldier, killing him instantly as the rocket turned him into bloody chunks of flesh.

Now that that's taken care of, I jumped onto the same tank as earlier before successfully tearing its QR off and fired at said tank, destroying it as all four rockets fired hit their mark. Turning my attention at the second escort tank, the same results came as another four rockets flew out of my QR. "What the fuck are you people doing?! Fire at Nature Serpent! Fire at will!" the panicking bastard ordered the tank driver. "Doc, with all due respect, don't fucking order us! We know what we are doing!" Oh yeah, getting your ass handed to you. They really know what they are doing. 'Screw these guys', I thought as I fired the last four rockets at the final tank. The tank was heavily damaged and Dr. Bellamy scurried out of his hidey hole, worst mistake of his life. I snatched him using my vine-whip arm and he must have pissed himself, yellow liquid coming out of the front of his pants. Eww.

"It's Dr. Heath and Dr. Weathercroft! They're the ones you want!" The scientist desperately hoped that he could live if he gave the names of the two main scientist in charge of the operation. His eyes widened and gave a very girly scream as I just replied: "I'll just consider you an appetizer." With that said, I grabbed his head and Bio-leeched him. I clutched my head in pain as his memories entered my head. "Dr. Weathercroft's help in Operation: Great Goliath is invaluable, I wonder why we did not recruit her earlier. Too bad though, we have to get rid of "non-authorized" personnel. Captain, I have a job for you." Not just that, he also had the memory of where Dr. Weathercroft was.

'Shit, I was not hoping to jinx myself when I told Aspen Deadwatch was likely to kill her sister. Dammit! Why does all these crap always happen to me?!' I thought as I made sure that Bellamy's beating the scientist's remains into an unrecognizable pulp of flesh, I got out of the Deadwatch's sight and took on Dr. Bellamy's form before heading straight towards Base Cobalt Zero Four, where Dr. Weathercroft was. Thanks to my inhuman speed, I was able to get there before the soldiers sent to kill her managed to do so. Inside the base, a young woman with brown hair in a lab coat was in her office. "Dr Weathercroft?" She turned around to look at "Dr. Bellamy". "Yes Doctor? What is-" she stopped as I returned back to my original form."What... what are you?"

"Call me Serpent. I promised Aspen that I'll get you outta here."

"Wait how did you-"

"Contacts. But that's not important right now, Bellamy's got men going to take you out. They see you as a resource that have been used up."

"That son of a... thanks for killing the bastard. How are we getting out of here alive? Deadwatch will definitely kill me and for you, I don't know what they will do."

"Don't worry, I thought of a plan while getting here."

Ten minutes later...

"Okay, what the fuck happened to Dr. Weathercroft?!" A Deadwatch captain looked inside the bloodstained room, disgusted at the sight. Bits and pieces of flesh laid around the office as if they were ripped to shreds. Blood spattered about where the remains were left. Whoever the corpse was, it's certainly unrecognizable now. His squad looked equally disgusted. Hell, even one had to take off his helmet and vomit out his lunch (and possibly his breakfast). "Dammit, Nature Serpent must have gotten her. At least that lab-coat will pay us once he knows that Dr. Weathercroft's dead."

1224 hours

[Remote Location]

3rd Person's POV

"I can't believe you brutally killed some Deadwatch just to fake my death! Dr. Weathercroft shouted at Serpent, horrified at his course of action. Only someone very sadistic would do that kind of thing. "Yeah? Believe me, Deadwatch could have done and they did do something much worse. For example, putting me in a room full of fucking monsters," Serpent retorted. The scientist looked at Serpent as if he was insane, but that very slight shiver (she managed to notice) as he said that meant that he was or might have been telling the truth. Taking the communicator, he called the courier to complete his side of the deal.

[Call between Serpent and Aspen]

"Serpent here, your sister's safe Aspen. Barely."

"What do you mean "barely"?"

"Deadwatch was sent to kill her."

"What?! Those fu-"

"Nevermind that for now. I'll send our location to you first, then we can talk about that and getting information in Deadwatch."

"Okay. See you guys soon, and Serpent? Thanks for making sure she's safe."

[Call terminated. Call between Serpent and Contact]

Now that that was settled, Serpent called the contact using the secret channel that he/she told him and the others.

"It's Serpent, Dr. Bellamy's dead. And I've found out about the operation they're doing. It's Operation: Great Goliath, and so far they have finished Phase One and are starting on Phase Two. Can you get more information about it? Oh, can you also look for a scientist named Dr. Heath? Apparently, according to Dr. Bellamy, he is the big cheese of Operation: Great Golaith and also the guy who I want to kill personally."

"Dr. Heath? He's one of the head of BioArch, so the security on his files will be very tight. Not to mention that he will be guarded almost 24/7 so going straight to kill him is suicide. And as for Operation: Great Goliath?" A few clicks of the keyboard could be heard. "It's a supersoldier operation, similar to the Neo-hunters and according to the data I managed to crack, they are much tougher to deal with because of higher durability to damage and even more immense physical strength. I suggest that you go and destroy a Deadwatch information hub west of here so that they cannot call for back up. I am not sure if they are going to send some of the supersoldiers so it is recommended you go with some friends to blow that place up."

"Will do. See ya around."

[Call terminated]

Disconnecting the line, the two waited for Aspen to arrive at their current hiding spot, moving around occasionally only to avoid the eyes of Deadwatch. In about five minutes, Aspen arrived to their location by car. "So looks like you're right Serpent, you've gotten yourself a deal. I'll try my best to get the information of the latest operations, just like I did for my last client," Aspen said as she and her sister entered the car. "Just make sure that you hit them hard enough that they see stars." With that, the two Weathercroft sisters left for Aspen's home and leaving Serpent to his devices. Turning around to the route of the safe house, Serpent took a few steps forward but stopped when he heard a feminine voice.

"Sorry Nature Serpent, you're not going anywhere."

'Fuck my life,' Serpent thought as he turned and looked at the source of the voice, frustrated.

StylishDescent: And that's it for chapter 9. Sorry I did not add in any more new OCs for this chapter. Given the lttle cliff hanger there, you can almost smell more battling now can you? I admit that this was a very lousy chapter that I have written.  
Serpent: It is lousy alright, like you author.  
StylishDescent: Haha... very funny. Because I did not have that much enthusiasm for writing this chapter and it's getting busier these days.  
Riley: Or maybe you're just lazy.  
Lynna: She does have a point.  
StylishDescent: Whatever...  
Crimson: But seriously, you better write better chapters for chapter 10 onwards.  
StylishDescent: What if I don't?  
Every OC: *raises weapons or activates their moves* This.  
StylishDescent: Oh Arceus, I'm doomed to die soon right? Putting that aside...hope to see more reviews and OCs (OC form is in the REAL chapter 1, not the prologue chapter)  
Everyone: See you next chapter!~

New OCs:

Name: Ice heart, real name Jenny Smith

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 15

Race: human - glaceon hybrid

Appearance: /1237779#full (like this except for outfit) A petite short girl that wears a short, simple, light blue kimono with long sleeves and blue sandals with long light blue socks

History: Born and raised in a family of ninjas in Fuchsia city. Her life was going fine until her whole family were killed by the scientists. As the only survivor left she was captured and experimented on. A few days later after becoming a hybrid she mercilessly killed the scientists who were operating on her. Now she's just a lone ninja walking around, hoping to find and kill the boss of the whole operation.

Make-up(optional): none

Glasses(optional): none

Earrings(optional): none

Weapons used(optional): ice daggers/ ice shurikens

Personality: Like the nickname she has a heart of ice. Cold, speaks only a little, and rarely smiles. She actually cares about her friends alot though many people wouldn't notice. Mature and would stay away from fights or break them up. Intelligent too.

Hobbies: reading, photography (camera's hidden in the sleeve)

Most favourite food: sweets(especially ice cream and chocolate)

Least favourite food:spicy food

Strengths: like a ninja fast and stealthy. Strategic. Skilled with hand to hand combat too.

Weaknesses: low heat tolerance. She'll faint after a few hours in the sun on a warm day.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): no one but will be on the side that is for justice

Moves/Abilities: (just using moves found on the pokedex)

frostbite - direct contact with user may freeze them Destiny bonds - if used when user faints then the attacker faints too. She used it sometimes not every time.  
blizzard - a blizzard happens that is able to hide Jenny double team - make many clones of herself ice shard - ice projectiles launched at the opponent ice beam - usually used to keep the people in place but if she wants to she can turn them into ice cubes Mirror coat - reflects the attack

Quotes:  
Tch. *if something goes wrong that is not in her favor*  
Do you have a death wish ? *angered*  
I belong to no one.  
I don't have time for you.  
What I want I will never get.  
Taunts:  
I guess I will have to fight *when she have to battle*  
Had enough? *during battle when opponent is down*  
Weak. *after opponents attack and she can easily face it*  
I underestimated you. *if she wins the battle*  
If I'm going down, then I'm taking you down with me! *before using Destiny bonds*

Theme Music: Cruel clocks by Miku

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Arjuna (real)/ X-Ray (I know, very unoriginal)

Gender: M

Age: 16

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human-Luxray Hybrid [for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Black spiky hair with electric yellow highlights and yellow-emerald eyes. He is tall has a toned build with tanned skin, fangs and a Luxray's tail and ears. He wears a dark blue hoodie that hides his ears, black trousers and blue sneakers.

History: He is childhood friends with Melodia since they became neighbors in Sandgem Town. They had been best friends for years when Melodia got kidnapped. The town was looking around frantically for her and he stumbled upon Deadwatch when looking for his crush. He also got caught but placed in a different facility from her to under go experiments. He hopes to find her and confess his feelings which Melodia is totally oblivious to.

Make-up, Glasses and Earrings: only a gold lightning bolt pendant given to him by Melodia

Weapons used(optional): a battle axe which has a electric yellow blade and black steel handle. Usually stored in electrons in the air surrounding him.

Personality: He is a flirty guy only towards Melodia but to others, he is a fun-loving guy who manages to make anyone laugh in whatever situation. He is the kind who treasures whatever is important to him. He also likes to make Melodia flustered and blush. He can be serious and merciless when it comes down to business and his crush.

Hobbies: teasing Melodia, cooking, planning Deadwatch's demise *cue demonic mad-scientist laugh*

Most favourite food: smoothies ( is it considered a food?)

Least favourite food: veggies

Strengths: is great in long ranged attacks and close combat, has enhanced strength and speed though not as much as Melodia (forgot to mention her's before) and Astaria.

Weaknesses: He does not have the ability to think on his feet and be level-headed like Melodia (forgot to mention that too) so he is quite reckless

Affliation: Nobody (changeable)

Moves/Abilities:  
Thunder Fang - electrified fangs that bite down on his target Discharge - a huge area around him is electrified and charred or charging his axe with electricity and attacking Iron Tail - a metallic iron-clad tail slams onto the enemy that could also be crackling with electricity Ice Fang - flaming fangs that bite down his opponent Thunder - a huge strong bolt of lightning strikes from his axe or hands on his enemies which becomes an inescapable attack when combined with Thunder Dance Thunder Dance - like Rain Dance but summons a thunderstorm that randomly shocks enemies and allows him to recharge electricity

Quotes:  
"Well, you can give me a kiss to make up for it ...*smirks*" (only to Melodia when she smacks or hits him too hard only to apologize later)  
"Well, ain't it shocking?" (when something is surprising)  
"...Well I be damned..." ( when something is very,very shocking)  
"Shut the damn hell up or pray to Arceus that you won't get fried to ashes."( extremely annoyed)

Taunts:  
"Ready to be 'shocked'?*smirks*" ( fighting enemies)  
"Want to see the eye of the storm? Sorry, turns out it's not that peaceful there." (Using Thunder Dance)  
"Get ready to kiss my tail! *smacks Iron Tail in the face*" (using Iron Tail against enemies)  
"Ashes or charred remains? Your pick." (about to deliver the final blow)  
"Hey there, sorry to say but your not dealing with just a normal storm." (  
"...Weak. Soooo not worth my time." (dealing with weaklings)

Theme Music: Eiyuu by Doa

Melodia's Theme song: Only My Railgun by Fripside and Astaria's Theme song: Real Force by ELISA

Name: ?/ Final Starman

Gender: Male

Age: 4 days old.

Race: Human/Beheeyem/Hybrid/Cyborg

Appearance: Has brown skin tone of a Beheeyem, A helmet with a visor over his head and covering his eyes. Has a wrist gauntlet (actually a yellow laser sword) over his real right hand and a mechanical left hand. Has colorful glowing fingers an his right hand and colorful Christmas lightbulbs for his left hand. Has a medium stature of 4'06. Wears a strange leg length coat with the strange Beheeyem markings all over it. Also wears a black shirt underneath a pair of red cargo pants stuffed into black military boots.

History: Final Starman was a perfect Chimera (a combination of a robot with an animal creature or anything like an animal) and the only Chimera created from the fruits of one of many BioArch's projects, Project: Starman. A project to create using Human DNA, a Hybrid DNA, Beheeyem DNA, and Robot parts. The only compatible Pokemon DNA that could be used was Beheeyem DNA. hence the name Project: Starman. However, the project was a near failure due to all Starmen dieing as soon as they were created. So they added a perfectly made Hybrid's DNA to one of them, the experiment was a near failure and caused brain damage to the experiment. and so Final Starman was born. His name was given from him being the Final Starman test BioArch could afford. All final is a cloned creature that was created to fight and kill. However, he felt a connection to a hybrid that escaped from Deadwatch and BioArch and escaped himself to find the Hybrid he was psychically connected to.

Make Up: none

Glasses has a visor.

Personality: Final doesn't have a personality whatsoever due to him being a near failed experiment and brain damage from it. He also cannot speak directly because of his brain damage. But, because he is incredibly psychic, he can communicate with telepathy. If he is controlling someone, he can speak through them. However, he wishes he could feel emotions and have a human heart unlike other robots. So his dream is to have a true heart of gold.

Weapons: Electric Laser Sword: A wrist gauntlet that can be turned on and become a yellow laser teardrop shaped sword.

Hobbies: Serving his own appointed master, Comprehending emotions, talking with people.

Most Favorite Foods: Batteries of any kind, Oil.

Least Favorite Food: All real foods

Strengths: Can float with psychic energy. Good with his beam sword. Erase enemy memories. has control over electricity. Can use PSI like Xavier. his PSI is Offensive and Assist. Is good with Close range and Long Range fighting. Can psychically possess an enemy and use it against other enemies. fast when floating.

Weaknesses: Water. It causes him to malfunction and take time for a reboot. slow on the ground. anything immune to Psychic energy. anything magnetic. Rusty system parts cause him to not work a full strength and needs any lubricants.

Allegiance: No one

Close Range Attacks:

Psyshock: sticks his mechanical hand on an enemy's head and shocks their minds.

Thunder Slash: Charges more electricity into the Beam sword to use a electric type slash attack.

Electric Counter: When the Beam Sword and another weapon have crossed and are touching each other, Final can channel electricity through the enemies weapon to shock them.

Long Range:

Psychic: obviously uses mind power to throw enemies around.

PSI Ground: causes an earthquake of psychic energy to rapidly attack a group of enemies.

Thundervolt: Charges up electricity through the Beam Sword and fires it as a high voltage lightening bolt at enemies.

PSI Freeze: Uses PSI to gather ice cold air and freeze enemies.

Hungry HP Sucker: uses his gauntlet to absorb health from enemies to restore other allies.

PSI Attack Down: Uses PSI to lower the strength of enemies, causing less pain.

Focus Blast: Charges up energy and fires it in a huge explosion of power.

Possession: Controls an enemy and uses their own strengths against their allies.

Quotes:

I AM FINAL. (Introducing himself)

I AM PLEASED TO SERVE A ALLY (says when he wants to help)

I ONLY SERVE MY MASTER (says when someone orders him to do something)

I CANNOT COMPREHEND THIS "EMOTIONS" YOU REFER TO

I HOPE TO HAVE A HEART.

I AM ERROR PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART

QWERTY IS DEFINED AS "OVERUSED" JUST LIKE "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" OR "ARROW TO THE KNEE!"

SYSTEM CRASH!

Taunts:

404 ERROR CANNOT FIND DEFINITION OF LOSE

I BELIEVE YOU ARE WHAT PEOPLE DEFINE AS "WEAK"

HA HA HA MY JOKE PROGRAM IS SMOLDERING FROM THE STUPIDITY

C:/ RUN INSULT GENERATOR

C:/ RESULTS: YOU SUCK!

NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO **.  
APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT

YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS

CTRL ALT DEL!

BOOTING UP TROLLING PROGRAM VERSION 5.09.! BOOT SUCCESSFUL! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOO!

THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO EXTREME ** 1. EXTERMINATION IMMINENT!

Theme Song: Earthbound: Battle Against a Machine Here's the link. copy and paste it into the top search bar: /watch?v=ZnVigkiiWzU

Oh, and readers? Can you please send in some more Deadwatch or BioArch OCs? I mean I can think of mine but it will be interesting to see yours as well.

For mine would be the Big Three Colonels (Herald, Jack and Cross), Captain Wesly (from prologue, he will be seen a bit later in the fic) and General Randall. I'll put their bios soon. 


	12. Chapter 10

StylishDescent: Welcome to chapter 10!  
Serpent: You have something up your sleeves for this chapter right?  
StylishDescent: A little something called revenge but at most it's humiliation.  
Serpent: Joy...  
Royston: Enough with the chit-chat, we should get on with the chapter.  
Riley: Yeah, who's doing the disclaimer?  
Crimson: I think that covers everyone you've introduced author.  
StylishDescent: Let me check.  
Lynna: Idiot doesn't even know who have done already.  
Xavier: Well, he didn't record it.  
StylishDescent: Looks like... *starts checking every chapter* ...guess that covers everyone, except Riley and Royston.  
Riley and Royston: *death glares at author who shivers in fright* Our douche of an author doesn't own pokemon and most OCs.  
StylishDescent: Hey!

Chapter 10: Fight or Flight

3rd Person POV

[Asylum Distric, Sanctuary City]

1233 hours

Serpent Vs Lynn

Everyone around the Servine-hybrid and the purple haired cyborg stared at the two who were now having a small staring contest. Taking the first move, Lynn fired her plasma cannons at Serpent, who just dodged the attacks, making sure that he did not move near any civilians, before firing a Leaf Storm at the cyborg. At the same time, his disguise was removed. The cyborg, like him, avoided it gracefully. Civilians screamed either out of fear of getting caught in the crossfire or from the fact that two freaks with powers or weapons were fighting each other. It's probably both.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this. But if you're Deadwatch, I cannot expect you to let me go easy right?" Serpent asked, already knowing the answer. He fired a Leaf Storm at the girl standing in front of him, expecting it to shred her flesh at the very least. Instead of even scratching her, the leaves were swept off with just one arm. "Okay, that was not supposed to happen. Let's see how you react to this!" Serpent changed his right arm into vine-whip form and swung it at the girl, only for her to grab it with slight resistance and pull the Servine-hybrid towards her. Serpent's eyes widened as she thrusted her palms into his chest, flames erupting from the holes that Lynn had on her palms and blasting him a good 10 metres away from her. Serpent flew through the wall of a building which he crashed into. The civilians in and outside the building watched the Servine-hybrid get up from the rubble, a first degree burn on his chest. Gritting his teeth at the searing pain, Serpent growled as she walked towards him. "Just who and what the fuck are you?"

"I'm Lynn, a cyborg." Lynn replied before throwing a fragmentation grenade at the hybrid who did a dive roll to get out of the explosion radius, though he was hit by some sharpnel from the grenade.  
The civilians screamed in sheer terror as they tried to get as far away as possible from both hybrid and cyborg. Not allowing the cyborg to attack him, Serpent swung his right arm towards Lynn, who instinctively blocked the attack before grabbing it. This time, instead of letting her pull him, he pulled himself towards her with a Vinebound and kicked her in the face with a flying kick. The force of the kick sent the cyborg a few feet out of the building, but not enough to make her drop to her knees. "You're as tough as they say you are. But too bad, just not enough to take me down," Lynn smirked as Serpent sneered at her remark.

"As much as I hate to admit this, you are right. And besides, fighting head on like this is not a good option for me," Serpent got up, and brought himself to a fighting stance. "So now, I'll..." The cyborg got into a defensive stance, expecting the Servine-hybrid to run towards and and fight from long range, not that it would do much anyway. What she didn't expect was the last five words that Serpent said. "...get the fuck outta here!" The Servine-hybrid, knowing that going on like this was not the best option considering he was fighting someone (or something, in his opinion) that he cannot deal much damage to, much less kill or destroy, decided the next best thing to do: high tail his ass away from the cyborg.

"There's no point in running!" Lynn gave chase to Serpent, both of them ignoring the civilians that they pushed aside and parkouring over vehicles as the former was dead set on hunting down the latter. The latter was obviously hoping that he could lose the former. Too bad the universe hated him. Instead of outspeeding her, Lynn was actually catching up to Serpent despite him having a head start. "Shit girl, what the hell are you on? Cyborg steriods?" Taking sharp turns here and there, Serpent looked behind every five seconds to check his back and always was his pursuer there, ever closer to him. Looking at the wall of a building, a completely insane notion came to his mind as he started to panic a little.

Increasing his speed, he jumped onto a car, making sure that the one he jumped on was empty. The hood of the car dented from the Servine-hybrid's landing and was further damaged when he jumped off it. He then onto the wall of the building that he was nearest to on his feet, half-expecting his theory not to work. He had a look of surprise at first, but gave a smirk as he started wall running,  
seemingly defying the laws of gravity as he ran on the walls sidewards, his left hand lightly gripping on the walls to prevent himself from falling. So what was his theory you might ask? His theory is actually very complicated so he'll just give the short version. He was hoping that if he shifted some of his biomass (apparently he could do that) into his leg muscles, it will give them augmented strength. At the same time, most of his body become lighter and hence it will make it easier to run up the walls.

A gamble of his that paid off. But that little trick was not going to stop Lynn from chasing after him, now was it? Grabbing the car that her prey jumped from with both hands, she lifted the car with minimal difficulty thanks to her immense strength. Lynn send the car towards Serpent with an overhead throw, the latter took notice and fired a Leaf Storm to the car, stopping it in mid-air as the leaves came into contact, destroying it and turning it into a burning pile of metal. However, it soon proved to be a distraction as a grenade came into his view. An incidenary grenade to be precise.

"Fuck!" The Servine-hybrid barely managed to curse out loud as he was soon engulfed in the flames of the explosion and started falling from the building, his body still burning. Mind you, he was wall running on about the 10th story. Sure he can probably survive that, but the way he is flailing because of the fire coating around him, he did not notice himself getting closer to the ground and obviously meant that he could not prepare himself for the impact. "Oh, fuck m-" his still burning body came into contact with the tar road, making a small crater in the road and a weak shockwave. At most that shockwave could cause human sized creatures around him to be knocked off their feet. Groaning in pain, he got up weakly and quickly got rid of the dirt around him, the flames already extinguished from the dirt coating Serpent, depriving them of oxygen.

"It's shocking really," a badly burned and blistered Serpent looked up and saw his cyborg pursuer. "No one should have survived all that, let alone still standing. You've been hit by an incidenary grenade, burned from its flames and landed into the ground from a ten story drop. The last one should have at least shattered a few bones."

"Hate to disappoint you then. But I have to congratulate you for doing this much damage to me, and heck, even chasing me for this long. Too bad though, this one's just a pile of leaves." The Serpent in front of Lynn broke into a pile of charred leaves, her eyes widening. 'When the fuck did he? Wait... the Leaf Storm he used earlier... could he have? Dammit this guy is harder to get than I thought he would, almost like that Royston kid. Unfortunately for him...' Lynn's robotic eyes searched the Servine-hybrid, smiling slyly as she found his location. "2.679 kilometres Southwest, behind a dumpster huh? No use in hiding!" After saying that, she took off, but not noticing the leaves starting to slowly reform themselves back to a very familar shape.

Crimson's POV

1256 hours

[Base Terra 5-O]

Finally, everything Deadwatch related except data on other operations are cleared out. Not bad a place if you ask me. Spacious and heavily defended. Just need to take out the equipment Deadwatch and BioArch use in their demented experiments and it will be a good safe house. We managed (barely) to switch the friend-foe attack system of the base turrents to shoot Deadwatch members and not hybrids. The girls were now resting after a good base takeover. Well then, I think I better call Serpent, he deserves to know about it.

[DeadNet call between Crimson and Serpent]

Crimson: Serpent, you there?

Serpent: Argh... yeah... barely though...

Crimson: Uh... you okay?

Serpent: Let's see... I got... myself a... dead Dr. Bellamy, saved... Dr. Weathercroft and... got her to Aspen... so that's good news. The bad one...

Crimson: What is it?

Serpent: Some fucking cyborg... bitch named Lynn... chased me... and nearly got me too. She's a... tough one, can't even... deal much damage to her... Look out for... a girl with... holes in... her palms... that's her...

Crimson: You need me to get you to the base we took? You don't sound too good.

Serpent: Yeah that will be great... come and get me... I am trying to... regenerate as fast... as I could... without Bio-leeching...anyone.

Crimson: Wait, how did you get away from her?

Serpent: I'll tell... you guys later... just get your... ass over here...

Crimson: Okay, you owe me an explanation. Just hang in there.

Serpent: Already hanging... on by... a thread here...

[Call terminated]

"Okay girls, I'll have to haul Serpent's ass over here, he doesn't seem too good." I told Riley, Melodia and Akari as I walked towards the base exit. Said three girls looked at each other in worry,  
they have good reasons for it. Serpent basically can survive most fatal injuries, so it didn't seem right for him to be defeated so easily. Whoever this Lynn is, she's not going to be easy for any of us to take down alone if Serpent had trouble with her already.

Lynn's POV

Around same time as the two hybrids' call

'Gotcha you bastard,' I thought as I got near the dumpster before firing a few plasma shots through the dumpster and the hybrid hiding behind it. I saw the body jerk, before it fell flat on the ground. Seems like he's out for the count. Firing flames onto the body of Nature Serpent, the body was now charred. But just to make sure he is dead, I took out two incidenary grenades and tossed them at the motionless body. This guy was known to survive a lot of bullets to the body and even headshots. But it seems like he cannot resist fire attacks since he is a grass-type hybrid. The grenades exploded into a wall of flames, engulfing the poor bastard's body.

When the flames cleared, I walked over towards the corpse, now burned beyond recognization. I took a vital sign scan of the body. Nope, not a single heart beat. "Mission accom... wait what the fuck?!" The body changed into leaves just like the last one! Now I know he's just trolling me, but if both of those bodies were fake ones, then where's the real Nature Serpent? Even if I try findig him now, he might be out of my eyes' range "Grandmother, Nature Serpent had evaded me, heading back right now." Damn that son of a bitch, looks that he's free to roam around for another day.  
At least he won't be that much of a threat to me if that's all he can do.

Luna's POV

Around same time... again!

We (that is Caspian, Nineve and I) followed Xavier who rushed out of my house into the city when we watched the news. Yes, I have a TV, what's wrong with it? As for how I got the electricity to power my TV, I am just as clueless as you readers (fourth wall broken). But if I go on about this, we'll going to get side tracked. Apparently, there had been a fight in Sanctuary city between a guy wearing a green hoodie and pants with a Servine's tail and a girl who shot plasma out of her palms, according to one witness and he recorded the fight. The damage that they caused were quite a lot, but that's not as surprising as the two who were fighting. The guy was probably the Servine-hybrid whose face Nineve supposedly bit off, given that he's the only Servine-hybrid that's there, though his face has no scars of the bite mark.

Nineve and Caspian's eyes widened as they realised who the cyborg girl was. "Lynn?! But what the fuck happened to her?!" Nineve shouted as we continued watching the two fight until the Servine-hybrid started to get away from Lynn. The cyborg gave chase as both pushed civilians out of their way and parkoured over vehicles. The witness' recording even showed the Servine-hybrid wall running, before Lynn threw a car and a grenade at him. The latter's explosion swallowed him in flames and fall to the ground, leaving a crater. The shockwave knocked the guy recording the whole thing and caused the recording to end. By this point, Xavier had already ran out of the front door, the rest of us behind him.

"Dammit, that guy in the hoodie just might be Serpent, we have to get there quickly!" Xavier said as we got closer and closer to the city.

"And that could be Lynn, so that's where she had been all along," Nineve added, Caspian agreeing almost instantly after she said that. "If we get there in time, we'll be able to find her!"

"Wait, I just remembered something," I muttered out a curse as everyone else looked at me confused. "How the fuck are we going to get in the city if we have visible pokemon body parts?" That stopped everyone in their tracks. Yep, I knew that was the major flaw if we want to get into the city.

"You wanna get to the city?" We turned around to face the source of the voice, a girl with long dark hair and purple glasses.

Serpent's POV

1309 hours

"Arceus, how the hell are you still alive after all that fire based damage?" Crimson asked as he placed my left arm over his left shoulder. By then I have already healed the injuries I had from the fall but those from the incidenary grenades and flamethrower were not doing as well. "You can say that I am just as confused as you are. Those burns sting like a bitch," I muttered out as he carried me out of the crater and towards the Base Terra 5-O. Okay, note to self: fires and Serpent don't mix (though I should have known that when I was in the testing facility). Absorbing more light for photosynthesis, I feel the searing sting of the burns ease a little, but still not enough to remove a lot of the pain.

After about ten minutes of moving and hiding from Deadwatch city patrols, we finally got to the base. Letting me sit on a chair and take off my hoodie (it's most of the upper body that's damaged and for obvious reasons), Crimson went to take out some meds while Riley, Melodia and Akari examined my injuries. "Damn, looks like you've got some first degree burns and a lot more second degrees.  
How you survive all that, I think it's better that we don't know." Akari concluded my injuries as Melodia took the first aid kit from Crimson who came towards us with. "Okay, looks like they have some MediTech stuff in here. They wouldn't mind if we use some of their medical resources now would they?" The "they" is you-know-who. And it's the first time I actually heard Melodia talk; before all this, she just kept quiet.

"MediSpray for paralysis... nope, poison... not the one we need, freeze... we need the opposite of that, sleep... why the hell do they want to get rid of sleep? Ah, there it is! MediSpray for burns, this time with anesthetic and coolants. Wait, they didn't add anesthetic and coolants originally? Whatever. Spray the healing agent onto a burn directly and immediately cover the wound with non-cohesive guaze. Sounds easy enough." Taking out the non-cohesive guaze, Melodia started spraying some of the MediSpray onto my body.

To say that that stuff is effective is the biggest understatement ever. All that damned pain were almost completely removed, the reddish burn spots slowly healed as the healing spray came into contact with my skin. We are SO buying a lot of those as soon as possible. As soon as Melodia finished spraying, she wrapped the burns with the guaze. "Just give it about two days for it to heal and voila! Burns are gone." Melodia smiled as she finished wrapping the guaze. "Good thing that MediSprays are cheap and effective, otherwise we'll have to take other alternatives for your burns to heal, more time consuming ones."

"Thanks for that," I had a small smile on my face as I turned towards Crimson who had a are-you-forgetting-something look on his face. Right, the explanation, nearly forgot about that. "I kinda owed you guys an explanation of how I got away from Lynn," I started. "Okay, before she hit me with an incidenary grenade, I fired a Leaf Storm at a car she threw at me, some of the leaves that were fired shaped themselves into a replica of me which ran quite a distance away from both the real me and Lynn. After tricking her to think that I'm a fake by turning myself into leaves, I reformed myself back once she ran to find the clone."

"A diversion techique so you can escape. Weren't you the stand and fight kind of person?" Akari asked.

"Yes, not this time. 'He who runs away, gets to live another day' was the most logical thing on my mind then. Fighting on would have been a stalemate for me." I told Akari, who did not agrue since I was the one having my ass handed by the cyborg. I decided to tell the others the contact's recommended plan for sabotaging Great Goliath. It wasn't really much of my choice to do so, I would hate more trouble to meet us and fucking up another supersoldier operation would be the best plan against Deadwatch. I gave them the location of the information hub and my plan for tommorrow before I rested. "Tommorrow, we'll start messing with Great Goliath."

Meanwhile...

3rd Person POV

[Deadwatch Hybrid Holding Bases at different parts of Sanctuary City and Outskirt]

{Base Feral 304}  
"What the fuck is goin-" The scientist turned when he saw the door keeping a hybrid open and was pounced on by a teenage boy. A large chunk of a scientist's neck was bitten off before he finished his sentence, killing him instantly. That bit of flesh was now in the mouth of the boy with dark purple hair and Mightyena ears, blood dripping from the teen's fangs as he tossed the piece of human flesh away and brought himself to the base exit, not without leaving a lot more corpses behind.

{Base Dual Zero Two}  
"Wait we can talk about this like reasonable peopl-" A fist smashed into the scientist's face and interrupted him before a palm was thrusted into it. A burst of energy tore the head clean off. He was not the only one who died in a brutal way. Other bodies either had the same results or were just beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Damn, you could have done something less brutal right? But considering they did deserve it, I guess you have every right to do so." A boy in a blue and grey Aura Guardian outfit (A/N: I don't know how to describeit), complete with gloves and a cape and matching hat, looked back at the girl just appeared from behind, who had blond hair and gold bands at the upper arms. She wore black and red striped top, a vest with most of it grey but also with black and red stripes and grey long pants. Behind her dropped bodies of scientists, either dead or bleeding out. "Let's just get outta here,"  
With that and a shrug from the male, both left the base.

{Base Synthesis Niner One Three}

"Oh Arceus, just have fucking mercy!" The scientist's plea went unheard as a hybrid in a brown trench coat threw something and dashed passed him, a light green glow of the leaves on his left arm, which dissapated as he continued out of the base into a part of Sanctuary Outskirts. The body of the scientist at first jerked and stayed motionless, but a crimson stream came of out a visible line from his neck and from a knife whose blade was buried into the skull. The head of the scientist proceeded to drop onto the ground as blood leaked out of the decapitated body, just one of the many who met their untimely (and rather similar) ends.

And here we go! Chapter 10's done and done! I did introduced some new OCs into the fic. But their debuts were a bit horrible in my opinion, unlike the earlier ones.

Hope to see ya all next chapter!

OC form is in 1st chapter, not the prologue one. Submit your OC via review or PM. And please review and give constructive criticisms.

Until then, bye!

[StylishDescent logging out]

More new OCs!

Name: Kylor (real name) Ace Blade (codename)

Gender: Male

Age:17

Race: Grovyle-Hybrid

Appearance: Spiked blond hair, and a long grovyle-like leaf that grows out of his head, overlapping with some of his hair. Reasonably tall, maybe 170 cm, with an average teenage build, dark green skin, with the claws, blades and tail of a grovyle. He wears a black and red hoodie to hide his "head-leaf", claws and blades. Also wears black trousers and green sneakers.

History: A loner, he has been alone since birth, abandoned on the streets. He became a thief to survive, stealing whatever he could get his hands on. He was attempting to break in to a Deadwatch facility to steal some important documents to bribe Deadwatch, but ended up getting captured and put under experiments. As a result, he doesn't trust anyone, people and pokemon alike.

Earrings(optional): Twin sword earrings (stolen, of course)

Weapons used(optional): Has no need for weapons, since he already has leaf blades on his arms.

Personality: Hostile, cold-hearted and doesn't believe in friendship. He would rather assassinate a Deadwatch platoon rather than mingle with fellow hybrids.

Hobbies: Stealing, crafting instruments out of wood and then playing them.

Most favourite food: Pancakes

Least favourite food: None, he has learnt to eat anything for survival due to his past.

Strengths: He has mastered great speed and assassination techniques, making him a deadly weapon.

Weaknesses: Not well-liked, and lets his anger get the better of him during battles.

Affliation: No one, prefers to work alone.

Moves/Abilities:  
Solar Manipulation: A unique ability that allows him to manipulate solar energy at will.  
SM : Solar Edge: Infuses his leaf blades with solar energy, making his slashes more powerful, or he can throw the blade as a projectile at mach speed.  
SM : Multi-Solar: Summons multiple solar beams at once, allowing him to attack multiple targets with one shot.  
SM : Solar Rush: Cloaks his body in solar energy and rushes about, hitting anyone he knocks into.  
SM : Solar Wings: Molds solar energy into the form of wings, giving him the ability to fly.  
SM : Blade Creator: Molds solar energy into the form of blades, summoning them wherever he wants to. (E.g. Floating in front of Deadwatch soldiers.)  
Blade Creator : Solar Abyss: An "ultimate attack" of his. First summoning two blades in the palms of his hands, than rushes about, summoning another blade whenever he hits a target, then the blades explode in the targets' bodies, the explosions combine, usually creating a giant crater.  
Solar Edge: Cross Sol: Combines the two solar-infused blades on his arms and throws them as a X-shaped projectile.  
SM: Desolation Sun: Kylor jumps into the sky, then charges compressed solar energy and fires thousands of solar blasts at the ground. Used for taking out a large platoon of opponents.  
Blade Creator: Abyssal Sol: Almost the same as Solar Abyss, but with changes. Instead of multiple enemies, Kylor focuses this attack on one target. After slashing and summoning 12 blades in his target's body, he summons 8 more blades, firing at the target from all directions, he then explodes the combined solar energy, usually fatal.  
SM: Solar Shield: Creates a shield or barrier out of solar energy.  
Passive Ability: Synthesis Aura: Is able to heal himself as long as he is in strong sunlight.

Quotes: Damn, you guys are annoying!  
Shut your trap, or you'll be dead before you know it.  
Let's make your death a painful one.  
I've still got a trick up my sleeve.  
Let the Solar Abyss end this... *After slashing through all opponents, before explosions*

Taunts: Man, you need to step up your game!  
What a lousy battle, are you sure you can fight?  
Can we end this before my eyes close?

Name: Cinder/ Codename: Firewolf

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Race: Growlithe-Human Hybrid

Appearance: Fair skinned with platinum blond hair, orange tiger stipes tank top, black tights, creamy white snow boots with fluff at the top, and yellow nail polish that gets a red and orange pattern when using fire. She is about 5"6 and has an average body size. She has a Growlithe tail.

History: She lived with her adoptive sister Starla and a her friend Raven and they made money by working at the local pokemon daycare. Eventually they were taken out of their home by Deadwatch. After about five hours only she, Starla, Raven, and a few others were left. Cinder, who only had just a little more half of the injections burnt the place down and made a run for it, too scared to know what would happen if she stayed, or know if Starla and Raven made it out too. She now searched for them and any information she can find about them. All she knows was that they were a half human Noctowl and half human Murkrow respectively.

Make-Up and earrings: No

Glasses: Sometimes a pair that matches her fur

Weapons: Boxing gloves that she can summon at will (Used for Close Combat and Outrage), and a red jewled ring that she used for most fire attacks (Flamethrower, Flame Burst), and a red headband for body based moves (Flair Blitz)

Personality: She is usually the one that try's to be uplifting and will try to make everyone feel better. She will rarly brake down and cry even though she want to because of what happened. Her inner rage comes out when ever she has to defend her self or her friends are hurt. She's also the person that will stay strong on the outside and will fight for what she thinks is right. All she want is for things to be how they used to be before Deadwatch came into her life.

Hobbies: Tree climbing

Most favorite food: Sushi

Least favorite food: Wheat grass smoothies

Strengths: Ever sence she was experimented on she gain super human agility, melee strength, endurance, speed, hearing, and smell.

Weakness: While she has high speed and attack, if you can manage to land a hit on her it can keep her down for a while. She also exceeds at melee attack so if attacked with a ranged weapon she can be a sitting duck.

Allegiance: No one

Moves:  
Firewall- a protective shield of fire rises up and burns anything that touches the outside of it. This can expand as far as she desires.  
Hurricane- a hurricane of fire is blasted at the opponent and traps anything it goes by in a vortex of fire. When they are lifted at the top they take a spiral slam to the ground.  
Flair Blitz- Her headband appears in a red flash, her body get cloaked in flames, and she swiftly slams into her oppenent head first Flame Burst- Her ring flashes and she throws explosive fireballs from her hand Flamethrower- a red flash appears between her hands and she aims it at her opponent. A steam of intense fire is shot at them.  
Close Combat- her boxing gloves appear on her hands and she beats her oppenent up Outrage- her boxing gloves turn a flame blue and she beats the opponent up Jet- she shoots flames under her that can briefly launch her up Lava- lava shoots from her ring Fire arrows- small arrow like projectiles on fire are shot from her nails Lava Slide- Lava shoots out of her hands and she can skate on it like ice Blaze Boomerange- she pulls off her headband and it sets on fire when she throws it and it will act like a boomerang. It's capable of reeling an opponent back to her.  
Incinerating Explosion- She jumps up in the air, fire is absorbed from her body and is blasted down. The result is a giant explosion.  
Fire Slam- She jumps up, gets engulfed in flames and crashes down Cremation- she sinks her nails into her opponent and cremates them in white flames. This kills them and restores her own health.

Quotes:  
"Herp dur derp. :P"  
"Always look and the eclipse side of things!"  
"This tail is so fluffy!... Weird, but fluffy!"  
"Do I feel bad about cremading these bastards that took everything from me?... Nope not all!"

Taunts:  
"Can't touch this tail!"  
"How does it feel like to have everything taken from YOU?!" (When fighting Deadwatch)  
"Who's the badass now!" (When fighting super soldiers)  
"Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" (When winning a fight)  
"Burn mother f*cker, burn!" (When using Fire Slam and Incineratig. explosion)  
"B*tch, get back here!" When using Blaze Boomerange to get a fleeing Deadwatch soldier back 


	13. Chapter 11

StylishDescent: And we finally started chapter 11!  
Serpent: Looks like you're back to the not-so-pessimistic ol' self again.  
StylishDescent: Yep.  
Riley: So we are going to where we left off?  
Crimson: That's kind of obvious.  
Royston: Who are the guys at the end of chapter 10?  
Serpent: Oh you'll find out, I'm going to summ-mmph!  
Lynn: Yugioh Abridged reference, don't give the internet joke.  
Lynna: Let's... just go on.  
Melodia: And today's disclaimer's are?  
Akari: Everyone's done it right?  
StylishDescent: Except the contact and the mystery person/people, so mind if you do it, Contact?  
Contact (name to be revealed a bit later): Why don't you just reveal my name?  
StylishDescent: Spoilers.  
Contact: *Sighs* StylishDescent doesn't own a lot of things, including pokemon and most of the OCs.

Human Speak: "..."

Poke-speak: [...]

Chapter 11: The bigger they are, the more brutally they die.

1342 hours

Nineve's POV

We looked at the girl, a normal looking girl with long dark brown almost black hair to her back in pigtails in red scrunchies and pink highlights. In front of her hazel eyes were a pair of purple light purple spectacles. "Who are you and how long have you been spying on us?" I asked the girl. She giggled slightly and replied, "Mystery's the name and I've been there long enough for to hear about you needing to go into Sanctuary city."

"I get the last part, but seriously, who are you?" I asked once more. Was she taking it as a joke when I for her name? "Like I said before, it's Mystery, but those Deadwatch always call me by a retarded "codename": Mystic Heart," Mystery said her name once more. Still slightly supicious about her name, I decided to get straight to the point. "Okay Mystery, you have any idea how to get into the city without, you know letting people freak out from our appearances?"

Mystery shook her head as she replied before turning, "Not a clue, it's pretty difficult since no one have that kind of ability, except maybe a Ditto. There are some other options, but I recommend that we head to Normalis for the time being, Deadwatch is probably patroling the forest now." We looked at Mystery, confused. What and where is Normalis? Mystery must have sensed our doubt (somehow) as she turned her head towards us. "Right, you guys probably don't know this, but surrounding Sanctuary City are the 17 pokemon type villages. Normalis is, you guessed it, the normal-type village."

Nodding our heads in understanding, we followed Mystery (for obvious reasons) towards this "Normalis" village. We were sure as hell not wanting to be found by any Deadwatch. From our fight earlier,  
we were unlikely to be in good terms with that psychopathic organisation. Two questions popped into Xavier's mind, "Hey Mystery, aren't you human? Why are we headed to a pokemon village?"

"Good questions. The first answer is that I'm a Human-Eevee hybrid, so I'm half-human. As for your second question, I live there. I left my original home to live in Normalis. Now how about you answer my questions. Who are you and why were you heading towards the city anyway? 'Cause I never gotten your names."

"I'm Nineve, a Totadile-hybrid. Lived with my family and boyfriend *points to Caspian* in Sanctuary City before Deadwatch did... these things to me. Now obviously I hate them with a passion, along with these guys. As for why I am headed to Sanctuary City, was to look for my sister. Same applies to Caspian." I started the introduction, which Caspian took over.

"As Nineve have said earlier, yes I am Caspian, her boyfriend. I wanted to get her out from Deadwatch's grubby little mitts but got caught and turned into a Squirtle-hybrid as you can see. Damn hard to move with this shell. Nineve and I were, as she said, headed to Sanctuary to find her sister."

"I supposed it's my turn," Luna piped in. " I'm Luna Lyrune, a Sableye-hybrid and I actually live somewhere in the forest. As for why I am headed to the city, I actually was chasing Xavier, our Flygon-hybrid friend here, as he ran towards the city to find some guy named Serpent."

"Wait, Serpent? As in the Servine-hybrid that Serpent?" The Eevee-hybrid asked with curiousity.

"I guess so..."

"WTF?! You are NOT serious are you? That guy literally tore a Deadwatch squad into shreds! For all we know, he might not be interested in helping you and would kill you instead! Getting even near to him is literally digging your own grave!"

"Unfortunately, I am serious about it," Xavier answered Mystery's question. "He is the key for me to take out Deadwatch and BioArch for doing this shit to me. Besides, Serpent isn't that much of a killer, except... you know... against Deadwatch. He had two other hybrid friends along with him, as far as Nineve had told me. So he would not kill us since he is likely to have similar interests in taking down Deadwatch and BioArch."

"If you say so."

We walked for the next 50 minutes or so (I assumed that's how long we've been in silence, either we did not have anything important to say or we just did not have anything to talk about. Just as we were about to get near Normalis (or as Mystery had told us), shouting could be heard: "Kill that fucking thing!", "Get that motherfucker!" and "Get in a strike team now!" were among those that were shouted, along with a lot of other profanities. The "thing" that they were shouting about was probably another hybrid.

We groaned as we headed towards the sources. Why can't we avoid Deadwatch for a change?

Casey's POV

1447 hours

[Somewhere in Sanctuary City Outskirts]

'Sons of bitches, why can't they just lose track of me already?' I thought impatiently as I jumped from tree to tree, evading the bullets and moves that the Deadwatch troopers and Neo-hunters were firing at me respectively. "Give up ElusiveFox! We are going to get you one way or another!" Like hell I am going to give up, not after I've found the perfect escape opportunity (or was it?). Those fucking bastards think that they can take me back like an animal? Not a chance.

"That's it, I've had enough of this asshole!" A few waves of wind energy flew past me as I dodged every one of them that came near me. Air Cutters, that couldn't be good. I looked back and frowned.  
There were at the very least four squads, a couple of Neo-hunters and two helicopters chasing after me. Worse still, it looked like they wouldn't stop until I either managed to evade them, as unlikely as that is, or I bring the fight to them. I took the latter option as I jumped from a tree to a forest clearing, a small grassy area. No trees to obstruct my field of vision and for anyone to hide.

"Looks like you've given up," a Neo-hunter snickered as he and his companions arrived to the area. I scoffed at the comment. These guys are really underestimating my abilities. I've seen their powers, now they see mine. I immediately fired a leaf storm towards them as a distraction and to shred a few soldiers before going up close and personal with one of the Neo-hunters using Leaf Blade. Bastard managed to dodge the blade and jumped into the air, wings emerging from his back. Soaring in the air, he raised a hand.I got ready to defend myself as the Neo-hunter commanding the whole group shouted out, "Go trigger-happy on this guy!" That was not going to kill me, even if they tried their hardest. The green coloured shield of Protect surrounded me and made contact with missiles, rockets, bullets, a few Air Cutters... you get it.

"Don't let down!" the commander continued, "It's just a matter of time before his shield's down! Then he'll become target practice!" Well shit, the longer this shield goes on, the less energy I have if I were to go and fight them. I guess it's pretty much over for me. And dammit I just got of one hell hole and got into another. I was about to take a few seconds to start thinking of a random prayer when...

"Arrgghhh!" One of the soldiers had the blade of an amethyst and steel chain scythe through his chest, a girl with stark white hair had materialised from the shadows. A few shadow balls exploded inside a group of soldiers, sending their body parts flying in different directions. Ice Beams hit their marks and turned some soldiers into a bunch of ice statues while blue fire set a helicopter on fire. Its pilot could be heard screaming as he was being cooked alive, until the helicopter crashed into the ground and silencing him forever.

"You okay?" A male hybrid with unmistakable Flygon wings landed beside me. "Yeah, aside from being chased by these assholes, I'm just peachy." He gave a nod before looking at another helicopter, creating an explosion as a wave of psychic energy blew the vehicle apart. "That was not supposed to happen, wasn't it? You're a Flygon! You can't us-"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the Flygon-hybrid interrupted. "How about we kill these guys for they kill us? Then I'll tell you why I can do it." Not arguing with him, I took out a few silver knives and threw them at a group of soldiers. The projectiles lodged themselves deep into their targets' skulls as the bodies fell on the ground. Give or take, we have about 80 soldiers, 4 helicopters and the two Neo-hunter left to go. Shouldn't be that hard. Just hope I don't jinx myself.

A bald hybrid with a Squirtle's shell, hid himself inside the shell before bullets came out of the holes and struck down a group of soldiers. A Totadile-hybrid created claws out of ice and slashed more of those fuckers into ribbons while another girl fired more shadow balls at the helicopters, one of which took too much damage joined its friends. The white haired girl continued on reaping the lives of soldiers with her scythe and the Flygon-hybrid from earlier sliced and diced away with the two swords he took out, both using their weapons with deadly skill.

"Fuck! Who said that there will be more!" The flying Neo-hunter looked at his fellow Neo-hunter who took out a hammer from his back, holding it two-handed. He nodded and fired as many Air Cutters to take us out, most of them missing us though the ones that did make contact with us did stung. Me more so than the others, probably because being a pure grass-type hybrid, I take more damage than the others from Flying-type moves.

"Take this!" The hammer wielding Neo-hunter smashed the ground and sending a Fire Pledge-like attack towards me. Using my speed, I got out of the target area just as flames consumed the area where I had been standing before. One hit from that and I'm probably out for the count, permanently. "Take out that hammer guy!" I shouted as I fired a Leaf Storm at the flying Neo-hunter and ran towards the other one, my nails glowing a light green as I slashed the hammer-wielder with all my might.

The Neo-hunter recoiled slightly from the damage, but responded with a sideward swing from the hammer, the massive blunt weapon hitting me in the chest and knocking me away. I coughed out some blood as I struggled to get back on my feet. "Fuck... I'm definitely not going to want to feel that again," I managed to mutter that out in intense pain and raised my head. My eyes widened as I saw the Neo-hunter raising his hammer, intending to crush me with a downward swing. "I'll quash you like a worthless bug you are!"

Luckily for me, the hammer wielder couldn't do that as an Ice Beam froze both his hands from the shoulder up before he could swing that deadly weapon. Said Neo-hunter also fell backwards as the hammer's weight brought him down. "Quick! Finish him off!" The Totadile-hybrid (and probably the one who fired the Ice Beam) shouted. I did not waste any time hesitating about it as the leaves on my arms became sharper and slashed the Neo-hunter's face continuously, ignoring his plea for mercy. The Neo-hunter struggled at first, but his body went limp as his life was soon taken away.

Caspian's POV

I looked at the Sceptile-hybrid as he finished one of those Neo-hunters off. Good, one down, one more to go. Xavier had already taken to the skies and faced the flying type Neo-hunter, both using close and long ranged attacks at each other. I would have continued watching them fight, but I still have problems on my hands. Unleashing a Surf at the Deadwatch soldiers, I smirked as most of them, if not all were swept off their feet from the wave of water. Not giving any time to stand, I took out my thunder rod and electrocuted my shell. Deadwatch bodies either had gone limp or were convulsing as they were hit by a ram from my Shell Shock. The fact they were wet from my Surf attack did not help them as they took a lot more damage from the shock..

At the same time, Mystery kept on firing shadow balls at the remaining helicopters. The pilots fired back a few missiles after every evasive manuveurs as and when they were safe. I joined Mystery in taking them out with Ice Beams. With more attacks heading towards them, the helicopter pilots have a much more difficult time evading the attacks. Soon one of them was struck in the rotor blades by my Ice Beam and its tail was damaged by Mystery's Shadow Ball.

"Mayday, mayday! I'm going dow- aaarrrgghhh!" The pilot screamed in terror as he crashed like his earlier two helicopter-flying comrades, but this time into a group of soldiers who happen to be in his path of falling. Their bodies were crushed and a trail of blood soon followed as the crashed helicopter "skidded" to a stop. 'Must have dragged a few corpses along with it,' I mused as I looked at my left, Luna slicing the remaining soldiers on the ground.

At the same time, both Xavier and the flying Neo-hunter continued clashing, the former using his swords in an attempt to cut the latter in two while, firing blue flames at him . Said latter continued his onslaught of Flying-type attacks, namely Air Cutters and the occasional Aerial Ace at Xavier. But it was already obvious who would win. Xavier had some wounds on his body, most of them just a little more than small cuts as his scales seemed to protect him from deep cuts. The Neo-hunter wasn't as lucky, having deep wounds near the stomach and was exhausted from spamming Air Cutters earlier while Xavier looked as if he hadn't broken a sweat.

"How about you give me some of your mindpower? Not like you need them when you re-populate Death Road anyway!" A blue glow emitted from Xavier and the Neo-hunter as the latter's own mindpower was absorbed by Xavier, leaving him both mentally and physically exhausted. At the same time, Xavier had more psychic energy than earlier. "Ah... much better," Xavier smiled slightly as he felt his PSI being recharged. "Okay, since you are so eager to re-populate Death Road, don't delay, just die today!" With that, Xavier's tail glow a light blue and impacted the exhausted Neo-hunter who could not react in time, sending him straight to the last helicopter.

"Ah fuck me..." The Neo-hunter cursed as his body slammed into the helicopter's cockpit and caused the entire vehicle to explode. Most would think that he'll die straight from an explosion like that. He probably wasn't the most lucky person in the world. Instead of killing him outright, the explosion propelled his body towards, yep you guessed it, Xavier who had his swords ready. "Arce-" The Neo_hunter would have never gotten to finish his sentence anyway, as Xavier slashed his body with powerful Dragon Slashes, mutilating the body. The corpse dropped onto the ground, now resting in bits and pieces.

Landing on the ground, Xavier swung his swords slightly, removing the blood from his blades. The rest of us rejoined him, the stranger included. "Thanks for helping out back there," the Sceptile-hybrid thanked us, "Might not have survived there. Who are you guys anyway?" We looked at one another, before I started, "I'll give the short version, I'm Caspian, a Squirtle-hybrid, very obviously. Nineve here *points to Nineve* is my girlfriend and a Totadile-hybrid. Our scythe and swords wielding friends are Luna Lyrune and Xavier, Sableye and Flygon hybrids respectively. Last but not least, Mystery, yes that's her name. While she doesn't look like one, she's a Eevee-hybrid. Now, can you introduce yourself?"

"I'm ZUBATMAN!" We all looked at him like he's insane. "Just kiddin' with you guys. The name's Casey, it sounds like a girl's name but don't laugh at it. I'm a Sceptile-hybrid."

"Ahem," Mystery caught our attention. "Let's head back to Normalis, the sooner the better." Without arguing for the next three hours (we've gone very far from the village apparently), we finally reached the village. Normal-type pokemon, young and old, evolved or not, reside in the small village. Every pokemon looked at us suspiciously as we stepped inside. Who could blame them, it's not everyday you see a group of human-pokemon hybrids walking into your home now is it?

An old Stoutland, presumably the village elder, walked towards Mystery and spoke to her in poke-speak. Unsurprisingly, Mystery can understand it since she had been in the village for a very long time. Surprisingly though, the rest of us could understand what they were saying.

Normalis Elder: [Mystery, why have you brought outsiders to our village? You know that it will bring risks to us.]

Mystery: [Sorry elder, but they will die out there if Deadwatch finds them. You know how they treat humans already, and they will be treated much worse than that. Besides, they will fight against Deadwatch if they come here and I promise that they won't cause any trouble.]

Normalis Elder: [*sighs* Fine then, I'll accept this time. But just keep your promise. Oh, you might want to get healed up first, you looked like you're in a bad condition each.]

Mystery: [We'll do that, thank you elder.]

Mystery turned back to us and gave a grin. "Looks like you guys will be staying here for a while."

1826 hours

[A room in BioArch HQ]

3rd Person POV

A soldier, kneeled down as a Growlithe barked at him. "Brande, I think I've found Lynn, but right now, we cannot do anything about it." Brande barked back happily, at least she knew that Lynn's still alive. Neith looked at the door as a knock came from it. "Shit," Neith whispered as he knew that he couldn't let anyone see Brande, they'll kill her for sure. "Hide!" The Growlithe nodded her head and did as she was told. At the same time, Neith hid himself behind beside a shelf.

"Come in." A young teenager in a red trench coat walked inside the room and past the shelf Neith was hiding behind. Unsheathing the combat knife, Neith sneaked behind the teenager's back and got ready to slit his throat. Before he could get near, a pistol with the name "Symphony" engraved on it was aimed at his head, the teen's back still turned. A bead of sweat dropped from Neith's head onto the floor. 'Just who the hell is this kid?!'

"That's a little too obvious, don't cha think?" Royston turned to face the soldier. "Would have been effective in killing me if I wasn't alert. So, before we do anything, you better get your puppy out of its hidey-hole before I shoot it out." The soldier's eyes widened as he watch the teenager whip out another gun, this one having "Discordia" engraved on it, and aimed at where Brande was hiding behind. 'It's as if he knew where she was!'

"I give it 5 seconds tops. Five... four... three... two..." The Growlithe reluctantly came out of its hiding spot, earning a grin from the dual-wielding teenage boy. "That's much better." Royston kept both his guns inside their holsters and looked back at Neith. "So, why did you want to kill me huh? I've got a bounty on my head?" Neith shook his head as he kept his combat knife into its sheath. "You know Lynn, right Royston?" The boy nodded his head.

"That and I've known you were outside hearing me and Lynna talk the whole time, so let me guess... it has to do with that cyborg girl right?" Neith's eyes snapped wide open when he heard the last part. "Wha... what do you mean she's a cyborg? You have got to be kidding me right?! No fucking way, she's still human right?" Royston's grin turned into a frown, his eyes hardening to a steely gaze as he brought himself to eye level.

"Do I look like I'm jokin' with you?" Royston looked at the soldier, deadly serious about it. "From the way you react, you're probably related to her. A family member, a boyfriend or even just a friend maybe. I don't care which one of them is your relations with Lynn. Accept the fact: Lynna has turned her into a cyborg and Lynn cannot do anything about it." With that Royston turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Neith who had one last thing to say to the teenager.

"Promise me one thing: Help Lynn out in whatever way you can." Royston turned his head and gave a small smile.

"Will do, soldier."

"The name's Neith, don't forget it."

"Sure, Neith."

1835 hours

Alex's POV

[Sanctuary City, Parasido Road]

I hid inside a dumpster in an alley as yet another of those military guys' patrols moved past my hiding spot. "He's not here, let's go." I peeked out slightly as they left. Giving a sigh of relief,  
I got out of the dumpster with a one-armed somersault. I would have gotten out with both arms, if I can use my left arm. I don't know why or how, but I just can't feel anything in my left arm. I took a detour out of the alley into the city. I looked around confused at where I was. This place looked strangely familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. Good thing that no one could see my extremely inhuman ears right now thanks to my hoodie, they will probably freak out if they did.

I walked along the streets, using the darkness as a cover as I looked around for another couple of hours. I couldn't remember much; name, family, past... just nothing. It's nuts, what could have caused this ammesia? I cursed as I tried thinking back to whatever happened in my life once more, and the results were the same, aka still nothing. The only people that I can find out about my past were my family, if I can ever find them, and those who could have caused me to lose my memories.

I looked at the dark sky. I better find some shelter quick, and I think I might know one. Thankfully, some of my memories were still intact and it just so happens that I know one place I might not be disturbed by anyone, at least for a while. I took a five minute walk from here to a warehouse west of where I was. As delipidated as it looks, it's the best chance I've got for the time being, and I'm not going to throw it away. I entered the abandoned warehouse and hid in a dark corner.

'Okay, so tomorrow morning I'll go find some hints about my past or at least my name. Then, I'll try to find my family if I could. If not, I'll just have to make sure I find those responsible for my memory loss. It's just a matter of time...' I thought out a plan for the next day as I drifted asleep. Tomorrow, let's see if Lady Luck is on my side. Hopefully, she is and has to be if I want to be as successful in finding out my lost memories.

2056 hours

[Deadwatch HQ]

Herald's POV

Hmmm... just how many hybrids have escaped already? At least twelve? Sounds about right. It's getting ridiculous that it is still increasing, hell and some of which Nature Serpent was not even involved in! This is bad, if Nature Serpent was not the one breaking some hybrids out, then who is? In addition, according to the other soldiers, he had been targeting specific people, most notably the Goliath scientists. I paced around my office as thoughts ran through my head: What is Nature Serpent planning? Where is he going to strike next? Who is his next target? He had killed Doctors Archer, Bellamy and Weathercroft, and the next higher up is... no, he wouldn't kill Dr. Heath, he's too heavily guarded. My fellow two colonels looked at me worried.

"Nature Serpent sure is one tough bastard, I'll give him credit for that. But for him to kill so many people mercilessly, I don't think that he is not going to make it easy for us to get him. Especially after Deadwatch have sent a number of squads to hunt him down. Some of them never came back, and we could do nothing about it," Jack cursed under his breath as he said the last bit. I couldn't blame him though, we've lost quite a lot of good men hunting him down. And to think that he could kill so many men, it makes me think that whatever we've done to that kid, he going to bring the fight to us, all by himself.

"He is not the only one that is killing our soldiers," Cross said, "According to some of our men who had seen Serpent and survived, Serpent lately have some companions to help him out. Whether he is controlling them or they have similar goals is unclear. And that is what I am truly worried about."

"What do you mean Cross?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raised. I too have to agree. What could be more worrying than what we have to deal already?

"Nature Serpent could be gathering more hybrids to join him, whatever his cause might be. If he gathers enough hybrids, we might not be able to stop them. I recommend we try to talk some sense into the kid first, he is probably and understandably scared and angry at us for doing those experiments at him. If we can convince him to stop, as suicidal as that sounds, that might be the best hope for all of us. The last thing we need is for history to repeat itself once more," Cross explained before giving his recommendation. Both me and Jack gave a slight nod as we thought over the option.  
It is suicidal, yes, but Cross is right. It's the best option we have, and we need the best man to help to execute it. And that's why we are sending him.

We turned looked over at the door as we heard a knock coming from it. "Come in."

"Captain Wesly here sirs." I gave a faint smile as my most trusted captain walked into my office. He is completely reliable, just the guy you'll give orders to and he'll get it done. He's also a favourite among the other two colonels as well. "At ease Captain," I told him and he relaxed. "Wesly, I am sure that you know about the New Descent sole survivor right?"

"Yes sir, he was codenamed Nature Serpent according to the files. He was the one causing a lot of trouble to all of us after he broke out, am I correct sirs?"

"Yes Captain, and here's the problem: he is likely to target the head of Operation: Great Goliath, our most recent supersoldier programme so I need you to make sure that Dr. Heath stays alive," I let out a sigh as I continued on. "We need Dr. Heath to find a way to stop the hybrids without having to... you know... resort to that accursed "clean-up"." I shuddered at the damned memory. "That's the direct order from the General. But for us three colonels' order, while it will go against Deadwatch's policy, we want you to try and convince Nature Serpent, if possible, to stop and surrender himself. He is unlikely to follow you, so be ready to get into a fight if need be. But I trust that he's a reasonable boy and would consider his options instead of charging head on. You're one of the best men we can afford to send to help stop Nature Serpent, don't let us down." I finished before handing him a file on Great Goliath.

"Will do Colonels. And sirs, I'll like to thank you for trusting me in this." With that, Captain Wesly left the office and the three of us inside. The silence was deafening, as all of us just stayed at our current positions. After about one minute, I broke the silence, "Arceus Almighty, just make sure that this works."

0115 hours, 27/7/2015

[Base Terra O-5, now renamed 'Fortress' by the hybrids]

{Serpent's Dreams and POV}

"Let's see now... I put this piece here... that piece there... Nope, that's not going to work, back to the drawing board. Wait... maybe if I... nah... that won't work either."

"C'mon Jasper," Royston nudged my back as "I" continued to do my work, that is, building really complicated "machinery" out of the pile of materials "I" have on the desk. The machinery seemed to be part of a gun that's not even a quarter done, the barrel-like part falling apart each time as "I" tried to put them together. "It's really late and you haven't even slept the whole time, why the heck are you doing this again?" "I" chuckled at Royston as "I" put down the materials.

"Heh. It's a surprise Royston, you'll get to see it very soon. What time is it anyway?"

"About 2am."

"Just how long have I been working on the damn thing?!" Royston gave a laugh as "I" glared at the barely built piece of technology.

{Real World}

I woke up with a jolt, for the fourth time ever since I became a hybrid without any memories of me and my past life. Did I really do that? Arceus must be taking me like a joke. I must have really sucked at building things, and that's putting it lightly. I looked at my friends, who were still fast asleep. I groaned as silently as possible as I struggled to make myself fall asleep once more.  
I don't know why, but these dreams are starting to become redundant. I keep seeing Royston and "me" in my dreams. And he keeps calling "me" Jasper, and yet it still doesn't feel right. Am I really Jasper? What the fucking hell had happened to me, before I woke up in the facility?

'Sooner or later, I am going to get my answers,' I thought as I drifted back into dreamland.

0452 hours

CPT Wesly's POV

[Base Justice 214]

I watched Dr. Heath work with some chemicals here and there, the latter keep muttering out all sorts of scientific jargon as he mixed one chemical with another. I looked at the file in my hand that Colonel Herald handed to me. It might have been really interesting, if I could figure out what was written on the file. Seriously, who can read this kind of horrible handwriting? I could, however,  
make out some words and phrases. Namely: Supersoldier ,completed Phase One, Phase Two, serum formula, Nature Serpent's DNA... wait, what? What is Dr. Heath doing with Nature Serpent's DNA from the hybrid's blood tests? "Dr. Heath, what are you doing with Nature Serpent's DNA in Great Goliath?" I asked rather hesitantly. Surely he's not going to create a clone or something, one Nature Serpent's bad enough.

The elderly scientist turned his head after mixing whatever chemicals he had in his hands, surprised that I did not know much about Operation: Great Goliath. "Why would you ask that? Didn't they give you every bit information about Operation: Great Goliath?" I shook my head as I replied that it was very vague, considering it was really difficult to read the handwriting. Dr. Heath frowned as he looked at the file. "Well, you see, we had to scribble a lot of notes and results so it might be a "little" difficult to read. But that's not important. What's important is that we have successfully created a number of Goliath Phase Ones and now we were starting with making Phase Two more successful.

"That is, until Nature Serpent started to screw everything up right?"

"Yes, and with most of the Goliath team dead, the progress have become really slow. At least we have one Phase Two Goliath, worse comes to worst and we cannot make the Phase Two serum more successful thanks to you-know-who, we'll have to clone the soldier. As for why I have Nature Serpent's DNA, we were originally going to enhance the Phase One serum without it but there were not any significant improvements, at most its 5% increase in strength, speed or endurance. So, we've decided that since Nature Serpent was able to regenerate at fast speeds, withstand a lot of damage, have high strength and speed, as well as better reaction time, we try to make Phase Twos using a serum which contains his DNA and hope that it will bring about better results." The scientist explained as he went back to work.

"I can probably guess that it was successful."

"Yes Captain, and the results from the Phase Two was much, much better than what we have hoped for it to be. Comparing his original statistics as a Phase One and the current ones, he had improved in all the tests dramatically. An increase of almost 150% in everything, that's how impressive that is. I'll go into details, but it will take a long time to finish, so I will give the fast version: Bascially his punches can damage the toughest kind of armor we have, can outspeed most of the Neo-hunters and resist a lot of damage. But he is still in the testing stage, so he would not be joining in the with Deadwatch yet. We will send Phase Ones, though they are weaker than the Phase Two. Who knows? Maybe all we need are the Phase Ones to kill Nature Serpent."

0612 hours

Serpent's POV

[Near Deadwatch Information Hub]

"So this is the place the contact stated," I muttered out as we looked at the Deadwatch info hub, an open area with all sorts of high-tech and possibly cutting edge devices located near the sea. A base was found near it. It looks heavily guarded; soldiers, tanks, helicopters, Neo-hunters... you get the gist of it. No way we're jumping in there, unless you think that we're crazy. Obviously not. My DeadNet communicator started "ringing" and I took it out. It was that contact again. Hopefully he/she has a plan to help us destroy the information hub while minimizing casualties.

[DeadNet Call between Contact and Serpent]

Serpent: Contact, Serpent and company here.

Silver: Good. And just call me Silver, because calling me 'Contact' sounds pretty odd.

Serpent: Uh... okay Silver. Anyway we are at the information hub now, but it's too heavily guarded. We aren't going to jump in and hope that we can even make it near the information hub without getting killed. You got an idea for this?

Silver: Don't worry about it. You have two options to take it out. One, form two teams, one to cause a distraction and another to destroy the hub. Chances are that the distraction team is unlikely to survive due to the heavy firepower trained on them, but that means that the attack team will have an easier time destroying the hub. The second option is that you can attack as a whole group, your wide variety of attacks should be sufficient to wipe out the entire place, if you can coordinate your attacks carefully. Try to take it out during the first attack to prevent more security to build up.

Serpent: Okay. I might have another plan though. Serpent and company out.

[DeadNet Call terminated]

Either attack straight on or cause a distraction? Tough choice. If we cause a distraction, the distraction team can be easily wiped out, but that means that we will destroy the hub much more easily. If we attack straight on, we will be able to break through, though that means that we might have to get our asses handed to us hard. Either choice, chances are some of us might not be able to make it out alive. Unless... of course...

"Guys, here's the plan, I am going to cause a fairly large distraction out there alone, you guys destroy the damn hub," I got a lot of protests from the others. Not surprising really since it's the most insane thing they have heard from me.

Riley: You can't be serious!

Crimson: Have you lost your fucking mind?!

Akari: You wouldn't survive that!

Melodia didn't say anything, she went up to me and slapped me hard in the face. Action speaks louder than words, but they also forget to add that it also speaks painfully as well. I slightly recoiled, not from the pain, but from a little shock of Melodia slapping me. The others must have similar looks as I had. They say that Milotics were supposed to be the calm, docile kind of pokemon, but then again, she is not a Milotic but a Milotic-hybrid, so maybe we shouldn't have thought that she has similar personalities as one.

"Do you seriously think that we'll going to let you get yourself killed by jumping in there alone?"

"I was just making sure that we have as little casualties as possible." I tried to explain, but clearly she wasn't going to listen. Instead, she grabbed me by the hoodie collar and looked at me dead in the eye, sheer anger in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up or pray to Arceus that I won't whip you too far." I hesitantly and reluctantly nodded. I did not want to infuriate her any further, she could quite possibly kill me. At this point, I was not afraid, I was freakin' terrified of her. I tried showing little change in emotion but I visibly paled. I couldn't believe it, me freaking out not because of Deadwatch and whatever weapons to use against me or men they have sent to kill me, but a girl. "We both know that there are other options," Melodia continued as she loosened her grip, "and I know that you do not want to send anyone to their deaths."

"I... just don't want to lose anyone, if possible. You're right about having other options though, we have two in fact. The first: send out a distraction team, and the others attack. Basically the same as mine, but we have to split the group and I don't know who to send out per group. I am not exactly leader material and I do not know much about your fighting styles. This decreases the rate of the survival of the distraction team since they are the ones taking the blunt of the attacks. Hence, if I send out a distraction team, more of us will die. The second option: we attack as a whole group, the lot of us will get our asses handed to us by the time we get in or even near the damn place. And that's if we are lucky. Again, because of me not knowing our fighting styles, we might not be able to coordinate in a team attack. The only way we can increase our survival rate for number two is playing defensive as we head towards the base. My Leaf Shield can hold at most a or two shell from a tank, or about four rockets if I don't deflect the latter."

"Can't you deflect a shell from a tank?"

"No, it's too fast for me. Rockets and missiles are much easier for me to react and deflect. Worse thing is that I need to maintain the shield to cover all of us, and if the shield is penetrated...  
I don't want to think about it."

"You're not the only one with defenses Serpent, I can use Ice Beam to form a shield of sorts for all of us. If we can coordinate our shields together, maybe, just maybe we can increase our chances from nil to slim. We have a better chance if we attack together."

I never thought of that side. Wow, I am really useless, ain't I? I looked back into Melodia's ruby-bronze orbs and gave a nod. "Okay then, we'll go in for a head on charge. It's going to be a pain in the ass, but yeah, it might be the best option we have."

Akari's POV

Wow, never though someone could scare Serpent and talk some sense into him like that. Gotta respect Melodia and sure as hell that I don't get her mad. The others probably had the same idea, especially Serpent. He had it coming though. But now was not the time to debate whether he does deserve it, now was it? We took one minute to get in a small prayer for the mission to go well and hope for all of us to survive the incoming battle.

With that we jumped outside the information hub, the Deadwatch soldiers immediately noticing us landing normally from the should-be-fatal jump and responding with lethal force. Bullets flew towards us and Serpent reacted with a wall of leaves surrounding us, making contact with the bullets and stopping them in their tracks. "Go, go, go!" We charged head on, the Deadwatch had gone up a notch and fired a lot of rockets towards us for all directions. Serpent managed to deflect some of them, but there were others which he could not have blocked in time. Of the other attacks that he couldn't block were cannon shells, which heavily damaged his shield, and Neo-hunter long range attacks. They had Flying and Fire types as far as I can tell: Air Slashs and Flamethrowers impacted the shield, worsening its already bad condition. Bit by bit, the shield seems to become smaller as we got closer. In response to that, Serpent formed more leaves to replace those too heavily damaged at the expense of a lot of his energy.

It was still holding up, but looked like it would not last any longer as Serpent could not repair the shield in time. Looking at Serpent, we gave him a nod and he tiredly returned it. We got ready our ranged attacks (except Crimson who grabbed a Deadwatch soldier's rifle) and fired as soon as Serpent commanded the leaves to give a small opening for us to do live target practice. We cannot afford for his shield to break before we got into the information hub. All it took was another rocket or shell and we're dead. Unfortunately, it had to come to that when we were about five metres away from the information hub. A tank fired its cannon at us, its commander shouting out, "Take this you motherfucking freaks of nature!"

"Melodia!" Serpent shouted, sounding a little desperate at this point.

"Right!" A light blue glow came from Melodia's hands as she created a wall of ice around us with a well-timed Ice Beam, just as the shell came into contact with Serpent's weakened Leaf Shield and decimating it completely. Serpent gasped as a wave of exhaustion hit him hard, must not have been easy to control all those leaves to continuously block the onslaught. Heck, he even had to rebuilt his shields. However, he tried ignoring his fatigue and quickly absorbed biomass using his tendrils on a dead soldier to gain enough energy before immediately forming the shields once more, though these were slightly weaker than his first.

"C'mon shields, don't led me down now!" the Servine-hybrid shouted as we continued running towards the hub. 4 metres... 3... 2... 1... As soon as we were inside the yard area, Serpent turned and concentrated his leaves into a fairly large mass. All of us had very similar ideas: Riley charged a Shadow Ball, for Crimson an Aura Sphere, Melodia quickly formed daggers made completely from ice before turning the water vapour in the air into water and using her daggers to control them like she's was using vine whip. For me, I created a number of giant fire balls. All of us attacked almost synchronized: Leaves shreded, explosions blasted, whips sweeping and whipping, and fire balls igniting every Deadwatch that were attacking us earlier. We did however make sure that no civilians were in the area, we aren't that sadistic.

Screams from the still dying echoed through the air even after we finished. Serpent turned and his eyes widened. "Uh... what's with Crimson?" We turned around and saw Crimson's eyes having the same murderous look as before. That couldn't be good.

"Kill..." The Lucario-hybrid growled out. Serpent slowly walked towards him cautiously, hands slightly raised. "Crimson, are you oka-"

Serpent was interrupted with a Close Combat to the face and body, stunning the Servine-hybrid as punches and kicks met with his body. Serpent did not even react, he just stood there before looking at Crimson in the eye. "Calm down Crimson, I do not want to fight you, not that I can anyway." Crimson's eyes closed and took a deep breath, power of Calm Mind soon took effect as an coat of aura surrounded him. "Sorry about that," Crimson apologized as he opened his eyes. "Still couldn't control that easily."

"It'll take time. Anyway, I don't know which ones are the communicating devices out of all these tech, so I suppose we can break everything here." We spent the next three minutes trashing up every piece of complicated technology. After making sure that everything that's high-tech was destroyed, we turned to get out. But things never let us have our way now does it? Yep, it definitely doesn't.

"Nature Serpent!" A gruff voice came as a giant of a man, standing about 2.5m in height jumped into the yard. Armored completely and having a gas mask like helmet, the giant was also extremely muscular in build. That might also explain why he's empty handed. Serpent turned and muttered out sarcastically, "I am starting to think I am getting famous around here." Yep, he's getting more infamous among Deadwatch, that's for sure.

Riley's POV

We watched as the giant and Serpent square off. "Do you know who I am?" The super soldier asked Serpent.

"Great Goliath?"

"Volunteer for Great Goliath! You've torn my friends from limb to fucking limb! And now I can do the same to you!" The Goliath jumped towards Serpent and shot his fist towards the Servine-hybrid who instinctively evaded him by jumping over the Goliath's shoulder. What we didn't expect was the Goliath to spin and punch Serpent in the gut, sending said hybrid to the ground. Coughing out blood, Serpent muttered out, "Freakin' big ass human tank guys, guess I am not the biggest freak in town now." The super soldier simply cracked his knuckles as he watched Serpent slowly get up.

"Hey big guy! Don't exclude us from the fucking party!" I materialised my claws and ran towards the Goliath, intention of ripping the bastard to shreds was extremely clear. Problem was, he wasn't fazed by it. He just grabbed me by the neck one handed and started tightening his grip. I struggled to get myself out of his grasp, but it wasn't working. "Hah, got you little bitch! Don't think that I am like the others!"

"Hey asshole!" The Goliath turned, only to have a vine clutching his face and slamming it to the ground. I was helped up by Akari while Melodia jumped onto the giant's back and Crimson got in for a Close Combat as soon as the Goliath started to get up. The ice daggers did little to pierce the armor, while Crimson wasn't able to even form a dent to the super soldier's armor. Shit had just hit the fan. The super soldier kicked Crimson away and grabbed Melodia by the hand and threw her at Serpent, knocking both down.

Still dazed from the impact, Serpent groggily noticed a fist coming towards his face and Leaf Shielded himself, countering and shield bashing the Goliath. The giant was knocked backwards, stunned from the counter. Taking advantage of the situation, Serpent got behind the Goliath and wrapped his vines around the giant's waist before jumping and smashing the giant into the ground with a suplex, exposing the giant's flesh as some armor broke off. Ooh, that had to hurt.

"Let's see if this works on this bastard like it did for the rest." Serpent quickly formed tendrils from his hands and thrusted into the exposed flesh. The giant back-handed him away instead of letting Serpent do his Bio-leech as he calls it. "Dammit, we gotta wear this bastard down before I can leech him," Serpent muttered as he got back onto his feet. We started hit-and-run attacks with Hydro whip from Melodia, few fire-infused punches and kicks from Akari, Close Combat from Crimson and a couple of claw slashes from me to the Goliath's exposed flesh while Serpent repeated the shield bash/suplex combo on the giant and exposing more flesh for us to attack and damage the Goliath.

Soon the giant staggered backwards as blood poured out of his wounds. Serpent dashed towards the Goliath with his vine-for-hands and wrapped the vines around the giant's legs before tripping the Goliath with a pull. "Ack!" was all the Goliath could say before Serpent spun his body a few times to get some momenteum going. While he was spinning, tendrils appeared and dugged deep into the Goliath's flesh. At his third round, Serpent jumped into the air, still having the Goliath's body in the grasp of his vines, before slamming the body into the ground. The massive body was soon slammed into the ground and ripped it into two by the tendrils inside of the guy.

Serpent grunted slightly as he felt some of that Goliath's biomass being absorbed into his body by the tendrils. The rest of us looked extremely disgusted from the brutal attack, sure the Goliath is an enemy, but the way Serpent just killed the bastard was way too brutal for our liking. Serpent was equally disgusted and was much more terrified at the way he destroyed the Goliath's body, recoiling back as he watched the tendrils retract themselves back to his body.

"I... just what the fuck have I become?!"

And here we end chapter 11!  
Guys, remember that in the OC form there's the type-village for the affiliation part?  
Yep, I got the names of each village ready. (Serpent: took you long enough)  
Remember that the village houses pokemon with the type, and dual-types can live in the two types that so for example, Blaziken might be found in a Fire-type village as well as a Fighting-type one,  
but there might be exceptions.

So here it is:

Normal: Normalis Fighting: Coliseum Flying: Skiel Poison: Venenum Ground: Grannel Rock: Gaia Bug: Vernis Ghost: Spiritus Steel: Arma Fire: Ignis Water: Aquario Grass: Naturia Electric: Blitz Psychic: Citadel Ice: Nix Dragon: Dragonem Dark: Umbranox

Everyone: Hope to see you all next time, and please review!~ OCs are still accepted and the form's at chapter 1!

[StylishDescent logging out]

More OCs:

Name: Kylor (real name) Ace Blade (codename)

Gender: Male

Age:17

Race: Grovyle-Hybrid

Appearance: Spiked blond hair, and a long grovyle-like leaf that grows out of his head, overlapping with some of his hair. Reasonably tall, maybe 170 cm, with an average teenage build, dark green skin, with the claws, blades and tail of a grovyle. He wears a black and red hoodie to hide his "head-leaf", claws and blades. Also wears black trousers and green sneakers.

History: A loner, he has been alone since birth, abandoned on the streets. He became a thief to survive, stealing whatever he could get his hands on. He was attempting to break in to a Deadwatch facility to steal some important documents to bribe Deadwatch, but ended up getting captured and put under experiments. As a result, he doesn't trust anyone, people and pokemon alike.

Earrings(optional): Twin sword earrings (stolen, of course)

Weapons used(optional): Has no need for weapons, since he already has leaf blades on his arms.

Personality: Hostile, cold-hearted and doesn't believe in friendship. He would rather assassinate a Deadwatch platoon rather than mingle with fellow hybrids.

Hobbies: Stealing, crafting instruments out of wood and then playing them.

Most favourite food: Pancakes

Least favourite food: None, he has learnt to eat anything for survival due to his past.

Strengths: He has mastered great speed and assassination techniques, making him a deadly weapon.

Weaknesses: Not well-liked, and lets his anger get the better of him during battles.

Affliation: No one, prefers to work alone.

Moves/Abilities:  
Solar Manipulation: A unique ability that allows him to manipulate solar energy at will.  
SM : Solar Edge: Infuses his leaf blades with solar energy, making his slashes more powerful, or he can throw the blade as a projectile at mach speed.  
SM : Multi-Solar: Summons multiple solar beams at once, allowing him to attack multiple targets with one shot.  
SM : Solar Rush: Cloaks his body in solar energy and rushes about, hitting anyone he knocks into.  
SM : Solar Wings: Molds solar energy into the form of wings, giving him the ability to fly.  
SM : Blade Creator: Molds solar energy into the form of blades, summoning them wherever he wants to. (E.g. Floating in front of Deadwatch soldiers.)  
Blade Creator : Solar Abyss: An "ultimate attack" of his. First summoning two blades in the palms of his hands, than rushes about, summoning another blade whenever he hits a target, then the blades explode in the targets' bodies, the explosions combine, usually creating a giant crater.  
Solar Edge: Cross Sol: Combines the two solar-infused blades on his arms and throws them as a X-shaped projectile.  
SM: Desolation Sun: Kylor jumps into the sky, then charges compressed solar energy and fires thousands of solar blasts at the ground. Used for taking out a large platoon of opponents.  
Blade Creator: Abyssal Sol: Almost the same as Solar Abyss, but with changes. Instead of multiple enemies, Kylor focuses this attack on one target. After slashing and summoning 12 blades in his target's body, he summons 8 more blades, firing at the target from all directions, he then explodes the combined solar energy, usually fatal.  
SM: Solar Shield: Creates a shield or barrier out of solar energy.  
Passive Ability: Synthesis Aura: Is able to heal himself as long as he is in strong sunlight.

Quotes: Damn, you guys are annoying!  
Shut your trap, or you'll be dead before you know it.  
Let's make your death a painful one.  
I've still got a trick up my sleeve.  
Let the Solar Abyss end this... *After slashing through all opponents, before explosions*

Taunts: Man, you need to step up your game!  
What a lousy battle, are you sure you can fight?  
Can we end this before my eyes close?

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Codename: Crippler/ Real name: Azul

Gender(M/F): M

Age: 20

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human/ Rank: hired mercenary/ part of Deadwatch (not by choice)

Appearance: 6ft1/ brunette colored short hair/ Blue eyes/ Medium muscle build/ white skin with slight tan. He wears a Combat suit that is designed to augment his strength,speed, and endurance. The suit blends in with the scenery and hides him from Infrared, night vision,and Pokemon who use abilities like that ( ex Psychic pokemon/ Aura using pokemon ect) but it only works if standing still.

History:Azul a man with everything that he needed a wife, daughter,and a home. The wife worked in the crime department making most of the money in the relationship Azul was working on his tenth Black belt in Martial arts. His wife was working on a case but was killed in action having no more income Azul and his daughter Crystal had to live off savings. They were about to be homeless when deadwatch got ahold of him. They promised a safe home for crystal and a good pay. He had no other choice but to accept the offer when he did that he lost everything. Without Azul knowing Crystal was experimented on Azul still doesn't know he just follows orders like a dog. ( I hope some of the rebels will cut that leash) With no knowledge of his daughter being a failed experiment Azul continues to be loyal.

Make-up(optional): Stealth makeup if needed ( almost never)

Glasses(optional): Special glasses that allow him to see many things and protect his eyes from a lot.

Earrings(optional): None

Weapons used(optional):  
[would be interesting to make weapons out of your moves, don't cha think?]  
[This is recommended for Deadwatch members, especially for those who are normal humans or cyborgs]  
He uses a weapon built for him called the Crippler.  
when hit with it random status effects will happen such as Toxic poison, . ect In a hand to hand combat scenario he will almost always come out on top but he never kills. ( the effects stack so they can be burned, paralyzed, and poisoned all at the same time.)

Personality:Azul is very protective of his allies or friends he is the guy that will take the bullet for you and act like nothing happened. He is a thinker so he plans out his attacks with the utmost accuracy taking everything into account before a fight and during one. If not fighting he is a very nice guy someone you just have a chat with but he can be way too serious about things.

Hobbies:In public he enjoys a good book any genre really. Obviously Martial arts, and Hunting.

Most favourite food:After a workout he always drinks a Chesto cheri smoothy. ( Recovers from exhaustion quickly)

Least favourite food:The food they have at deadwatch base.

Strengths:Very powerful in a fight up closes his fist are worth 20 grunts with shotguns,and has the smarts to back it up.

Weaknesses:His daughter he doesn't know what happened to her. Gunfights he can't punch someone with a sniper.

Affiliation (Deadwatch, " For now"

Moves/Abilities:  
[You can make up a move of your choosing but describe to me how it's like]  
He uses many different fighting styles so the opponent can't read his moves.  
They are all very fast and hard to counter or dodge but if he is in a certain stance you can tell what attacks are going to be stronger.  
Dragon stance:  
Counters and quick strikes stronger. If you want to knock them out fast.  
Horse stance: Buying time and gaining energy.  
Blocking and Kicks are stronger.  
CQC stances ( Close quarters combat): Many soldiers use this stances when they are scouting the opponents. Balances everything

Quotes:  
"Take life a day at a time." when consoling someone .  
" It takes time and effort to earn strength." talking to someone cheating in something.  
* crys falls to the floor* "Why did this happen I'm so sorry Crystal." When learning the truth.

Taunts:  
"You put in a good effort but not good enough" Knocks out opponent with status effects. " I hope we can meet again in combat." when beating someone strong.  
" Was that a attack?" when fighting someone weak.

The Big Three, The General and Captain Wesly's Data (as promised)

Name: Arthur Herald/ Codename: Knight

Gender: M

Age: 37

Race and Rank: Human Colonel

Appearance: Stands at 1.78 metres, he has light blue hair with long bangs and black irises. Herald has fair skin and a medium build. He is most commonly found wearing the Deadwatch colonel uniform which consists of a more reinforced version of a standard Deadwatch soldier combat armor. Unlike most Deadwatch, his helmet is similar to a medieval times' knight's helmet with a yellow visor. However, he is only seen wearing his helmet mostly when the general's around and when he's fighting.

History: He was a private in the army before he recruited into Deadwatch after the infamous "Dystopia" incident in 1997. His squad, along with many others, were slaughtered by the Original Descent's mutated creatures and that left him the sole survivor of the incident. He was rescued by Deadwatch before said organisation liquified the entire area and removing all traces of the incident. Although he was thankful that he survived, he was shocked to hear from a Deadwatch commander, Randall, that the "experiment" was a failure. Despite knowing that, he accepted Deadwatch's offer and soon rose through the ranks, along with his friends ,Cross and Jack, who he met during the recruit training days.

Make-up, glasses and earrings: None.

Weapons used: Automatic Rifle called Ravager that uses explosive, electric and incidenary rounds, flash bangs and stun dagger called Current.

Personality: A passive and cautious person at heart, though he and the other two colonels share one similar sense of morality not found in most Deadwatch members. Like his friends, Herald believes in giving others a chance and solving the problems with as little violence as possible. He can be serious when he is forced to fight, using the most basic things to his advantage. Thanks to his cautious nature, he fights without underestimating his opponents.

Hobbies: He enjoys reading Mystery or Horror genre books and sharping his skills of shooting with Cross and Jack.

Favourite food: Sirloin steak, medium rare.

Least favourite food: Anything spicy.

Strengths: His cautious nature means that he never underestimates his enemies, the leading factor that keeps him alive. He's also very resourceful and uses just about anything to suit his needs for most situations. His skills with his dagger are good, but mid range attacks is his specialty.

Weaknesses: He is very vulnerable when attacked from afar as his weapons cannot hit extremely far targets or when he is attacked close ranged using a powerful weapon, since his armor has medium defense.

Affiliations: Deadwatch

Moves/Abilities: Explo-barrage (fires a barrage of explosive rounds), Shock 'N' Load (fires a few electric rounds at enemies before quickly reloading his weapons to prevent taking damage as he reloads), Blazing Sky/Ground (fires incidenary rounds onto the enemy, if he's above the target, flames will strike from the air. If he's at ground level, he fires at the ground near the target which erupts into a ball of flames), Shockin' Strike (attacks with the stun dagger)

Quotes: "I don't want history to repeat itself again." (remembering past)  
"You still have a chance, Nature Serpent. Help us out, at least for now." (convincing Serpent)

Taunts: "You want a fight? You'll see the difference between the two of us."

Name: Jack Sullivan/ Codename: Rook

Gender: M

Age: 40

Race and Rank: Human Colonel

Appearance: Jack stands at 1.82 metres, has dirty blond hair in a buzz cut and red irises. His skin is tan, his face has a long jagged scar from his time as a child soldier and he's slightly more muscular than Herald. He's most commonly found wearing a much more reinforced combat armor than Herald with a red visored helmet similar to Herald's but having what appears to be a blood spatter design near the visor. He only wears his helmet when fighting.

History: Jack's history was nothing to be envious of. He originally lived in a war-torn region where he was taken in as a child soldier. He remembers having to kill enemies and make sure that his squad stays alive for as long as he could remember. He earns his nickname and now his codename "Ripper" as a reference to his past, as he usually kills his foes brutally with a chainsaw. Soon, he grew tired of the killings by the warring factions and headed to join Deadwatch where he believed that his skills at killing enemies would be put to better use.

Make-up, glasses and earrings: None

Weapons: Customised auto shotgun called Revenant that fires a concentrated buckshot or a wide area spread depending on how it is customised by Jack. It is made to be able to switch its attack forms when Jack needs it. He also uses a chainsaw, named Bloodlust as his melee weapon.

Personality: Thanks to his past, he's an aggressive fighter who learnt that it's the "Survival of the Fittest" as a child fighter. He loses this kind of thought after he met Herald and Cross in the recruit trainings. Since then, he has developed a kind of morality code that he states, "Kill only those that deserve to be killed". Meaning he would not use his chainsaw and start charging and ripping anyone to shreds. However, he still retains a little bloodlust.

Hobbies: Customising shotgun and practicing shooting with Herald and Cross

Favourite food: Meat of any kind.

Least favourite food: None, as a child soldier he had to eat just about anything if it meant his survival.

Strengths: Dangerous when up close, extremely deadly when within his chainsaw's range. He can easily survive most forms of attacks thanks to his extremely high defense coming from the reinforced armor.

Weaknesses: His armor is very heavy due to all that extra armor and that means he's slower than the rest of the other colonels in battle but is still considered fast. Going long range, and using fast firing and powerful weaponry can take him out.

Affiliations: Deadwatch

Moves/Abilities: Spread-burst (fires a spread from his shotgun slug, attacking a wide area), Concentrated-shot (fires a powerful slug that hits a smaller area but for heavier damage),  
Bloodlust: Mutilation (a sideward swing that cuts powerfully across the target, cutting most targets into pieces), Bloodlust: Impaling Shredder (impales the Bloodlust into a target and shreds the body as the chainsaw starts up inside the body), "Jack the Ripper" Mode (Goes into a bloodthirsty frenzy, deals much more damage, he can still differentiate friend and foe though).

Quotes: "What? I like having a chainsaw as a weapon!" (when asked about his chainsaw)  
"I won't hurt anyone who's defenseless, even if he's an enemy. I believe that you'll do the same."

Taunts: "I think it's time for Jack... TO LET ER' RIP!" (enters "Jack the Ripper" Mode)  
"You seem hungry, how about a meal, called "Slug to the Face!" (Firing shotgun)  
"Bloodlust here loves spilling blood, how about you let my baby do what she loves doin': rippin' you to shreds!" (starts up Bloodlust)

Name: Devin Cross/ Codename: Bishop

Gender: M

Age: 36

Race and Rank: Human Colonel

Appearance: He is standing at about 1.79 metres in height, just slightly taller than Serpent but having at least similar build as said hybrid. He has short brown hair and blue irises. Like his fellow colonels, Cross is most commonly found wearing his Deadwatch combat armor, though his is much more different. Having a lot less armor than even Herald's own is one obvious trait. To overcome this problem, his combat armor has a built in invisibility system for him to attack enemies stealthily without letting them know his postion and to escape. His helmet is similar to Herald's but have a green visor that has a zoom-in system.

History: Prior to his time as a Deadwatch personnel, he worked in the weapons development industry, inventing new forms of weaponry for Sanctuary City Defense Forces. However, most of his inventions were never made due to the lack of resources to make said weapons and the fact that some of his ideas were seen as impractical. They, however, were not gone unnoticed by Deadwatch and the organisation offered Cross a choice to join them to put his talent to use. He rose through the ranks along with Herald and Jack and ended up becoming a well-known prototype weaponry inventor in Deadwatch.

Make-up and earrings: None

Glasses: A pair dark rimmed spectacles, when he's not wearing his helmet. He wears contacts when he does wear it.

Weapons: Anti-armor Rifle called Destroyer and Sniper Rifle called Silencer.

Personality: Out of the Big Three, you can say that Cross is the kind of person who has a lot of morality. He tries to solve most problems in a passive way. Non-aggressive most of the time, he is however an aggressive person if need be. He is an innovative person as well, being able to make weapons out of most salvagable objects.

Hobbies: Making new tech and shooting with Herald and Jack.

Favourite food: Any spicy food.

Least favourite food: Tomatoes. He depises them.

Strengths: His technology skill is relatively unmatched in the entire Deadwatch. In combat, his specialty is long range or quick take outs. He has a greater speed and can manuveur much more easily thanks to his light armor not making its bulk too difficult for Cross to get to places quickly. His invisiblity system makes him disappear without giving much of a trace and allows him to appear when he feels that it is safe for him.

Weaknesses: With little armor comes a great price of vulnerability to most forms of attacks. He sucks at close combat, and even with his stealth based machinery, he can still take damage if he is shot while invisible.

Affiliations: Deadwatch

Moves/Abilities: Destruction Blast (fires Destroyer at target and causing a large Area of Effect explosion), Pin-point (his visor zooms in and Cross quickly scopes out an enemy), Silent Impact (fires his Silencer, the bullet travels at such high speed and force through the enemies' bodies that it causes a large hole to form when it emerges from the bodies, an instant kill attack for just about anything biological when coupled with Pin-point)

Quotes: "Just because I am a techno-wiz doesn't mean I care only about technology."  
"Nature Serpent, you have every right to hate us, but just listen to us for a while." (convincing Serpent)

Taunts: "Boom, headshot/you're dead!" (firing Silencer)  
"No use having defense!" (firing Destroyer)

Name: Peter Randall/ Codename: Castle

Gender: M

Age: 62

Race and Rank: Human General

Appearance: He is an old man with tan skin, white hair and black irises. Standing at 1.7m, he is commonly seen wearing the Deadwatch General Combat Armor, a more reinforced version of Herald's but not as so as Jack's. He does not wear a helmet since he does not go out into the killing grounds.

History: Having been in Deadwatch for 40 years, Randall is one of the most feared and respected men of the organisation. He seems to exlude discipline to his subordinates due to his experience. He had taken part as the authority in a lot of Deadwatch's known operations, including the infamous year 1997's "Descent" and "Lost Hope" as well as the recent "New Descent". The latter two operations took place in the now liquified "Dystopia". Now, he is hell-bent on finding and killing the hybrids that run amok in Sanctuary City, if he can help it.

Make-up, earrings and glasses: Strictly no-no.

Weapons: He only carries around a pistol, but has a heavily armored combat mech codenamed Ragnarok for battle, a privilege of his.

Personality: Randall is considered the most ruthless and merciless Deadwatch personnel in the entire organisation. He has a no nonsense attitude and will do anything if it meant getting rid of any form of threat. This is seen in Operation: "Lost Hope", where he ordered a nuclear weapon to (spoiler alert!) destroy "Dystopia" and remove the biological threat there. While strict, he is not completely heartless, as he would praise soldiers who have done above his expectations, even if it is rare.

Hobbies: Watching Deadwatch/BioArch experiments take place

Favourite food and Least favourite food: None, he isn't picky about food.

Strengths: He has tactical knowledge over the years in Deadwatch. He has technical skills acquired over the years, learning how to operate armored vehicles and this has helped him in using the Ragnarok.

Weaknesses: Being old meant that he is extremely suspectible to most attacks and he cannot evade them as easily as he might have done in his prime years.

Affiliations: Deadwatch

Moves/Abilities: Ragnarok: Technical Mastery, Ragnarok: Minigun (fires a barrage of bullets using the minigun connected to Ragnarok's left hand), Ragnarok: Rocket launcher (fires rockets from Ragnarok's right hand)

Quotes: "When you have a festering wound, you cauterise it." (wanting to kill all hybrids)  
"You freaks are nothing more than mutant husks of the fuckers you used to be." (To hybrids)

Taunts: "Let's see how you survive against this!" (using Ragnarok)  
"Hold still!" (attacking)

Name: Dave Wesly/ Codename: Specialist

Gender: M

Age: 25

Race and Rank: Human Captain

Appearance: Wesly is a young man with light skin, red irises and white hair (he's an albino), and is slightly taller than Serpent. A scar runs down from his forehead to his cheek. He's usually seen wearing his own Captain's combat armor that is outfitted with a rappeling tool/grappling hook and harness, a laser-targeting grenade launcher and a sheath-like slot for his melee weapon. He does not wear a helmet, but has one that looks relatively similar to a Deadwatch commaner's, hence he does not like wearing it.

History: He joined Deadwatch a few years back before the current events. Invited by Randall, he showed great skill in weapon operating, survival and combat. Though he had joined only for three years, he had already rosen to the rank of Captain, making him the youngest to reach that rank (and causing jealously among the others). Having the right skills for the job, he is ordered to scour Sanctuary City as part of Deadwatch's forces to subdue the most "dangerous" hybrid (according to Randall), Nature Serpent as well as any other loose hybrid.

Make-up, earrings and glasses: None.

Weapons: Rappeling tool that doubles as grappling hook to grab enemies, his laser-targeting grenade launcher called Justice and a stun baton called Temperance.

Personality: Wesly is actually an easy-going person but serious in work. He stands for his own values and detests (to a certain extent) the way Deadwatch does their operations. Nonetheless, he follows as he is told. He is a morally driven person, if he feels that the job is going against his values, he'll try to finish it but not in the way that Deadwatch intended it to be. Thankfully for him, no one has noticed him doing that.

Hobbies: Talking about anything aside Deadwatch with The Big Three Colonels.

Favourite food: Vegetables (he's vegetarian, not vegan though)

Least Favourite: Fish

Strengths: Surprisingly, he can survive attacks that would normally kill Neo-hunter or even Goliath class super soldiers. His skill with his weapons is extraordinary, countering and dishing out attacks using Temperance within a blink of an eye and firing grenades with high accuracy using the Justice.

Weaknesses: His Justice takes a while for him to reload and after a combo with Temperance, both leaves him vulnerable to attacks.

Affiliation: Deadwatch, may change.

Moves: Temperance Combo (strikes four times with Temperance when enemy is close), Dragger (uses grappling hook to grab and drag target), Serving Justice (fires either one grenade at a time or a burst of grenades at target, reloads after use)

Quote: "Nature Serpent, you're a troublesome teen to find... lucky for you I am not here to fight, but talk." (before starts talking to Serpent)  
"Reloadin'!/Shit! I'm out! I'm out!" (reloading Justice)

Taunts: "That all you got?" (after Temperance Combo)  
"Get over here!" (using Dragger)  
"Justice is served!" (using Serving Justice) 


	14. Chapter 12 part 1

Serpent: About time you completed this chapter.  
StylishDescent: Hate to disappoint you my OC, but it's PART of the chapter.  
Serpent: Wait, what?!  
Royston: You okay, author? You usually send one full chapter, not part of it!  
StylishDescent: Just peachy, exams are getting near, in less than a month from now. Oh and because Chapter 12 is actually going to be longer than I thought it would be.  
Riley: So, you won't be posting as much these days then?  
StylishDescent: *nods* Unfortunately. But I'll make it up to you guys and the readers, one way or another. But let's get to the story shall we? Big Three Colonels, if you can be ever so kind and help me with the disclaimers?  
Big Three: StylishDescent does not own pokemon and most of the OCs. Except Serpent, Royston, General Randall, Captain Wesly and us. Oh, he is going to die by our hands soon. *takes out weapons*  
StylishDescent: *whimpers in terror*  
Big Three: Just kidding.  
StylishDescent: *was about to raise hand to flip them off, but remembers about the weapons in the Big Three's hands and stops himself*

Chapter 12, part one: New Descent, blessing or curse?

Serpent's POV

0710 hours

[Deadwatch Information Hub]

I stared at the Goliath's corpse which was torn into two and then back to my blood stained hands in absolute horror. This was not to even happen, I expect myself to Bio-leech at least a small amount of his biomass, and at most leave him weak enough to force some answers out of him. Killing him in such a brutal way was never my part of my plan. Is this what I am truly capable of? If so, then the potential I have is limitless... no, what am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking of the power I can obtain if I let it control me, I could possibly kill anyone, including my friends! I instinctly backed away from the corpse and the other hybrids for fear of doing the same once more. One time was already enough, I don't want to use... heck even think about using my Bio-leech anymore. I cowered in fear of my own power when I felt my back hit the wall of the base.

When Riley walked towards me, my voice trembled. "J-j-j-ust get away f-f-from me! I-I-I don't want the s-s-same to r-r-repeat again!" Obviously, she didn't listen as I blabbered something incoherent about me being a monster, or being much worse than a monster, a demon... that kind of thing. Every passing second, I wished more and more that I could hide myself in a crack or hole, away from society though that wouldn't have helped me anyway. Riley raised her right hand and I closed my eyes. There are two possible outcomes: she's going to kill me for becoming the monster I am, or she's going to leave me to die by Deadwatch. Either ways, if that meant that the monster is purged, then so be it. I'll gladly die if it means not able to repeat that again.

"C'mon Serpent! Pull yourself together!" Riley slapped me in the face as she shouted at me. Okay, what's with girls liking to slap me? "You aren't a monster, you are still much better than those Deadwatch fucks! So get a freakin' grip of yourself!" I looked back at Riley and then back to the dead Goliath. "I... just fucking murdered a guy like that! Even if he's Deadwatch, no one deserves to die such a gruesome death! It's obvious that I'm starting to lose control of my Bio-leech move already!" I reasoned. That was partially true, while I did intend to Bio-leech the Goliath, I didn't count on myself to grab and rip him to half. It's as if part of me wanted to succumb to the murderous side of using Bio-leech.

"Then control it! Don't let it take control, you still can do it!" I looked down, extremely ashamed of myself. To think that I have to be given two prep talks by the girls on the same day is fucking embarrassing. What kind of a guy I am? Definitely one who will not let his powers take control. Giving a slight nod, I got up, not forgeting to give Riley my thanks for her little prep talk. The DeadNet communicator rang and I took it out. "Aspen? Why would she... right, she probably had something."

[DeadNet Call between Serpent and Aspen]

Serpent: Aspen, what is it?

Aspen: You have got to hear this. I looked through some of the files that I managed to copy down, and it seems that you are part of an operation called New Descent. A bastard child of another former operation called Descent if you will. According to the data, you are its only survivor. Compared to what I'm going to say later, it's not as interesting. What's important is that the New Descent serum which you were injected with is extremely mutable!

Serpent: Wait, mutable? You mean it can mutate itself or something? Coz' I certainly don't want it to mutate me further as I am already.

Aspen: Don't worry about it too much, any physical mutations that you have should be minor at worst, and at best you could get more powers or even upgrade them! According to my sis, since your body has New Descent, it will "evolve" itself if you were to expose it to certain mutagens or DNA. After that, it will allow your body to adapt to New Descent's new mutations or "evolutions". Of course, the path of its evolution will depend on what kind of mutagens/DNA that you expose it to. It's up to your choice since you have New Descent after all.

Serpent: I think that would answer why I can gain more moves when I Bio-leech those Neo-hunters. Thanks for that. By the way, can you ask your sister whatever she knows about Great Goliath? The information would help.

Aspen: Sure, just give me a mo-

Serpent: Ah shit, trouble. I'll call you back later.

[Call Terminated]

Two loud thuds from heavy drops could be heard and we turned to face two more Goliaths. Well, isn't that just fucking wonderful? We had problems with one already, so two of them is fan-fucking-tastic. But now that we have a strategy to fight against this big bastards, they couldn't be as hard to kill as earlier. I cracked my knuckles as I let out a grim laugh.

"Looks like they want to join the party. Too bad, we're full house!" I reformed my Vine-whip arms, and the others got into their battle stances. The Goliaths charged towards us after letting out a battle cry each upon witnessing their friend's mutilated corpse. Looking at me, one of the Goliaths threw a punch that was almost instantly countered with a shield bash, stunning him and leaving him vulnerable to damage. For some reason, my arms turned themselves Vine-whips involuntarily and I swung both of them to strike the stunned Goliath multiple times. Oddly, it damaged the Goliath's armor with relatively little difficulty.

'This... shouldn't be possible. Could I have? I have to check that aft-' My thoughts were interrupted by a powerful kick to the chest by the formerly stunned Goliath and was send flying into and through the wall of the base. I groaned as I got out of the rubble. 'That was not-' Again, my thoughts were interrupted as the Goliath caught me in a chokehold and started strangling me. These guys really like to interrupt me, dont't they? But that wasn't the main thing on my mind then, I HAD to get out of that chokehold! I believed I saw the world going black as the gigantic bastard tightened his grip on my neck even more.

Thankfully for me, Melodia formed her Hydro Whips and grabbed the giant's leg, tripping him like how I did for the pervious one and causing him to let go of me. I breathed heavily as I got up, the strangling session would have killed me. If not, the bastard would have snapped my neck. Speaking of which, I decided to return the favour as I tied my vines around his neck. Things never go to plan, now do they? You cannot expect anyone to tie the fucker's neck and strangle him: this guy's neck's just fucking tough to snap! Before I could retract the vines, the Goliath grabbed them and swung me into Melodia. Lucky for her, she jumped above the swing. Unfortunately for me, I was slammed near to a bunch of bottles filled with Arceus-knows-what. Why would Deadwatch and BioArch put freakin' chemistry crap in a base NEAR the fucking information hub?

"Fuck... I need to really know how to react faster than normal," I cursed as Melodia ran to my side and helped me up. Her eyes widened as she saw the label of one of the bottles. "Uh Serpent? You might want to read this." I looked at the Milotic-hybrid intially puzzled, but did as she told anyway. My eyes, like her own, widened before I started grinning. "Oh, it's fucking Merry Christmas to me!" The labels of two of the chemicals read: Ira (mutagen): causes a sharp increase in power and causes more destructive damage upgrades at cost of gaining less speed and precision, and Faith (mutagen): lower increase in power but gives better speed and precision.

Looks like these might be useful, but now we better concentrate on our giant "friend" at the moment. I activated Leaf Control and fired a Leaf Storm at the Goliath. My Leaf Storm just bounced off the super soldier as he charged towards us. Okay, mental note: Leaf Storms don't work against Goliaths. Melodia fired a few Ice Beams which did succeed to stall the giant bastard for a few precious seconds each before he broke free from each one. "Stall him for a minute, I might have something to take out this asshole," Melodia whispered to me as she started forming an object out of ice. I gave a small nod and ran in front of her.

Giving a sneer, the Goliath managed to grab my neck once more with both hands when he was close enough. This time, I was prepared for something like that. It took a while, but I pulled his arms away from my neck. "Get your fucking hands off me, you gay!" I gave a headbutt to the armored giant's chest, inflicting pain to both of us: for him, it was his chest, for me, my head. 'Thank Arceus that I have a thick head, looks like I didn't...' A small amount of blood flowed down from my forehead. 'Speak of the fucking devil.' Ignoring the immense headache I caused myself, I did a suplex on the Goliath and shattered a piece of his armor around his chest.

"Damn you!" the Goliath cursed as he grabbed a slab of concrete and threw it at me. Too easy, these guys never learn. I grabbed the contrete, though with a little difficulty due to the force of the throw, threw it back, making sure that I hit the exposed flesh. "Ugh!" The giant grunted as he felt the concrete slam into his body. 'That had to hurt,' I mused as he ran towards me with a shoulder charge. Again, it was countered with a shield bash to the face, and combo'd with another suplex to shatter apart more armor.

Melodia's POV

While Serpent engaged the Goliath, I channeled ice energy into my hand. Said energy began to form into a spear-like shape as I molded more energy into an ice spear, making sure that the tip of the spear was as sharp as I can possibly make it. Sastisfied at the product of my about-one-minute work, I waited for Serpent to smash enough of the Goliath's armor to pierce threw the bastard. Piece by piece, the armor revealed a hole large enough for me to target and throw the spear into the exposed chest. Using my ice daggers, I formed a Hydro Whip to grab the spear by its shaft and got ready to throw it with as much strength as I could possibly muster.

"Serpent!" I shouted as I threw the spear, aiming directly at the Goliath. The Servine-hybrid, who was in the way of the trajectory of the spear, widened his eyes as he side-stepped away from the projectile, narrowly avoiding it. Now, the spear is moving too fast for a normal person to dodge or react to it, so there's absolutely no way the Goliath can dodge it. Besides he's a walking wall, he'll get hit even if he does try it. How wrong I was.

The bastard didn't dodge it, as I had predicted. He fucking GRABBED the spear by the shaft while it was in mid-air, before throwing at Serpent whose eyes were having a "OH SHIT!" look. I watched in horror as the spear went straight for the Servine-hybrid. I would have facepalmed myself at my mistake if I could right now: the Goliath was NOT a normal person. Given the speed and force at which the ice spear was thrown, Serpent might not survive the attack. Even if he does try to block it with a Leaf Shield, the shield will still be penetrated. Not thinking about the possible consequences, I shouted out.

"Grab and return it!"

"Uh... Arceuspleasesaveme!" Serpent quickly (and rather comically) prayed as he shifted his body slightly and reached his hand out for the ice spear's shaft as soon as it got near to him. I could not blame him if he really cannot grab that and lost his own life. Surprisingly, he staggered back a little as he barely managed to grab the spear. Grunting as he took aim, Serpent returned the spear with much more force than when the Goliath threw it at him. The Goliath attempted to block the incoming projectile, but all his efforts were in vain. Even when he blocked with his armored arms, the spear tore through his defense and struck it at the exposed chest. Blood gushed out as the spear ran through his chest and his back. I'm sure that must have hit either a lung or the heart. Either organ, it didn't matter as the giant soon fell onto his side motionless.

I walked over towards the Goliath's body cautiously as I examined the body. Seems like the spear went through the heart and the tip's out of his back, a clean kill. 'But just to make sure,' I took out my daggers and drove them into the skull of the super soldier's head. Blood leaked out from his cranium as I removed the dagger, along with his blood with a fluid, whip-like motion. Serpent looked at the corpse and let out an exhausted sigh. "Well, that turned out a little odd," Serpent muttered out as he looked at the impaled corpse. "I shouldn't be able to grab the spear, it should be too fast for me. More than that, the force should have ripped my arm off."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that my reaction speed and strength has increased at that point. But what could have..." Serpent's eyes widened as he remembered something Aspen had told him. "The first Goliath's DNA, when I Bio-leeched him, it must have caused the New Descent in me to mutate and allowed much greater reaction and strength. If so, then those mutagens might help me later. I just hope that the others are doing fine with the other Goliath."

Riley's POV

The two Goliaths came at us and one of the assholes send Serpent flying into the base and through its wall. That had to hurt. Melodia told us that she'll help out Serpent and left the other Goliath to the rest of us as she headed towards the hole in the wall. The massive bastard laughed as grabbed a piece of a destroyed tank and hurled at us, to which Akari blocked with a Fire Tower and stopping it in mid-air. "C'mon," the Goliath taunted us, "resist all you want, but you'll all die just the same!" Let's see who's the one who dies shall we? I used Dark Pulse, Akari firing fire arrows with a bow she formed, Crimson with a rocket launcher. The bastard just blocked the former two attacks and deflected the rockets bare handed.

"Shit, this is not good. We'll not going to be able take this guy out conventionally. Using powerful attacks should be able to break his armor," Crimson muttered out as he charged up an Aura Sphere. "This is going to take up a lot of my energy, so it has to hit him. You girls try and weaken him so that this attack can make full contact." Both Akari and I nodded and went in with melee attacks: I quickly materialised my claws and slashing at what she perceived as the thinnest parts of the armor while Akari damaged them with fire punches and kicks.

Unfortunately, like the first Goliath, it did little damage to the armor, even to their weakest points. It must have been more of an annoyance to the Goliath rather than a real fight, for he just let up a taunting yawn and tried to smack us with his giant arms. Thanks to our speed, we were able to dodge them in time. That's when I saw a glimmer of light at the back of the super soldier's armor. A tube like object, glowing a light blue, seemed to be attached to the back of the giant, around the spine. Come to think of it, there are other smaller tubes glowing similar colour around the Goliath's armor. Maybe if we...

"Look, the tubes around the Goliath."

"What about them?"

"They seem to be attached to the bastard's body armor. I think that it must be the reason why the armor can withstand so many attacks. Let's see what happens if we tear them apart!" I ran towards the big guy and avoided his punches at the last minute. Thinking quickly, I slashed the tubes at the Goliath's left arm, causing a blue fluid to leak out, along with a reddish substance. Blood, and that must mean that the tubes are attached to the Goliath's body.

"Looks like we can bleed him out," I whispered to Akari as I jumped backwards towards said Arcanine-hybrid. She nodded and proceeded with a few fire balls at the Goliath's body as he tried to stop the "bleeding", the fluids staining the floor. The giant couldn't react in time, being distracted from the "bleeding", and staggered backwards. Taking the opportunity, I ran behind the super soldier and slashed continuously at the larger tube. The "spine" tube soon was too damaged and out gushed more fluids and blood as the giant bastard turned to face me. "You fucking bitch!" the Goliath roared as he grabbed me by the neck. His strength seemed to weaken as more and more of the liquids was drained from his body. Though that doesn't mean that he lost all his strength yet. I let out a strangled cry as my neck was being crushed.

Akari noticed that and drop kicked the Goliath in the back, causing said super soldier to release his grip and receiving a slash to the face from me. The slash tore a little of his helmet off, the slash apparently deep enough to slash his face. Blood leaked out of the helmet as the super soldier futilely tried to stop the bleeding, cursing at us with all sorts of colourful words. He just happened turned to face Crimson, and must have paled because of the Aura Sphere headed towards him. "Fuck!"

The Aura Sphere hit its mark, the Goliath's body, dead on and heavily damaged the tubes of the front of the Goliath's body. Fluids sprayed everywhere around the Goliath as he struggled to walk towards us. "I'm still... gonna... gonna... kill you!" he barely managed to finish that as he fell onto his knees, before the body slumped to the ground. "Bastard must have been drained dry," I deduced as I saw no more liquids flow out of the tubes. "Now that that's over, we better check on the other two." Agreeing to it, the three of us headed inside the base, Crimson lagging slightly behind due to exhaustion of using his most powerful move.

Crimson's POV

That took a lot out of me. But at least I'm getting the hang of it. But next time, I'm finding alternative attacks to use. We entered the building through the hole caused by a thrown-into-a-wall Serpent and noticed both the Milotic and Servine-hybrid facing the chemicals on a desk. The Goliath which they fought was impaled through the chest by a spear made completely out of ice, the sharp tip of the spear can be seen out of his back. The super soldier had two holes at the head. We made sure that we did not step on the corpse as we walked towards the two hybrids.

"Looks like your one's dead," Serpent said, his back unturned. "We better bag one of these mutagens, could be useful in the future." He however sounded a little hesitant about taking either of the mutagens, probably due to what Aspen must have told him. After about thirty seconds of awkward silence (and staring at the mutagens), the Servine-hybrid let out a sigh and looked at us. "Which one of these two do you think I should take?" Serpent asked as he showed us the two mutagens. "I don't want to end up losing control of my powers, and I probably need both the strength and speed increase."

Akari, Riley and I took a glance at the two bottles that the Servine-hybrid passed to us. The Ira mutagen can give more power and destructive attacks, at the cost of speed and precision. The Faith one can give more speed and precision based attacks, though he will gain slightly less power. The three of us gave a knowing look at Serpent, who just groaned as we passed him back the mutagens. "I guess I should have just left the decision to myself."

"Yea, you're the one who can allow it to change into... whatever form you want it to," I responded as he took a look at the two mutagens and kept them in the pocket. Stepping out into the open, Serpent said, "I suppose it's best that we head back to Fortress before we do anything else. The last thing I need is to become unconcious after taking either if I do so right now." Both me and Riley gave him a scowl while the other two girls sweatdropped at the scene.

A few moments before the assault on the info hub...

Nineve's POV

"So wait, I lure Serpent to a random, while you guys sit back and relax?!" I looked at the other hybrids in absolute disbelief. The rest of them nodded their heads as we sat in one of the spare rooms that Mystery had managed to find in Normalis. Then, we were fully healed (thanks to some medicine and a bit of our regeneration) and we needed to get to Serpent. Obviously walking into the city was not a good idea in any way possible, and we needed to get Serpent's attention only if possible. Unfortunately for me, this plan invovled mostly me to do the dirty work. "Such nice friends I have." I sarcastically muttered out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, you are the only one out of the five of us who had met Serpent for that matter, so he'll probably recognise you. The fact that you actually bit off his face will probably "help" him remember you anyway." Xavier laughed after he said the last part. I gave a death glare, promptly shutting him up. "But seriously, once he sees you, he'll probably chase after you, not in the "I'm-in-love-with-you" kind of way, of course." That sorta pissed Caspian off slightly and still didn't comfort me at all. What are the odds of me getting killed once I get in the city? About 90% chance of dying by Deadwatch, and the remaining 10% by Serpent.

"This better turn out like it should be," I eventually relented and headed out into the forest, reaching the outskirts of the city after a few misdirections here and there.

Present time, 0831 hours

How to get someone's attention 101. I started freezing a large area using Ice Beam like a madwoman as I ran around the city, making sure that I don't freeze anyone by accident. I needed to get Serpent's attention, but not one that he'll think that I'm a sadistic girl who needs to be taken care off, brutally. I shudder at the thought as I continued freezing and hearing random people scream in terror. For a few minutes, it seemed normal that he'll take a while to get here, depending on what he's doing. At the 10th minute, I was getting bored. Like SERIOUSLY BORED. At the 15th minute, I just had had it. "JUST WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" I must have decided to go look for the guy, since I stopped freezing and stormed off from the much frozen area.

"Okay, which asshole did this mess this time?" Serpent's voice came as he and four other hybrids came into my sight. I recognised the Lucario-hybrid and Houndour-hybrid, but the other two, I have no clue. Someone's definitely been busy recruiting more hybrids. I smirked as I fired another Ice Beam, making sure this one was headed for the Servine-hybrid. This ought to get his attention. The cold energy struck Serpent directly in the face, and he looked towards my direction. "Wait, you are..." his eyes widened as he probably remembered the girl who bit off his face, aka, me.

"Yep, see if you can catch me this time," I taunted as I ran straight for the forest. I heard Serpent saying and passing something to his friends before he chased after me. Parkouring over a number of vehicles with the Servine-hybrid hot on my tracks, I managed to get into the outskirts after about 10 minutes of running through Sanctuary City. Throughout the run, just about anyone nearby could hear Serpent shouting out "Wait, stop!", "Slow down!" and "Dammit girl stop fucking running!" Of course I paid him no heed as I ventured deeper into Santuary Outskirts, and into the clearing Caspian and the others instructed me to go.

15 minutes ago, 0816 hours

Akari's POV

[DeadNet Call from Serpent to Aspen]

Serpent: Sorry about the interruption there, we had to uh... kill a few Goliaths, a new type of super soldier. Don't worry about us though, we're fine... mostly.

Aspen: Uh huh. Anyway, I have asked my sister about Great Goliath and... you might not want to hear this.

Serpent: Hear about what?

Dr. Weathercroft: Sorry about that Aspen (Aspen from background: Give that back!). Okay Serpent, there are two Phases of Great Goliath, One and Two. The Phase One scientists are mostly the ones who you killed and Bio-leeched, that's what you called you absorbing powers right? Anyway, since most of the team, Doctors Archer and Bellamy included, are dead, and Deadwatch believed that I'm dead as well, Phase Two was slowed down significantly. However, they managed to finalize Phase One. Those Goliaths you said that you have fought are the Phase One Goliaths.

Serpent: That kinda explains why we were fighting a bunch of super buff soldiers.

Dr. Weathercroft: This is where Aspen said that you might not like to hear about. The Phase Two serum, uses your DNA.

Serpent: Wait, what?

Dr. Weathercroft: That's right, they used your DNA to "upgrade" the Phase One serum. I hate to admit this, but I was the one who helped to form the serum.

Serpent: What's done is done Doc, you couldn't have known what Deadwatch and BioArch were up to in the first place. Besides, Dr. Heath is the big cheese, and he's my target.

Dr. Weathercroft: How did you know Dr. Heath? Nevermind that. Last I checked, Dr. Heath was supposed to send the Phase Two Goliath to the "proving grounds". I have no idea where that is, and neither does Aspen, it's all top secret. The only thing that I have to say is to be careful, your strength, speed and endurance are added to the Phase Two Goliath's original. That Goliath will be a pain in the ass to kill.

Serpent: Okay... before you hang up, can you come and help me check two mutagens that I've collected when I raided the Deadwatch Information Hub?

Dr. Weathercroft: Why would-

Serpent: Don't ask. I have no idea why the hell anyone would put something that you should find in a chemistry lab in a base that was supposed to be for passing information.

Dr. Weathercroft: Okay, I'll be there. See you soo- get the fuck off me Aspen! (sounds of punches and curses could be heard)"

[Call Terminated]

While Serpent was talking to the Weathercroft sisters, we walked around, talking about just about random stuff. One particular and rather disturbing thought came to mind. The way those tendrils Serpent used, it seemed too brutal for anyone to use. As if she was reading my mind, Riley spoke up, probably due to that disturbed look on my face "If you are uneasy about Serpent's Bio-leech ability, you aren't the only one. We all are, but Serpent's taking it much worse than us, you've seen how he reacted."

"He wasn't like this before was he?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? He may have been hiding that uneasiness each time he Bio-leeches. Probably this is the first time he "leeches" someone in an extremely brutal fashion. He can Bio-leech without killing, most of the time he does, and until now that's how I have seen him bio-leech. So yeah, he may have that kind of fear of using his power, but he tries not to show it, if that's

I nodded. So there's more than meets the eye huh? Anyway, said hybrid finished his call with Aspen and Dr. Weathercroft (the two sisters were still fighting), before he got another call, this one from Silver. I groaned audibly as Serpent answered the contact. He must have heard it, as he turned to look at me. "Go ahead and do something you want, I'll meet up later," he mouthed out as he took the call. Fine by me, not like anything interesting was going to come by.

Silver's POV

[DeadNet Call between Silver and Serpent]

Silver: Looks like the hub was destroyed by you guys, good job. I presumed that you had some trouble at the very least.

Serpent: Yeah, considering Operation: Great Goliath was already active, they sent out those walking meat-tanks to hunt us down. Bastards are tough, I give them that.

Silver: Hmmm... if that's the case, we could look out for Dr. Weathercroft, but since she's dead, the on-

Serpent: *nervous chuckle* Uh... heh... that's where I think I should explain a bit. She's actually still alive. Bellamy wanted her dead even though she was the one who helped her with the Goliath Phase Two serum, aka mixing my DNA with the Phase One serum. Keeping her in one piece from Deadwatch was the only way I could get Aspen to help me. Plus the fact that she can help me with some... "things" that can be useful to us. Anyway, can you help me find out where the "proving grounds", as quoted by Dr. Weathercroft, where Dr. Heath is going go for a field test with the Phase Two?

Silver: Wait, your DNA? Then the Phase Two's statistics must be much greater than normal. Okay then, I'll try my best to find out. Oh, if you want, you can go find some of the hybrids I helped to release from some of the Deadwatch Bases. If my information is correct, they are currently residing at a Normal-type pokemon village near here. Careful though, the pokemon there aren't exactly welcoming of outsiders, especially humans. They may allow hybrids but even chances of that can be slim. Try NOT to fight them if you can, we need allies, not enemies.

Serpent: Sure thing.

[DeadNet Call Terminated]

I ended the call and gave a sigh. Looks like things are going to plan for now. I looked back at the laptop and into the Great Goliath files. The "proving grounds"? What would Deadwatch want to test a super soldier like a Phase Two Goliath on? There aren't exactly a lot of wouldn't test the Goliath on. Deadwatch would not test the Phase Two's prowess on their own soldiers (for obvious reasons) or civilians, they're too weak. Armored vehicles are always possible alternatives... nah, they won't want to waste their resources. Some of the Phase Ones are also good "sparring partners"  
since they give Serpent and company some trouble, though again using them are, in a way, also a waste of resources. Using Pokemon takes too much time to hunt and capture. Not only that, the ones nearby will probably be more of a nuisance to the Goliath than they are challenges.

I furrowed my brows as I went deep into thought. 'Something that can prove to be a tough opponent, but not a complete waste of resources... that's it!' My eyes widened underneath the voice distorting helmet at the obvious answer as I realised the possible adversary or adversaries of the "new and improved" super soldier. I just hope that that was not the case, but given how accurate my information can get, chances are they will be the Phase Two's target practice.

And Chapter 12 part 1 is out. Yes, I know my updates have slowed down like mad, but please understand that I'm busy with life and the upcoming exams aren't helping either. As said before, I'll try to make it up to you readers, probably with a hilarious filler chapter, random short chapters or quicker updates. Until then, see ya and hope to see your reviews and more OCs. The OC form is in Chapter 2 and the deadline is 1st October 2013!

PS: Thanks for helping me reach the 50 review milestone, readers! (even though some of them were OC forms, but I still count them!)

New OCs:

Name: Eggie/Codename: Storm Knight

Gender: F

Race: Marill Hybrid

Appearance: Fair skin, light blue hair which is cut short, Marill ears, blue eyes, Marill tail, often seen wearing a white t-shirt with a blue sweatshirt, black baggy pants, around 4"11 in height.

History: Eggie was found lost in the wilderness by Deadwatch, she was experimented on like most hybrids. She got mostly Ds and Cs and so was considered a failure. The experiment had a few changes to her. She had a great rise in her intelligence. She was faster but she wasn't very strong. She escaped Deadwatch and now roams the wilderness, looking for someone to talk to. She hopes to get revenge on Deadwatch by teaming up with other hybrids.

Weapons used: Her tail she can use to hit people, Things she can use using water.

Personality: She likes to tease people, especially Serpent. She is sometimes hasty and rejects the truth sometimes. She feels insecure sometimes and covers it up with her mockery of other people. She is protective of those she thinks of as her friends. She can be kind when she feels like it. She can have a bubbly side to her personality.

Hobbies: Star gazing, training, and trying new foods.

Most favorite food: Pasta

Least favorite food: Beans

Strengths: Eggie is good at being quick on her feet and can outwit her opponents. She will try to trap her opponents. She is good at team battles and is searching for a good partner to help her battle.

Weaknesses: She is not so good at long range attacks and she is at a disadvantage with multiple enemies.

Allegiance: Serpent because he saves her life.

Moves: Aqua Jet( creates a jet of water for her to shoot herself at an enemy) Blizzard ( creates a powerful snowstorm to freeze enemies) Rock Slide ( traps enemies under rocks)  
Waterfall (creates a torrent of water to rain down on the enemy)  
Surf ( Water crashes down onto the enemy)  
Iron Tail ( Her tail becomes like iron so she can hit an enemy with it)  
Special move: Glass Punishment ( Creates a cage of unbreakable glass which gives enemies illusions of their worst fears)

Quotes: " Hey, Serpent! How about we team up?"  
" It's no use, BioArch is too powerful,Serpent, we should just give up."  
" Hey, Mister Serpent, you should at least thank me for saving your butt!"

Taunts: "Can't catch me!" *fighting Serpent*  
"Let's face it, there's no way way you can escape my trap!"  
"Time to show my mighty tail." *uses Iron Tail*  
"Are you seriously that slow?" *battling Deadwatch thugs*

Theme music: Until the End (Breaking Benjamin)

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Arjuna (real)/ X-Ray (I know, very unoriginal)

Gender: M

Age: 16

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Human-Luxray Hybrid [for pokemon or hybrid, please specify species. For human or cyborg, state his/her rank if he/she is part of Deadwatch or BioArch]

Appearance: Black spiky hair with electric yellow highlights and yellow-emerald eyes. He is tall has a toned build with tanned skin, fangs and a Luxray's tail and ears. He wears a dark blue hoodie that hides his ears, black trousers and blue sneakers.

History: He is childhood friends with Melodia since they became neighbors in Sandgem Town. They had been best friends for years when Melodia got kidnapped. The town was looking around frantically for her and he stumbled upon Deadwatch when looking for his crush. He also got caught but placed in a different facility from her to under go experiments. He hopes to find her and confess his feelings which Melodia is totally oblivious to.

Make-up, Glasses and Earrings: only a gold lightning bolt pendant given to him by Melodia

Weapons used(optional): a battle axe which has a electric yellow blade and black steel handle. Usually stored in electrons in the air surrounding him.

Personality: He is a flirty guy only towards Melodia but to others, he is a fun-loving guy who manages to make anyone laugh in whatever situation. He is the kind who treasures whatever is important to him. He also likes to make Melodia flustered and blush. He can be serious and merciless when it comes down to business and his crush.

Hobbies: teasing Melodia, cooking, planning Deadwatch's demise *cue demonic mad-scientist laugh*

Most favourite food: smoothies ( is it considered a food?)

Least favourite food: veggies

Strengths: is great in long ranged attacks and close combat, has enhanced strength and speed though not as much as Melodia (forgot to mention her's before) and Astaria.

Weaknesses: He does not have the ability to think on his feet and be level-headed like Melodia (forgot to mention that too) so he is quite reckless

Affliation: Nobody (changeable)

Moves/Abilities:  
Thunder Fang - electrified fangs that bite down on his target Discharge - a huge area around him is electrified and charred or charging his axe with electricity and attacking Iron Tail - a metallic iron-clad tail slams onto the enemy that could also be crackling with electricity Ice Fang - flaming fangs that bite down his opponent Thunder - a huge strong bolt of lightning strikes from his axe or hands on his enemies which becomes an inescapable attack when combined with Thunder Dance Thunder Dance - like Rain Dance but summons a thunderstorm that randomly shocks enemies and allows him to recharge electricity

Quotes:  
"Well, you can give me a kiss to make up for it ...*smirks*" (only to Melodia when she smacks or hits him too hard only to apologize later)  
"Well, ain't it shocking?" (when something is surprising)  
"...Well I be damned..." ( when something is very,very shocking)  
"Shut the damn hell up or pray to Arceus that you won't get fried to ashes."( extremely annoyed)

Taunts:  
"Ready to be 'shocked'?*smirks*" ( fighting enemies)  
"Want to see the eye of the storm? Sorry, turns out it's not that peaceful there." (Using Thunder Dance)  
"Get ready to kiss my tail! *smacks Iron Tail in the face*" (using Iron Tail against enemies)  
"Ashes or charred remains? Your pick." (about to deliver the final blow)  
"Hey there, sorry to say but your not dealing with just a normal storm." (  
"...Weak. Soooo not worth my time." (dealing with weaklings)

Theme Music: Eiyuu by Doa

I figured out Melodia's Theme song: Only My Railgun by Fripside and Astaria's Theme song: Real Force by ELISA

Name (Either Codename,real or both): Moore (real)/ Shadow Summoner

Gender(M/F): M

Age: 15

Race (Either human,cyborg,pokemon or hybrid): Honchkrow-hybrid

Appearance: Dark blue spiky hair with purple highlights and red-amber eyes. He is somewhat tall with dark tanned skin with honchkrow wings sticking out of his back. He wears a dark blue hoodie with black jeans and black shoes. He also has a hat similar to a honchkrow's along with a white scarf.

History: He lived a peaceful life in Castelia City before he was caught off guard in an alley. After his escape, he found a village of pokemon and stayed there ever since, hoping to get back at Deadwatch for making him this way.

Make-up, Glasses and Earrings: N/A

Weapons used(optional):  
Ninja stars hidden in shadows

Personality:He is the sadistic type due to being a dark type. Though he could have his moments where he can be caring,nice and social to friends and not be silent most of the time. Prefers to kill Deadwatch people in the worst way available to him at the time. He seems to have this mysterious and secretive feel to him most of the time.

Hobbies: Flying(secretly he enjoys it even though the process of the experiment was torture), maiming and killing Deadwatch soldiers

Most favourite food: grilled steak

Least favourite food: watermelon

Strengths: able to be very stealthy and is very observant. has enhanced speed and reflexes though not as fast as other hybrids.

Weaknesses: when he gets into a crazy killing spree, it is hard to stop him. One would have knock him unconscious.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): Type-Village

Moves/Abilities:  
Dark Pulse - a pulse of dark thoughts and energy travels to the target Foul Play - he uses his opponents' attack strength to attack Dark Wing - dark energy surrounds his wings which he uses to slash at his enemies Aerial Ace - he flies or runs at his opponents, cutting them with his stars and sharpened wings. Never misses.  
Heat Wave - he fires a wave of fire which might burn the target. Also able to set fire to ninja stars and throw them Dark Flare - a pulse of dark fire envelops the target causing it to disintegrate

Quotes:  
"Well, so much for that." (disappointed)  
"kill,...kill,...KILL!*evil,insane cackle* " (dark mode)  
"The best way to kill scums like them is to burn them at the stake like the bitchy witches they truly are." (Talking how best to kill Deadwatch)  
"Do you see a single shred of give a ** in my eyes?! No?! Then ** off!" (Irritated)

Taunts:  
"Are you scared of fire? Well you have reason to be..." (killing someone with a Fire move)  
"Monsters under the bed? I am waaayyy more scarier then that." (fighting stupidly weak soldiers)  
"Can't reach even me? Time wasters." (soaring above grounded enemies)  
"Retarded pieces of trash. Can't even handle the awesome me killing them." (against weaklings)  
"Good Fight. You at least lasted * checks non-existent watch* _ seconds. You die now. GG." (Fighting against semi-decent Neo-Hunters etc.)  
" Want to know how it feels to have a star in your body? *Throws ninja star* last wish." (Dealing the killing move)

Theme Music: Shotgun Lovers

Name: Ice heart, real name Jenny Smith

Gender(M/F): F

Age: 15

Race: human - glaceon hybrid

Appearance: /1237779#full (like this except for outfit) A petite short girl that wears a short, simple, light blue kimono with long sleeves and blue sandals with long light blue socks

History: Born and raised in a family of ninjas in Fuchsia city. Her life was going fine until her whole family were killed by the scientists. As the only survivor left she was captured and experimented on. A few days later after becoming a hybrid she mercilessly killed the scientists who were operating on her. Now she's just a lone ninja walking around, hoping to find and kill the boss of the whole operation.

Make-up(optional): none

Glasses(optional): none

Earrings(optional): none

Weapons used(optional): ice daggers/ ice shurikens

Personality: Like the nickname she has a heart of ice. Cold, speaks only a little, and rarely smiles. She actually cares about her friends alot though many people wouldn't notice. Mature and would stay away from fights or break them up. Intelligent too.

Hobbies: reading, photography (camera's hidden in the sleeve)

Most favourite food: sweets(especially ice cream and chocolate)

Least favourite food:spicy food

Strengths: like a ninja fast and stealthy. Strategic. Skilled with hand to hand combat too.

Weaknesses: low heat tolerance. She'll faint after a few hours in the sun on a warm day.

Affliation (Deadwatch, BioArch, Type-Village,No one): no one but will be on the side that is for justice

Moves/Abilities: (just using moves found on the pokedex)  
frostbite - direct contact with user may freeze them Destiny bonds - if used when user faints then the attacker faints too. She used it sometimes not every time.  
blizzard - a blizzard happens that is able to hide Jenny double team - make many clones of herself ice shard - ice projectiles launched at the opponent ice beam - usually used to keep the people in place but if she wants to she can turn them into ice cubes Mirror coat - reflects the attack

Quotes:  
Tch. *if something goes wrong that is not in her favor*  
Do you have a death wish ? *angered*  
I belong to no one.  
I don't have time for you.  
What I want I will never get.

Taunts:  
I guess I will have to fight *when she have to battle*  
Had enough? *during battle when opponent is down*  
Weak. *after opponents attack and she can easily face it*  
I underestimated you. *if she wins the battle*  
If I'm going down, then I'm taking you down with me! *before using Destiny bonds*

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

Chapter 12 part 2: Reunions of the Times

Me: Finally, we are at part two!  
*Everyone looks up at the first sentence*  
Me: What?  
Serpent: You aren't using your pen name.  
Me: I have my reason.  
Everyone: ...  
Me: Fine, I'm just lazy.  
Everyone: Right...  
Me: Anyway, let's go on with the show, or fic in this case. Randall, disclaimers.  
A tranquiliser dart hits StylishDescent in the neck and he slums onto the laptop, unconscious as the tranquiliser kicks in. Good thing he had written the story already.  
Randall: *keeps tranquiliser gun* That's GENERAL for you. The author does not own pokemon or most of the OCs.  
Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

(A/N: This part of the chapter takes place from around 0816 to 0830 hours, before Serpent chases Nineve. So this is more of a back story of why Nineve had to wait a little longer before Serpent and company arrives.)

{blah blah} means talking through telepathy

_ [This line represent a change in scene, though the time which the scene happens may be an earlier or later scene.)

Melodia's POV

Since Serpent told to go ahead and do something that we want, I supposed that it wouldn't hurt if we were to wander around the city a bit. Even if he wants to find us, he'll probably call us through the DeadNet communicators. As of now, I was with Riley heading near another base while Crimson and Akari went to go shopping for supplies with some money Serpent managed to get. How we got the cash, I don't know. I have a nagging feeling that Serpent may be stealing some cash here and there, but I've got no evidence about it. Even if he did have to resort to stealing, he might have been stealing only from Deadwatch soldiers who are still alive or looting from their corpses.

The base, Plateau One One, soon came into our view, as we sneaked around alley to alley. Surprisingly, this base had only normal Deadwatch soldiers in them. while it is still defended. It has an understandably much lighter defence compared to the information hub we attacked earlier. But Riley said that most of the other bases were more heavily defended. Like I said before, we were here to scout and find out how much effort Deadwatch had put into the defense. But as you know, things usually go south for us, considering our luck these days and probably those to come. A truck with a cage full of civilians and two tank escorts drove into the base compound. Riley and I gritted our teeth at the sight. Just how cruel are these assholes?

This fact was not as shocking as what we were about to hear next. The DeadNet communicators we have were set on a different frequency each so that we can intercept as much information as we can to plan out our next target. The communicator I had radioed in a message from a high ranking officer, presumably a commander from one of the tanks. "Base Plateau One One, this is Hunter 3-2. We have the next target practices for Frost Soul." My eyes widened when I heard that. Frost Soul? Could they be referring to her?

"Send them in Hunter 3-2," a voice replied back, likely a scientist who might be testing on her. "The Froslass-hybrid's power is truly fascinating, imagine what kind of bio-weapon we can send out if we were to control and harness it's power!" I fumed at that bastard's words. No one, absolutely NO ONE, refers my friend as a thing! I motioned my Houndour-hybrid friend to follow me into the base stealthily. Riley was not exactly sure about why I wanted her to follow me this time, but she let it slide and followed me. Okay, I did say that we were to find out the base's defenses, but what would you do if your friend were to be held by a bunch of psychotic, trigger-happy maniacs? For me, I'm definitely not going to sit back and wait. After all, Serpent did say we can do anything we want.

First phase, we needed a way in, meaning disguise each, and Riley had just the plan for it. You see, there are some guards who would just stray off from the group, like how Mareeps stray off from their flock (is that what you call a group of Mareeps?) when they see something that interests them. Except these guards are MUCH dumber that Mareeps. After finding two who soldiers who were standing side by side ('that had gay written all over, but once we've done with them it's not like they can confess even if they are gay' I mused), we made sure that they were away from their comrades eyes before we led them to an alley way. You know, with the girl charm. We fucking hate to do it though, especially since we are "attracting" the people we hate. But so long as it helps us, then we'll do anything that's not so extreme to get out way. Anyway, in the dark corner, we knocked the idiot duo out with a punch to the face. Thank Arceus for increased strength and more pain tolerance.

After stripping (that sounded a little wrong?) the two soldiers of their combat armor, we threw them inside a dumpster in the alley we were in after we wore their armor. Get a disguise each, check.  
Second phase, sneak into the base. That shouldn't be so hard. We waltz into the base, the other soldiers ignoring us as they did... whatever random crap that they were doing. Whatever they are, we rather not find out, they might scar us for life for all we know. Conveniently, there was another opened window which we can fit through, away from prying eyes. Seriously though, for a place with high security, they don't take into account the possible (and surprising, most obvious) alternate entrances for some weird reason. Not that we are complaining about it. Climbing through the window and into the base quietly, making sure no one knew about our anti-dramatic entrance. Sneak into the base, check. Third phase: time to find her.

'Don't worry Astaria, you're going to be free soon.'

Astaria's POV

I groaned in pain as I was literally thrown into a testing chamber by two of those "Neo-hunters" as Deadwatch called them, not that I give a shit about it, landing face first. Do these guys even know how to properly treat a lady? Ignoring the pain, I looked at the surroundings: three metallic doors, a table with weapons of different sorts and glass window that seperates a lone scientist that would be conducting "tests" on me. "Frost Soul, let us begin our little survival stimulus (A/N: This is kind of familiar, isn't it?). Don't worry, it's not tough... yet." The scientist who said that pressed a button. From a door out came some civilians who were panicking and getting as far as possible away from me. I don't blame them, no one would want to be trapped with a freak of nature. Though I fully blame BioArch and Deadwatch for turning me into one.

"If either side doesn't kill the other, all of you will die. And I assure you, we'll make your deaths as painful as possible." The scientist laughed maniacally as he finished his sentence. I narrowed my eyes as I pointed at the scientist, before showing hand signals that said, "I'm going to kill you if I ever get out of here." A bunch of the civilians must have been desperate for their own survival after hearing the madman's little speech, as they ran towards the table of weapons and took whatever they first laid their eyes on. I spied only six of them were armed, two with a machine gun each, one with an assault rifle, another with a shotgun, and the last two with measly pistols in their hands.

We had a staring contest for about three minutes. That's when the mad scientist got impatient and gave three seconds for us to attack before he decides to kill us all. Before the armed civilians could start shooting, I ran towards them. I quickly summoned out my Chain Scythe from a dimension only I could access. The civilians immediately saw me as a threat and went trigger-happy. I dodged and block bullets that I could react fast enough to, though there were some which managed to lodge themselves into my flesh. My body tensed from the pain. Instinct told me to go ahead and reap their lives away for hurting me, just like the Grim Reaper would. I was tempted, but my logical side told me just to render their weapons useless. If I were in their perspectives, I might have just done the same.

Getting close to the assault rifle wielding civilian, I swung my scythe at the firearm, making sure that I did not harm the wielder. The silver and gold designs of the scythe's blade glimmered as it sliced the assault rifle cleanly in half. The civilian dropped the rendered useless weapon onto the ground and backed off from me. I grinned as my plan seemed to be working, at least for a while. I did the same for the shotgun, which was fortunately jammed when I got close enough to slice it into half. A full slug point blank would not have felt good, if I was unlucky enough to survive. And I was not hoping to be meeting Arceus in heaven just yet, I have a full life ahead of me. That is if anyone still accept me for who I am. Just like his formerly assault rifle wielding friend, he backed off as well.

For the machine gun and pistol wielders, their firearms happened to run out of ammunition as I finished blocking and dodging their bullets. Not only that, there were NOT any spare ammo for them to unload on me. I took on step forward, and the remaining four dropped their respective weapons and ran back to the group of unarmed civilians screaming in terror. "Ho ho, I guess it's the hybrid who won this round. Frost Soul, kill them all!" I looked at the terrified civilians, most of them begging for mercy as they eyed my deadly weapon. No one would want to be maimed like that. And I did not want to stain my beautiful scythe with blood. Okay, I maybe do but not on these innocent people! My scythe only thirsts for Deadwatch/BioArch personnel's blood, and that scientist will be one of the first of those whose blood will be spilled.

I walked towards the civilians and raised my scythe, their begs for mercy turned into screams of sheer terror. I closed my eyes and muttered out an apology. Oh Arceus, please forgive me for this. However, I did not swing my scythe at them, for I've noticed two soldiers walking behind the psychotic scientist and one of them knocked the maniac out with a swift punch to the face after he turned around, probably to ask them about their presence. The unconscious scientists slumped onto the ground with a comically loud thud. That was certainly... unexpected. What's more unexpected is the feminine and familiar voice from one of the "soldiers".

"Astaria? Is that you?"

"Yep Melodia, it's me." I gave a grin as Melodia and her Houndour-hybrid friend took off the hideous combat helmet that the typical soldiers wear and formed a hammer out of ice. With a powerful swing, the window shattered into tiny pieces and she jumped into the testing chamber along with her companion.

Riley's POV

Okay, that was not what I was expecting. Is this why Melodia wanted me to help break into the base? To save a Froslass-hybrid whom she knew probably way before we found her. The Ice-Ghost type and pure Water type hybrids hugged each other, as though they were finally united. What caught my interest was their appearances. Aside from the obvious mutations caused by Deadwatch's demented experiments, they look... I don't know, extremely (and oddly) similar in terms of appearances. Twins maybe? I didn't know and it wasn't a good time to know. As much as I did not want to end their little reunion yet, my heightened senses told me that the scientist who we knocked out earlier was starting to stir from his groans of pain. "Sorry about this interruption girls, but we really have to get the fuck outta here," I gave a cough to get their attention before I said that.

Both Melodua and Astaria (that's her name right?) looked at the now half conscious man as he got up, clutching his aching head as he did so. "Ugh... what the hell happened to me? I don't remember drinking anything, so that couldn't be a hangover. Wait a second, there were two soldiers..." He took a quick glance back into the testing chamber (through the now shattered window of course) and muttered out a "Fuck me" as he watched in horror three hybrids, each with a possible intent to kill him. I was, and it was obvious that both the other two similar looking hybrids had the same idea.  
"How the fuck did you freaks even get in the damn base?! No matter, once Deadwatch is here, yo-"

Poor bastard didn't had a chance to finish his sentence. He was grabbed by the neck and dragged, yes literally dragged, into the testing chamber by Melodia's Hydro Whip. The scientist screamed, fear evident in his eyes as he struggled to pull the whip away from his neck. A futile, but sadistically humorous, attempt that only resulted in Melodia tightening his neck further and threatening to snap it. Astaria tapped Melodia's shoulder and whispered something into said Milotic-hybrid's ear. For some reason, she gave a slight grin and nodded her head. For an obvious reason, that creeped me out slightly. Dropping the scientist who was now gasping for air onto his back, Astaria held her scythe while Melodia formed her pair of ice daggers.

As the scientist got up to run away, an Ice beam from Melodia and a Blizzard from Astaria froze the body, only leaving the head unfrozen. "Care to join our little "fun"? But let's make it quick though." I pondered over Astaria's little offer. That seemed extremely sadistic and I had enough bloodshed for... why the heck not. Not like anyone's going to miss him anyway. I gave the same grin on the two other hybrids' faces as I materialised my claws. The scientist whimpered as we got ever closer towards him, blabbering something about having mercy on him and giving us whatever we want if we let him live. We stopped right in front of his face which showed a little hope that he might live to see another day. Our reply?

"Hope you like your meat sliced thin." And kids? Don't try this at home. Leave it to us professionals to show you how it's done. We turned to the civilians behind us and gave a look that said, "If you want to get out of her, this might be your chance. If you intend to stay here though, you might want to look away." All of them took the former advice and high tailed their asses from the place they would most likely refer as Hell. We hoped that they would get out safe and sound. Anyway, let's get to our little butchering session, shall we? The scientist let out a string of profanities, most of them incomprehensible, as he squirmed about his frozen position.

The author would love to show you what kind of carnage we did to the "poor" bastard, but since he has some standard to uphold, he'll not show it since it might bump the fanfic to M rating. The author would give you some hints about what happened so that you can imagine it though. This comes directly from the author: "Let's just say, a lot of blood, bodily fluids and insides were spilled,  
limbs were severed off from their owner and screams (of pain and sadistic joy) erupted from inside the testing chamber. And this is pretty much a bare bit of what took place."

After that, we got rid of the rest of the Deadwatch inside the base and those in the compound were killed by their own turrents, no questions asked. We got another working DeadNet communicator for Astaria and we called Serpent to tell him about our raid, excluding the extremely gory mutiliation of a scientist during the raid of course.

[DeadNet Call from Riley to Serpent]

Serpent: Yes Riley?

Riley: Serpent, we've got good news and really good news. Which one would you want to hear first?

Serpent: I think I'll start with the good news.

Riley: We've finished raiding another base, Plateau One One, and freed some of the civilians in there. They were being used as a hybrid's target practice.

Serpent: Wait, you're saying...

Riley: Yeah, I can't believe how immoral those bastards are.

Serpent: Hmmm, I suppose we should step up our game soon. But other than that, congratulations for taking out a base. What is the "really good news" part?

Riley: In the base, we found someone Melodia knows. Her name's Astaria and from her and Melodia's similar appearances, I think they are twins.

Serpent: Well, at least we reunited a fami-

Melodia: Riley, can you give me that? (Riley: Sure thing.) Sorry about the interruption Serpent, but we really aren't twin sisters or even relatives. Astaria and I just look really similar, and get along with each other well. Except in blood, we'll are like "sisters" in everthing.

Serpent: Oh, but I suppose it is still somewhat like a family reunion of sorts. Anyway, can all of you head to the Pokemart? Three reasons. One, I want to meet Astaria and another person, that's her name right?

Melodia: Yep.

Serpent: And two, Crimson and Akari needs help to carry the supplies back, so we're heading to the Pokemart to help out.

Riley (she got back the DeadNet communicator): Uh, sure. About the third?

Serpent: I think its best I tell everyone when we have regrouped. That way, we can save a bit of time.

[DeadNet Call Terminated]

Giving the other two hybrids a nod, we headed out to find the others.

Akari's POV

"Hey Crimson, you think this is odd right? I mean Serpent just gave us like 10000 Arcana (A/N: Yes, this is the cash used in Sanctuary City, I had run out of ideas for the cash) which was definitely not on him (or at least I didn't see it on him). Even if he had some money on him before, he didn't have this much, right?" I asked said Lucario-hybrid, both of us in disguise to prevent any suspicion and fear if they see our... uh... unique appearances. Crimson gave a slight nod as we entered the Pokemart, we'll have to get answers from Serpent later. If he even wants to give us a hint of how he got so much Arcana. The only good thing about the large amount of Arcana he gave us is the fact that we can buy a lot of the necessities and possibly some other things to improve the living conditions of Fortress.

The cool air rushed at us as we got inside the Pokemart. The place was well air-conditioned, better than the base we were staying in right now. I would trade the damn place just to live in here if not for the armed Deadwatch soldiers who were standing guard and patroling around the Pokemart. People and pokemon of all walks of life stood clear out of their path for fear of being the next guy,  
girl or Pokemon who gets in their "hit list". Crimson and I made a point NOT to antagonize any of these soldiers as we went ahead to shop. We still need to keep our cover until we get back to Fortress.

I made a mental checklist: Medispray of all sorts, other medical supplies, food and water, enough to last us a few weeks at the very least. With the remaining cash, we can probably use a little bit to buy a few things to make our new, and I quote, home more homely, so to speak. We took a shopping cart and walked down the "Food and Water" aisle, taking a small array of canned food, about 20 cans of assorted meat and vegetables each, some instant noodles and a number of packed berries of different sorts from their shelves. I doubt anyone in our group could cook, so we just have to make do with these for now. For water, we took out a few, and by a few, I mean 40 bottles of water (A/N: the Pokemart is extremely large, despite looking small, like those in the anime). This already amounted to 2000 Arcana, which was not so bad since we still have a lot of Arcana for medical supplies. Food and water check.

In the Medical Section of the Pokemart, was medical supplies all neatly arranged. Basically a haven for all you and your Pokemon's injuries, you can find just about anything you need to heal up, remove status effects of your pokemon or for your own injuries for that matter. They range from the cheap potions and status recovery items to the more expensive Full Heals and Full Restores (A/N: Okay, I know that in the games, you can't buy Full Heals and Full Restores, but just humor me okay?) for pokemon and the Medisprays, bandages and those kind of things for anyone, human and pokemon alike. We are technically half-human, half-pokemon, but since Medisprays work on us as they do for normal people and pokemon, we got about 30 Medisprays for status effects such as Paralysis, Burn and Freeze, and about 50 for Healing Medisprays, along with those that you can find in a typical First Aid kit and placed them into the cart among with other.

Calculating the cost, Crimson said that everything amounted to 5000 Arcana. By now, I'm surprised that our shopping cart haven't break yet from all that weight. We did put a lot of items into it. Shrugging that thought off as we got into the queue to pay for our supplies, something or rather, someone caught my eye. A young teenage boy wearing a red, long sleeve coat, no more than 15 years of age, was standing in front of us. His left hand holding a shopping basket with some Medisprays and some instant noodles and his right hand in his pocket. He was looking around, as if he was checking to see if anyone was after him or something. What caught my attention was a glimpse of a shape similar to a gun holster well hidden behind his coat and a oversized guitar case on his back.

As that teenager took out his wallet to get some Arcana to pay for his groceries, a small gold object dropped out of the pocket that he took his wallet from. It showed itself to be an amulet of sorts, a beautiful ruby gem wrought in the middle of the gold, stopwatch like shape. Neither the teenager, nor anyone else aside from me noticed his amulet drop out, and left the Pokemart without it. As Crimson paid for our own groceries, I bent down to take a look at the unique design. A button was at the back of the amulet and I, out of curiosity, pressed it. I know that curiosity kills the cat, but what harm can this little amulet bring anyway?

Crimson's POV

I handed over the cash and received our many bags of groceries. I grimaced as I counted the number of plastic bags of goods we have after we dragged them out of the Pokemart and into the open. Twenty, just great, We're definitely not going to be able to take them all back by ourselves. I know that being a hybrid would mean that we have much more strength than any normal human, but the number is really ridiculous. I heard Akari gasp and turned to face her, and in her hand was an amulet with a picture inside. 'When did she get that amulet? It was not in her possession before.' I pondered. No use wondering about it, best if I just ask her myself.

"Akari, where did you get that?"

The Arcanine-hybrid ignored my question and said, "Crimson, take a look at this picture." I had a puzzled look as I looked at the picture in the amulet. What could be so interesting about this little picture? "There's nothing strange about it." I started, "Just two boys, one looking similar to..." I stopped myself when I looked closer at one of the two boys. He looked extremely similar to a certain Servine-hybrid we know. "Shit, could that be?" I took another close look. I blinked my eyes twice and took another look. That boy really look like Serpent, except the "Serpent" in that picture was younger looking, give or take, he's about 13 when this picture was taken.

"I supposed so. Besides, which other guy do we know that looks like Serpent?" I gave a nod, agreeing with her. Now time for her to answer my question. "Again Akari, where did you get it?" She looked at me, somewhat sheepishly as she replied, "Some teenage boy dropped it, didn't notice it thoug-" "ARGH! Where the hell is it?!" She stopped herself as we watched a teenager with an oversized guitar case, or I think that it is a guitar case, likely the one she was referring to searching his pocket for something, frustration was evident in his face. "Dammit, I swear I had it with me..." said teenager grumbled as he looked through all his pockets, no luck in finding whatever he was looking for.

"That your guy?" I asked, one brow raised. Akari nodded as she motioned for the teenager to come over. That guy had a look of suspicion on his face but nevertheless came towards us. "Yes? What is it?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My amulet, it was here when I entered the Pokemart."

"You mean this?" The teenager's eyes widened as he realised that the amulet was in Akari's left hand. "Yes, yes, that's it! Give it to me!" He reached out to grab it, but Akari stopped him with her free hand. The teenager looked puzzled at first, but his look changed from shock to a much more serious one. "Seriously, I don't want any trouble." Again, Akari refused. I let out a sigh, as I talked to Akari telepathically, another upside of being a Lucario-hybrid.

Crimson: {Akari, what are you doing?}

Akari: {How are you talking through your mind?}

Crimson: {Telepathy, now answer my question.}

Akari: {Fine, I'm getting answers from our little "friend" over here.}

Crimson: {Look, that's probably not going to work.}

Akari: {Just trust me, it will.}

Crimson: {Whatever, but I think he'll-}

A cough snapped us back into reality from our telepathic talk. "Well, are you giving me my amulet back or not?" The teenager folded his arms as he said that. "Getting impatient now, are we?" Akari gave a smirk as he groaned in annoyance. "Sure, we'll give you back, after you answered some of our questions. You in or out?" The teenager closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. After some awkward five minutes of silence, the teenager replied, "Fine, but I'll ask this first." He looked around and whispered, "Are you from Deadwatch?" We shook our heads and the boy looked at us dead in the eye, as if he was trying to search our very souls for the truth. That sort of freaked me out a little. But Akari and I returned with an impassive stare each. "Good, looks like you're telling the truth." He gave a relieved sigh before asking Akari to throw her questions at him.

[Talk between Akari, Crimson and Royston]

Akari: First off, who are you? We aren't going to refer you by "boy", "kid" or anything too offensive.

Royston: Royston's the name. Yours?

Akari: Akari and Crimson. Anyone you working for?

Royston: Don't kill me if I say this, I'm in BioArch.

Crimson: What?!

Royston: Just to get closer to my personal goal. I don't care if you want to wipe the fucking organisation or/and Deadwatch off the face of the Earth.

Crimson: Right... Next question: The two boys in the picture in the amulet, who are they?

Royston: Wait, you opened and looked inside it?

Crimson: Yes. Just answer question Royston.

Royston: *slight growl* Talk about lack of privacy, I should really get a lock for it. Me and my brother, what about it? Can't a guy remember his elder brother?

Crimson: How far would you believe us if we say that we might know your elder brother?

Royston: Depends, have to see it to believe it.

Crimson: Would you?

Royston: I guess, but we have to make it quick. I am starting to think we may draw some attention to ourselves.

Akari: You're being hunted?

Royston: Nope, just paranoid with Deadwatch around. Those guys get suspicious really fast.

[Talk ends]

Royston's POV

They... they have some clue to where Jasper is? One thing puzzles me though, how did they know Jasper in the first place? My brother's a sociopath, and he doesn't talk to anyone much unless that "anyone" is his family. Something's wrong here... but why should I complain? Unless of course, they're bringing me to a trap where Deadwatch soldiers come out of hiding and turn me into a bullet-ridden corpse. But looking at the upside, We're finally going to see each other again. It's just a matter of time. Crimson took out a DeadNet communicator, which I frowned slightly at the sight. I see anything that has the Deadwatch or BioArch symbol, and I will go ahead and destroy it. For this case however, I restrained myself as I watched Crimson connect to someone named "Serpent". Serpent? Who the fuck names someone Serpent? 'Probably Deadwatch, they give really shitty names,' I mused as I listened to the two talk through DeadNet.

"Serpent, there's someone you might want to meet." Why would I meet this Serpent? I'm looking for my brother dammit! Besides, how is Serpent related to all this?

"Uh... okay? How we're doing for the supplies?" That voice, it sounds... familar.

"It's doing okay. Should keep us alive for at least 3 weeks. Can you, Melodia and Riley get over to Pokemart? We're going to need A LOT of help to carry all this."

"I'll call the... speak of the devil. They are calling me. I'll tell them to meet at the Pokemart."

"You're done with... whatever you need to do?"

"Yep, see you later."

"Ditto."

I closed my eyes as we waited for Serpent and the other two people mentioned Melodia and Riley. Memories of those times... with him... I looked at the picture in my amulet which Akari returned to me. It's nothing more than a distant memory now, after what Deadwatch had done to our lives. I involuntarily shook in barely suppressed rage as I closed the amulet. "You okay?" Crimson must have noticed. Sharp eyes, I'll give him that. Akari too looked at me, concerned.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not okay. Besides, you're a Lucario-hybrid, you can sense my emotions." I smirked as both hybrids' eyes widened. "As for how I know, it's best that for I keep it a secret. You can try to find out yourselves." The next few minutes were spent in silence as we waited. Soon, three girls appeared in front of us. "Melodia, Riley." Akari greeted the girls in pebblish-blue off shoulder blouse, blue beanie , dark knee-length pants and in a dark red jacket over a black tank top with black trousers and sneakers respectively, shifting her eyes onto the third girl who wore a cream off shoulder blouse with a rose at the shoulder less side, a red beanie, a pair of red arm warmers to cover the blue, a pair of black three quarter pants and black flats. Surprisingly she looked similar to Melodia "And she's?"

"Astaria, and no I'm not Melodia's twin. I suppose you two are Akari and Crimson." Both Akari and Crimson nodded their heads. The trio who had just arrived looked at me before Riley asked, "And this kid is?" I mentally fumed but did not show any sign of anger. "I'm Royston, and I'm not a kid. I'm 14 years old." I introduced myself as I look another long look at the me and my brother's picture. After what seemed like an hour when in reality is only one minute, I pocketed my amulet back. 'These people better give me the answers I need, and hopefully, he's still alive.'

Serpent's POV

"Hmmm... both of these mutagens should be safe for New Descent and you to adapt and upgrade, well, you. Either of them may actually help you if you absorb some of it, about 20 CC should be enough. An overdose on any of them would probably bring about an opposite effect, but I know you're smart enough not to try an overdose, right?" I nodded as I mentally mused at the last bit of Dr. Weathercroft's sentence. Sure, she's the expert of biological stuff but I wouldn't be that stupid to try that out now would I? "Whenever you're ready, meet me at these coordinates. And another thing, if you find the serums related to you and your friends' mutations, I think I should be able to make something that could reverse the mutations, and maybe, just maybe return you guys back to your original human appearances."

I nodded my head as I waved her good bye. It was good to know that those stuff could help, but I'm not going to risk it, yet. I got ready to leave and meet the gang at the Pokemart, but a shrill ring of an alarm interested me. Heading towards the source, I found a teenager in a black hoodie with the hoodie up and a squad of Deadwatch troopers aiming their weapons at him. It isn't obvious to most, but you can tell Deadwatch had a new toy to play around with. Deadwatch, according to a piece of memory I've absorbed from the first Goliath, had developed some kind of Hybrid locator, and the squad's must have likely triggered when the hybrid walked past them.

"Knees on the line kid, I don't need to-" The squad leader was interrupted as a louder ring could be heard when I walked ever closer to the squad. "What the hell? Is this thing b-" A hand, more specifically my hand, caught the squad leader by the neck, alarming the rest of the squad. "Busted? Nah, it isn't. Just fucking annoying." "Shit, it's Nature Serpent, shoot him!" The leader cried out, terror evident in his voice. The rest of the squad obeyed and fired at me while trying their best not to hit their leader. Bullets lodged themselves into my flesh, but I shrugged the pain off as a quick Synthesis recovered my wounds. I turned to face the teenager who was in a defensive stance. "When I give the signal, just hope you have high stamina, cos' we'll be running."

"Wait, what?"

"Ready... set..." I threw the Deadwatch squad leader into his squad with enough force not to kill, but to at least topple the squad like bowling pins. "Run!" Before the squad could recover and start shooting lead into us, we took a head start and ran at our top speeds. Taking as many sharp turns as possible, it soon became clear that the squad had given up trying to chase us themselves. They sent in a strike team just to track and take us to a one way trip to the Lord of the Dead. I wouldn't let that happen and I had a plan, something that literally stinks. I gave the hybrid a nervous smile as I pointed to a manhole. Said hybrid shrugged before opening the manhole, which we jumped into the sewers.

I held my breath. Not because I was paranoid and afraid that my breaths could leak our location, but from the smell. I shouldn't complain about it, it was my idea to hit the sewers to escape. "Negative on Nature Serpent and the other hybrid." Taking out my DeadNet communicator, I looked for a GPS system in the phone-like machinery. As I had hoped, there was, and the Pokemart was surprisingly close to us. Talk about having Lady Luck on your side. As I had NOT hoped, the hybrid who I helped out pounced onto me, pinning my body onto the ground. "Arceus, I just fucking saved your life! Give me a break!"

"Sorry, anything that's related to that military group, I'm not risking it." A scream which came out from my mouth echoed through the sewers. The bastard fucking bit me. It wasn't the first time I got bitten, but this time it was in the neck. It does not take a genius to know that if my air supply was cut off, I could say goodbye to the cruel, cruel world. But I had no intention of dying yet as I had not sated my thirst for revenge. With a powerful kick, I knocked off the hybrid off me. Blood leaked out of the teenager's mouth. I wobbled as I stood up slowly. "I'm telling you this, I have no reason to fight you... I hate... Deadwatch... as much... as you... do..." My body seemed to go numb as I struggled to walk towards the hybrid, breathing worsening as each second passed.

"Fine, I'm sorry okay?" The hybrid apologized. I gave a weak smile as I introduced myself and asked for his name. "Serpent huh? Sorry, but I don't remember my name. You are going to die if you don't stop the bleeding on your neck." I felt the sticky red liquid dripping down from my neck onto the sewer floor and nodded. "Just... get me... to a... place... with light... I'll... recover... there." I gasped with each word that left from my throat. The hybrid nodded his head and helped me out into the open. Civilians screamed as they saw a guy whose neck was half bitten off coming out of the sewers, aka me. Figures. A minute or two in the light, the ever welcomed healing from Synthesis soon patched me up.

"Okay, I should be up and running." I said as soon as I felt the wound close completely. Damn does Synthesis work fast. "From the looks of things, Deadwatch knows that you're a hybrid, a Mightyena-hybrid to be exact. It is probably not safe for you to go out on your own. It's best that you join our group."

Alex's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. "Our?" I asked confounded. I didn't expect a group of hybrids surviving together. "You are nuts, if you ask me, no offense though." Serpent laughed slightly as he responded to it. "Sure, maybe I am a little crazy, but that doesn't mean I am lying. It's up to you, I won't force you to come, but I'll say that it could be a big mistake you are making should you decline." I thought over it. 'Should go with him? I don't think I could trust him that much, but it is better than trusting Deadwatch in any sense at all.'

"Fine then, no tricks up your sleeve, then I accept." A nod came from Serpent as he took out that DeadNet communicator of his. According to him, we're going to head to a Pokemart to meet up with some of his friends and some others who had joined his group. A quick sprint was all we needed to get there, but just to kill some time, I asked a few questions. "Serpent is not your real name, is it?"

"Nope, it isn't. Or I don't think it is. I cannot remember anything about my past."

"You and me both."

"Yea, and Crimson."

"Who?"

"You will see. But I'll give you a hint. He's a Lucario-hybrid. And here we are, under one minute!" Woah, that was fast. I didn't even break a sweat there! Serpent looked around and smiled when he found the group he was talking about. 'So Serpent was telling the truth.' The group comprised of four girls and two boys. One of the girls in a dark red jacket looked at me as both of us joined the group. "Serpent, did... did you just find Alex?"

"Alex?"

"The boy beside you, he's my elder brother!" I looked at her as if she was mad. And they call me crazy. But the last three words kept ringing in my mind. 'My elder brother...' I closed my eyes to see if I remember anything about this girl being my sister. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Riley," Serpent explained to my supposed sister Riley, "He's like me and Crimson, an amnesiac. He said he couldn't remember anything from the past. Even his name." Riley's eyes widened in shock as Serpent revealed that fact to her, his head now looking at the ground. "The best we can do for him is to try some form of therapy. Like exposing things or people who he knew before. That might spark the old him or the memories could slowly come back. Both will take time." Riley nodded as she turned to face me. "Alex, I know you might have forgotten everything, but please, try to remember your sister." I gave a nod.

"Serpent?" A boy in a red coat walked towards the Servine-hybrid. "My name's Royston and wait..." The teenager looked at Serpent once more, his eyes widening and a grin soon appeared on his face. "Jasper? Is that you big bro?" Serpent looked at the boy closely, trying to remember anything. Then, something weird happen. The Servine-hybrid clutched his head and closed his eyes, as if he was in pain. Everyone had a worried expression on their faces when we saw that occurance. "Royston? I think I... remember something..." Serpent muttered out, still in pain as opened his eyes slightly. "I... know you... from somewhere..."

"Big bro, try to remember this." Royston showed a black coloured gun with angel wing designs on its barrel, and Serpent clutched his head even harder, if that was even possible. "Argh... that... I think I remember... I was making something... something similar."

"And you did. This, the Discordia, was your handiwork, mostly. You gave it to me a few months before you were taken away. I added a few upgrades of my own."

"Then, those "dreams", they are true... Royston..." Tears welled in the elder brother's eyes as both brothers hugged each other.

Serpent's POV

I couldn't believe it, my little brother standing in front of me. A question popped into my mind as I released our hug reluctantly. "Where's mom and dad? I need to find them. Maybe, just maybe I can regain some of my own memories if I see them." My brother nodded as he said that he'll lead me to them and my home as soon as he could and that he'll tell me who I was before all this happened.  
He also told me that he was in BioArch to get some information, but now that he knows that I was still alive, maybe it was time for him to sabotage the organisation from inside. Now, that some of the lingering questions in my mind are answered, I shook my hands with Astaria, who introduced herself.

From her powers and her appearance, she was a Froslass-hybrid. I mentally winced as I remember being hit by an Ice Beam attack a few days before. Hopefully this would not end up like the last time.  
After an introduction from me, Crimson pointed to the plastic bags with the groceries. "Damn, how much Arcana did you have on you big brother?" Royston laughed as he carried two of the bags. On his back carried an oversized guitar case, with relative ease, I might add. How strong is my brother anyway?

"A lot, most of it looted off corpses and selling them." I admitted as I took two bags more than him. I had to stoop a little low, but then again, who stoops as low as Deadwatch? Definitely not us.  
"You might do anything if it meant your own survival." My younger brother laughed as we watched the rest carry two each, except Crimson who took another two. "Wait Jasper, I have a question for you," Royston looked at me. Jasper still seemed foreign to me, but I don't mind. It's my real name, after all. "Deadwatch did something to you right?" I nodded as I answered, "Yes, I... it's best I show you when we are not out in the open."

After a walk to Fortress, which Royston complimented that it was a feat to take down an entire base, we set our things down and I pointed to an empty area. A testing chamber of sorts, to be precise. I revealed my hybrid appearance since I kept myself disguised not to attract any unwanted attraction, much to Royston's shock. I closed my eyes as I felt my left arm enter its Vine-Whip form and for my right hand I had Leaf Storm active. Royston watched in amazement as I shot the Leaf Storm at an empty crate which was my dummy target and smashed the crate in pieces with my Vine-Whip. I had expected him to freak out, but he said that it was cool to have those powers. 'Wait till he sees Bio-leech, then we'll see if it is cool. Cos' I certainly don't.'

"Serpent, you might want to see this." Astaria said as she pointed to a television in the resting lounge of the base. The news showed half a district frozen, and a certain girl was using Ice Beam like mad. 'Wait, could that be that Totadile hybrid from before?' I had to consider who I needed to go with. Riley needed time to catch up and possibly help Alex regain his memories, Melodia and Astaria had to catch up as well. Crimson, Akari and Royston are the only ones who were free, and it seemed that we should be fine, assuming we don't get into any fights of course. "Serpent wait, we are going with you."

Surprisingly Riley was the one who said that, and by "we", she meant herself and Alex. Well then, I suppose they could catch up while we go after this girl. Royston nudged my shoulder as he said that it might be best that he'll stay in the base. He probably could make something worthwhile out of whatever crap Deadwatch had. I nodded before I said, "Let's roll!"

And that's the end of chapter 12! I know, I should had put this in part one, but better late than never. And that towards the end was really crappy. Ignoring those for now, I have three announcements to make. One, I will be going on haitus because exams are in two weeks' time. Don't worry, I won't be abandoning my two fics (this and "Light and Darkness") just yet! Two, I am thinking that once all OCs are introduced properly, I will be doing a bunch of random short chapters (not canon to the fic) which you will decide on. But no lemons, otherwise I may have to bump it to M rating. Three, I would like to tell my readers that because there is already quite a lot of OCs in this fic, and most are not introduced properly/yet, I'll be allowing, at most, 5 more OCs. First come first serve! Chapter 1 has the OC form. Please read and review. Please give me constructive criticisms or/and flames on how you think this fic can be improved!

PS: Truthfully, I was intending to let Royston and Serpent/Jasper to meet a bit later, but I changed it.

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	16. Shorts 1

StylishDescent(SD): Sorry about the lack of Evolve and Survive chapters these days, its been quite a while since I wrote chapter 12. Largely because of the exams which are now over (thank God for that) and because of a little writer's block. I really apologize for that and to make up for that, I'm going to do EaS shorts for all of you! All shorts are non-canon to the story.  
*Knock knock*  
SD: What the? *sees Serpent from EaS come in* Oh, hey Serpent.  
Serpent: When's chapter 13 coming out? We are all itching for some action out here!  
SD: Gimme a while will ya? There's something called a writer's block!  
Serpent: Whatever. We cannot help but notice that there are two Servines and one Dewott in the newly put up 'Light and Darkness' crew room. Are they yours?  
SD: My OCs, yes. Serpent, Sharon and Lutra are-  
Serpent: Wait, that's me?  
SD: No! He's Serpent Credo (SC for short)! You are Nature Serpent (NS)!  
NS: Funny, thought you might be replacing me.  
SD: ... I'm going to start the shorts now. And I don't own pokemon in any way or any OCs except the Big Three, General Randall, Royston and Serpent.

Serpent retelling his story: **[...]**

EaS Short, Halloween Special: Wedding Woes

3rd Person POV

Inside the EaS room, all of the members of the Evolve and Survive crew looked at Serpent rather amused, most of them snickering as he walked into the room. Even SD is there trying not to laugh. 'What the freak is Serpent doing in that?', 'Did he go for a Halloween party?' and 'Goddamn! He is freaking hilarious in that!' were among the many thoughts by the rest of the crew. Serpent didn't appreciate the snickers and gritted his teeth, hissing in anger. Unable to hold in his laughter any more, Royston burst out laughing. "Big bro... hah... what are you... hahaha... doing in... hahaha... that?! HAHAHA!"

Sighing in frustration as the rest too couldn't hold in their laughter, the elder brother muttered out, "Bullshit that happened today."

**[As you guys know, it was close to Halloween and Mystery asked me to buy some candy for the Halloween party that she said she wanted to set up. I couldn't say no when she gave me those little Growlithe eyes, so I went to the EaS universe, to the nearest candy shop I can find to order some, but Deadwatch is there and I have a bounty on my head, so...]**

_About 5 hours ago..._

"Get the fuck back here!"

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Serpent cursed as he ran through the streets, a strike team after his ass. 'The things I do for candy... freak!' A missile exploded beside him, and nearly caught him off guard. He could have taken the helicopters out, but that bounty will grow ever larger if he did so. Deciding to take the high road, Serpent went wall running. Unfortunately, it ain't his lucky day. Wall running left him wide open, and a missile struck him dead on. Screaming, Serpent fell into an alleyway.

'This... isn't... my... fucking... day...' Serpent thought as he regenerated himself. Fed up with the helicopters who are trying to locate him, the hybrid formed his Vine Whip arm, the intention to make those pilots pay evident in his red eyes. He didn't care if they are increasing the bounty, he just wanted them dead. "Please... don't hurt me..." Turning his head around, Serpent saw an old,  
balding man wearing mostly white cowering in fear, likely because of his powers. Deactivating his powers, Serpent thought, 'He must be a priest. Hmmm... maybe...'

"Hey old man, can you do me a favour?"

_Few minutes later..._

Serpent walked out of alleyway with a proud smirk on his face. It cost him his hoodie and pants, and it was quite oversized for him, but this priest outfit should keep him out of Deadwatch's sight for now, even his tail is fully covered. 'There's no way that Deadwatch is going to find me now!' **[As you know, I also don't have the best of luck. Why? Well...]** Serpent walked down the streets and found another candy store. Before he can even step inside said store, Serpent felt himself being pulled by a woman. "There you are! C'mon, we have a wedding reception!" Serpent paled. 'This is much, much worse than getting blasted by Deadwatch.'

_Another few minutes later, inside a church..._

"Uh..." Serpent looked at all of the occupants in the church uneasily. There he was, a hybrid... in a priest robe... in a wedding. The Legendaries, wherever they are, must be laughing their asses off (or whatever). Serpent hasn't gone to any wedding reception in his life (even if he did, the memories were lost in his head), much less have any experience in being a priest! Thankfully, the priest which he took the white robe from had a book for doing this kind of thing. "Uh... Dear beloved and what not..." The groom and bride looked at him very confused, while the bridesmaids looked at him somewhat dreamily. 'Am I that handsome in a priest's robe? Still, better get this done and over with...'

"... We... uh... gather this day to..." Serpent squinted his eyes as he read the book, partially convinced that it was in some broken English. Everyone in the church now looked at him puzzled. Uneasy once again, Serpent quickly said "Sorry... we gather this day to witness the union of two... google?" Our favourite Servine looked extremely annoyed as he tried to read the handwriting. Key words here being 'tried to'. 'Seriously? Who writes so horribly?!' He thought agitatedly.

"It's people." The bride hissed out. Sweat dropping, Serpent quickly read, "Yea, people." He looked through the horrendous handwriting once more and said whatever it is that he could made sense of from the old man's book. Needless to say, it was not your average wedding reception.

"Will you, Lisa Reynolds..."

"It's Lina Runner."

"Fine. Will you, Lina Runner, take Landon Smith..."

"It's Lester Stone."

Cursing under his breath, Serpent looked at Lisa and asked, "I hate being rude here lady, but do you want to get this over with? I have something important to do later!"

"Yes but..."

"Then Arceus Almighty, keep your freaking mouth shut! We don't have to do this like so perfectly!" Sighing to keep his emotions in check, Serpent pointed to the bride. "You, do you want to marry off this guy?" The bride agreed with a "Yes, I do" in an unhappy manner, upset over how her 'happiest day of her life' now sucked ass. Satisfied with her answer, the Servine-hybrid pointed to the groom. "You, do you want to marry this babe off?" The groom who was apparently not affected by the odd way Serpent was conducting the marriage replied a "Yes, I do" in a cheerful manner.

With a sigh, Serpent looked at the witnesses and asked, "Does any one object to the union of these two?" **[I expected to hear silence just to get it over with, but as I said, I haven't got the best of luck.]** From the back of the pews, a man who is about the groom's age (at least, that was what Serpent thought) stood up and shouted "I do!" Cursing out loud, Serpent shot out, "Piss off, fucker." That made everyone in the church question if they had picked the right priest. Ignoring Serpent, the man said, "Lina, I loved you for so long..." The groom was shocked, and that was an understatement. "John, how can you do this to me?! You're my best friend!"

"Cause he's an asshole." The hybrid in disguise reasoned. "Sorry guys, but I'll take my leave now."

"DON'T!" Everyone shouted at Serpent who muttered out "fine, just don't eat me". Anyway, the guy whose name was John, continued, "I told myself to hold back my feelings, but I couldn't control myself! I just have had to tell you!" Serpent, forced to stand there and watch this dramatic moment unfold in front of his eyes, scoffed at the idiotic man. "On her freaking wedding day."

"I know it is a little too late, you getting married and all..."

"Gee, now we know that Captain Obvious."

"I loved you and you said you loved me back..."

"Get a hint scatter-brain! She doesn't love you anymore!"

"... and told me that I was your knight in shining armor..."

"Why do we humans even exist?"

'At least this couldn't get any worse.' How wrong you are, our protagonist. Again from the back and from the same pew as John, a woman stood up and shouted, "I also have something to say! Lester, I love you so much!" Serpent let loose a string of curses, not that anyone paid him any mind. Lina, who had been absolutely quiet until now, screamed as she pounced on the woman. "Motherfucking bitch!" The rest of the people excluding the Servine priest and the groom chanted 'Cat fight!' over and over again.

Frustrated to the point his anger could be cut with a knife and served to everyone there, Serpent back handed the wall behind him, shaking the entire church slightly and leaving a large crack in the wall. Blood slowly seeped down from the knuckles, apparently Newton's Third Law broke it. That got their attention. "Everyone will shut the fuck up right now or I'll break the bones of the next guy or girl who say a fucking word without my permission." Serpent, now a bit more calm (and hiding his regenerating hand), instructed the occupants of the church.

They did, likely out of fear.

Smiling tiredly, Serpent pointed to the bride and groom with his now regenerated hand (everyone: Didn't he break that like twenty seconds ago?), he asked, "You two, do you still have any feelings for our two idiots in the back?"

"Not a single damn about them." Both bride and groom replied in unison, much to the other two's horror.

"Then whatever they said don't matter. You can kiss the bride and ya-di-ya-da." Serpent finished, turning to his side and waved them off dismissively. At the end of the day, pigeons were flown, rice were falling, the occasional wedding cake to the face, and the wedding bouquet was caught by the Servine, much to his horror. Buying himself enough candy to make the whole team sick, Serpent left for the crew room vowing to himself that he'll never marry someone off ever again.

_Flashback ends_

"So you were chased by Deadwatch..."

"Yes."

"and you exchanged clothing with an old man..."

"Yes."

"and then was forced through the wedding."

"Yes, yes and yes." Everyone howled in laughter, saying that it was one shitty day for our main protagonist. Flipping them off after putting down all that candy, Serpent went straight to his room to change out of the robe and try to remake his casual outfit like how he did it in chapter 1. Everyone continued laughing while they ate some of the Halloween candy until they realised something.

_Serpent became a priest?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_WTF?!_

_Fin_

SD: And that concludes our second short (if you count chapter 2's filler as one). Hope that you enjoy the short and see you next time. OC submissions are now closed.

Everyone: See ya!

Here's the last OC which was submitted before the deadline

Name: Serene Alledia

Codename: First Eagle

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Race: Braviary Hybrid

Appearance: Her mutations are minor, only attaining the wings of a braviary. She has golden, flowing hair that stretches all the way to just above her backside. She has purple irises, and a petite body type. She is about the same height as Kylor, being around 170cm tall, and surprisingly has normal human skin, making her the most normal-looking of the group. Her wings can be hidden.

History: She was a member of a rich family, before she was changed. She snuck food out of her house without her parents knowing for Kylor, occasionally. They were in love from the start, but then were captured by Deadwatch and taken to different facilities. After she broke out, she wandered around, hoping to one day bump into Kylor along the way. And eventually, she did. They now travel together and eventually meet up with Serpent and the gang.

Accessories: Serene has an angel-wings shaped necklace from Kylor, which he stole for her during the time when they were human.

Weapons used: She is very adept at using ninja stars, which she can create using her feathers.

Personality: Serene has a very strong sense of justice, and always very level-headed during a fight. She only gets angry if Kylor gets hurt, which rarely happens since he's a reasonably good fighter. Due to her sense of responsibility, Serene frowns on Kylor's frequent stealing and always gets him to return whatever he steals, if he gets the chance to. She also has to stop Kylor from fighting fellow hybrids without reason, and also has the responsibility to encourage him to mingle with hybrids.

Hobbies: She plays the flute, and loves to practice throwing her stars.

Most favourite food: Fried eggs

Least favourite food: Anything with ketchup.

Strengths: Very level-headed, and always has a plan for battle.

Weaknesses: Can get very annoyed with Kylor if he gets too irritating.

Affiliation: Kylor (Dunno if this is credible.)

Moves/Abilities: Feather Stars: Uses her feathers to create sharp projectiles.  
FS: Star Dance- Twirls around quickly, throwing the stars during the spin, causing them to twirl around her, taking out surrounding enemies.  
FS: Star Shower- Throws a large amount of stars at high speeds, can be used to take out one or multiple enemies.  
FS: Force Star- Drives in a star that is already in a target's body to deal heavy damage and pain.  
FS: Gale Agility- Using the soul of the wind, increases speed indefinitely.  
FS: Assault Raid- Uses the stars as daggers, and attacks large groups of enemies at fast rates. FS: Star Formation- Throws stars in a certain formation to cause different effects.  
SF: Anti-Arms Arena- The stars form a circle and anyone inside will not be able to use weapons. (Weapons that are part of the user do not count.)  
SF: Uplifting Pulse- The stars form a rune that is similar to a dragon, allies stats will be raised while enemies' stats will be lowered. (Basically a 'advantage' skill)  
SF: Lightning Rising- The stars form a 6-pointed star and it will continuously shock anyone inside with electricity.  
SF: Aquila- Throws the stars in the constellation Aquila, learnt by the courtesy of Kylor, the brightest star of Aquila being the formation is formed, beams of energy shoot up from the ground to desolate enemies.

Quotes: Hi, my name's Serene. (Meeting the gang)  
Sorry about Kylor, he's not good around people. (Explaining Kylor's behaviour)  
Kylor! What did I say about stealing! (When she catches Kylor stealing)  
Be nice, Kylor, they're not enemies. (When Kylor attacks Serpent and the gang upon meeting)  
Leave Kylor alone!

Taunts: Eagles are proud warriors; you are not worthy to fight one.  
Let's finish this!  
Dance, my stars! (Using Star Dance)  
The eagle rains judgment upon you... (Invoking 'Aquila')


End file.
